Wedding Dress
by Amante Robsten
Summary: Bella tiene una pequeña tienda de vestidos de novia con creaciones propias y aunque ama cada diseño hay uno en especial que lleva años guardando, que ha conquistado su corazón para cuando llegue su momento mágico. El amor ha tocado a su puerta, ha aparecido alguien con quien podría usar ese vestido, pero existe un problema, él es el prometido de su clienta más importante.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Por fin! Primer capítulo de esta pequeña historia. Sé que he tardado bastante, pero lo prometí y aquí está.**

 **Capítulo 1**

BPOV

Tomo esa hoja de papel entre mis manos, una vez más, la toco con delicadeza y termo de estropearlo. Por mucho que lo mire no puedo dejar de admirar el dibujo plasmado en ese trozo de papel. Llevo más de siete años con él, he hecho unos cuantos cambios, pero sigue siendo perfecto. El encaje, los botones de perla, la espalda descubierta, la caída de la falda, el escote en corazón y las mangas. Es perfecto. Y es mío, exclusivamente mío. Sólo hay un único problema, mi vestido de novia no tiene fecha para materializarse, para ser usado. Ni siquiera hay un novio con el que tenga la posibilidad de llegar a usarlo en un futuro cercano. Jamás existió alguien con quien existiera esa posibilidad. A mis veinticuatro años, no había planes ni remotos de eso. Pero soy feliz, tengo todo lo que quiero en estos momentos.

Lo dejo sobre mi escritorio con el resto de los diseños, bueno, no con los demás, sino en un lugar donde estoy completamente segura de que estará a salvo. No quiero que se revuelva con ningún otro. Puedo diseñar el vestido de novia que quieran, pero este es mío, exclusivamente mío.

Voy hacia mi dormitorio para elegir la ropa que usaré. Tomo un vestido en tubo de color rosa pálido, unos tacones color crema y directo al baño a darme una ducha. Sé que llegaré tarde de nuevo y mi madre me amonestará y más cuando se enteré que los diseños que me ha pedido no están listos y he continuado trabajando en el vestido de mis sueños.

Salgo rápido de la ducha y me arreglo en tiempo récord. Dejo mi cabello suelto con sus ondas chocolate cayendo por mis hombros y listo. Tomo los papeles y el muestrario de las telas para los vestidos, pero al tomar el muestrario todos los papeles en mi escritorio se caen. Genial, como si tuviera el tiempo. Mi madre me dará una reprimenda terrible cuando llegue al local. Soy la dueña y soy amonestada por mi madre que sólo está ahí para ayudarme. Agarro todos los papeles junto con el muestrario y corro hacia mi Honda gris. Aviento todo y arranco.

Llego al diez para las diez y agradezco nunca colocar una cita con alguna novia antes de esa hora; y como lo supuse mi madre está ahí golpeteando con su pie el suelo, una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

—Llegas tarde, Isabella —me regaña—. ¿Cómo pretendes triunfar en el mundo de la moda con esa maña tan horrible de la impuntualidad? Claro, debías de ser igual a Charlie. Tu padre un bueno para nada.

Y como siempre, ante cualquier oportunidad me recuerda las dos cosas más trágicas en su vida: la presencia de Charlie en su vida siendo "un bueno para nada" y que yo me parezca a él.

—Lo lamento, me quedé dormida…

—No me interesa, debes aprender a ser responsable.

—Madre, no tengo ninguna cita hasta las diez y media. Ángela tiene todo preparado y en orden.

—Bien, como quieras.

Da un bufido y pasa por mi lado aventándome sutilmente con su hombro, haciendo que todos mis papeles vuelvan a caer. Resiste, Bella, resiste; me digo una y otra vez. Ángela se acerca corriendo a ayudarme.

—Mañana difícil ¿eh?

—Como todas las mañanas —gruño.

—Bella, no sé por qué la sigues teniendo aquí, entiendo es tu madre, pero a veces es… —se corta antes de decir algo que crea puede molestarme.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… en fin.

—Bien. Te tengo una buena noticia —dice en cuanto terminamos de recoger todos los papeles.

— ¿Y qué es?

—Llamó una chica a última hora, quiere venir a probarse algunos vestidos o solicitar un diseño —chilla emocionada—. Ni te creerás de quién se trata. No es ni más ni menos que Tanya Denali.

No hay reacción alguna de mi parte; si Ángela espera que reaccione ante el nombre se quedará esperando. ¿Quién era Tanya Denali? ¿Su nombre acaso tenía que decirme algo? Ángela me mira frustrada, se ha dado cuenta que no tengo ni la menor idea de quién me habla.

—Por Dios, Bella. Es Tanya Denali. Una de las modelos más famosas y mejor pagadas del mundo, y además de las mejores estirpes de Italia.

— ¿Y qué vendrá a hacer a mi local?

Si las palabras de Ángela eran ciertas, no entendía qué podía buscar esa modelo, dueña de un linaje escrupuloso, en una tienda de vestidos locales en una ciudad como Crawley cuando podría estar buscando diseños exclusivos de los mejores diseñadores del mundo, como Vera Wang, Karl Lagerfeld, Carolina Herrera, Reem Acra o Monique Lhuiller, qué se yo, incluso alguna casa de modas de alta costura. En fin, no entendía lo que venía a hacer a mi pequeña tienda en Crawley.

—Bella, es la oportunidad para sacarte renombre en el mundo de la moda. Tus diseños son exquisitos, no puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad de que el mundo conozca tu talento —chilla Ángela.

Ese era precisamente el punto, no está en mis aspiraciones el ser reconocida por el mundo por mis diseños, por mi pasión. Amo lo que hago, me gusta escuchar los sueños de cada chica que entra por la puerta de mi local y abre su corazón para mostrarme lo que quiere, con lo que ha soñado, y trabajar sobre ello para crear el vestido idóneo que la acompañe en su día y lo haga más perfecto de lo que será. O bien, encontrar entre todos los vestidos ya diseñados aquel que podrá hacerle latir desbocado su corazón y lo sienta suyo, que fue pensado y creado para ella, aquel que la haga sentir como la novia hermosa que es. Eso es lo que quiero, no entrar en un mundo de frivolidad y vacío, donde los vestidos no cuentan la historia de la novia, donde todo se trata del glamour y de quién luce el vestido más caro.

Sí, es cierto que estoy ahorrando para comprar un local más grande y otro lugar para ampliar el taller de costura, pero eso es todo. Para mí es perfecto tal como estoy, recibir a mis novias de Crawley y algunas otras ciudades de Inglaterra, pero quiero tener el tiempo de escucharlas y de sus sueños crear el diseño perfecto.

—No lo sé, Ángela.

—Sólo imagina en los titulares: Isabella Swan diseña el vestido para la prestigiosa modelo y heredera Tanya Denali, prometida del magnate empresario Edward Cullen.

No tengo ni idea de quién es el tal Edward Cullen y ella lo nota.

—Vamos, Bella. ¿Acaso no lees las noticias?

—Claro que sí, pero estoy segura de que eso aparece en las notas de chismes y en eso sí no me meto.

—Bueno, pero qué te parece el titular. ¿No sería maravilloso?

—No sé si quiero que mi nombre aparezca en un titular. No quiere decir que no atenderé a esta chica, cada novia merece ser escuchada en cuanto a lo que desea, al final es su boda, si logro conectar con ella y ser lo necesario para cumplir su sueño lo haré, aunque lidiaré con eso de la prensa más adelante.

—De acuerdo.

—Ángela, a trabajar. Tenemos diseños por acabar y novias por atender. Por cierto, a las cuatro me marcharé al taller, quiero supervisar algunos vestidos y terminar con algunos apliques.

—Hablando de eso, el proveedor de las telas ha dicho que sólo puede venir hasta mañana.

—De acuerdo.

—Manos a la obra, jefaza.

Dejo todos los papeles y el resto de mis cosas en una pequeña mesa para después ir a mi escritorio sentarme y comenzar con el boceto de un diseño más, no tenía dueña todavía, esperaría a que ella llegara por él. El vestido la estaría esperando. El vestido era en corte de sirena, eso era lo único fijo y siempre sucedía así, las piezas iban llegando poco a poco hasta quedar completo, justo como un rompecabezas.

—Ángela me ha contado lo de Tanya Denali —dice emocionada mi madre.

Hasta ella sabe quién es. No debería sorprenderme, se pasa las horas perdidas en esas páginas de cotilleos o creando los propios. Esa es mi madre. Trato de fingir que no está ahí y continúo intentando imaginar lo que esa novia puede buscar en él, trazo un escote recto y después corrijo rápidamente para hacer el vestido de una sola manga. Sí, me agrada.

— ¿Acaso no dirás nada?

—No tengo nada que decir, atenderé a esta chica como a cualquier otra.

—Isabella, ¿esta chica? ¿cualquier otra? Estás siendo completamente absurda, no podemos dejarla ir, se trata de Tanya Denali, la necesitamos, Isabella —gruñe Renée.

—No la necesitamos, Tanya no es más especial que alguna otra novia. La trataré exactamente igual.

—Cómo puedes decir eso, se trata de Tanya Denali. Ella puede sacarnos de este mundo y llevarnos a interactuar con personas de otra clase.

—No le insistiré, si le agrada algún diseño o acepta que le haga uno bien, si no, no hay ningún problema.

—Vaya que eres estúpida, igual que tu padre —se da la media vuelta y sale de mi pequeña oficina.

Pfff, es lo mismo todos los días. Las cosas jamás mejorarán entre las dos; para ella soy el vivo recuerdo del error que cometió al casarse con Charlie y haber dejado a Billy, uno de los mejores partidos en su pueblo y quien la hubiera sacado de la pobreza. Jamás entendí el reclamo hacia Charlie, vivimos bien, nos dio todo lo que pudo, su único error fue apostar más por el amor y la familia. Y yo era el reflejo de esos valores. Mamá no entendía el porqué de no explotar mi talento, no comprendía que en donde ella veía una mina de oro, yo veía pasión, me veía a mí misma. El diseñar vestidos era una actividad mía, era parte de Isabella Swan.

Dan la una menos veinte y Ángela entra a mi oficina para avisarme que la famosísima modelo Tanya Denali acababa de llegar. Tomo mi bloc de notas por cualquier cosa que pueda brindarme información sobre lo que desea, quiero darle el vestido de novia de sus sueños, como a cada novia, independientemente que se trate de una mismísima reina.

Me dirijo junto con Ángela hacia una de las salitas privadas que tenemos, mi madre se está encargando de entretenerla y eso no es nada bueno, seguramente se ha puesto a adularla y tosigarla.

Al entrar me encuentro con tres personas además de mi madre. Las tres mujeres lucen realmente espectaculares, dos de ellas parecen rondar entre los veinte y una de ellas en los treinta. La primera mujer de los veinte tiene el cabello negro, corto y brillante, con ojos verdes, es pequeña y delgada y, en cuanto me ve, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, quizá sea ella Tanya Denali, pero lo dudo por su estatura. La otra muchacha es alta, tiene el cabello rubio platino y es realmente hermosa, sus ojos son azules y su rostro es poco amable, me temo que sea ella mi probable clienta. La tercera mujer tiene el cabello castaño, un poco más oscuro que el mío y sus ojos son verdes al igual que la primera, delgada, no tan alta como la chica rubia, pero con un rostro mucho más amable.

—Buenas tardes —digo en cuanto entro y recibo en coro la respuesta—. ¿Y bien quién es la novia?

Mal comienzo en cuanto veo la cara de la chica rubia, parece impactada e indignada.

—Me parece que hice la reserva a nombre de Tanya Denali —dice de manera grosera.

—Sí, así es —respondo con calma y recibo un codazo de mi madre.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —dice en un murmuro entre dientes—. Deja de ser tan estúpida.

¿Qué hice? Sólo pregunté quién era mi nueva clienta.

Regreso la mirada hacia las mujeres que tengo frente a mí. La chica rubia que deduzco es Tanya se muestra relajada, al parecer ha decidido pasar por alto mi impertinencia. Se acerca con un paso firme, recta y de manera orgullosa, definitivamente es ella. Sólo una de las mejores modelos y de estirpe envidiable podría caminar con ese orgullo y vanidad. Vaya, realmente puede intimidar.

—Soy Tanya Denali y he venido por mi vestido de novia, para su fortuna me ha agradado uno de tus diseños y estoy dispuesta a rebajar mi estándar para probar algo de lo tuyo.

¿Qué? Pero si esta chica se creía la hija del mismísimo Zeus. ¿Rebajarse? Pero qué le pasa, tomo un gran respiro y dejo pasar sus palabras.

—Tus diseños son realmente hermosos —dice la chica de cabello oscuro—. Soy Alice Cullen, su cuñada —apunta a Tanya—. Ella sería muy afortunada de usar algo de tu magia —sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras que la susodicha suelta un bufido. Seguiré ignorándola.

—Y bien, qué es lo que las ha traído a mi pequeño local y las ha hecho rebajarse —digo con acidez.

—Bella, contrólate —me regaña mi madre.

—Una de mis primas usó un vestido diseñado por ti y a ella pareció gustarle —explica Alice.

—Pero no quiero ese, quiero que mi vestido sea único, algo con mucha más clase y glamour —agrega rápidamente Tanya.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—Pero, Tanya, según recuerdo dijiste que era el vestido más glamuroso que habías visto —suelto una risita por el comentario de Alice, definitivamente no se llevan bien.

Tanya me fulmina con su mirada y yo procuro mostrarme inocente.

—Descuiden, puedo crear un diseño único para Tanya, sólo necesito que me diga lo que le gusta, lo que busca, alguna temática en tu boda y lo iremos creando —le explico.

—Perfecto.

—Bien, entonces acompáñame a mi oficina para poder hablar —le digo.

— ¿Quieren venir? —Tanya les pregunta a sus acompañantes, pero es obvio que no quiere que la acompañen.

—Oh, no, no queremos arruinar tu momento —le dice Alice con desdés y no sé si soy la única que nota el codazo de la otra mujer.

Llevo a Tanya hasta mi oficina y le hago pasar, no me pasa desapercibida su mueca de desagrado al verla. No entiendo qué le molesta, es pequeña, sí, pero bastante cómoda, organizada y bien decorada. Para esta mujer nada está a su nivel, me pregunto si el novio lo está, porque en verdad parece que nada le satisface.

—Comience por decirme qué es lo que te gusta en un vestido, algún corte en concreto, preferencia de telas —doy ideas para que ella comience a formarse una idea de su vestido.

—Me gustaría que fuera un vestido de princesa, esponjoso, brillante, que realce mi belleza, todas las miradas estarán puestas en mí, seré la novia del año, será una nueva faceta en mi carrera y quiero que quede una imagen impactante de mí, una imagen que traspase los años, quiero ser la inspiración de miles de mujeres, que quieran imitarme el día de su boda,d aunque evidentemente no lo lograrán —lucho muy duro para no poner mis ojos en blanco.

—Claro —anoto con letras enormes en mi bloc NOVIA EGOLATRA.

—Quiero que mi vestido esté en cada página de todas las revistas, que se hable de mí y obviamente hablarán de ti —hace un mohín y yo doy un respingo—. Que hablen del diseño que estará inspirado por mí.

—Es decir que el vestido tiene que ser… ¿tú?

No encuentro otra forma de llamarlo. Lo único que escucho es ella esto, ella el otro, pero nada de su boda, el momento mágico al lado de su prometido, festejar su unión, sus sueños. Sí, es cierto que toda novia quiere lucir espectacular y ser el centro de atención, pero es al lado de su pareja, es celebrar la unión de sus vidas. Esta chica que está frente a mí no me cuenta nada, no me revela nada de su historia al lado de su prometido, algo que la haga única como a cada novia, algún detalle que me inspire a hacer su vestido; bien podría casarse consigo misma y sería mucho más feliz.

—Exactamente, lo único que pido es un vestido a mi altura. Te pagaremos muy bien y necesito la garantía que la remuneración que te haré valdrá la pena por tu trabajo.

Eso termina por enfadarme, todo vestido que sale de esta tienda es hecho con calidad y amor, y el suyo no será la excepción. No tiene derecho alguno de cuestionar el trabajo que se hace en esta tienda.

—La garantía la tiene desde el momento en que entro a este local.

—Oh, por favor no me llames de usted, eso me hace sentir vieja —hace un mohín de desagrado.

—De acuerdo, Tanya será entonces —dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro, la más cortés que soy capaz de crear.

—Estaré con mi prometido y su familia un par de días en Crawley, así que estaré viniendo a supervisar todo, después hablaremos de cómo continuar el trabajo —me dice.

Respira, Bella, respira. Estoy realmente tentada a decirle que busque en otra parte, pero sé que mi madre no me lo perdonaría y me lo estaría echando en cara una y otra vez, además de tener una nueva oportunidad para sacar a flote el tema de mi padre. Prefiero soportar un par de meses a Doña Soy El Centro Del Universo, que a mi madre atosigándome por no sé cuánto tiempo.

—De acuerdo —digo a regañadientes.

En ese instante entra mi madre, toda sonrisas y evidentemente no es por mí. Está ansiosa por saber si he sido una completa estúpida que ha echado por la borda la oportunidad magnífica que se me ha presentado, o por fin he dejado de ser una cabezota y le sacará provecho a lo que tengo frente a mí.

—Y bien señorita Denali, qué le han parecido las propuestas ¿Ya sabe cuándo estará listo?

—Estaremos trabajando el próximo par de días para determinar los detalles —explico.

—Seguramente Bella tendrá que ir a Italia algunas semanas para trabajar en él —dice Tanya.

— ¿Italia?

—Sí, no pensarás que volaré cada cinco días a Crawley, es tu deber como diseñadora ir adonde estoy, tengo cosas que hacer y honestamente —dedica una mirada desdeñosa a su alrededor—. No creo que tengas muchas cosas por hacer aquí.

Antes de que pudiera responder mi madre se adelanta.

—Por supuesto que sí, estaremos encantadas de ir a Italia y trabajar en su vestido.

Miro ceñuda a mi madre. ¿Por qué siempre hacía lo mismo? Tomar decisiones por mí, sin importarle en lo mínimo mi opinión.

—En caso de no poder viajar porque tenga novias a quienes atender, mandaría a Ángela —explico y la mirada furiosa de mi madre se posa en mí.

—Oh, no, o eres tú o nadie más. No dejaré que mi vestido lo toque cualquiera —continúa con su desdén.

—Ángela tiene la suficiente capacidad para hacer el trabajo —digo con firmeza, podría confiar cualquier trabajo a Ángela.

—O eres tú, o esto se acaba aquí.

—No, por supuesto que no. Ella se encargará en todo momento de tu vestido, de eso me encargó yo.

Mi madre toma mi brazo y lo aprieta con fuerza, está haciéndome daño, aparto mi brazo de manera discreta y sonrío a Tanya, al final mi madre lo ha decidido.

—Cuando quieras que vaya sólo avísame para dejar arregladas las cosas en la tienda —digo resignada.

—Perfecto, mañana vendré para continuar con los detalles, en estos momentos debo marcharme —se levanta de su silla y sale de la oficina.

—Ya sé que se te da de maravilla el arruinar las cosas, pero por una vez, Bella, por una sola vez, haz lo que te digo. Necesitamos ese dinero y esa publicidad.

—No, no necesitamos nada de eso —camino hacia la puerta para huir de ella.

— ¿Acaso no quieres ese local más grande, el establecimiento para tu taller? El dinero no te llegará de los árboles, Bella.

Tomo aire, todo el que me quepa en los pulmones y suelto despacio para tratar de relajarme, y salgo rápido. A veces las cosas se ponen bastante complicadas con ella, pero qué puedo hacer. No puedo botarla, no tengo corazón para desentenderme de ella.

Camino por el pasillo que conduce hacia las pequeñas salas, retomo mi compostura y salgo a despedir a Tanya y sus acompañantes. No veo a Tanya por ningún lado y temo que se haya marchado ya sin antes concertar una cita a una hora fija. Echo vistazos por todos lados tratando de encontrarla.

—Bella —se acerca Ángela—. Una novia ha llegado y te espera en la salita dos. Aquí están sus datos —me tiende una hoja de papel y la tomo.

Continúo caminando y con mi búsqueda. En dónde se habrá metido Tanya, no escuché la puerta abrirse en ningún momento, así que ella debe estar aquí todavía. De pronto choco con una enorme pared y caigo, estampando mi lindo trasero en el suelo y dejo botados los papeles que me ha dado Ángela.

—Diablos —murmuro y cuando intento levantarme, una mano grande, blanca y firme se extiende frente a mí.

Alzo la mirada hacia el dueño de esa mano y la persona con la cual me estrellé.

Es lo más hermoso que he visto alguna vez en mi vida. El hombre con los rasgos más atractivos, definidos y salvajes. Dueño de una mirada intensa proveniente de dos preciosos ojos verdes y brillantes, una ligera barba recorre su mentón y mejillas. Aunque está inclinado hacia mí puedo ver que es realmente alto, muy alto, quizá ande por el uno noventa, y su espalda es ancha.

Alza una ceja expectante y me doy cuenta de que sigue con la mano estirada, me he quedado perdida en ese hermoso y sensual rostro. Mi vientre y pecho se contraen, mi corazón se acelera y me pongo sumamente nerviosa. Tomo su mano, espero no note que me ha puesto nerviosa, pero yo sí noto una deliciosa descarga eléctrica que recorre cada milímetro de mi cuerpo, que hace que mis entrañas se estremezcan. Y en un movimiento grácil, y sin esfuerzo alguno de mi parte, logra colocarme de pie.

En la nueva posición logro admirarlo mejor. Vaya que es alto, llego a la altura de sus hombros y no me equivocaba en cuanto su espalda, es ancha y sus caderas estrechas. Lleva puesto un traje de dos piezas de color azul marino, su camisa es blanca y su corbata azul plateado. Se ve realmente divino, sobre todo con ese cabello cobrizo despeinado.

Su boca sensual se ensancha en una sonrisa de lado, dándole un toque cínico y me doy cuenta de que no he apartado la mirada de él. Carraspeo un poco para recomponer mi postura.

—Lo lamento, estaba revisando algunos documentos y no presté atención al caminar.

Me agacho para tomar las hojas que causaron mi distracción, pero él hace lo mismo y tomamos las hojas al mismo tiempo; nuestras manos se tocan y esa descarga de nuevo me invade. Uff qué tiene este hombre que me hace reaccionar de esta manera, jamás me había pasado, pero es totalmente agradable.

—Lo s… siento —muerdo mi labio y aparto mis ojos de su rostro, estoy segura de que el sonrojo ya es parte de mí, puedo sentirlo desde mi cuello.

—No tiene nada de que disculparse.

¡Dios! Esa voz, es la voz más sedosa, aterciopelada y sensual que he escuchado. No puedo evitar preguntarme lo que se sentirá, lo que se deleitará escucharla por las mañanas susurrando tu nombre en tu oído para despertarte, o en medio de… ¡Para! Me grito internamente. No puedo estar fantaseando con el hombre que tengo frente a mí y que acabo de conocer, y del cual ni siquiera conozco su nombre.

—Disculpa —recupero pronto la compostura—. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

— ¿Swan, la diseñadora?

Asiento con un solo movimiento. De nuevo esa bonita voz me descoloca.

—Interesante —susurra y no estoy tan segura de haberlo escuchado bien.

— ¿Y bien? —me animo a preguntar y él me mira confundido, no sabe a qué me refiero—. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Oh, sí, lo lamento, he olvidado presentarme. Mi nombre es…

—Edward, cariño —aparece Tanya con ese caminar seguro y recto.

Se acerca al hombre hermoso que tengo frente a mí, toma una de sus manos y la coloca alrededor de su cintura, para después besarlo. El hombre frente a mí es el famoso Edward Cullen. Debí imaginarlo, una belleza como la de Tanya sólo podía ser colocada al lado de alguien que fuera su equivalente, no, él definitivamente la supera.

Edward no aparta los ojos ni un solo instante de mí, ni cuando Tanya trata de llamar su atención, me veo obligada a apartar la mirada, su escrutinio me pone nerviosa y hay algo más, que no logro identificar, y es por el hecho que jamás había sentido esto. No sé cómo describir estos sentimientos que me abordan, estas sensaciones que recorren todo mi cuerpo.

—He encontrado mi vestido perfecto —dice Tanya.

¿Qué? Pero si ni siquiera hemos empezado a trazar el boceto. Frunzo mi ceño. Espero no me meta en un aprieto.

—A eso has venido —responde Edward de manera tosca, lo cual me sorprende—. Bien, ¿me lo enseñarás?

—Por supuesto que no, dicen que es de mala suerte –besa sus labios y yo procuro no engancharme en sus muestras de afecto.

—Bien, será hasta el día de la boda.

En ese momento entra mi madre a la estancia con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pero cuando me ve ahí, al lado de ellos esa sonrisa desaparece. Me pregunto qué es lo que he hecho mal.

—Deberías de ser más eficiente, Isabella —comenta Tanya con ese tono mordaz tan particular de ella.

No tengo idea de a qué se refiere, he sido lo más eficiente y profesional que he podido, he soportado sus desplantes y se atreve a decir que debo ser más eficiente.

—Hay sólo un par de modificaciones que me gustaría hacerle al diseño, mañana vendré a comentarlas contigo —me dice.

No entiendo a qué se refiere, ni si quiera he terminado de empezar.

— ¿Disculpa a qué cambios te refieres?

—Quiero un poco más de brillo, y esos botones en la espalda no me agradan del todo, podríamos cambiarlos por otros.

¿Botones en la espalda? Definitivamente no tengo idea de lo que habla y al parecer se da cuenta de mi desconcierto.

—Hablo del diseño que tu madre me ha mostrado amablemente, uno que por cierto deberías de haberme mostrado ya que para eso te pagaré.

Miro a mi madre y desvía la mirada. Qué diseño le ha mostrado, es cierto que tengo algunos ya elaborados, pero estoy segura de que ninguno de ellos cubriría las expectativas de la súper modelo, al parecer me equivoco y ha encontrado uno que fuera de su agrado.

— ¿Qué diseño te mostró? Para continuar trabajando en él y adecuarlo a ti —caminé hacia el recibidor en la entrada, donde había tirado todo en la mañana que llegué.

—Justamente está ahí —dice.

—De acuerdo.

Debía de ser alguno de los diseños en los que estuve trabajando en las últimas semanas que he traído en la mañana junto con el muestrario de telas. Me acerco al lugar y hago a un lado los papeles para tomar los diseños. Escucho a Tanya acercarse detrás de mí.

—No, esos no —me arrebata las hojas y las aparta—. Es éste.

Agarra una hoja que sobresale de la carpeta del muestrario y en cuanto termina de sacarla el alma me cae a los pies y mi corazón se detiene. Todo alrededor se nubla, todo desaparece, menos esa hoja que tiene Tanya en sus manos y que representa para mí la mitad de mi vida. En esa hoja tiene uno de mis más grandes sueños. Mi vestido. Tanya ha elegido mi vestido de novia como el suyo.

* * *

 **¿Y bien, qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo? Espero puedan dejarme sus comentarios, desde ya ñes digo que odio a Reneé. Es, lo que se dice, una perra.**

 **La historia contará más o menos de unos diez capítulos, es realmente corta a comparación de lo que suelo escribir. Procuraré actualiza cada quince días, así que si le has gustado estén al pendiente, ya saben que suelo avisar en FB y algunos grupos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer, nos leemos en el siguiente!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡NUEVO CAPÍTULO! Y LES PROMETO QUE ODIARÁN MÁS A RENÉE, LO CREÍAN IMPOSIBLE, PERO NO. LAS INVITO A ODIAR MÁS A LA CHOCANTE DE TANYA TAMBIÉN.**

 **BPOV**

 **Capítulo 2**

Tomo la hoja que Tanya tiene entre sus manos, quiero alejarlo de ella, como si eso fuera arreglarlo todo. Miro hacia mi madre pidiéndole una explicación, ella sabe que es MÍ vestido, sabe lo que he trabajado en él, sabe lo que representa para mí, Soy incapaz de pensar en por qué mi madre haría algo como esto. Ella sabe lo que ese vestido significa para mí. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por el dinero?

En este momento soy todo un cúmulo de emociones y ninguna de ellas es agradable, ni hacia Tanya, ni hacia mi madre, e incluso hacia el hombre hermoso con el que he fantaseado. Dolor, ira, decepción, frustración. Todo recorriendo a gran velocidad mi cuerpo.

—Lo siento, Tanya, mi madre ha cometido un error, pero este vestido no está a la venta —le explico—. Como dije, seguiremos trabajando en el vestido que tu desees, pero éste vestido ya tiene dueña.

—Y se puede saber de quién es el vestido, hablaré con esa persona y…

—Es mío —corto su discurso—. Este vestido de novia es mío.

Miro hacia Edward por si tiene algo que decir, seguramente querrá pagar lo que sea por satisfacer el capricho de su prometida, pero lo descubro mirándome. Sus ojos verdes se han tornado oscuros, sus ojos entrecerrados y su ceño fruncido. Al parecer le ha disgustado que le dijera no a su prometida. Se nota que eso no sucede con frecuencia. No aparta los ojos de mí, realmente está molesto. Sus labios sueltan un improperio, pero parece que soy la única en darse cuenta.

—Pero tu madre me ha comentado que no tienes novio, ni mucho menos un prometido con quien puedas usar ese vestido, así que no veo el inconveniente de que me lo vendas

Abro mis ojos todo lo que me permiten mis párpados ante sus palabras. Esta mujer se cree con el derecho de poseer todo lo que quiere sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás.

—Sí, es cierto, pero…

Miro de nuevo hacia su prometido, el cual parece haberse relajado de nuevo, sigue viéndome, pero ya no hay enfado. Su mirada sigue siendo profunda, pero ya no está tornada oscura por aquello que lo hizo molestar momentos antes.

—No hay ningún pero, el vestido ya lo he elegido y no veo el inconveniente para que sea mío, además estás obligada a dármelo.

— ¿Estoy obligada a dártelo? —pregunto con incredulidad.

—El contrato lo dice, dice claramente que la diseñadora, en este caso tú, estás obligada a entregar el vestido que la novia, o sea yo, demande y por el cual se haya pagado y firmado el contrato, al menos que se hagan cambios en el transcurso de la relación.

—No hemos firmado ningún contrato.

—Oh, cierto. Tu madre que es más eficiente que tú se ha encargado de hacerme llenar todo el papeleo y firmar el contrato. Ya deposité el veinte por ciento.

Vuelvo a centrarme en mi madre que no muestra expresión alguna. ¿Qué ha hecho?

—Tanya, estoy segura de que podemos trabajar en algún otro diseño y que te gustará mucho más que este vestido. Uno en el que esté pensado en ti y en tu boda —trato de razonar y tocar su punto narcisista para que ceda—. Este es mío, pensado en mí.

—Es éste o ninguno, Bella.

—Tanya —Edward la toma por el codo—. Podrán crear otro para ti, fue un malentendido, la señora —dice señalando a mi madre—, ha cometido un error, se confundió. Ese vestido ya tiene dueña.

—He dicho que no, Edward —dice entre dientes—. Al menos que piense en terminar con el contrato y tenga el dinero para pagar la indemnización. ¿Lo tienes, Bella?

La miro de manera suplicante, por qué es incapaz de comprender, de ver algo más que no sea ella misma. Me siento llena de dolor y traición. Mi mandíbula comienza a temblar por la impotencia, mis ojos a llenarse de lágrimas.

—No —murmuro finalmente—. No lo tengo.

Aparto los ojos, no quiero que ninguno de ellos se dé cuenta de mi vulnerabilidad, de mi malestar y me humillen más de lo que ya lo han hecho.

—Tanya, basta —escucho a Edward y ella lo mira desafiante—. Sabemos que no lo necesitas, puedes comprar cualquier vestido, yo te lo compraré. Deja de torturarla.

—Pagué por este vestido y es lo que quiero y punto, como ya dije, al menos que tenga el dinero para pagarme, entonces cambio el vestido por otro.

—Tanya —vuelve a decir con tono de advertencia.

—Bueno ya, parece que hoy te has despertado con ganas de ser el salvador de alguien. Mañana vengo a ultimar esos detalles —avisa antes de dar media vuelta y salir de mi local.

Me quedo parada mirándola irse. Estoy abrumada, siento como si estuviera en una pesadilla, estoy dejando a esa mujer llevarse mi vestido de novia. Miro el diseño que tengo entre las manos, ¿qué voy a hacer? Son siete años de constante rediseñar y tres años de imaginación. Uno de mis grandes sueños lo ha tomado otra persona y con ayuda de mi madre, quien se supone debería procurar por mí.

—Y lo vuelvo a decir, hermanito. Te has conseguido a una perra por prometida.

No me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Alice.

—Alice, por favor —le reprende la otra mujer, hasta este momento me doy cuenta de que no conozco el nombre, ni el parentesco.

—Oh, por favor, Esme —dice Alice enfadada—. Sólo una perra frívola haría lo que ella hizo. ¡Bravo, Edward! Que tengas una vida feliz al lado de Tanya.

Pasa enfurecida frente a mí y sale del local.

—Lo lamento, tanto por lo hecho por Tanya, como por el comportamiento de mi sobrina —extiende su mano—. No he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme. Soy Esme Masen. Tía de estos muchachos descarriados —sonríe con ternura. En su rostro se puede ver que Esme es realmente una persona muy dulce.

—Isabella —Edward me llama, pero me niego a mirarlo, no quiero escucharlo decirme lo fácil que me haría las cosas si termino de aceptar que Tanya es la nueva dueña de mi vestido, y que pagará lo que fuera para cumplir su capricho—. Isabella —vuelve a llamarme, pero esta vez se acerca hasta quedar parado justo frente a mí—. Lamento lo que ha provocado Tanya, trataré de hablar con ella para cambiar el vestido.

—No la conozco mucho, pero estoy segura de que no obtendrás nada, a eso es a lo que están acostumbrados ustedes los ricos, a obtener todo lo que quieren. Se creen con el derecho de tenerlo todo sin importar a quien tengan que pisar.

Él aprieta su mandíbula, parece dolido por las palabras que acabo de dedicarlo.

—Descuide, señor Cullen, me las arreglaré —doy media vuelta y camino hacia mi oficina, no me detengo a mirar si ha salido del local.

En cuanto doy un paso dentro de mi oficina, dejo que las lágrimas caigan, empapen mis mejillas y sean mi medio catártico que tanto necesito en estos momentos. Sea la razón que sea por las que se derraman es un alivio. No sé si lloro por el coraje hacia mi madre, por la incomprensión que tengo hacia sus hechos. No sé si lloro de ira hacia Tanya y su egoísmo y obstinación en pasar por encima de mí. Por la impotencia de no tener el poder necesario para romper ese maldito contrato, o de no contar con el dinero para pagar la indemnización. O bien, por el dolor de desprenderme del vestido de mis sueños. Muchos dirían que hago una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero ese pedazo de papel es más que un vestido, hay emociones, sueños, sentimientos, ilusiones, es tanto lo que se encuentra inmerso en él, y ella, Tanya, se los está llevando.

—Hija —entra mi madre en mi oficina y la miro con todo el coraje que siento en esos momentos por ella.

¿Por qué me hizo algo así? ¿Por qué se aferra a herirme siempre que puede? No hay nada que justifique su comportamiento. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta del dolor que me ha provocado, de lo mucho que me ha lastimado su traición? Ella lo sabía, no existe excusa. Ella fue quien le mostró el vestido, Tanya no lo habría encontrado y aferrado a él si no fuera porque mi madre le ha dado el diseño, incluso puedo imaginarla diciéndole lo bien que le quedaría.

—No quiero hablar contigo en estos momentos —digo entre dientes—. Es mejor que te vayas a casa.

—Por favor, Isabella, no seas melodramática. Tienes el ingenio y talento para crear otro vestido, sólo es eso.

—Basta, en serio no tengo el ánimo ni las ganas de hablar contigo en este momento.

—Bien, como quieras.

—Sólo dime una cosa, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Bella, ella pagará cualquier cosa por el vestido, necesitamos ese dinero y esa publicidad. Ya te dije, te llevará a codearte con gente de clase.

Suelto un bufido que es mitad gruñido. Claro, con mi madre no puede haber otra motivación más que el dinero. Ella haría cualquier cosa por obtener dinero, incluso vender los sueños de su hija. ¿Qué clase de madre es?

Ella es tan incapaz de ver lo que hace, su justificación siempre es que lo hace porque necesitamos el dinero. Ella es quien lo necesita no yo.

—Retírate —le pido.

Sale de la oficina y da un portazo que hace sacudir las cosas colgadas en la pared, voy hacia mi silla y me dejo caer. No sé qué hacer y dudo que haya algo que pueda hacer más que resignarme, pero la sola idea me destroza. Desde que tracé la primera línea del diseño soñé con ser yo quien lo usara; usé cada sueño, cada corte favorito para armarlo, creando un hermoso rompecabezas que terminó siendo el vestido de mis sueños. La ironía es que al final terminé de diseñarlo para alguien más.

Me niego a seguir llorando por lo mismo, nunca he sido de las personas que se ponen a llorar ante los problemas y no pienso empezar en este momento. Si Tanya quiere ese vestido, se lo daría, no podía arriesgarme a terminar siendo demandada o empeñando y perdiendo todo para recuperar mi vestido. Mi tienda, mi dignidad y mi tranquilidad no tienen precio. Tanya tendrá su vestido y después me dejará en paz. Ahora la pregunta es si mi madre sería capaz de dejarme en paz en algún momento de su vida, o si su avaricia tiene algún límite o tendría que enfrentarme a alguna otra cosa gracias a su deseo desorbitante de tener dinero.

Mi cabeza comienza a doler realmente, masajeo mis sienes en círculos tratando de mitigarlo, pero es completamente en vano. Lo mejor será irme a descansar, debo tomar todo el autocontrol y paciencia necesaria para enfrentarme a Tanya mañana y a su prometido, Edward Cullen.

De pronto mis pensamientos se alejan de la situación terrible en la que mi madre me ha colocado y me concentro en ese hombre tan imponente que entró en mi local y despertó en mí sensaciones desconocidas y fantasías que no creí que fuera capaz de imaginar.

Recuerdo esos ojos verdes y brillantes, esa mirada profunda, sus rasgos definidos y esa sonrisa cínica, además de su ceño fruncido. Observo mi mano y el recuerdo de la corriente eléctrica que me desarmó cuando lo toqué me hace estremecer. ¿Qué tiene ese hombre que es capaz de hacerme reaccionar de esa manera? Sacudo mi cabeza y trato de dejar de pensar en él, debo recordar que es el prometido de una de mis clientas, aunque sea la que menos me agrade. Suelto una risita nerviosa, no puede ser, el hombre maravilloso que me ha dejado noqueada y con el cuerpo revolucionado y las emociones al mil por hora no es más ni menos que el prometido de una de mis clientas. Vaya líos en los que me meto.

—Bella, he escuchado lo que ha sucedido con tu madre y Tanya, quería ver si no se te ofrecía algo —escucho a Ángela y dejo a un lado a la novia problema que tengo por clienta y a su prometido arrebatador.

—La verdad es que sí. La cabeza está doliéndome demasiado y no creo poder estar aquí más tiempo, ¿podrías encargarte de la tienda por el resto del día? —le pregunto.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Aprovecho para tomar mis cosas y salir de ahí, me detuve en la puerta de la entrada del local para despedirme de Ángela y decirle que me marcara si se le atravesaba alguna complicación, espero y deseo que no sea así. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de volver mañana, pero la señorita Tanya es capaz de ir por mí a mi departamento y obligarme a atenderla como "ella se merece"

Me paso todo el resto del día metida en la cama, no tengo ánimo para hacer otra cosa, ni si quiera pensar en algún diseño. Doy gracias de no haber recibido ninguna llamada de Ángela, no sé qué tan útil podría serle en el estado en el que me encuentro. Escucho mi teléfono sonar, pero en cuanto veo el nombre de mi madre aparecer descarto la posibilidad de responderle, no quiero escucharla, no quiero hablar con ella, sólo que me deje en paz por una vez en su vida.

La decisión está tomada, el vestido se quedará con Tanya, tomaré el dinero que me dé y haré las renovaciones y expansiones en mi tienda, no pienso lidiar con ella y tratar de convencerla para que devuelva el diseño y mucho menos estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo de ser demandada y perder mi tienda. Sin embargo, no por ello deja de ser difícil el ver partir mi diseño, como dije, es irónico, trabajé en el vestido de mis sueños para terminar entregándoselo a alguien más.

Mi mente ahora vaga por otros rumbos, rumbos llenos de color cobre y verde esmeralda y una sonrisa cínica y encantadora. Por más que intento pensar en otra cosa, sacarlo de mi mente, siempre regresa a ser el centro de mis pensamientos. Me encuentro perdida en esa mirada y por alguna extraña razón me siento hechizada. ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Suelto un bufido y me obligo a salir de esa cama, camino hacia la cocina y me preparo un té para prepararme para la cama, necesitaré toda la energía posible para enfrentarme a Tanya el día de mañana. Me meto en la cama después de haberme terminado mi té y trato de dormir, pero el insomnio me ha dado y hasta que pasan de las tres de la madrugada logro conciliar un poco de sueño.

Llego temprano a la tienda, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y es realmente una lástima que sea porque debo de preparar todo para atender a Tanya. Al poco rato comienzan a llegar todos, incluida mi madre, quien al mirarme decide pasar de largo, lo cual prefiero, no tengo ni el mínimo interés en escucharla de nuevo; encontrará la manera de ponerlo ante sus ojos como haber hecho lo correcto. Saco el expediente de Tanya, donde se encuentra el contrato firmado, una copia del diseño elegido por la novia y las anotaciones sobre sus medidas y preferencias. Tomo el diseño original junto con mi bloc de notas para anotar modificaciones, sé que será necesario ya que el largo del vestido no es el adecuado para su figura, debo recorrer la línea de las caderas, no creo que quiera que se vean acentuadas, y el escote debe ser más profundo. Debo continuar trabajando en él; será la primera vez que lo haga siendo el vestido de alguien más.

—Bella —Ángela toca la puerta de manera suave.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Tanya ha llegado y pide que vayas a atenderla —tuerce sus ojos, vaya, no soy la única a la que le cae mal, bien, eso me hace sentir menos culpable.

—A darle prisa a esto, entre más pronto acabemos con ella mejor.

Tomo mis cosas y salgo hacia la sala que me ha indicado Ángela, pero en cuanto doy un paso dentro me detengo de golpe. Ahí, junto a ella está el hombre que me dejó perturbada toda la tarde anterior. En cuanto nuestras miradas se encuentran, de nuevo me veo perdida en ese par de esmeraldas. Me mira de una manera tan penetrante, siento como si quisiera atravesarme y ver dentro de mí. No puedo evitar sonrojarme, así que aparto mi mirada.

—Espero que ya hayas dejado a un lado el drama y podamos continuar trabajando.

Y claro, qué otra cosa podía esperarse de ella. Tenía que soltar algún comentario que delatara su sentir superior y el tener el derecho de obtener de los demás todo lo que ella quiere. Aprovechando que ella no podía verme puse los ojos en blanco, pero me di cuenta de que alguien sí me había visto y su rostro reflejaba desconcierto. Lo último que me faltaría es que él me pidiera tratar a su futura esposa con respeto.

—He estado observando el diseño y comparando con tus medidas, tendré que hacerle algunas modificaciones en la línea de las caderas y del escote —le digo.

—El vestido me gusta tal cual está, lo único que quiero cambiarle son los botones de la espalda.

—Lo sé, pero el diseño no está ajustado a tu figura y eso…

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy gorda o algo por el estilo? —gruñe.

—No, Tanya, pero cuando uno diseña se deben tomar en cuenta ciertos aspectos y esto lo hago con cada novia que toma un diseño ya elaborado —le explico—. El diseño no fue hecho para ti desde el principio —trato de disminuir el tono de reproche que hay en mi voz—, debe de someterse a modificaciones para adaptarlo al cuerpo de la novia, sin embargo, si lo que quieres es dejarlo tal como está, así se hará; pero te advierto que tardaremos más en los arreglos posteriores.

Tanya me fulmina con sus ojos y no estoy dispuesta a agachar la cabeza o dar alguna otra señal de debilidad, no más.

—Tanya sólo deja que hagan los cambios —dice Edward frustrado—. Entre más rápido, mejor.

—De acuerdo, pero tengo que estar contigo para supervisar que los cambios sean los correctos.

—Tanya, honestamente, si desconfías tanto de mi trabajo lo mejor será que busques por otro lado —suelto sin pensarlo, ya estoy harta de sus desplantes—. De esa manera ambas nos ahorramos tiempo.

Observo que Edward me mira impresionado, ¿qué creía que me aguantaría a su novia sólo por el dinero? Suficiente tengo con que se haya robado mi vestido, y si puedo convencerla para que sea ella quien rompa el contrato, mucho mejor.

—Vaya que los de tu clase son susceptibles —murmura—. Bien, bien, confiaré en ti, has lo que sea necesario para que ese vestido me quede como un guante. Empecemos ahora y me vas explicando los arreglos que crees pertinentes.

— ¿Ahora?

—Claro, o cuándo planeas hacerlo. No tengo mucho tiempo.

—De acuerdo.

A mal paso darle prime, me digo para mí misma. Llevo a Tanya a la oficia mientras Edward se queda esperando en algún lugar de la tienda, comienzo a explicarle los cambios que no son muchos realmente y procuro que estén bien fundamentados para que no tenga replica alguna a lo que le he dicho. Cuando termino de explicarle parece aceptarlos con agrado dejándome sorprendida.

—Entonces así quedamos —le digo cuando comienza a levantarse para marcharse.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que esté terminado? El día de mañana viajo a Los Angeles y después regreso a Italia.

—Depende del tiempo que tarde en conseguir las telas y lo demás para su confección.

—Quiero que vayas a Italia cuando encuentres las telas, necesito aprobarlas antes de comenzar con la confección. No pienso usar cualquier tela.

—No te preocupes, buscaré las de mejor calidad, pero está bien; mándame algún correo cuando ya estés en Italia y pueda ir a mostrarte las telas.

—Me parece bien, mándale un correo a mi agente y se hará cargo de hacerte llegar la información.

Me extiende una tarjeta de color marfil que ha sacado de su bolsa, la tomo e inmediatamente la guardo en su carpeta con el resto de sus datos, no le echo ni un solo vistazo, ella comienza a caminar hacia la salida de mi oficina y su teléfono suena, ella responde molesta, al parecer algo no ha salido como ella esperaba y sale disparada sin mencionar una sola palabra. La sigo de cerca y me sorprendo al ver que no se detiene para ir por Edward, se sigue de largo. Vaya, creí que habían venido juntos, o quizá la esté esperando fuera. Me quedo mirando la puerta cuando siento una mano posarse suavemente sobre mi hombro para hacerme girar y cuando lo hago, me encuentro con dos pozos profundos de color esmeralda. Son tan hermosos.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo? —pregunta serio y ¿preocupado?

—No, bueno, no sé —estoy tartamudeando—. Amm, recibió una llamada y salió corriendo. ¿No debes ir con ella? —pregunto.

—Ella vino en su carro y yo en el mío, puede irse cuando quiera —comenta.

¡Qué extraña es su relación!

—Vaya, bueno pues por hoy hemos terminado, he quedado con Tanya para ir a Italia cuando tenga las telas y llevarlas para tener su autorización —sin poder evitarlo pongo los ojos en blanco y después lo miro alarmada. ¡Demonios! Pero él parece divertido.

—Lo sé, puede ser bastante exasperante.

—Lo lamento, es sólo que…

—Descuida, después de lo que hizo ayer cualquiera actuaría de la misma manera o peor, como dije, suele ser bastante exasperante.

—Interesantes términos usados por un novio para describir a su prometida —le digo, Edward sólo se encoge de hombros.

—Amm —se pasa su mano por su cabello y lo hace ver mucho más sexy—. Es algo tarde, Tanya te ha mantenido muy ocupada y no has tenido oportunidad de comer, al igual que yo, así que podemos ir a tomar algo y me platicas sobre los planes que hay para el famoso vestido.

¿Me está pidiendo que salga con él? No, no, no, me aclaro rápidamente la cabeza, no debo ir más allá de lo que son las cosas, me está pidiendo que coma con él para poder hablar del vestido de su prometida, eso es todo, nada de hacerme ideas absurdas, pero ¿debería ir con él? Eso podría darse a la malinterpretación y ya tengo suficiente con Tanya, no necesito más drama con ella.

—No lo sé, quiero decir ¿no crees que es un poco raro?

—No pienses demasiado las cosas, sólo iremos a comer; como dije, ya es tarde y apuesto a que debes de estar muriéndote de hambre, Tanya te ha mantenido trabajando.

—Yo, bueno… —la verdad es que sí tengo mucha hambre y mi estómago traicionero decide hablar por mí al gruñir.

—Ahí está —me sonríe de lado, es una sonrisa tremendamente seductora—. Anda, vayamos a comer —dice completamente divertido.

Toma mi mano y me saca del local, miro hacia todos lados para vigilar si alguien nos ve, pero no hay nadie alrededor. Me siento como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido, pero trato de recordarme que sólo iré a comer con Edward, el prometido de una clienta. De acuerdo, eso no suena precisamente como un argumento que pueda otorgarme la inocencia.

Llegamos pronto a un auto, es un Mercedes blanco, abre la puerta del copiloto para mí como todo un caballero, me sonríe antes de que logre entrar. Mientras lo veo caminar hacia el lado del piloto veo a una persona distinta, continúa con ese andar seguro, firme, confiado y sexy, pero hay diversión, chispa en su rostro. Sus ojos se encuentran plegados un poco como muestra de qué ¿alegría? ¿satisfacción? Me resulta difícil lograr descifrar lo que pasa por su cabeza en estos momentos.

—Te llevaré a un pequeño local que descubrí ayer, la comida sabe realmente bien —parece como un chico cualquiera con esa sonrisa grande y radiante, me quedo embobada—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, bueno, es sólo que ahora pareces tan… normal —le digo y mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo.

—Tu sonrojo es adorable —logra intimidarme y prefiero desviar mi mirada—. Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir incómoda, pero ¿normal? Espero que para bien.

—Oh, sí, es que es… No conozco mucho de ti, sólo que eres un empresario exitoso lo que quiere decir que eres rico y me resulta increíble que disfrutes de la comida en un local pequeño —aclaro.

—Sí, soy rico y mucho —su tono ha cambiado totalmente, ahora habla de manera cínica y altanera—. ¿Qué? Ahora que sabes eso cobrarás más por tus servicios, planearás algún chantaje o aprovecharás para hacerte fama de hacer el vestido para la prometida de Edward Cullen.

¡Vaya imbécil! Aprieto mis puños lo más fuerte que puedo, la ira que me recorre el cuerpo está aumentando a velocidad impresionante. Y yo que creí que era diferente para ser un rico engreído, es tal para cual que Tanya, bien merecidos el uno para el otro. Tomo aire lo más profundo que puedo, lo necesito para calmarme.

—Gracias por la invitación, pero no estoy dispuesta a pasar mi comida al lado de un patán ni malgastar mi tiempo con un rico prepotente, tú y Tanya pueden meterse su dinero por donde les quepa.

Tomo la manija de la puerta y salgo de manera rápida de regreso hacia la tienda, escucho un portazo detrás de mí y antes de que logre doblar la esquina en donde está mi local, una mano firme me rodea la cintura y me detiene, es él, no sé cómo lo sé, quizá por esa corriente eléctrica capaz de dejarme desarmada, pero sé que es él. Me pega a su pecho y siento su aliento cálido en mi cuello y oído.

—Lo lamento —susurra—. Es una excusa muy pobre y estúpida, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a que la gente se me acerque sólo para sacarme dinero —dice enfadado.

—No deberías de juzgar a las personas de manera tan rápida —me aparto de él antes de que esa corriente me consuma y caiga en la tentación.

—Por favor, discúlpame —me pide.

Se ve realmente afligido.

—No todos somos unos embusteros, el que tengamos necesidad de trabajar, y no tengamos tus ingresos no te da derecho de creer que nos acercamos a las personas como tú sólo para obtener algún beneficio —me doy media vuelta para continuar caminando, pero nuevamente me detiene.

—Por favor, perdóname. Anda vamos a comer —me pide.

—Te perdono, pero lo de comer no creo que sea posible.

—No dejes que un error mío nos eche a perder la tarde —toma mi mano y me acerca a su cuerpo.

—No es eso, no creo que sea lo correcto que salga contigo. Eres el prometido de una clienta, técnicamente no tengo nada que ver contigo —su pulgar comienza a acariciar en círculos el dorso de mi mano.

Edward no responde, sus ojos se vuelven impenetrables.

—Bella, por favor —es una súplica—. Está bien, no vayamos a comer, pero demos un paseo por lo menos.

—No creo que eso…

—Nadie nos verá, lo prometo, me refiero a alguien que pueda ponerte en peligro.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, al menos que quieran correr con una demanda y lidiar con mis abogados.

—No lo sé.

—Sólo un paseo, Bella —su mirada se vuelve persuasiva.

—De acuerdo —termino cediendo.

Llegamos a Buchan Country Park y comenzamos a andar, se siente templado, es agradable el clima. Realmente es un buen día para dar un paseo, pero me siento intimidada, cohibida y sé que es por su presencia, puede ser muy intimidante, pero lo que realmente me tiene así es la extraña sensación que provoca en mí. Me pone la piel chinita, hace que me sonroje, logra que cada parte de mi cuerpo se sienta… viva. Me da miedo el sentirme así, jamás lo había sentido. Eso es lo que me mantiene en estado de alerta, no sé qué puede suceder, qué es lo que puedo llegar a hacer si me dejo llevar por los sentimientos que me abruman en este momento.

—Es un hermoso día —comento.

—Lo es, realmente es hermoso —escucho en su voz cierta fascinación y deslumbramiento, lo cual me hace prestarle toda mi atención.

Cuando me giro hacia él lo encuentro observándome, su mirada es profunda, intensa, y me llama a unirme a él. Continúo caminando antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

—Creo que me encuentro en desventaja, tú conoces algo de mí y yo no conozco nada de ti —comenta.

— ¿En verdad te lo parece? Me refiero a que, si saber que tu prometida es Tanya, tu hermana Alice y que eres sumamente rico es conocer algo sobre ti estás lejos de la realidad.

—De acuerdo y qué es lo que considerarías tú que debes saber para decir que me conoces.

Lo miro con mis ojos entrecerrados, estoy dudosa, me pregunto si es en serio su pregunta. Como veo que no se ríe o existe algún otro signo de burla o juego decido contestar de manera honesta.

—Que me hablaras de tus sueños, tus sentimientos, tus miedos, lo que es importante para ti. Eso es lo que reamente me diría quién es Edward Cullen, el ser humano, no el empresario —respondo.

Su mirada se vuelve un poco turbia, pero rápidamente vuelve a ser la de antes. Me pregunto qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

—Así que quiere usted señorita Swan que me desnude para usted —sus palabras logran imprimir un significado mucho más oscuro en ellas, oscuro y… lujurioso; mis piernas tiemblan—. Me refiero a mi alma, no piense en otra cosa —me ruborizo por haber adivinado mis pensamientos—. Quizá, más adelante.

— ¿Qué… qué cosa?

Siento la necesidad de aclarar a que se refiere con que quizá más adelante. ¿Habla de desnudarse en el sentido de desprenderse de su ropa o desnudarse de abrir su alma para mí?

—Quizá más adelante logre darle la información que me pide —alza su mano y acaricia mi mejilla.

Cada célula de mi cuerpo despierta y grita por más contacto, reclama expandir la sensación de esa caricia. ¡Diablos, esto está mal! No debería sentirme así por la caricia de un prometido de una clienta, ni si quiera debería de aceptar las caricias. ¡Él no debería de estarme acariciando! Me aparto rápidamente, no quiero confundirme, ni que él se confunda.

— ¿Y bien, me contará algo de usted? —pregunta apremiante.

—No sé qué podría contarle de mí y que pueda resultarle interesante y entretenido.

—Quizá un poco de su familia.

— ¿Familia? No sé si yo tenga una familia —comento de manera distraída, pero él me ha escuchado, lo sé por su ceño fruncido. Quizá le impacten mis palabras, seguramente él debe de gozar de aquello que le llaman una "familia ejemplar"—. A mi padre hace años que no lo veo, prácticamente la mitad de mi vida, desde los doce y mi mamá, ufff resulta complicado el sentirla como tal.

Edward ladea su cabeza, parece realmente interesado y ¿afligido? Toma mi mano y me lleva hacia una banca que se encuentra a un lado del sendero. Comienza a preguntarme por mi relación con mi madre, el porqué es que me resulta difícil concebirla como tal. En cada palabra que digo el presta la mayor atención, parece sorprendido y enfadado por el comportamiento y actitud de mi madre, le cuesta creer la manera tan distante y fría, a excepción de cuando se trata de dinero, por supuesto.

—Sé que es tu madre, pero deberías de pensar en alejarte de ella, no tienes ninguna obligación de seguir aguantando sus desplantes y groserías —me dice.

—No puedo dejarla por su suerte.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrará la manera de salir adelante, es joven y por lo que me has contado de ella, manipuladora y astuta, con todo respeto.

Sólo me encojo de hombros, no puedo negar lo que dice.

—Me imaginaba que sucedía algo así entre ustedes, quiero decir, ¿quién entrega a una persona desconocida uno de los objetos más valorados por su hija? No podía creerlo cuando me di cuenta de que tu madre había cedido tu diseño.

El aguijonazo del dolor de la traición vuelve a instalarse en mi pecho, no quiero pensar en ello. El saber que entregaré mi vestido a Tanya para que se case con él se vuelve insoportable, dolorosamente insoportable.

—Soy el recuerdo del error que cometió al estar con mi padre, el error de la vida que tanto detestó y detesta —me vuelvo a encoger de hombros.

—Y aun así sigues soportándola —dice maravillado—. Eres sorprendente.

—No puedo ser como ella, quizá sea una perdedora, una estúpida buena para nada como me llama, pero no puedo simplemente botarla.

Su mirada es penetrante, reflejan admiración y algo más, algo que me cala hasta los huesos. De pronto su respiración se vuelve agitada, al igual que sus ojos que han bajado hasta mis labios. Siento su mirada, es como un cosquilleo. Me mordisqueo los labios para hacer desaparecer esa sensación, pero es inútil.

—Lo lamento —susurra.

No tengo idea de a qué se refiere hasta que me sorprende con el contacto de sus labios con los míos, son suaves y tiernos, me tientan a morderlo. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y comienza a besarme de verdad, su lengua delinea el contorno de mi labio superior. El contacto quema, queda de una manera placentera, tentadora, abrasadora y necesito más. No controlo mi cuerpo, sólo se entrega al placer y a la satisfacción de sus necesidades. Así que abro la boca esperando su invasión y ahí está, justo la profundidad que necesitaba, la intensidad de sus labios moviéndose junto a los míos. Suelto un pequeño gemido cuando succiona mi labio inferior.

No, no, no. Me reprendo a mí misma cuando una pequeña partícula de lucidez hace mella en mí. Pero qué estoy haciendo, está mal. ¡Me estoy besando con el novio de alguien más! ¡Alguien que está por casarse! Lo aparto de mí de un empujón. Ambos estamos agitados y nos vemos el uno al otro. Sabemos que ha sido un error. La excitación del momento comienza a desaparecer, para dejar espacio a una gran oleada de culpabilidad.

—Yo… —comienza a decir, pero no lo dejo terminar, me levanto de un brinco y comienzo a alejarme de ahí. No puedo hacerle frente a lo que ha sucedido hace unos minutos.

Edward Cullen y yo nos hemos besado **.**

* * *

 **Y bueno ¡Tenemos el primer beso de nuestra pareja! Les dije que podrían llegar a odiar más a Renée, le ha quitado cualquier posibilidad a Bella de quedarse con su vestido, y por cierto, comparto por completo el que la detestes. Recuerden que es una historia pequeñita, así que irá la historia de Edward y Bella un poco rápido.**

 _ **¡MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO INMENSO QUE LE HAN DADO A ESTA NUESTA HISTORIA! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**_ caresgar26, somas, Jeniffer, BlissBelleTwilighter, kaja0507, Smedina, cavendano13, terewee, rjnavajas, BereB, torrespera172, Cary, Maryluna, krisr0405, patymdn, Nina Duciel, Melany, Lizdayanna, sarapineda44, bella-maru, brigitte, LicetSalvatore, Lidia, piligm, Marce Ortiz, Peyci cullen, Amy Lee, kathitha, Lyd Macan y 5 lectores anónimos

 **Me gustaría poder responderles a cada una como suelo hacerlo, pero me temo que el tiempo no me da para más :(... Realmente lo siento.**

 **De nuevo, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Tercer capítulo! Me encanta que les agrade la historia. Espero continúe siendo de su agrado. Nos leemos abajo.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Han pasado tres semanas desde el incidente en Buchan Country Park y desde ese día no había mantenido contacto alguno con Tanya o… Edward. Hasta el día de ayer, cuando Tanya me mandó un correo avisándome sobre su regreso a Italia y pidiéndome la encontrara ahí el día de hoy para ver el muestrario con las telas para al vestido, así como los nuevos ajustes que se hicieron para adaptarse a su cuerpo.

Todo eso estaba listo, incluso las maletas y el bendito boleto que me había costado lo doble por comprarlo un día antes, por más que le pedí que avisara con tiempo le fue imposible, pero como he dicho ya, cree que todos están a su disposición. Todo eso es lo de menos en estos momentos, lo que realmente me tiene tensa y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, es la posibilidad de encontrarme con Edward. ¿Qué diría si se encontrara conmigo? ¿Se disculparía y pediría que lo dejáramos en el olvido? Esa perspectiva hace que mi corazón se estruje y al mismo tiempo la culpa me invade al desear que él no lo deje pasar.

Mis manos se encuentran sudorosas, no puedo dejar de morderme el labio. Necesito parar antes que Renée se dé cuenta, comenzará a hacer preguntas y no sabré cómo responderlas. Afortunadamente sólo me acompañará al aeropuerto, no podría soportar un vuelo completo a su lado, y mucho menos cuando lleguemos con Tanya. Tiene esa horrible costumbre de ponerse del lado de la persona que para ella tenga la razón, es decir, aquella que tenga el dinero necesario para satisfacer sus caprichos, y suficiente tengo con Tanya para que mi madre se una a ella.

—Hemos llegado ¿llevas todo? —me pregunta mi madre.

—Sí, mamá —suelto un bufido, se lo he dicho decenas de veces.

—Recuerda que es la cliente más importante que tienes y que podrás tener, así que no seas tonta, no lo arruines —gruñe.

—Gracias por traerme —es lo único que digo, trato de ignorar sus comentarios. Tengo suficiente con el sentimiento de culpa que vuelve a darme, junto con la vergüenza y zozobra.

—Bella, sé inteligente por una vez en la vida. Tanya puede ser insoportable, pero sólo debes tolerarla unos meses para obtener lo que nos interesa de ella.

—Su dinero y su fama —repito—. Lástima que no eres capaz de darte cuenta de que a tu hija es lo que menos le interesa, aunque claro siempre son menospreciados mis intereses y se priorizan los tuyos.

Salgo del carro antes de escuchar su respuesta, estoy segura de que tendré bastante a mi regreso.

Saco mi boleto de mi maleta para entregar mi equipaje y después pasar a la fila para abordar que ya comienza a alargarse; realmente no me importa mucho, no tengo muchas ganas de llegar a mi destino. Anuncian la última llamada para mi vuelo, suspiro resignada al entregar mi pase para abordar. Sólo espero que las dos semanas que esté en Italia se pasen realmente rápido.

Vaya, sí que la casa de Tanya es realmente linda, todo es tan… austero. Al mismo tiempo que veo que es la casa perfecta para alguien como ella, no veo nada de Tanya en la casa. Podía ser tan frívola y superficial como ella, pero al mismo tiempo carecía de personalización, es la típica casa moderna y sofisticada que se ve en los catálogos de inmobiliarias para la gente rica. Mordisqueo mi labio inferior una y otra vez y para calmar los nervios decido sacar la carpeta que preparé con las telas, cruzo los dedos mentalmente para que sean de su agrado, no quiero pasarme otra semana en búsqueda de proveedores.

Escucho sus tacones cerca, por lo que decido sentarme y esperar a que aparezca; cuando lo hace no lo hace sola, hay una chica detrás de ella que va anotando en un iPad todo lo que ella le dice, debe de ser su asistente.

—Bien, eso es todo Irina. Recuerda llamar a Edward y cancelar la cena de hoy.

Doy un respingo al escuchar su nombre y una paliza mental por no controlarme. De seguir así, Tanya se dará cuenta que tengo un interés hacia Edward. Pero vaya, qué estoy diciendo, no tengo un interés en Edward, sólo es esa sensación que me deja desarmada, vulnerable, debido a que es desconocida para mí, sólo es eso, la sensación desconocida que despierta en mí. Eso es.

—Bella, buenos días, justo a tiempo —me levanto para saludarla, pero me indica con un movimiento que continúe sentada.

—Justo como quedamos —comento y pongo frente a ella el muestrario—. Estas son las telas elegidas que podrían ser usadas en el vestido, elige y me encargo de hacer el pedido.

—De acuerdo —toma las telas y comienza a tocar, frotar y examinar una por una—. Por cierto, los arreglos que me has enviado no me tienen del todo contenta.

Reprimo un bufido. Lo sabía, y realmente no podía esperar otra cosa, me pregunto si hay algún momento de su vida en el que se haya sentido satisfecha, sólo consigo misma debe de estarlo.

—Bien, cuáles son esos cambios con los cuales no estás de acuerdo —le digo resignada.

—El corte que se encontraba en las caderas y lo has subido —su voz comienza a ser de reclamo.

—Si quieres colocarlo como estaba, podemos hacerlo, no hay ningún problema, pero tu cintura lucirá menos —comento.

— ¿Estás tratando de decir que estoy gorda? —ahora está enojada.

—Por supuesto que no, lo que sucede es que el tamaño de tus caderas es parecido al de tu cintura, debemos de crear una acentuación en la curva de tu cintura.

¿Cómo le explicas a alguien que no tiene curvas que es un palo andante? Me pregunto frustrada a mí misma.

—Está bien, pero si no me gusta no me importará que tengas que pasar todas tus noches en vela con mi vestido —me amenaza.

—No te…

Me veo interrumpida cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse, Tanya hace un gesto para indicarme que continúe callada y a los pocos segundos él aparece. Su andar confiado y firme, todo digno de un magnate, interrumpe en la sala. ¡Dios! Es tremendamente guapísimo. Lleva puesto un traje de tres piezas de color azul marino, hecho a la medida, con una camisa blanca y corbata negra. Sus ojos se detienen en mí y pasa su mirada de manera rápida arriba abajo, me sonrojo y tengo que girarme para que Tanya no me vea. Instantáneamente puedo sentir un picor en mis labios como recuerdo de aquel beso, evito con todas mis fuerzas llevarme mis manos a mis labios.

—Señorita Swan —dice a manera de saludo y me extiende su mano.

Soy incapaz de hablar, por lo que únicamente le saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, él me mira intrigado, pero qué otra cosa podía esperar.

—Bueno, si eso es todo, me retiro Tanya, debo de encontrar un hotel para estos días —trato de formar una sonrisa. Edward no ha apartado su mirada de mí y cuando he mencionado lo de encontrar un hotel ha dado un respingo. Debe de parar ya ¿acaso no se da cuenta que Tanya puede verlo y colocarme en un gran lio? Le lanzo una mirada de reproche en cuanto Tanya se distrae, él sólo suelta una risita.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

Sin saber por qué, cuando la escucho llamarle de esa manera siento una punzada dolorosa en mi pecho y vientre.

—Nada, sólo acabo de recordar un comentario de Esme —dice con naturalidad.

—Bueno, me marcho —me levanto de mi asiento—. Te dejo las telas para que puedas checarlas bien y decidas.

—Yo de igual manera debo irme, Tanya, tengo un asunto pendiente con Emmett —se levanta con gracia—. Puedo llevarla a su hotel, señorita Swan.

¿Qué está haciendo?

—Oh, no, descuide, no quiero molestar.

—No es ninguna molestia, no queremos que se pierda en Italia. Después quien terminará el vestido de novia —me sonríe de manera pícara, mientras que yo hago una mueca de desagrado al recordar que soy la diseñadora del vestido de novia de su prometida.

—Hazlo, Bella. No me molestaré porque aceptes irte con mi prometido.

¿Qué acaba de decir?

—Está bien —digo en voz baja.

Edward me indica el camino y lo siento seguirme de cerca. Fuera de la casa de Tanya veo un automóvil plateado. No sé mucho de marcas, pero definitivamente es un muy buen carro, digno de un magnate multimillonario, elegante y… guapísimo. Es el carro perfecto para alguien que sabe imponerse, que es confiado de sí mismo y a veces pecar de narcisista.

—No sabía que ibas a estar aquí —me dice cuando se detiene frente a la puerta de copiloto y la abre para mí.

—No creí que debía de avisarle a usted —respondo con una voz neutra.

— ¿Por qué me hablas de usted? Es evidente que el trato entre nosotros ha sido el suficiente para dejar eso a un lado —me dice con esa sonrisa ladina, lo miro con los ojos entornados. ¿Qué le sucede?

—Me parece que no es así, así que por favor le pido me lleve a algún hotel donde pueda hospedarme y quede cerca —me subo al carro sin detenerme a verlo.

Escucho su risa mientras cierra mi puerta.

—Y bien, algún hotel que hayas buscado —me dice.

—Amm no, realmente no hice búsqueda de alguno —me sonrojo por mi descuido— Se aceptan sugerencias.

—Te llevaré a uno de mis hoteles, estarás cómoda y podrás trabajar bien desde ahí.

— ¿Tus hoteles?

—Vaya, nos volvemos a hablar de tú —se gira para mirarme y no puedo evitar sonrojarme, lo miro esperando su respuesta—. Sí, mis hoteles, tengo un par de cadenas en Europa y América.

Lo miro con los ojos de par en par. ¿Un par de cadenas? ¿Europa y América? Venga que la riqueza de este hombre es mayor de lo que pensé.

— ¿Todos sus negocios se encuentran orientados a la cadena de hoteles? —pregunto sin poder contener mi curiosidad.

—No, mis negocios son diversos.

—Ya veo —comento.

—La mayoría de mis negocios se encuentran en el ramo de la tecnología —continúa explicando—, otros tantos en restaurantes, clubs, de todo un poco.

—Ya veo.

—Hemos llegado —entra a un estacionamiento que se encuentra al lado de un edificio de tan sólo tres pisos, pero bastante amplio en su extensión, es realmente grande.

— ¿Este es tu hotel?

Miro maravillada el espectacular edificio frente a mí. No es un edificio moderno y empresarial como esperaría viniendo de él y no sé mucho de términos arquitectónicos, pero si no me equivoco el diseño, la fachada son medievales. Es cálido. Es como transportarse en la historia, envolverte en esa época, desear un cuento de hadas al lado del caballero medieval perfecto. Soy incapaz de dejar de pensar en esos hermosos vestidos de mangas largas, los corsés, las capas. Uff, quizá pueda pedirle en alguna ocasión que me deje hospedarme e inspirarme en un par de vestidos de novia con esta temática, incluso vestidos no precisamente de novia. Y como si de un interruptor se tratara, viene a mi mente la imagen de un hermoso vestido en negro y azul, con encaje y terciopelo, es simplemente exquisito, ligero, digno de una hermosa doncella.

— ¿En qué piensas? —me pregunta.

—En esto —señalo el edificio que está a nuestro costado—. Tu hotel es realmente inspirador, puede que aproveche para hacer un par de diseños para la tienda.

—Cuando quieras, haré que te lleven todo lo necesario a mi habitación.

Lo miro con los ojos alarmada. A qué se refiere con su habitación. Espero no esté pensando en llevarme a su habitación para… Su risa me desprende del camino de mis conjeturas.

—No es nada de lo que estás pensando. Anda vamos —toma mi mano, pero yo la aparto rápidamente, a lo que él me responder con una mirada entre curiosa, sorpresa y ¿enfado? —. De acuerdo. Vamos.

—Pero y mi maleta.

—Vendrán a recogerla y la llevarán a mi habitación.

Mientras camino voy observando cada detalle de la construcción, es realmente hermoso. No me quejaría de pasar una semana completa en este hotel y ponerme a dibujar. Hermosos vestidos de novia medievales, encaje por todos lados, cortes A, mis favoritos.

— ¿Todos tus hoteles son así, con una fachada medieval?

—No, algunos son más minimalistas, mediterráneos, depende del lugar —se encoge de hombros.

Veo a un par de personas cruzar uno de los patios del hotel, y otras tantas que salen hacia el estacionamiento. Pronto una sensación de alarma y preocupación me embargan, me siento agobiada. No son muchas las personas, pero evidentemente pueden reconocer a Edward y el verlo conmigo, alguien que no es su prometida podría levantar rumores. ¡Estamos entrando a un hotel! Me fijo hacia todos lados tratando de ver si alguien nos está prestando atención.

—Descuida, aunque nos viera alguien, no dirían nada absolutamente.

—Pero vamos hacia la recepción, alguien nos verá.

—No lo haremos.

No entiendo a lo que se refiere, cómo pretende entrar entonces y pedirme una habitación. Pero pronto mis dudas se encuentran aclaradas cuando se mete detrás de una pared, de lejos hace la ilusión de ser una pared corrida, no se percibe que son dos y en medio de ambas hay una abertura. Entro en ella y veo que es un pasadizo largo, no hay ningún mueble en él, sólo lámparas pegadas a las paredes. Las lámparas de focos parpadeantes crean la ilusión de ser velas. Me siento como si fuera conducida a algún tipo de calabozo y frente a mí se encontrara mi justiciero. Me recuerdo respirar profundo. No sucederá nada, sólo me conseguirá una habitación para poder hospedarme, eso es todo. Pronto nos encontramos con unas escaleras que desentonan, pero al mismo tiempo crea un tipo de armonía. Subimos por ellas hasta llegar a una puerta, del mismo estilo que las escaleras. Entramos y estamos en el último piso del edificio; hay una estancia con una mesa redonda en el centro y un enorme florero con tulipanes rojos. Las paredes están pintadas de beige, ya no hay más rocas y ladrillos como en la fachada, las paredes son lisas y los pisos de madera oscura.

—Creí que el interior sería igual, con una temática medieval.

—Lo metimos de una manera un poco más sutil ¿te gusta?

—Lo que he visto, sí.

—Te quedarás en mi habitación, tengo mi propia habitación en cada uno de mis hoteles, siempre están disponibles y son amplios, estoy seguro de que te servirá para poder trabajar y crear tus diseños —me dedica una mirada que me hace calentar completita, no de manera sexual, si no, cálida, cobijada.

—Gracias, no es necesario, cualquier habitación me será útil.

—Por favor, déjame hacer esto por ti.

Hay algo en sus ojos que me incitan a aceptarlo. Lo está haciendo de corazón, realmente quiere ayudarme.

—Bien, vamos.

A cada lado de la estancia hay dos puertas, él se dirige a la puerta de la izquierda; en ese momento me doy cuenta de que bajo la manija de la puerta hay un teclado. Han logrado que se acople perfectamente, no desentona. Teclea unos cuantos números y la puerta se abre.

—Entra, dentro de poco traerán tu equipaje, y como te he dicho, haré que te traigan todo lo necesario para que trabajes de manera cómoda.

Quedo maravillada en cuanto veo la habitación. Efectivamente el diseño medieval es sutil. Los pisos son de madera oscura, las paredes teñidas de beige. Y sólo la pared de la chimenea es de piedra. La habitación bien puede ser un departamento pequeño para un soltero. La cocina y la sala están unidas en un amplio espacio. Cuando enfoco bien la pared de la chimenea, veo a través de ella que hay una habitación detrás y entonces me doy cuenta de la abertura que hay a un costado, no hay puerta.

—Atrás de la chimenea está la habitación, en ella encontrarás un escritorio donde podrás trabajar.

Camino hacia la habitación y veo que la pared frente a la cama, que es donde está la misma chimenea de la sala, y la de un costado, son de piedra, el resto está pintado entre tonos beige y blanco. Los muebles son blancos, los pisos son más claros. Arriba de la chimenea hay una pantalla y del otro lado de la habitación está el escritorio del que ha hecho mención.

— ¿Y el baño? —pregunto.

—Por aquí.

Camina detrás de la pared en la que se encuentra la cama. Vaya, le gustan las entradas ocultas a este hombre. Le sigo de cerca y me encuentro con un enorme closet de puertas y cajones blancos. Se mete por un costado del closet y se detiene.

—Aquí está.

—Vaya, jamás había visto algo como esto.

—Al principio, cuando mi equipo me presentó este diseño creí que era demasiado caótico, pero al final terminó agradándome —se encoge de hombros como tratando de disculparse por haber elegido ese diseño.

—No, para mí está bien —le dedico una sonrisa que él me regresa.

Uff, su mirada de nuevo vuelve a llenarme de calor, sus ojos y sonrisa vuelven a hipnotizarme, debo mantenerme alejada de este hombre si quiero salir airosa y no cometer ninguna estupidez, así que salgo deprisa, primero pienso quedarme en la habitación, pero decido que es una mala idea y me sigo derecho a la sala. Escucho sus pasos detrás de mí.

—Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar aquí —le digo.

—Está cerca de la casa de Tanya, no se te complicará ir y venir. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

—Hasta el que tu novia decida —comento mordaz—. Lo siento —digo rápido en cuanto me doy cuenta.

Él sonríe.

—Descuida. No soy ciego, sé los desagradables sentimientos que Tanya puede causar en las personas y no puedo culparlas. A veces… —se corta demasiado pronto, sin terminar de decir aquello que estaba por revelarme.

—A veces —le instigo a continuar.

—Nada, sólo sé lo que puede despertar Tanya en las personas. No pretendo ignorar la manera de ser de Tanya, ni mucho menos censurar los sentimientos que despierta.

Lo miro sorprendida y debo admitir que un poco decepcionada. Es confuso. La única respuesta que encuentro como explicación a que él esté con ella sabiendo lo desagradable que puede ser, a tal grado de despertar dichos sentimientos que él menciona, es que él es de la misma calaña, él es igual de desagradable y le importa poco el ser detestado, temido, repugnado y no sé cuánto más. Sólo por eso pasaría por alto la manera de ser de su prometida. Son tal para cual, la pareja perfecta.

No puedo evitar sentirme mal conmigo misma por sentir toda esta abrumadora mezcla de sentimientos por una persona así, cómo puede este hombre parado frente a mí despertar todo esto; esta sensación cálida, el hormigueo, las chispas que me hacen vibrar, las contracciones en mi vientre, el latido agitado de mi corazón. Simplemente, cómo. Me niego a creer que sea un hombre frívolo en su totalidad, centrado en la única meta de tener y acumular dinero, en ser apariencia y nada más ante los demás. Sé que alguien así no podría provocarme todo esto, lo sé. Hay más, mucho más en este hombre que me ha vuelto loca, que me hace cuestionarme a mí misma, mis valores, mis convicciones, que me hace actuar de manera que no me creo capaz.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me pregunta al ver que no digo nada y continúo observándolo.

—Sólo me hacia la observación de cuánto debes de amar a Tanya —comento—. De qué otra manera podrías aceptar estar con alguien así.

¡Diablos! Me muerdo la lengua fuertemente para ver si de esa manera logro controlarla. Agacho la cabeza, soy incapaz de mirarle después de lo que he dicho.

—Uno no siempre se casa por amor, señorita Swan.

Interesante, ahora soy señorita Swan después de ser él quien habló de familiaridad en nuestra relación, pero qué digo, cuál relación y qué esperaba después de haberle dicho lo que dije. Soy una grandísima idiota, muero de vergüenza.

—Lo lamento, no quería…

—Sí, sí quería decir eso y está bien.

—No, no lo está, Tanya es mi cliente y aunque no lo fuera no debo hablar así de las personas.

—Vamos, Bella, es parte de nuestra naturaleza hablar mal de alguien, aunque sea una vez en nuestras vidas y no por ello somos crueles, hipócritas, ni mucho menos. No pretendamos ser unos puritanos. No conozco ni una sola persona que no lo haga, por más corazón puro que tenga —hace una pausa y sus ojos me miran de manera profunda, como si quisieran adentrarse en mí—, como el tuyo.

Lo miro desconcertada, perpleja; qué es lo que ha dicho.

—He llegado a donde estoy porque se me da bien leer a las personas, sus intenciones; y tú, Bella Swan, simplemente no hay pizca de maldad, y más que bondad podría decir que llegas a la ingenuidad.

— ¿Ah sí? No lo sé, yo creo que forma parte de lo mismo.

—No, Bella —dice serio, con una voz cargada de apremio—. No puedes continuar de esa manera, el mundo te comerá viva, tu madre lo hará.

¿En qué momento la plática comenzó a ser sobre mí? Hablábamos de la habitación y de Tanya, incluso de él, cuándo se voltearon las cosas hacia mí. Sea lo que sea, el nuevo rumbo no me agrada para nada. Me giro y camino hacia la cocina para huir de esa plática que ya no me agrada para nada.

—No sabes nada. No tienes derecho alguno de opinar —digo enfadada.

—Lo único que sé es lo que veo. Es demasiado obvio que tu ingenuidad te…

—Basta —le corto—. ¿Realmente crees que no sé quién y cómo es mi madre? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de sus manipulaciones, intereses y malas intenciones? Por supuesto que lo hago, Edward, pero qué puedo hacer al respecto. Es mi madre.

— ¿Por qué lo haces, por qué aguantas todas sus groserías? —me dice.

— ¿Por qué aguantas tú la actitud caprichosa y los desplantes de Tanya? ¿Cómo puedes pasar por alto sus groserías hacia los demás? —respondo, cómo puede cuestionarme a mí por aguantar a mi madre, mientras que él hace lo mismo con ella.

Hace un gesto de desagrado, pero no es necesario que me responda, muy en el fondo conozco la respuesta. Ella es igual a él, por eso no hace nada.

—No es lo mismo, Tanya no me lastima a mí, tu madre sí lo hace. Es incapaz de medir la gravedad del daño de sus acciones.

—A ti no, ¿pero y a los demás? —trato de hacer todo lo posible por alejar la plática de mí, cuando veo que no responde continúo—. Además, a ti qué te importa lo que haga o no mi madre conmigo —lo miro furiosa por desatar todo este caos.

Da uno, dos pasos hacia mí, está demasiado cerca, yo retrocedo mientras él sigue avanzando, pero de pronto me quedo atrapada, choco con una encimera de la cocina que justamente es un rincón, Edward continúa acercándose hasta quedar pegado a mí. Me digo a mí misma que ya he mostrado mucha vulnerabilidad retrocediendo, así que tomo todas las fuerzas que soy capaz de encontrar y le encaro, no me permito desviar la mirada ni un solo segundo. No quiero demostrarle lo susceptible que soy, lo que despierta en mí con tal sólo estar cerca y la única respuesta aceptable en enfrentarle.

—Bella —dice mi nombre como si se tratara de una caricia, mi cuerpo reacciona de inmediato—. Dulce Bella.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos fuertes, pero tiernas. Debo resistir, me repito una y otra vez, mientras esas penetrantes esmeraldas están posadas en mí. Sus pulgares acarician mi mejilla, sus caricias son tan dulces e inapropiadas.

—Edward —trato de protestar.

— ¿Qué haces, Bella? —su pregunta refleja tortura y soy incapaz de entender a lo que se refiere—. Responderé tu pregunta —no entiendo de qué habla hasta que recuerdo haberle dicho qué le importaba lo que sucediera entre mi madre y yo—. No tengo ni una remota idea del porqué —ríe como si de una broma se tratara—. Te has metido muy dentro de mí, Isabella. Has logrado enloquecerme, has logrado que pierda cualquier raciocinio en mí. Tengo una imperiosa necesidad de saber que estás bien, de protegerte y de… —se corta, para como si estuviera por decir una locura.

Recorre con una mano el costado de mi rostro y baja por mi cuello hasta detenerse en mis clavículas, continúa bajado y recorriendo el borde mi blusa; su tacto es cálido y placentero, lucho conmigo misma para no cerrar los ojos y terminar de perderme en el disfrute de su caricia. Saco fuerzas hasta del último rincón de mi cuerpo y trato de apartarme de él, pero él rodea con un brazo mi cintura y me pega por completo a él, impidiéndome marcharme.

—Lamento ser la causante de su malestar —digo en un susurro.

—Así que hemos regresado a hablarnos de usted —me mira de manera torturada. ¿En serio puedo ser la causante de ello?

—Edward.

Su nombre es una dulce suplicio, no me cansaría de llamarlo una y otra vez, pero tengo que detenerme, este hombre que tengo frente a mí no es mío, su amor no me pertenece, ni él.

—Tus ojos, son profundos, brillosos, grandes y me dejan leerte por completo.

Me sonrojo de manera furiosa por su comentario.

—Tu piel es tan suave como una pluma, y se ve tan delicada —acaricia la piel expuesta de mi escote con su mano libre.

—Pero es tu carácter lo que me lleva a la locura, esa inocencia, tienes cero gramos de maldad en ti, pero hay valentía, que es opacada cuando se trata de tu madre, pero… —se para, no dice más.

—Edward, esto no…

—Shhh —posa su dedo sobre mis labios y después acaricia todo su contorno—. ¿Qué me has hecho, Bella, mi inocente Bella?

Y antes de poder responder que no he hecho nada, sus labios chocan con los míos, me acaricia con ellos mi boca, y son firmes, suaves, cálidos. Mi cuerpo no puede responder a otra cosa que no sea el beso, enredo mis dedos entre sus cabellos para pegarlo más a mí, muevo mis labios al compás de los suyos complaciendo su demanda, me pide que abra la boca al acariciar con la punta de su lengua mi labio inferior, y lo hago, le doy acceso total. Mi cuerpo ha hablado, hará lo que sea para buscar el contacto con este hombre, sin importarle las órdenes de mi conciencia, sin importar nada más, sólo este hombre.

* * *

 **Me encantaría poder agradecer y responder cada uno de sus reviews, sin embargo el tiempo libre que tengo está por acabarse. Estoy en un descanso de clase (no le digan a nadie). Rápidamente les respondo algunas: No, no habrá capítulos desde la versión de Edward; no, Edward no jugará con los sentimientos de Bella, pero no se comportará de la manera más adecuada con ella, pero tiene sus razones ;)... Renée pagará, lo juro.**

Gracias enormes por dejarme su comentario a: _ ** Karina, liduvina, Adriana Molina, caresgar, somas, Smedina, nydiac10, Lidia, Nadiia16, Melany, tulgarita, Lizdayanna, Mar91, terewee, Liz Vidal, CHRCullen, torrespera172, PEYCI CULLEN, eliananayara, Amy Lee, Cary, patymdn, Emett McCartys Angel, Rero96, krisr0405, Yoliki, kaja0507, Tata XOXO, bella maru, Jade HSos, Alexandra Nash, cavendano13, piligm, Maryluna, Jennifer, saraipineda44, BereB, Andre22-twi, twilight-love1694 y mis lectores anónimos, tanto los que dejan su comentario como los que son silenciosos 3  
**_

 **En verdad me hace feliz ver lo mucho que les gusta la historia, espero no se me haya pasado alguna de mencionar. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo a lo largo de la historia. Recuerden que es una historia corta y actualizo cada quince días más o menos.**

 **P.D. Amo leerlas, déjenme sus reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Nuevo capítulo!... Y muy HOT ;) Disfrútenlo porque yo lo hice mientras lo escribía**

 **Capítulo 4**

Edward gruñe cuando tiro de su cabello. Todo a nuestro alrededor, y nosotros mismos, se ha vuelto más salvaje. El beso es exigente, sus manos me rodean por completo, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se encuentra pegada al suyo. Me siento perdida con este hombre a mi alrededor, sólo soy consciente de él y de las sensaciones que me provoca. Sus manos descienden hasta mi trasero y me levanta con facilidad hasta colocarme sobre una de las encimeras de la cocina, abre mis piernas y se coloca entre ellas.

Sé lo que viene y no sé si pueda hacerlo, por más que mi cuerpo pida a gritos que lo deje poseerme, que le deje continuar, simplemente no puedo, pienso en que está comprometido y en que no merezco esto, ni ella, aunque se trate de Tanya.

—Deja de pensar, sólo déjate llevar —murmura sobre mis labios.

—Edward, basta —aprovecho la oportunidad para poder hablar.

Se aparta unos centímetros y sus ojos me miran fijamente, está haciendo uso de las ventanas que son mis ojos, muerde su labio. Dios, resulta muy sensual. Sus ojos bajan y se posan en mis labios hinchados por el beso intenso que acabamos de protagonizar.

—Me deseas, Bella. Lo veo y lo siento.

Es estúpido negarlo, ni siquiera puedo negármelo a mí misma, aparto mis ojos del ser extremadamente guapo que tengo frente a mí.

—Danos esto a los dos, deja que termine mi tortura.

—Pero Tanya… —vuelve a callarme en cuanto digo su nombre.

—Ella no importa —me dice.

¿Cómo puede decir eso? Es su prometida, la persona con quien compartirá cada día de su vida, quien lo esperará al finalizar cada día para verse de nuevo después de un día arduo de trabajo; hago un mohín al darme cuenta que no veo a Tanya en ese papel, muy seguramente lo primero que haría al llegar de su trabajo sería agendar en algún spa que estuviera a su altura, cuidar que su manicura estuviera perfecta para el día siguiente o cualquier otra cosa que únicamente tenga que ver con ella.

—Por una vez, piensa sólo en ti —lo miro de nuevo y en cuanto veo lo que hay en sus ojos sé que estoy perdida—. Haz lo que tú quieres hacer, sin pensar, sólo actúa.

Sus ojos están en llamas y por deseo, me desea, tanto como lo deseo yo. Su mirada es abrazadora y sé que no podré negarme, lo necesito, necesito hacerlo antes de que el fuego que está ardiendo dentro de mí me consuma. Tomo un respiro profundo, la decisión ya está tomada y para asegurarme de ello tomo su saco que ya se encuentra desabrochado y lo saco de sus brazos, después continúo desabrochando su chaleco y antes de que pueda terminar de quitárselo, me rodea con sus brazos, yo lo rodeo con mis piernas y en esa posición me lleva hacia la habitación.

Con suma delicadeza me deja en la cama y se coloca encima de mí, me presiona con su cuerpo hacia la suavidad y lo mullido del colchón, que hace contraste con la firmeza y dureza de su cuerpo. Besa de nuevo mis labios, pero esta vez es de una manera menos prolongada; se dirige hacia mi mejilla, mi mandíbula y mentón y baja hacia mi cuello que comienza a besar. Sólo puedo entregarme al placer de sus besos, soy incapaz de conectar con cualquier otra cosa que no sea él. Sus manos se dirigen hacia mi blusa y va subiéndola al mismo tiempo que sus manos lo hacen. Me está tocando, está tocando todo mi cuerpo y eso me pone mucho más ansiosa de continuar con esto.

—Edward —murmuro llena de placer.

Vaya, estoy completamente perdida y continúo vestida, qué será cuando me tenga completamente desnuda y a su merced.

—No sabes cuánto te he deseado, Bella —hay algo más que deseo en su voz, algo que me hace sentir confiada, que me llena de calidez y hace encoger y al mismo tiempo expandir mi corazón.

Me pide que me levante un poco para poder quitarme mi blusa, me observa de manera fija y siento cómo me sonrojo. Baja por mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mis jeans y los desabrocha para bajarlos de manera lenta. En ningún momento pierde el contacto visual, cuando quedo únicamente con mi ropa interior rosa de encaje es que aparta sus ojos, baja su mirada, me recorre por completo y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

—Eres tan hermosa —dice como si estuviera maravillado, como si le impactara la visión ante él y lo hubiera desarmado.

La timidez aparece y me llena por completo e intento cubrirme. El niega con su cabeza y aparta mis manos de mi cuerpo.

—No lo hagas, no me prives del placer que me proporciona la visión de tu cuerpo, de ti, Bella.

Muerdo mi labio, sus palabras me hacen estremecer, me calientan, y no sólo sexualmente hablando, hacen que mi alma se siente cálida y viva. Es tan difícil comprender todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que me recorren, que Edward logra despertar en mí.

Edward comienza a desabrochas su camisa y la saca de sus pantalones para tirarla al piso. Me quedo maravillada al contemplar la parte superior de su cuerpo, músculos firmes y marcados, líneas deliciosas que lo definen, una pequeña mata de vello en su pecho que quiero acariciar. Mis dedos pican por recorrer las líneas de su abdomen y pectorales. Lo deseo, definitivamente deseo al hombre parado frente a mí. Toma la pretina de su pantalón y lo desabrocha, los baja de una manera sensual, dejándome una visión que lo es todavía más: Edward en bóxer negro. Sus piernas musculosas y… me abochorno al subir más arriba. ¡Diablos que no soy virgen, ni pura y casta!, pero lo que Edward tiene entre las piernas.

—Sí, soy un poco… grande —dice juguetón, pero noto una pequeña pizca de orgullo.

No sé si entornar los ojos por la obviedad de su orgullo macho en cuanto al tamaño de su virilidad, o sentirme avergonzada de haber sido atrapada viendo su paquete. ¡Cielo santo! Estoy comenzando a perder la cabeza.

— ¿Eres virgen? —suelta de pronto.

Y de nuevo ¡Cielo santo! ¿Edward acaba de preguntarme por mi virginidad?

—N… No —tartamudeo.

—Lo lamento, no quiero avergonzarte, es sólo que tu reacción —señala mi cuerpo y me puedo imaginar lo sonrojada y apenada que me veo. Eso automáticamente me hace intentar cubrirme.

—No, por favor, lo lamento. Es sólo que, joder Bella, me cautivas, cada minuto contigo logras envolverme más.

Sus palabras me traen de regreso a la realidad, donde estoy a punto de convertirme en la otra. En la amante de un magnate italiano que está a punto de casarse, y peor aún, soy la diseñadora del vestido de su prometida. A pesar de eso, de lo que mi conciencia me dice, de lo que dictamina la sociedad y todo lo demás, no puedo evitar sentirme atraída por Edward, de sentirme encandilada, y de desear todo de este hombre. Aunque él me ha dicho que no me cubra, lo hago, necesito hacerlo para sentirme un poco protegida de todo lo que despierta en mí. No puedo mirarlo, me siento apenada de lo que siento, de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Escucho que toma aire profundamente y después veo su mano tendida hacia mí.

—Anda, ven —me dice.

Tomo su mano sin dudarlo y él aparta el edredón.

—Metámonos un rato en la cama.

Lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, creo que él planea continuar.

—Descuida, no te haré el amor, sólo quiero acostarme un rato contigo, sentir tu cuerpo cálido a mi lado.

Su mirada, su mirada puede ser mi perdición total. Hago lo que me dice, me meto debajo del edredón y él se echa a mi lado, me mira pidiéndome permiso para rodearme con sus brazos y soy tan débil que no puedo negarme eso, ni a mí, ni a él.

Sus brazos fuertes me rodean y me atraen hacia su cuerpo. Mi piel arde al sentir la suya pegada a mí, mi corazón martillea con fuerza detrás de mis oídos; cierro los ojos y me dedico a disfrutar de la sensación de estar piel con piel y de encontrarme entre sus brazos; me parece sentir que besa mis cabellos una y otra vez. ¿Acaso esto puede ser verdad?

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, sólo sé que me he quedado dormida a su lado y que él sigue abrazándome; de alguna manera mi cabeza ha terminado encima de su pecho, puedo escuchar las palpitaciones de su corazón. Él acaricia mi cadera de arriba abajo, es tan suave y delicada su manera de tocarme. No quiero hablar, no quiero interrumpir el momento íntimo que estamos teniendo, pero necesito saber lo que todo esto significa.

— ¿En qué piensas? —me dice.

Me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que él ha notado que me he despertado.

—No lo sé, son muchas cosas para poderlas resumir en un par de frases —llevo mi mano a mi boca y comienzo a morderme las uñas.

—Dímelo todo. Quiero saber todo aquello que te acongoja, que te hace sentir ansiosa y temerosa.

— ¿Qué pasará después de esto? ¿Qué significa todo esto? —nos señalo junto con la cama—. ¿Qué soy para ti? —trato de demostrar en mi pregunta toda la seguridad de la que soy capaz, aunque por dentro estoy temblando y demasiado asustada.

No sólo se trata de que este hombre me atraiga de manera física, son todas las emociones que despierta en mí, es la necesidad que despierta en mi piel por tocarlo, en mis labios por besarlo, en mí por tenerlo cerca y esa necesidad va más allá de lo físico. Estúpidamente comienzo a creer que mi corazón empieza a pertenecerle a él, a un hombre prohibido, al prometido de mi clienta más importante.

En mi corazón estaba comenzando a tatuarse el nombre de Edward y eso no puede ser así. Debo alejarme, pero, cómo, cómo hacerlo cuando todo me arrastra a él, cuando pierdo todo rastro de cordura, de voluntad con sólo tenerlo cerca. ¿Cómo podía defenderme ante ello?

—Bella —su voz reflejaba el mismo martirio, ¿sería acaso que él…? No, cómo podría estar en mi misma situación—. No lo sé, lo único claro que tengo es que necesito tenerte cerca, pero no puedo abandonar a Tanya.

—Lo sé, o bueno, lo imaginaba, además que no podría pedirte eso, pero…

—No pensemos en eso, Bella, no hoy, sólo disfrutemos de este día, ambos, no pensemos en nadie más.

Levanto la cabeza de su pecho para mirar su rostro, no sé qué es lo que veo en ellos, pero me ha convencido, por el día de hoy no pensaré en Tanya, en el hecho de ser prohibido lo que siento por él y mucho menos en la profundidad que empiezan a tener mis sentimientos hacia él. Me centraré en el momento, en sólo sentir su contacto, en estar a su lado como nadie más existiera. Vuelvo a recostarme sobre su pecho y sus brazos se ciñen más firmes a mi alrededor. Besa mis cabellos una y otra vez, le escucho inhalar profundamente el aroma de mi pelo.

—Quiero besarte de nuevo —dice—. Necesito besarte de nuevo.

Me levanto lo necesario para colocarme a su altura y estar a su completo acceso. No puedo negarme a mí misma algo que todo mi ser me grita por aceptar.

—Hazlo —murmuro—. Bésame.

Edward toma mi rostro entre sus manos y se acerca demasiado lento, es una tortura cuando mis labios y todo mi ser se mueren por su contacto, por su sabor, por la sensación de mezclar su aliento con el mío, por dejarme envolver por esa dulce y apasionante sensación que despierta hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo cuando me besa. Y cuando por fin sus labios tocan los míos, soy yo quien toma el mando, mi cuerpo lo hace, va en búsqueda de aquello que pueda satisfacerlo, calmar las ganas que devoran mi cuerpo, aplacar el hambre que tengo por él.

Mis manos se enredan en su cabello, tiran de él y lo aprisiono, no quiero que se separe de mí por nada. Sus manos me pegan por completo a él y yo lo tomo como una invitación; paso mi pierna izquierda sobre su regazo y me coloco a horcajadas sobre él, de esta manera puedo tenerlo más cerca, puedo sentir en su totalidad la calidez de su pecho, sus piernas debajo de mí y… la parte inferior de mi cuerpo comienza a encenderse vorazmente al notar cierta parte de su anatomía creciendo, volviéndose dura por mí, a causa de mis besos.

No sé de dónde saco la valentía, pero logro bajar la mano para comenzar a quitarle la única prenda que tiene en su cuerpo. Edward comprende lo que busco y toma mis caderas para poder levantar las suyas y ayudarme con mi tarea. Antes de bajar y colocarme en horcajadas sobre él nuevamente, se detiene y me hace mirarlo.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —me pregunta.

—Me dijiste que no pensara, que me dejara llevar por lo que siento y eso estoy haciendo. Te necesito, mi cuerpo me reclama por el tuyo —le digo con firmeza.

—Entonces déjame adorarte, un ser como tú merece que la veneren.

Se gira para dejarme acostada sobre el colchón y comienza a besar de manera dulce mi rostro, reparte besos por todas partes y después comienza a bajar por mi cuello. Acaricia con su lengua, besa detrás de mi oído, recorre con besos toda la extensión y se detiene por más tiempo en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Sus manos no se quedan quietas, acaricia mis piernas hasta llegar al encaje de mi ropa interior, mete las puntas de sus dedos debajo de la cinturilla de mis bragas y acaricia el hueso de mi cadera. Mientras hace todo eso, sus labios bajan a mis pechos, son algo pequeños y me siento tímida de pronto, él no está acostumbrado a esto, teniendo en cuenta que Tanya es su pareja. Quizá no…

— ¡Basta! —me reprende como si supiera lo que cruza por mi mente—. Eres completamente hermosa. Eres divina, perfecta. Me gustas y te deseo tal como eres —muerde con delicadeza uno de mis pezones por encima de mi sostén.

Sus dedos, que estaban entretenidos recorriendo mi cadera ahora se han adentrado más en mis bragas, se encuentra tan, pero tan cerca, de ese punto caliente de mi cuerpo, ese lugar que reclama atención, que pide calmar la necesidad que se acumula.

—Edward —susurro cuando se acerca aún más.

—Todavía no llego a tu centro y ya puedo sentir la humedad —siento cómo tira de mi vello corto.

Quiero cerrar las piernas y cubrir esa parte de mí, es nuevo todo lo que siento. Sólo he estado así con alguien en una sola ocasión y para nada llegó a ser tan íntimo y enardecido como lo es ahora con Edward. Me siento apenada y sé que en parte es por un sentimiento de inferioridad, al final, su prometida es una de las modelos más hermosas de Italia y seguramente del mundo entero. La comparación resulta desalentadora para mí.

—Bella, no —lo escucho—. No dudes de tu belleza, tienes la mejor, la más natural y pura. Tu cuerpo es perfecto, tu piel es cremosa y delicada, como si hubiese sido creada para ser acariciada por seda, tu rostro tiene una belleza angelical y apenas usas maquillaje. Tú no necesitas de ninguna artimaña, truco, operación para ser hermosa, lo eres de manera natural y me cautivas. Me has hechizado desde el primer momento. Por favor, déjame demostrártelo.

Tomo todas las fuerzas que hay en mí y relajo mis músculos, él lo siente al instante y comienza de nuevo sus caricias en mis piernas; las recorre con avidez y ternura. Sus ojos se encuentran fijos en los míos, y en ese momento lo veo, veo que trata de comunicármelo todo en esa mirada, su deseo, su desesperación y algo más. Aparta la mirada para ir bajando por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la altura de mis pantaletas y lentamente las va bajando, el roce de sus dedos me provoca descargas eléctricas que van directamente a mi sexo. Por primera vez, desde hace mucho, reclama un poco de atención que no sea mía.

Edward termina hincado frente a mí, toma mi pie alrededor de mi tobillo y lo coloca sobre la cama, repite el mismo movimiento con mi otro pie. Sus manos comienzas a recorrer mi pantorrilla mientras deposita pequeños besos por toda mi piel. Al llegar a mis rodillas las empuja con delicadeza y quedo expuesta a él. La pena está a punto de ganar nuevamente, hasta que veo el ardor en su mirada mientras me observa. Sus ojos nuevamente se centran en mi rostro, y sin apartarlos, lleva una de sus manos a ese punto que se encuentra ardiendo.

¡Dios! Su tacto es delicado, pero fiero a la vez. Recorre mi sexo en su plenitud, abre mis labios y me acaricia, provoca placer en todo mi cuerpo esa sola caricia, rodea mi apertura una y otra vez. La presión se acumula, mi vientre se contrae y en el momento justo en que creo que explotaré, él se detiene.

—Tus ojos —susurra maravillado—. Se vuelven salvajes cuando estás a punto de llegar, tus mejillas se sonrojan de una manera especial. Tú eres especial, Isabella Swan.

Sube de nuevo por mi cuerpo hasta colocar el peso de su cuerpo encima de mí. Su peso es reconfortante y la calidez de su piel enciende la mía. Doy un respingo cuando noto la dureza de su pene en mi vientre. ¡Vaya! Se siente realmente grande allá abajo. Me pregunto si lo podré tomar en mi interior. Muerdo mi labio pensando en eso.

—Lo harás —responde a mis pensamientos—. Podrás tomarme, puedes estirarte y acoplarte a mí. Lo haremos despacio.

¿Cómo se ha dado cuenta de mi temor?

—Veamos si continúas tan húmeda como cuando te masturbé.

Me pongo roja de manera furiosa. No estoy acostumbrada a hablar de esa manera, pero, escucharlo a él resulta realmente estimulante.

Baja una de sus manos y vuelve a acariciar mi sexo, unta toda mi humedad a lo largo. No puedo evitar retorcerme, es demasiado placentero y mis caderas buscan aumentar el placer, hacer más profundas sus caricias. Gemidos salen de mi garganta cuando comienza a estimular mi clítoris, sus dedos juegan con ese botón lleno de nervios, pero pronto para la caricia y sube su mano. Abro mis ojos de par en par cuando veo que lleva sus dedos a su boca y los chupa con fuerza, suelta un jadeo y cierra los ojos, pareciera que está disfrutando un manjar.

—Deliciosa, eres exquisita, prueba —extiende sus dedos hacia mi boca y toca mis labios con ellos—. Anda, debes saber la delicia que eres.

No sé si es por la firmeza de sus palabras o por el apremio en su mirada, pero lo hago, pruebo lo que queda de mis fluidos en mis labios y sus dedos, y aun cuando ya he terminado, continúo chupando sus dedos. El momento y el acto en sí me resultan demasiado eróticos, pero mentiría si dijera que me desagrada, es realmente todo lo contrario.

—Quiero probar la fuente de este manjar, pero tendré que ser paciente. No puedo esperar más por estar dentro de ti.

Besa las puntas erguidas de mis pechos y las succiona, primer una y luego la otra; no puedo parar de retorcerme por el placer. Siento la punta de su miembro acariciar mi entrada y subir hasta encontrarse con el pequeño montículo lleno de nervios, lo rodeo y yo suelto un jadeo. Estoy ardiendo y él está demorando el momento de aplacar ese fuego ardiente en mi interior. Tengo miedo de arañarlo tratando de liberar de alguna manera la presión, así que tomo la sábana debajo de mí y la aprieto con fuerza. Se aleja un poco y eso me llena de frustración, la presión se está haciendo insoportable y él parece querer alargar la agonía todo lo posible.

—Por favor —le pido mientras envuelvo mis pierdas alrededor de sus caderas para acercarlo más a mí.

—Lo haré, mi dulce Bella.

Vuelve a acariciar la entrada de mi cavidad con la cabeza de su miembro y de manera lenta se introduce en mí. Vaya con la sensación. Me siento llena, mis paredes estiradas, mi interior se está acoplando a él. Llega a lo más profundo, me toca en cada rincón y aunque al principio es un poco incómodo, pronto mi cuerpo lo toma en su totalidad. Me agarro de sus hombros para poder estabilizarme antes de que comience a moverse.

— ¡Mierda! —gruñe.

—Edward —susurro.

—Eres tan estrecha, Bella, me cuesta moverme —dice entre dientes.

Muevo mis caderas para instigarlo a que se siga moviendo y él parece entenderlo, sale despacio de mi interior para volver introducirse de la misma manera. Lo siento abrirse paso en mí, siento las caricias de su pene en mi interior, toca puntos sensibles, me hace estremecer, y pronto los movimientos lentos dejan de ser suficientes, así que muevo mis caderas para ir en búsqueda del encuentro de la unión de nuestros cuerpos y aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Edward parece entender y acelera sus movimientos.

Nuestros ojos no pierden contacto, puedo ver el brillo en su mirada, sus pupilas dilatadas por la excitación. Busco sus labios con desesperación, quiero besarlo mientras él embiste dentro de mí, mientras me llena por completo. La incomodidad ha pasado al último plano, soy toda sensaciones placenteras. Mi vientre se siente agradecido, pero al mismo tiempo la presión continúa y aumenta, puedo sentir cómo se va formando mi orgasmo, está esperando el momento para explotar dentro de mí.

Lo único que se escucha a nuestro alrededor son nuestros jadeos, nuestros besos y el choque de nuestros cuerpos. Edward baja con besos apasionados por todo lo largo de mi cuello, hasta llegar a la base y se dedica buen tiempo besando, lamiendo y recorriendo el mismo camino. Los golpes de su pelvis estimulan mi clítoris, creando una estimulación extra para llegar a mi nirvana.

—Puedo sentirlo, Bella, estás cerca al igual que yo —muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja y me hace gritar—. Vamos nena, déjate ir, déjame disfrutar de tu orgasmo.

Gruño ante sus palabras, entre eso, sus movimientos y caricias, me dejarán perdida. Sus caderas comienzan a moverse en círculos, existe una nueva urgencia, que es la misma que la mía. Ambos buscamos nuestra liberación, ambos queremos disfrutar del otro, y sin más, le doy lo que me ha pedido, libero la presión, me dejo ir y llevar por la placentera sensación de la culminación recorriéndome por completo. Mis extremidades tiemblan, mi cuerpo se pone todo laxo después de la descarga placentera que acaba de recorrerlo y la sensación de dicha y saciedad me llenan; hay algo más, una calidez que se instala en mi pecho que me hace sentir más que bien. Las sensaciones se disparan nuevamente cuando lo siento llenarme de su néctar, se derrama en mi interior, su placer se queda dentro de mí.

— ¡Mierda! —gruñe.

A los pocos segundos deja caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, pero se gira rápidamente para atraerme a su cuerpo y quedar encima de él. Puedo sentir su pecho subir y bajar mientras su respiración se tranquiliza. Disfruto de la sensación acogedora que ha quedado en mi cuerpo después del orgasmo y de satisfacer esa necesidad primitiva que tenía de él. No quiero detenerme a pensar en cómo se siente él después de esto y tampoco quiero pensar mucho en todo lo demás; la culpa pronto llegará y no quedará rastro alguna de sensaciones placenteras.

Sólo soy capaz de pensar en las sensaciones que me han embargado durante todo momento, la calidez, la saciedad, todo, incluso los sentimientos que Edward ha despertado en mí desde el primer día que lo vi. No puedo hacerme más de la vista gorda, tengo sentimientos por este hombre que tengo debajo de mí y son mucho más profundos de lo que me gustaría; son sentimientos hermosos y ardientes y al mismo tiempo prohibidos y eso me atemoriza. Es algo completamente nuevo para mí, y, al final del día, Edward está comprometido con alguien más, no sé en qué lugar me deja todo esto y a dónde me llevarán estos sentimientos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Edward acaricia mi espalda con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Nada —miento y el temblor en mi voz lo deja entrever, espero no se haya dado cuenta.

—No me mientas, Bella. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Dímelo, por favor —me pide y para hacer más clara su petición, toma mi mentón y me hace verlo a los ojos.

Opto por decirle sólo parte de la verdad, no puedo revelarle mis miedos, mis preguntas sobre estar a la deriva con respecto a él y su situación con Tanya.

—Aunque no era virgen, no he tenido tanta experiencia sobre esto y la verdad es que… —me quedo callada, soy incapaz de continuar por la pena.

— ¡Dímelo, Bella!

—Bueno, simplemente me preguntaba si siempre es así, quiero decir fue realmente… bueno —siento mis mejillas encenderse, arden por la pena—. Jamás me había sentido de esta manera y vaya de lo que me he estado perdiendo —sonrío traviesa, un lado de mí que desconozco por completo.

Siento cómo Edward se pone tenso a mi lado y me doy cuenta de que la he regado al decirle todo eso, quizá con esas palabras pueda sentirse comprometido a algo más, a algo que no desea.

—No me malentiendas, no se trata de nosotros, es sólo eso, que esto se sintió bastante bien y me doy cuenta de lo que me he estado perdiendo al no experimentarlo más veces y ahora que lo sé, bueno, quizá pueda estar más abierta a este tipo de experiencias.

En un movimiento rápido me veo aplastada contra el colchón y él encima de mí, toma mis manos con las suyas, como si fueran unos grilletes y las sube hasta dejarlas por arriba de mi cabeza; su mirada está enturbiada, incluso reflejan furia, sus fosas nasales se alteran al inhalar de manera rápida y brusca por su ataque.

— ¡No vuelvas a insinuar algo así nunca más! —me gruñe.

—Edward.

—No quiero que nadie te toque, no quiero que te tengan de esta manera, sólo yo —termina de decir y sin más ataca mi boca.

El beso es salvaje, aprehensivo y no puedo hacer otra cosa que aceptarlo, recibirlo en mi boca y devolverle el mismo fervor. Pronto noto su erección enterrándose en mi vientre, comienza a moverse como si estuviera embistiendo en mí y no puedo resistirme más, así que me muevo lo suficiente debajo de él para quedar en la posición adecuada y poder se penetrada por él. Él entiende lo que en ese momento necesito, se separa lo suficiente y se adentra en mi cuerpo. Suelto un fuerte gemido ante el hecho de ser llenada por Edward. Su miembro caliente y duro se está abriendo paso en mí y la sensación es demasiado deleitable.

—Sólo yo te haré sentir así, sólo yo.

Sus embistes son lentos, pero firmes y potentes, es claro que quiere dejar claro un punto y es precisamente ese que yo sé que no podría ser de otra forma: sólo él podrá hacerme sentir esto, sólo el podrá hacerme llegar al más exquisito de los nirvanas mientras me abruman todos estos sentimientos, sólo él podrá hacerme sentir esta candidez que atenaza mi pecho y recorre todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Dímelo, Bella, dímelo! —gruñe con fuerza, puedo ver el esfuerzo que le está costando no moverse más deprisa.

Muerdo con fuerza mi labio inferior, la sensación de su miembro tocando cada rincón de mi interior es insoportable, necesito liberar la presión que se ha ido acumulando con cada arremetida de su parte, la fuerza es la necesaria para presionar cierto punto que me hace temblar completamente. Sé lo que quiere, pero estoy tan concentrada en sentirlo que soy incapaz de responder.

— ¡Dímelo! —grita.

—Sólo tú, Edward. Sólo tú me harás sentir todo esto.

Paso mis brazos por lo largo de sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros, me tomo firmemente de ellos y comienzo a mover mis caderas para pedirle que vaya más rápido. Una vez que lo hace, enredo mis dedos en el cabello de su nuca y lo jalo hacia mí, necesito besarlo mientras nuestros cuerpos se encuentran. Lo beso y le doy en él todo lo que me está pidiendo, le dejo reclamarme como suya, le dejo saber que lo que siento en estos momentos es por él y nadie más será capaz de despertar lo mismo en mí. Sólo él. Soy de él, de Edward Cullen. Afortunadamente o no, así es.

En medio del beso lo siento llenarme de él y la calidez de su semen me hace llegar a mi propio cielo, al cielo de Edward.

En cuanto nuestros orgasmos se pasan él se derrumba a mi lado y tira de mí hasta dejarme acostada a su lado con mi cabeza recostada sobre su pecho.

—Mía —dice mientras me aprieta a su lado.

 **Y Bella ha caído en las redes de Edward ¿Qué hará Edward a partir de ahora? ¿Cancelará la boda? La tienen difícil estos dos, pronto sabremos las razones de Edward para casarse.**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS A:** _Alexandra Nash, Adriana Molina, Jade HSso, caresgar26, Nadiia16, eliananayara, nydiac10, Karina, Liz Vidal, Gibelu, liduvina, supattinsondecullen, kaja0507, terewee, cary, tulgarita, Adriu, Smedina, rnavajas, Melany, LicetSalvatore, somas, Lizdayana, saraipineda44, Maryluna, torrespera172. may jhonson, Toto XOXO, krisr0405, Yoliki, cavendano13, piligm, BereB, patymdn, Andre22-twi y por supuesto mis comentario anónimos  
_

 **:)**

 **Espero no haber olvidado ningun; en verdad muchas gracias, nos seguimos leyendo y deseo poder leer sus reviews!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Lo siento, lo siento! A penas el fin de semana me di cuenta que debí de haber actualizado el miércoles pasado, últimamente soy un caos con las clases y el voluntariado.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Ha pasado una semana desde aquel primer encuentro íntimo entre Edward y yo y es increíble que me encuentre pensando en ello cuando estoy cosiendo el vestido de su prometida. Sigo hospedada en la habitación que asignó para mí en su hotel y como prometió, ha mandado a traer todo lo necesario para facilitarme mi trabajo. No puedo evitar que un aguijonazo se instale en mi pecho al pensar en ello. Al final quizá sí le apremie el llegar pronto al altar con ella.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y corro para abrir al servicio de habitación que debe de llevar mi comida, pero al abrirla me encuentro a otra persona. Es Alice, la hermana de Edward y tiene en su rostro una enorme sonrisa dibujada. Sus ojos grises lanzan destellos, es igual de hermosa que su hermano. Vaya que los Cullen tienen buenos genes.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Te acuerdas de mí, cierto? —esta chica derrama alegría por donde la veas.

—Sí, claro. Eres la hermana de Edward —trato de no imprimirle ningún sentimiento ni nada que me delate al decir su nombre.

—Así es. El bobo de mi hermano apenas fue capaz de decirme que estabas aquí en Italia, después de una semana ¿puedes creerlo? —suelta un bufido indignada—. Espero que el ogro de Tanya no haya absorbido todavía toda su alma y alegría.

Trato de evitar reírme por su comentario acerca de Tanya, pero fallo estrepitosamente; una pequeña risita se me escapa, trato de fingir con un poco de tos, pero al verla es obvio que se ha dado cuenta, y en lugar de mostrarse enfada, parece todo lo contrario.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunta señalando el interior de la habitación—. Debes ser especial, mi hermano no le da su habitación personal a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, Esme o a mi madre.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué se supone que deba responder ante eso? Siento mi piel ponerse colorada.

—Quizá es porque soy la diseñadora del vestido de su prometida, a lo mejor Tanya le ha pedido que me mantenga vigilada y es la mejor manera, ya sabes no ha de querer que salga huyendo con mi… digo, su vestido.

—Ay, Bella, no entiendo por qué cediste tan rápido a entregarle tu vestido —la miro interrogante, cómo sabe que es mi vestido—. Vamos, es obvio cuán especial es para ti y eso sólo puede significar una cosa. Era tu vestido de novia —me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, pareciera que algo acaba de cruzarle por la cabeza—. Eso me lleva a preguntar ¿falta mucho para tu boda? Tu prometido es muy afortunado al tener una novia tan talentosa —comenta como si nada.

—Amm no, lo que sucede es que, bueno, no tengo pareja, sólo era…

— ¡Lo sabía! —dice de manera más que alegre—. Oh, lo siento —dice al ver mi mirada confundida—. Bella, debes estar algo cansada de estas paredes y de ir de aquí a la casa de Tanya y de regreso, así que te invito a comer. Conozco un lugar donde venden unos raviolis exquisitos. Anda, no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

No puedo evitar sentirme contagiada por su alegría y entusiasmo, pero hay algo en mí que me detiene y sé perfectamente lo que es. No quiero que se dé cuenta de lo que ha sucedido entre su hermano y yo. Después de ese día sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces y una de esas fue bastante incómodo, ya que fue en una de mis visitas a la casa de Tanya. No sabía dónde meterme, si de por si era difícil mirarla a la cara sin sentirme culpable, hacerlo con Edward ahí se volvía una tarea casi imposible. Ese día tuve que correr al baño y pasar el mayor tiempo posible ahí, pero debo admitir que me dolió ver la manera en cómo actuó Edward, pareció como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Continuó actuando de la misma manera con Tanya y entonces me di cuenta lo que había sido para él.

Desde entonces he rechazado sus llamadas y visitas, podía seguir haciéndolo, en un par de días regresaría a Crawley y podría mantenerme alejada de él, dejaría todo lo sucedido atrás y podría continuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Bella, tierra llamando a Bella —Alice pasa su mano una y otra vez frente a mí.

—Lo siento, ¿qué era lo que me decías? —me siento apenada por estarla ignorando mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos.

—Te decía que fuéramos a un restaurante a comer raviolis y después podríamos pasar la tarde juntas. Te daré un recorrido por los lugares más hermosos de la ciudad y no aceptaré un no, así que prepárate.

—Oh, de acuerdo —es todo lo que digo, realmente su expresión no daba espacio para alguna negativa de mi parte, además que era cierto, quería salir de esa habitación, sólo espero que no termine dándose cuenta y sospeche que algo había sucedido entre su hermano y yo.

Me cambio de manera rápida. Hace un día precioso, así que tomo mi vestido rosa palo veraniego que me llega a la mitad del muslo, agrego mis sandalias de piso blancas y una chaqueta corta del mismo color, en caso de que se haga fresca la tarde. Suelto mi cabello, coloco un poco de rímel y brillo en mis labios y ya está. Tomo mi bolso de la cama y salgo al encuentro de Alice. Ella me sonríe en cuanto me ve.

Alice estaciona su auto detrás de otros automóviles sobre la calle, no sé hacia donde nos dirigimos no se ve ningún local elegante o que esté a su altura. La sigo de cerca esperando que cambie de dirección en cualquier momento, pero no es así, se adentra en un pequeño local, parece una fonda. Al fondo se encuentra un mostrados y hay unas cuantas mesas en la parte de enfrente y un refrigerador al costado derecho.

— ¡Señorita Alice! —grita una de las mujeres que se encuentra detrás del mostrador y sale a buscar a Alice con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Donna! —Alice corre hacia ella también y cuando ambas se encuentran se funden en un abrazo.

— Mi querida Alice —es obvio a primera vista que esta mujer adora a Alice y es totalmente reciproco. Me quedo maravillada, jamás lo esperé de una Cullen.

—He traído a una amiga —dice Alice cuando se separan—. Ven, Bella. Te quiero presentar a Donna, es como mi abuela.

—Buenas tardes, señora —sonrío de manera tímida.

—Oh, si eres amiga de mi Alice puedes llamarme Donna —me guiña un ojo y sonríe.

—He traído a Bella porque no puede marcharse sin haber probado tus deliciosos raviolis. La he traído desde Inglaterra a que muera de placer al probarlos —dice una Alice sonriente.

—Oh, en ese caso, te daré una porción doble. Me lo agradecerás. Alice no exagera al presumir mi comida, cielo —se acerca más a mí y coloca una de sus manos en mi espalda para empujarme con suavidad—. Anda, anda, siéntate, en unos minutos les traeré sus platillos.

Donna es todo sonrisas, su rostro es realmente dulce, sus ojos azules brillosos y sus cabellos blanquecinos se enredan en rulos. Camina hacia detrás del mostrados mientras Alice se sienta frente a mí.

—Lo sé, Donna es capaz de despertar amor en cualquiera. La he adoptado como mi abuelita, pero puedo prestártela.

— ¿Cómo es que la conociste? —le pregunto.

—Fue un día en que me peleé con Jasper, mi prometido. Estaba muy triste, jamás nos habíamos peleado de esa manera y no quería regresar a casa y tener que explicarlo todo, caminé y caminé, pero empezó la lluvia a caer y llegué aquí a pedir un refugio. Donna me aceptó amablemente y me sirvió sopa y sus famosos raviolis, recuerdo que me miró y me dijo "qué es lo que aflige tu alma, que opaca la luz de tu mirada". Sentí que podía contarle lo que fuera y así lo hice, me dejó llorar en su hombro hasta que me calmé. Al día siguiente regresé para agradecerle junto con Jasper y desde entonces es como mi nana.

—Es muy linda la historia.

—Edward también la conoce —comenta—. Lo traje con la esperanza de que Donna lo hiciera recapacitar, pero ni ella logró hacer entender a ese cabeza dura.

No puedo fingir que sus palabras no me han causado curiosidad, pero no sé si sea correcto preguntarle, no quiero que nada la lleve a sospechar. Muerdo mi lengua con fuerza para evitar que salga alguna palabra de mi boca, pero vaya que muero por saber a qué se refiere con "lo hiciera recapacitar".

— ¿Hacerlo recapacitar sobre qué? —y listo lo solté, mis dientes no pudieron mantener quieta mi lengua—. No, disculpa, es un asunto que no me incumbe.

—Supongo que no tiene nada de malo decírtelo, de alguna manera estás relacionada con Edward ¿no es así?

¡Diablos, diablos! Sabía que me metería en un lío si abría la boca y aquí estoy ¡Bravo, Bella, Bravo! ¿Acaso ella ya lo sabe? ¿Sabe que me he acostado con su hermano y he traicionado a mi clienta? ¡Dios, no! Vaya, qué se supone que haga ahora, Alice debe pensar que soy una mujerzuela. ¿En qué te metiste Bella? Bien lo dice Renée, soy una completa idiota.

Desvío mi mirada, como única arma de defensa ante la pregunta de Alice. Estoy segura de que si mira bien mis ojos podrá encontrar la culpa que me carcome.

—Ya sabes, eres la diseñadora del vestido de Tanya —escucho la mordacidad en su voz al pronunciar el nombre de Tanya, así que regreso mi atención a su rostro—. Supongo que hay como cierto derecho a que conozcas el motivo por el cual mi hermano se casa con ella, teniendo en cuenta que Tanya te ha arrebatado el vestido que era para ti.

—No… —comienzo a decir, pero me detengo al darme cuenta de sus palabras. Ella ha dicho "el motivo por el cual mi hermano se casa" ¿Eso qué es exactamente lo que quiere decir?

—Escucha, mamá cayó enferma hace tiempo. Edward y yo hemos cuidado de ella, junto con tía Esme y su esposo, Carlisle. Cuando mamá entró a la etapa terminal, hace algunos meses, ella se preocupó por Edward, a su edad y en la familia de mi madre, Edward ya debería de estar casado y con hijos. Así que mi madre lo obligó prácticamente a elegir una esposa y, obviamente, Tanya estuvo ahí para aprovechar la oportunidad. Siempre ha estado ahí buscando cazar a mi hermano y el cabezota de mi hermano con la finalidad de cumplir la voluntad de nuestra madre cayó en los tentáculos de esa flacucha.

No puedo creer lo que escucho, ¿Edward casándose con Tanya para cumplir la voluntad de su madre? No sé qué pensar al respecto, son tantas las dudas que surgen y al mismo tiempo tantas cosas que quedan claras. Mi mente comienza a divagar por tantas posibilidades. ¿Todo esto quiere decir que Edward no ama a Tanya? ¿O la ama, pero no estaba en sus planes casarse y quizá por la presión es que terminó estando conmigo? Agito mi cabeza ahuyentando todo.

—Tía Esme y yo hemos tratado de hacerlo entender, traje a Edward con Donna, pero nada ha funcionado.

—Alice, no entiendo por qué me cuentas todo esto —le digo—. Obviamente no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de ser la diseñadora de Tanya.

Me mira con culpa.

—Tienes razón. Esme y yo creemos que eres la mujer perfecta para Edward, quien puede cuidar de él y amarlo como él lo merece. Sé que a veces parece ser un poco frío, pero es debido a la muerte de papá. Murió cuando apenas era un adolescente y tuvo que asumir demasiadas responsabilidades. Gracias a eso también ha logrado llegar en donde está en el mundo de los negocios. Tú eres quien puede tocar su alma, lo he visto. Los he visto.

—Para —le digo antes de que pueda decir alguna otra cosa.

—Mis niñas, aquí les traigo sus platillos —nos dice Donna—. Cielo, come. Te has puesto muy pálida, seguro mueres de hambre —Donna acaricia mi mejilla y me mira con profundidad, es como si mirara a través de mis ojos—. Después de comer podrás pensar mejor.

Después de dejar el plato de Alice frente a ella se marcha.

—Te digo, esta mujer tiene un don —Alice señala con su tenedor a Donna que ha regresado a darle instrucciones a la mujer que la acompaña.

—Alice, todo lo que me has dicho te lo agradezco, pero creo que te has confundido, con Edward… yo…

¿Qué es lo que puedo decirle? No puedo decirle que sí, me acosté con su hermano, que efectivamente siento algo por él, pero no puedo ser ni seré la otra. Lo sucedido entre nosotros es un error y puede, no, estoy segura que él piensa lo mismo. Es por eso por lo que me he negado a hablar con él, no quiero escucharlo ofrecerme una disculpa por lo sucedido, no quiero oír su explicación. Ahora entiendo todo. Él no quería casarse, era eso lo que lo mantenía alejado de Tanya, la presión y angustia lo habían llevado a mí. Era demasiado evidente, cómo pude pensar en otra cosa. Son el uno para el otro en todo sentido, bueno quizá Edward fuera más humanitario, al final se estaba sacrificando por su madre, pero tenía de alguna manera la misma alma mezquina que Tanya, sólo así podría estar con alguien como ella.

—Yo regresaré a Crawley pasado mañana y continuaré con mi vida. Terminaré el trabajo en casa y Tanya sólo tendrá que ir a medírselo una vez más y todo estará finiquitado. Entre Edward y yo no hay nada.

—No, tú no puedes hacer eso ¿acaso no…?

—Alice, en verdad, no sé qué hice o dije que pudiera darte esa impresión, pero no es lo que piensas.

—No se trata sólo de ti. Tú no…

—Alice, por favor —le pido. En caso de continuar terminaré estallando frente a ella y ventilando todo el dolor que me provoca el saber que su hermano está con ella, que lo que pasó ese día para él sólo fue un último desliz.

—Está bien, pero no creas que me engañas. Sé lo que pasó entre ustedes, conozco a mi hermano y por la manera en que te sonrojas cada vez que lo menciono sé que no me equivoco.

¡Demonios, Bella! Ella lo sabe, si bien no todo, se da una idea de lo que he hecho. Y con lo sonrojada que estoy le he dejado todo más que claro.

No encuentro palabras para tratar de explicarme, decirle que ese día me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos hacia su hermano, pero no volverá a pasar. Quiero asegurarle que no busco nada con su hermano y que comprendo a la perfección que para él lo sucedido carece de significado alguno.

—No digas nada, no tienes que hacerlo —Alice se apiada de mí—. Cambiemos de tema, me doy cuenta que no es algo de lo que quieras hablar en estos momentos. Sólo una cosa más, ¿es cierto que pasado mañana te vas?

—Así es, todo por lo cual necesitaba estar con Tanya ya ha quedado resuelto, terminaré la confección en casa, Tanya irá para la última prueba y todo quedará finiquitado.

— ¿Y Edward?

—Alice

—Lo siento, anda es temprano. Terminemos la comida que Donna nos ha preparado y vamos por un café. Es en serio lo de ser tu amiga, quizá un día vaya a visitarte a Crawley y puedas darme un paseo turístico.

—Claro, cuando quieras.

—Oh, y ni creas que dejaré pasar la oportunidad. Definitivamente tienes que ser tú quien diseñe y confeccione mi vestido de novia. Tengo que presentarte a Jasper.

— ¿Es en serio que quieres que diseñe tu vestido? —pregunto incrédula.

—Por supuesto que sí. Será el próximo año, te lo voy diciendo para que vayas pensando en algo divino, pero qué digo, todos tus diseños lo son. ¿Te gustaría?

—Claro que sí, diseñaré algo que sea completamente digno de ti —dibujo una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, hay algo en ella que me hace sentir cercana en tan poco tiempo—. Me gustaría que me contaras un poco de lo que te gusta o tu historia con Jasper, a veces así suelo inspirarme y encontrar el detalle perfecto que hace a cada vestido único.

Continúo diciéndole sobre ideas y pidiendo me hable de ella, de lo que le gusta, de lo que le gusta de Jasper o algo que pueda ayudarme a inspirarme y crear el vestido ideal para ella, pero en el momento en que aparto mis ojos de Alice, mi sonrisa se esfuma, se borra por completo.

Frente a mí se encuentra Edward, que me mira con intensidad, un escalofrío me recorre toda mi columna vertebral, me atraviesa hasta el alma, es como si quisiera descifrar mi interior y siento que debo protegerme, protegerme de la tormenta que Edward significa para mí, de la avasalladora ola de sensaciones y sentimientos que despierta en mí.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Alice—. Te has quedado pálida.

Alice gira su cuerpo y se encuentra con Edward y comprende a la perfección lo que me sucede. Ninguno de los dos apartamos los ojos del otros, pero no puedo resistir más, así que soy la primera en hacerlo. Me rindo, bajo la mirada, no puedo enfrentarme a él.

Donna se acerca a Edward con el mismo entusiasmo con el que lo hizo con Alice. Trato de evitar verlo, sólo escucho el par de besos con el que se saludan, quiero salir corriendo de aquí.

—Muchacho, pero qué es esa cara que traes —le dice Donna.

Me siento tentada en mirarlo para ver a lo que se refiere Donna.

—Ya veo lo que te sucede, debe ser el mismo malestar con el que llegó la amiga de Alice. Los ojos opacos, perdidos, su rostro vacío. Debe ser contagioso.

Me siento sonrojar con ferocidad.

—Oh, ha tomado un poco de color —Donna quiere colocarme en una situación bochornosa y lo está logrando—. Te serviré lo mismo que a ellas. Siéntate aquí.

Veo por el rabillo del ojo que Donna se acerca a mi lado junto con Edward. Cierro mis manos en puños y los aprieto fuertemente, trato de controlar mi corazón que parece caballo en pleno galope, lo cual se ha vuelto algo normal, por lo menos cuando se trata de estar cerca de Edward. La presión en mi pecho se hace más intensa, siento que puedo asfixiarme.

—Tranquila, no muerdo —me dice Edward cerca de mi oído y toma una de mis manos debajo de la mesa para abrirla y dar un masaje en donde mis uñas se enterraron.

Miro hacia Alice y veo que luce realmente satisfecha, una enorme sonrisa tiene en su rostro y parece que le alegra que nos encontremos en esta situación.

Trato de apartar mi mano de una manera discreta, pero él se da cuenta y me la suelta de manera rápida. Su mirada sigue centrándose en mí. Veo hacia todos lados menos hacia él, no puedo, no puedo mirar sus ojos hermosos y verdes, profundos, como una invitación a inclinarme hacia ellos y perderme en el alma de su dueño.

—Le he preguntado a Bella por su prometido —suelta Alice de la nada y yo la miro pasmada, por qué ha sacado ese tema ahora.

— ¿Su… prometido? —lo escucho decir entre dientes—. Creí que… ¿Tienes una relación, Bella? —me pregunta iracundo. Ahora mucho menos me atrevo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Amm, yo…

—Hermano, por Dios, has hecho sentir a Bella incómoda. Le pregunté por su prometido, porque, como ya sabes, el vestido de Tanya era suyo, y creí que como tenía un vestido para ella era porque tenía planes cercanos a casarse y si Tanya le ha quitado su vestido, cómo se casaría Bella. Pero descuida, ella ha dicho que no, no tiene prometido alguno.

Siento como Edward se relaja a mi lado y da un gran respiro, no puedo evitarlo más y lo miro intrigada.

—Quizá en tu boda con Tanya podamos encontrar a alguien para ella. Eso sí, debemos encargarnos que sea alguien digno de semejante belleza —Alice me señala con su mano y yo la miro atónita, adónde quiere ir a parar con todo esto.

—Alice, no…

—Piensas invitarla ¿no es así? De todas formas, ya le he pedido que se encargue de mi vestido de novia. Ahora que regresa a Crawley pasado mañana y que estará lejos de las malas vibras podrá inspirarse mejor. Y si no es en tu boda, quizá Jasper tenga un amigo sexy para Bella, sería demasiado afortunado ¿no crees?

Edward no responde y me doy cuenta que sus manos se encuentran en puños y las aprieta con demasiada fuerza que incluso tiemblan y las venas se marcan demasiado. Es incapaz de mirarme en este momento y de alguna manera me siento agradecida por ello. Necesito salir de este lugar, o por lo menos que Alice no continúe con su verborrea sobre encontrarme pareja, sólo está provocando que me sienta incómoda.

—Oh, tengo a alguien en mente. Se llama Riley, es el amigo del cuñado de Emmett, él es diseñador gráfico, podrían congeniar bastante bien y además es bastante guapo —me guiña un ojo y lo único que quiero es que cierre su boca. Comienzo a apreciarla, pero está logrando que tenga ganas de estrangularla.

—Alice, basta —dice Edward—. Bella no necesita que andes de celestina. No necesita a Riley ni a nadie más —gruñe y creo escuchar que susurra un "mía".

—Edward. Deja que decida Bella, para ti es fácil porque ya has encontrado con quien casarte, la ames o no. Bella pueda encontrar a quien amar. Así que será ella quien decida si Riley es el indicado para ella, o cualquier otro chico.

Edward me mira de nuevo, pero su mirada se siente como si me estuviera poniendo a prueba para responder.

—Alice, no es necesario que busques alguna pareja para mí, no es lo que busco en estos momentos —Edward se relaja parcialmente a mi lado, pero sus manos siguen en puños—. No ha llegado el hombre adecuado todavía para mí, pero sé que lo hará. Llegará aquel para quien sea su opción número uno, no el entretenimiento del momento ni la descarga de frustración.

Dos pares de ojos me miran sorprendidos y me siento orgullosa y firme por lo que he dicho, no puedo dejar que Edward me intimide y sea la única que se siente mal por lo que pasó. Ahora lo sabe, no pienso continuar con su juego, no pienso ser la chica que le calienta la cama sólo porque se vio forzado a casarse. No pienso continuar sintiéndome desdichada porque he sido usada como un juguete, Edward Cullen quedará en el olvido. Mis pensamientos y la resolución de éstos son interrumpidos por la alerta de un teléfono, anuncia un mensaje.

Alice toma su teléfono y lo mira por unos segundos.

—Diablos. Creo que tengo que irme, se me ha olvidado una cita con Jasper. Esme me ha mandado mensaje que ha ido a buscarme.

—Oh, no te preocupes, puedo irme sola —le digo para tranquilizarla—. De todas maneras, tenía planeado hacer una tarde de compras para llevarle algo a mi madre, Ángela y las chicas de la tienda.

—Puedo llevarte yo. Podría recomendarte…

—No es necesario —interrumpo a Edward, no podría soportar estar con él a solas.

—Pero no conoces la ciudad, algo…

—Sé cuidarme sola, aunque no lo parezca. Créeme, no soy una niña.

—No seas terca, Bella. Déjame acompañarte —se acerca más a mí, su rostro está a centímetros del mío—. Necesitamos hablar.

—No, me parece que no. ¿No tienes algo que hacer con Tanya? No sé, como acompañarla a que le hagan la manicura, revisar que su maquillaje sea digno de ella el día de su boda. En serio tengo cosas que hacer —me levanto rápido y dejo a los hermanos Cullen pasmados.

Sé lo que debo hacer, sé que Edward intentará contactarme antes de que me marche y no quiero escucharlo porque temo caer de nuevo, temo dejarme seducir por sus palabras e incluso por sus caricias, que claro, no es como que eso fuera a ocurrir, de todas maneras, decido llamar a la aerolínea y cambio mis boletos para esta misma noche. Debo apresurarme para tener todo listo. Puedo soportar los gritos de Tanya por haberme marchado antes de lo previsto, puedo lidiar con ella, mas no con Edward.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? —escucho la voz de mi madre en cuanto entro a mi departamento. Pienso seriamente en pedirle que me regrese la llave que le he dado para las emergencias—. Tanya me ha llamado reclamando tu ausencia. ¡Debías regresar hasta pasado mañana! Bella si por tus estupideces…

— ¡Basta, mamá! —corto su discurso que sólo busca culparme por la posible pérdida de sus ingresos y el reconocimiento—. Tanya exagera, todo lo tengo listo. Ya no era necesario quedarme más tiempo.

—Sólo te diré una cosa, Isabella, no echarás a perder mi oportunidad.

— ¿Tu oportunidad? —a qué se refiere—. Deja a un lado las amenazas Renée, sé lo que hago y si Tanya decide marcharse sin el vestido, pues bien, mucho mejor para mí. Al final te recuerdo que el vestido que ella llevará a la boda es… era mío. Así que qué más puedes hacerme, le has dado uno de mis objetos más preciados, qué más puedes hacerme Renée.

—Por mí estás en donde estás. Si quiero te quito lo que tienes y lo sabes, Isabella. Deja tu estúpido orgullo y dignidad, eres igual a tu padre.

Miro a la mujer frente a mí y me pregunto si alguna vez tuvo alguna vena materna, si en algún momento de su vida tuvo un instinto de protegerme y no sus propios intereses. Siempre he sido el medio para obtener lo que quiere, soy su fuente de explotación.

—Te pagaré el préstamo, Renée. No tienes que recordarme que tienes mi tienda como prenda de pago.

— ¡Me alegra que lo tengas presente, niñita! No dejaré que arruines nuestros planes.

— ¡Nuestros! —me río por la falsedad, la conveniencia con la que es capaz de manipular la situación resulta sorprendente, o quizá no tanto, al final se trata de mi madre—. Ambas sabemos que son tus planes, sólo soy el medio para llegar a ellos.

—No comiences, Isabella. Todo lo que hago, lo hago por tu bienestar. Entiende que Tanya sólo es el comienzo para una carrera exitosa, llena de lujo, lejos de Crawley, con el reconocimiento que nos merecemos.

—Esos son tus sueños, no los míos. Yo estoy bien como estoy.

—Eres igual de patética que tu padre.

—Hubiera sido mucho mejor para ti dejarme con él —me siento en una silla del comedor, me siento agotada y sólo quiero que se vaya de una buena vez.

—Prometí a Tanya que vigilaría tu trabajo, así que desde mañana será a lo único que te dedicarás.

La miro con los ojos entrecerrados, estoy por cruzar una línea que en verdad no deseo cruzar en estos momentos y mi madre parece empeñada en empujarme a ello.

—Pondré la misma dedicación en su vestido como con el de cualquier novia. Tanya no es ninguna prioridad, no es ni más ni menos especial que cualquiera otra clienta. A pesar de que tienes mi tienda en tus manos, sigo siendo yo la dueña y diseñadora, soy yo quien elegirá cuándo y cómo trabajar con Tanya.

Mi madre me mira furiosa, definitivamente no es la respuesta que esperaba recibir.

—Estoy cansada por el viaje, así que te agradecería me dejaras para poder dormir y mañana estar de vuelta en la tienda —le señalo la puerta. Necesito que salga ahora mismo.

Renée me mira estupefacta y pasa a mi lado dando fuertes pisadas, no la miro ni un instante, sólo escucho el portazo que hace retumbar las paredes. Me pregunto qué es lo que pensará cuando se entere de lo que he hecho con Edward, que me convertí en su amante por una noche. Y me temo que estaría extasiada y buscaría sacarle todo el provecho posible a la situación, Renée no debe enterarse de nada, debo mantener a Edward Cullen fuera de mi vida, por su bien… y por el mío.

* * *

 **No sé ustedes, pero yo amé a Alice esta semana, lástima que no fue suficiente para que Edward se deje de babosadas y sí lamento decirles que aunque Bella tratará de mantenerse lejos de los problemas, estos vendrán solitos por ella :(... Por lo menos Bella no cae del todo y puede protegerse un poco.**

 **MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:** caresgar26, Alfmariaalf, Smedina, terewee, Alexandra Nash, Nadiia16, Adriana Molina, soledadcullen, Psicodelii, Mar91, Lidia, rnavajas, nydiac10, Jade HSos, somas, kaja0507, Karina, Lizdayana, ninacara, Tata XOXO, torrespera172, BereB, Amy Lee, Sully YM, Melany, Tulgarita, Maryluna, saraipineda44, Yoliki, cavendano13, patymdn, LicetSalvatore, Liz Vidal, Adriu, Pili, Lyd Macan, krisr0405,

 **También gracias a mis lectoras anónimas por continuar conmigo cada capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de leer les advierto que no será muy lindo u.u... Las cosas comienzan a complicarse. Y les doy un AVISO rápido para que en caso de que se enfaden conmigo con el capítulo se les olvide un poquito. Estoy por comenzar con mis actividades y evaluaciones finales del semestre por lo cual no podré publicar hasta a mediados de diciembre :(... ¡Lo sé, es mucho tiempo! En verdad lo siento, pero espero este capi sea suficiente, prometo que el regreso será increíble ;)**

 **Capítulo 6**

Han pasado dos semanas desde mi llegada de Italia, no he mantenido contacto alguno con Alice, ni mucho menos con Edward, sólo he enviado y recibido correos de Tanya preguntando por los avances, y agradezco que no llame, no sé si puedo soportar escuchar sus comentarios estirados, groseros y caprichosos. Me he mantenido alejada, por lo menos lo más que se puede siendo la diseñadora de la novia. Tengo que enterrarme las uñas en las palmas de las manos para no caer en la tentación de buscar su nombre en el buscador en internet, me repito a mí misma una y otra vez que es lo mejor, me estoy ahorrando malos tragos, seguramente habrá miles de noticias y fotos sobre él al lado de ella, hablando de lo próximo de la boda, noticias hablando de lo feliz que se encuentra el novio porque cada vez falta menos para el tan ansiado evento, lo bien que lucen juntos, lo perfecta que es Tanya para él y mucho menos quiero verlo a él feliz a su lado.

No he recibido ninguna llamada de él, ningún intento por contactarme, así que eso sólo quiere decir que él por fin había aceptado su matrimonio con Tanya y ya no lo veía más como una imposición. Mejor así, trato de consolarme a mí misma, no quiero ser la otra, no quiero pisotear mi dignidad una y otra vez con lo mismo, sé que si hubiera continuado hubiera terminado siendo como un juguete para él. Él vendría a verme o pagaría mis vuelos a Italia, haríamos el amor y después me despacharía para irse con Tanya. No, definitivamente no quiero eso. Merezco más, no sé, quizá al final termine aceptando la propuesta de Alice de presentarme a alguien, pero me temo que sea quien sea terminaría buscándolo a él.

—Jefa, el vestido de la novia número 546 necesita arreglos —me dice Ángela desde la puerta de mi oficina.

—Ángela, ya te he dicho que los números son sólo para los expedientes, las novias son personas, háblame de Kate no de la novia número 546.

—Lo siento —se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Qué necesita el vestido? —me levanto de mi silla y tomo el cojín con los alfileres y mi cuaderno para tomar notas.

—Al parecer las vacaciones en las Islas Griegas han tenido su efecto y ahora al vestido le faltan un par de centímetros de tela —comenta Ángela.

—Bien, ya me encargo.

En cuanto entro a una de las pequeñas salas para la novia me encuentro con una novia llorando a mares y entre hipido e hipido diciendo lo gorda que está y lo segura que está de que su novio Garrett la abandonará. Sonrío con calidez, son los típicos nervios de cuando se acerca la boda, he visto crisis peores en cada una de estas salas.

—Hola, Kate —saludo para llamar su atención y en cuanto me ve corre hacia mí.

—Bella, tienes que ayudarme, tienes que lograr que esta enorme panza desaparezca —me suplica en llanto.

—Hermana, Bella no puede hacer milagros —comenta una chica castaña detrás de ella y sólo logra hacer que Kate suelte otro llanto.

—Tranquila, haremos que te veas hermosísima ese día. Garrett se irá de espaldas en cuanto te vea, créeme, no te dejará ir —le guiño un ojo.

— ¿En serio lo crees?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿crees que se arriesgaría a dejarte ir con lo hermosa que eres y después de haberte perseguido por medio amazonas?

—Creo que no.

—Anda, anda, sube al escalón para que pueda empezar con los cambios —mientras se limpia las lágrimas y se acomoda en el escalón comienzo a ver los lugares que necesitan arreglos, me muevo a su alrededor para tener una buena visión—. Ya veo, lo que haremos será soltar un poco a los lados de las caderas, así haremos que se acentúe el área de la cintura. No te muevas.

Me acerco más a ella y comienzo a hacer un dibujo rápido del vestido y señalo las zonas, hago anotaciones de las opciones a solución y después me dedico a colocar unos cuantos alfileres para sostener la tela, tengo sumo cuidado en no pincharla, eso sería lo último que necesitaría.

—Garrett debe de estar más que desesperado por tenerte en el altar con él ¿no es cierto?

Kate suelta una risa llena de júbilo, ha desaparecido cualquier temor y con los ajustes que le haré al vestido se verá sumamente sensual y aunque no conozco al famoso Garrett sé que querrá correr, tomarla en sus brazos y encerrarse en una habitación con ella. No puedo evitar sonreír, lo mejor de terminar cada vestido es eso, mi imaginación crea escenarios donde el amor, el deseo, la pasión, la ternura llenan a la pareja, donde la novia es amada por su prometido y su dicha comienza una nueva etapa.

— ¿Se puede saber lo que tiene a la mejor diseñadora sonriendo de esa manera? —me dice Kate.

—Ustedes, mis adoradas novias. Cada vez que termino un vestido imagino la felicidad en su día, lo amadas que son por sus parejas, ese es el mejor pago.

—Deseo que ese día llegue para ti —miro a Kate y tiene una sonrisa en su rostro—. Pones toda tu alma en cada vestido que mereces vivir este momento más que cualquiera de nosotras.

Mi corazón se estruja, mi pecho se siente oprimido y duele, trato de dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, sé que sus palabras han sido con la mejor intención y que en verdad desea que tenga mi momento, pero en este momento no es lo que quiero escuchar, porque con quien pude llegar a imaginarme en algún momento llegar a ese día, él llegará con alguien más. Mi mente traidora comienza a ir justo a ese día, imaginármelo al lado de Tanya, justo de la misma manera en cómo imaginé a Kate junto con Garrett. Edward le dirá cuánto la ama y la mirará lleno de amor, besará sus labios y la tomará en cuanto la ceremonia termine e irán a la habitación más cerca.

—Oh, pero qué sucede —dice Kate—. Llegará el chico ideal, no mereces otra cosa que no sea el mejor hombre.

—Eso es muy dulce, pero no estoy segura de poder encontrarlo.

—Estás invitada a la boda, encontraremos a alguien —me guiña un ojo y río.

—Eres la segunda persona en proponerme eso.

Recuerdo las palabras de Alice diciéndome eso mismo, que me encontraría a alguien durante la fiesta de bodas. Quizá deba aceptar sus invitaciones, a lo mejor de esa manera logro sacar a Edward por completo de mi mente.

—Garrett tiene muy buenos amigos que podrían ser grandiosos partidos para ti. ¡Oh, ya sé! Debes venir hoy conmigo. Me reuniré con Garrett y algunos de sus amigos, alguno de ellos puede interesarte. Todos ellos son muy guapos y buenos, claro que ninguno como mi Garrett. El segundo mejor es Jake, bueno Jacob. Por si te interesa. Anda vamos ¿sí?

—Tengo cosas que hacer, Kate.

—Yo me encargaré de todo, jefa —escucho decir a Ángela detrás de mí.

—Renée vendrá y no me encontrará —explico.

—Bella, a veces se te olvida que la dueña eres tú. Tu madre es punto y aparte, déjamela a mí, Ve a divertirte, desde que has llegado has andado como perdida, una buena salida puede regresarte ese aire soñador y artístico.

—Está bien, sólo quitemos el vestido a Kate.

Ángela me ayuda con esta tarea y pronto me veo rodeada por Kate, se encuentra emocionada, creo que no es la primera vez que trata de fungir como casamentera, me temo que se llevará una gran decepción cuando me vea en acción.

Llegamos a un pequeño pub donde una banda de folk toca algunos covers, me siento un poco nerviosa, hace años que no salgo en plan de conquista, pero trato de olvidar que ese es el objetivo por el cual estoy aquí. Me repito que no tengo que salir tomada del brazo de alguien esta noche, simplemente estoy saliendo a divertirme.

—Mira, ahí está Garrett con Jacob. Jacob es el chico de la chaqueta beige.

Miro hacia el chico que Kate me señala. Es alto, tanto como Edward, de tez morena, con grandes ojos marrones y una nariz respingona, es guapo debo admitirlo. Conforme avanzo me doy cuenta que su cuerpo es musculoso, mis brazos juntos bien podrían ser uno de él, su espalda es ancha y tiene hombros fuertes y anchos.

Kate toma mi mano y me hace caminar hacia donde están ellos. Hace las debidas presentaciones y cuando llega el turno de Jacob, me quedo sorprendida. El chico se abalanza a darme un par de besos en mis mejillas y me dedica una sonrisa radiante, dos pequeños hoyuelos se dibujan en sus mejillas y no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, en verdad es demasiado contagiosa.

Pronto nos vemos envueltos en una charla sobre nuestras profesiones, él es arquitecto al igual que Garrett, de hecho, se conocieron en la universidad, tiene una hermana menor llamada Leah quien vive junto con sus padres en Nueva York, va a visitarlos cada vez que puede. Se queda sorprendido al decirle que soy la diseñadora del vestido, e increíblemente resulta que el vestido que usó una de sus primas fue diseñado por mí. Todo lo contrario a lo que esperaba, creo que la noche está yendo de maravilla, es fácil dejarse llevar por la conversación con Jacob y olvido fácilmente el por qué se supone que salí con Kate esta noche.

— ¿Así que está en tus planes casarte algún día? —le da un trago a su cerveza.

—No sé si suceda, pero sí, supongo que soy como cualquier otra chica con el sueño de su boda, el vestido y todo eso. Lo siento, no soy tan original —me encojo de hombros.

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo? El tener un sueño que otros tienen no te hace menos original. Soy de las personas que creen que el término originalidad se encuentra mal empleado. Estoy seguro de que tienes una manera especial de imaginar este sueño, de imprimirle tu esencia como en cada vestido. ¿O acaso por ser vestidos de novia todos son iguales? Además, conozco a muchos que al luchar por esta originalidad terminan perdiéndose a sí mismos —me guiña un ojo.

—Creo que tienes razón —respondo.

—Siempre la tengo, deberás acostumbrarte para cuando empecemos a salir.

Sin poder evitarlo, mi sonrojo llega con furia. Mis mejillas las siento calientes.

—Vaya, que no se diga que la modestia es uno de tus atributos.

Él ríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Por lo menos he logrado que te relajes un poco, parecías demasiado tensa cuando llegaste.

—He tenido bastante trabajo, supongo.

—Un descanso no cae nada mal.

Continúo platicando con Jacob y logro olvidarme por completo de mis problemas, ambos nos hemos enfrascado en una conversación y hemos dejado a Kate, Garrett y al resto de sus amigos de éste fuera de nuestro diálogo, pero me doy cuenta de que es tarde y tengo que levantarme temprano para abrir la tienda.

—Se ha hecho tarde, el tiempo se me pasó volando —comento.

—Tomaré eso como un halago, quiere decir que soy buen acompañante.

—Por supuesto que lo eres, pero debo irme. La tienda no se abrirá sola.

—No insistiré, pero permíteme llevarte a tu casa —me dice—. Así tengo el pretexto de saber en dónde vives y poder ir a visitarte.

— ¿No te desvío o interrumpo tus planes?, has venido a pasar tiempo con tus amigos.

—Todo es sobre la boda de Kate y Garrett, no me malentiendas, pero tendré suficiente de ese tema en los próximos días. Anda, como dices, es tarde y no puedes andar por ahí sola.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien.

Jacob toma su chaqueta que se encuentra en el respaldo de su asiento y yo hago lo mismo con la mía, además de tomar mi bolso. Nos despedimos de Kate y los demás chicos, me siento apenada por apenas recordar el nombre de alguno de ellos, me encerré en mi conversación con Jacob que ya no me di a la tarea de conocer a los demás.

Subo al auto de Jacob y nuevamente la conversación comienza a fluir sin ningún contratiempo, sin problema alguno. Pronto llegamos a mi casa y Jake, de manera caballerosa, baja a abrir mi puerta.

—Así que aquí es adonde vendré a recogerte en nuestra primera cita —me dice.

— ¿Nuestra primera cita?

—Claro, que será pasado mañana, vendré a recogerte a las siete ¿te parece bien?

—Wow, ya tienes todo un plan que poner en marcha.

—Una chica como tú no puedo dejarla ir así, y mi plan para conquistarte comenzará a ir en marcha en cuanto me digas que te parece bien.

— ¿Y si digo que no?

—Soy bastante perspicaz y jamás me doy por vencido cuando algo me interesa de verdad, puedes preguntarle a Kate. Eres demasiado hermosa, Bella.

—No lo sé.

Es el momento y sé que es el chico con quien podría darme una oportunidad y olvidarme de todo lo sucedido, pero mi mente vuela hacia Edward, pareciera un muro con el que de pronto me he topado y que debo considerar. Me detesto por estar pensando en Edward y estarlo tomando en cuenta para mi decisión, debo de aceptar que cualquier cosa que haya habido entre nosotros no existe más y mucho menos existirá, él ha salido de mi vida y eso terminará de cerrarse cuando mande el vestido de Tanya a Italia, eso es todo lo que necesito para tomar mi decisión.

—De acuerdo, pasado mañana a las siete.

—Perfecto. No te arrepentirás.

—Lo sé, subiré tu ego y te diré que, efectivamente, tu compañía es más que agradable —me inclino a besar su mejilla —. Buenas noches, Jacob.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

Espero en el portón de mi edificio y lo veo marcharse, veo cómo las luces traseras de su auto se pierden conforme va tomando distancia. Cuando lo he perdido de mi vista por completo saco las llaves y me giro hacia la puerta para abrirla y poder entrar a mi cálido departamento, pero no puedo terminar con esta tarea.

—Bella —escucho esa voz.

Mis manos comienzan a temblar y se me caen las llaves, cierro los ojos con fuerza y ordeno a mi corazón que se tranquilice. En cuanto he escuchado esa voz llamándome comenzó con un martilleo acelerado, siento mis oídos ensordecidos por los latidos. Me digo una y otra vez que lo estoy imaginando. Me agacho para tomar las llaves que se encuentran en el piso, pero me encuentro con su mano que las toma. Ambos nos incorporamos y nos miramos a la cara, por fin, ahí está frente a mí, no es una alucinación.

—Te fuiste sin despedirte —más que un reproche se escucha dolido.

—No creí que fuera necesario despedirme, dejé un recado para que le fuera enviado a tu prometida.

Tomo las llaves que todavía están en su mano y me apresuro a abrir la puerta del edificio, entre más pronto logre subir y encontrarme en el resguardo de mi departamento mucho mejor. No estoy preparada para este encuentro y jamás lo estaría porque no tenía pensado que pudiera suceder.

—Necesitamos hablar —me dice.

—Edward, honestamente ha sido un día largo, estoy exhausta —trato de explicar, pero hay algo que despierta en mí y se acerca demasiado al coraje y el cual me hace agregar: — Sé que queda un par de meses para tu boda y no te preocupes el vestido de tu prometida está casi por concluir, como mi madre le ha dicho, me estoy encargando personalmente de cada detalle. Tú y ella no tienen de qué preocuparse.

—Bella —me dice como si se tratara de un suplicio—. No es eso de lo que quiero hablar contigo, es todo lo contrario y tú lo sabes.

—Yo no sé nada, Edward. Cualquier cosa que quieras hablar conmigo puedes hacer una cita con Ángela y te atenderé en la tienda. Ahora, si me disculpas quiero ir a acostarme.

Junto cada gramo de fuerza que hay en mí y cierro la puerta en su cara, sólo soy capaz de escuchar cómo me llama para tratar de impedir que cierre la puerta. Subo los escalones lo más rápido que puedo, estar dentro del edificio no me es suficiente para sentirme segura, necesito resguardarme en mi departamento; y en cuanto llego a él me desplomo en el suelo, quedo recargada en la puerta con las rodillas dobladas y mis codos apoyados en ellas.

¿Qué es lo que pretende Edward al venir aquí? ¿Cómo puede lastimarme de esta manera? Sé que lo que quiere hablar conmigo no es acerca del vestido de novia de Tanya, sino lo que sucedió entre nosotros, pero yo no quiero, no estoy dispuesta a escuchar su disculpa por el desliz cometido en Italia, no quiero escucharlo pedirme que lo deje atrás y que no se lo cuente a alguien.

No me doy cuenta que lágrimas comienzan a empañar mi rostro hasta que un par de ella caen sobre mis brazos. Me limpio furiosa las evidencias de mis absurdos sentimientos. Respiro profundo y trato de recomponerme, no pienso dejar que la visita de Edward me descoloque más de lo que ha hecho en todo este tiempo, así que me levanto y me preparo para dormir, esperando que le quedara claro que no quiero verlo más.

—Bella, no me ha llegado el depósito del mes —dice mi madre mientras entra a mi oficina.

—Porque no lo he hecho, esta misma tarde estará.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? Andas bastante perdida en estos días, más de lo usual. No deberías dejar que eso afectara tu trabajo.

Respira profundo, Bella, me repito una y otra vez, es un mantra constante ante la presencia de Renée.

—Es demasiado trabajo, eso es todo.

—Debiste pensar en eso antes, si no eres capaz de manejar todo esto deberías cedérmelo, estoy lo suficientemente preparada para manejar este negocio.

—Eso jamás sucederá, madre.

—Isabella, debes darte cuenta que no eres capaz de hacer esto, lamentablemente heredaste la ineptitud de tu padre.

— ¡Mamá, basta! —no puedo evitar gritarle, cada vez me es más difícil soportarla—. Como dije, hoy en la tarde estará el depósito de tu mensualidad y lo del préstamo, si eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

Renée me fulmina con su mirada, seguramente se ha de estar preguntando qué mosca me ha picado para atreverme a hablarle así. Al ver que no agrego más se levanta y sale dando grandes zancadas. Me dejo caer en mi escritorio y cierro los ojos, cualquier conversación con Renée termina siendo demasiado extenuante.

—Adivino, quiere más dinero —escucho a Ángela, abro los ojos y efectivamente está ahí, parada en el marco de la puerta.

Suelto un gran suspiro, todo mundo ya conoce la avaricia de mi madre, es incapaz de esconderla.

— ¿Puedes encargarte de hacer el depósito, por favor? No estoy de ánimo

—Por supuesto que sí, pero hasta cuándo piensas tolerar esta situación. Sí, entiendo, es tu madre, pero me pregunto si ella lo sabe porque no actúa como una.

—Lo sé, Ángela, no eres la primera en decírmelo, pero qué puedo hacer.

—Darle una patada en el trasero.

—Ángela —le digo en tono de advertencia.

—Si me preguntas a mí, comenzaría poniendo límites. Podrías empezar ayudándonos a todos evitándonos su presencia aquí en la tienda —hace un gesto de disculpa, pero estoy segura que no lo lamenta en lo más mínimo. Al final he terminado arrastrando a mis trabajadores a la misma tortura.

—Lo pensaré, pero antes de poner límites tengo que comenzar pagando la deuda que tengo con ella.

—Eso no lo discuto, mientras esté esa deuda en medio Renée se creerá con todo el derecho de ejercer poder sobre ti y sobre esta tienda —me levanto de la posición en la que me encontró y me recargo en la silla, veo el boceto con el que he estado trabajando desde el día anterior. No tiene dueña todavía, pero quizá pronto la tenga.

—No me siento muy bien, es mucho pedir que te hagas cargo. Le pediré a Maggie que te ayude.

—Oh, no es necesario. Hemos adelantado mucho trabajo, así que anda, vete. ¿Qué es lo divertido de ser la dueña si no puedes tomarte tus tiempos libres y poner a tu esclava Ángela a trabajar de más?

¡Diablos! Ahora me siento culpable, muerdo mi labio mientras pienso que debo esforzarme y quedarme a terminar la jornada.

— ¡Hey, es broma! Sabes que me encanta quedarme al mando, puedo sacar mi lado mandón, sobre todo a esa chica nueva.

Sonrío, Ángela siempre puede hacerme sonreír. En cuanto Ángela cruza la puerta mi teléfono suena con un anuncio de mensaje nuevo. No estoy segura de querer verlo, pero puede ser algo urgente, alguna novia con problemas en el último minuto con su vestido o cambio de planes, espero no sea nada de eso, de caso contrario mi idea de descansar por el resto de la tarde se irá por la borda.

Es un número desconocido, lo abro y leo lo que dice:

 _Te veo en media hora en Buchan Country Park, donde la primera vez. Necesitamos hablar, por favor._

 _E.C._

Resoplo resignada, esto es peor que un mensaje de emergencia de alguna de mis clientas. Leo el mensaje una y otra vez, una y otra vez. No, definitivamente no iré. No tenemos nada de qué hablar y aunque lo hubiera mi resolución es dejarlo ir y encontrarnos en todo momento no ayudará en nada.

Tomo mis cosas y salgo, me despido de las chicas y comienzo a caminar hacia mi casa, pero un impulso me hace mirar el reloj. Edward estará esperándome, muerdo mi labio de manera nerviosa y sin pensarlo mucho cruzo la calle y paro un taxi para que me lleve a Country Park.

Avanzo por los caminos empedrados que son enmarcados por bastantes hojas secas y que se encuentra cerca del lago, siempre es así, sea la época del año que sea siempre hay hojas esparcidas. Observo como el viento las agita, y las copas de los árboles comienzan una danza al ritmo en que el viento las acaricia. El agua del lago está tranquila, para ser un día de otoño es bastante reconfortante el clima. La luz del sol es opacada por las nubes que cubren el cielo, sin embargo, hay unos cuantos rayos rebeldes que atraviesan esas maravillosas nubosidades. A pesar de ser un día parcialmente nublado el cielo luce hermoso. Cuando termino de maravillarme con lo hermoso que se encuentra el paisaje lo veo sentado en la misma banca de aquella ocasión, se encuentra tirando unas cuantas piedras al lago. Lleva una gabardina color beige encima de su traje negro. Su cabello igual de alborotado que siempre. Mi corazón ya se encuentra acelerado, ha emprendido una carrera y quiere que ésta termine al lado de Edward. Sacudo mi cabeza y saco esas ideas, sólo lo escucharé y me marcharé.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres decirme? —digo desde atrás.

Edward se levanta y veo que su gabardina se encuentra desabrochada y luce tremendamente bien en ella, bien puede ser un modelo italiano, no cabe duda del porqué es la pareja perfecta para Tanya.

—Has venido —luce aliviado y se acerca presuroso a mí—. Temí que no lo hicieras y estaba planeando ir a tu casa, en verdad necesitamos hablar.

—Particularmente no tengo algo que decir, pero debido a tu insistencia me imagino tú sí, así que te escucho.

—Bella, ¿por qué te fuiste así, sin decir nada? Fui a buscarte ese día en la noche, pero cuando llegué me informaron que habías abandonado el hotel y habías pedido ayuda para cambiar los boletos ¿Por qué?

—Ya no tenía que hacer nada en Italia, tengo más cosas que hacer aquí, hay personas quienes me esperaban. Mi contrato contigo, más bien con Tanya, está por concluir, como dije, el vestido está casi terminado y me haré cargo de enviarlo con Ángela para que llegue en perfectas condiciones.

— ¿Las personas a quienes te refieren incluyen al tipo que te llevó a casa anoche? —su voz se escucha contenida.

—Edward, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ese tipo de cosas no entran en las relaciones cliente- vendedor.

— ¡Para ya! —se acerca a mí hasta quedar todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Toma mis brazos y los oprime—. Deja de hablar como si entre nosotros no hubiera pasado algo, como si no fuéramos algo.

Una risa sarcástica se me escapa y él me mira extrañado.

—Por supuesto que hay algo entre nosotros, eres el futuro esposo de una de mis clientas, la más complicada que he tenido, si me dejas agregar. Pronto se van a casar.

—Bella… —comienza a decir, pero lo corto.

—Lo que haya sucedido entre nosotros prefiero dejarlo en el pasado. Para ti puede ser fácil, pero si continuamos con esto terminaré siendo un desastre, Edward.

—Bella, yo… No es así, no hables así de lo sucedido. Ese día fue uno de los mejores. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí.

—Oh sí, me lo imagino. Ver a la cara a tu prometida, a quien amas, después de acostarte con su diseñadora y no cualquier diseñadora, sino la diseñadora de su vestido de novia, me imagino lo difícil que debió ser para ti. El remordimiento, la culpa, cómo podías verla a la cara después de revolcarte en la cama de tu habitación de tu hotel conmigo, ¿no es así? —la furia comienza a fluir, comienza a llenar cada célula y es quien me está haciendo hablar.

— ¡No hables así! —me grita y me rodea con sus brazos, es un abrazo fiero—. No te atrevas a hablar del momento más feliz de mi vida como si hubiera sido un error, no manches ese recuerdo, Bella. No te atrevas —dice entre dientes, veo que se encuentra herido por lo que acabo de decir.

—Edward, no es necesario que hagas todo esto. No tienes que fingir…

Sus labios cortan mi discurso, se apoderan de los míos, al principio fue un beso torpe con fuerza mientras estaba rígida en sus brazos, pero al sentir el calor de sus labios y su cuerpo casi fusionándose con el mío me relajo y él suaviza sus labios, el beso entonces se vuelve más lento, seductor y apasionado. Chupa, lame y mordisquea mi labio inferior. Uno de los mordiscos es más intenso, lo que provoca que suelte un gemido y Edward aprovecha para entrar en mi boca. ¡Dios! Me siento derretir. Acaricio su suave cabello cobrizo y lo enredo entre mis dedos, es tan sedoso y estimulante acariciarlo mientras me besa.

Se separa para darnos un respiro, pero pronto vuelve a mí, besa el contorno de mi mandíbula y sube hacia la comisura izquierda de mis labios. Es una tentación.

Edward se aparta, me mira y ahí está, de nuevo esa profundidad, esa sensación de ser atravesada y acariciada, pero pronto su rostro se oscurece. Hay algo, no logro identificar si es preocupación, miedo, enfado.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos. Vamos a tu departamento.

—Edward ¿qué sucede?

Trato de girarme hacia el lugar donde está mirando, pero me lo impide, en lugar de eso toma la capucha de mi abrigo y lo sube.

—Procura caminar con la cabeza agachada, no levantes el rostro. ¡Mierda! —se escucha realmente molesto.

Caminamos con premura, me toma del brazo con demasiada fuerza y me va empujando por el camino, pronto siento cómo me cubre con su gabardina, tapa casi por completo mi campo de visión y temo caerme, necesito quitarme por lo menos su gabardina para poder caminar.

—Edward, necesito quitarme tu gabardina.

—No levantes el rostro, seré yo quien te guíe —me dice con premura.

Edward tira de mi brazo para girar hacia la izquierda, comenzamos a caminar más rápido y sólo pienso que no tarda el momento en que me caiga de bruces; además no entiendo por qué su reacción, a qué se debe que deba caminar ocultando mi rostro y su actitud.

—Edward, ¿podrías explicarme qué es lo que sucede?

—Bella, te lo diré cuando estemos en el coche. Afortunadamente hoy decidí traer a Tyler conmigo.

— ¿Quién es Tyler? ¡Demonios, Edward, no entiendo nada!

—Bella, por favor sólo camina, prometo que en el auto te explico.

Continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos a la acera hasta que llegamos a un auto, un hombre se para frente a mí y me abre la puerta del carro.

—Debes conducir rápido, Tyler, la prensa ha comenzado, la prioridad es proteger a la señorita Swan, nadie debe verla.

Me quedo pálida en cuanto escucho sus palabras ¿La prensa? ¿De qué diablos habla? Ahora entiendo la premura con la que me conducía y el cambio de su actitud después de besar… ¡Diablos! No puede ser, no, no, no y mil veces no. El beso, Edward estaba besándome.

—Edward —gimoteo.

—Lo sé, lo siento, debí decirle a Tyler que vigilara pero nunca creí que la prensa fuera a estar aquí, nadie sabía que viajaría hacia aquí.

—Edward, el beso, Tanya ¡Ahora se enterará! ¡Por qué, por qué! No debiste besarme, no debiste venir hacia aquí —los nervios y el pánico comienzan a hacerme divagar—. Edward yo…

Edward me interrumpe estampando sus labios con los míos y profundiza el beso, soy tan terrible que no puedo separarme de él, es como si un hechizo me envolviera y cegara, todo lo que deseo es él, a pesar del momento turbulento por el cual estamos pasando soy débil y me dejo envolver por el deseo y sí, el amor, porque lo amo, a pesar de mí, de mis principios y cualquier concepto moralista lo amo. Edward Cullen ha robado mi alma, la ha poseído y ha modificado mis esquemas, sólo me siento completa con él.

—Deja de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas, Bella —me susurra en el oído.

Se separa, pero toma mi mano con firmeza, es como si no me fuera a dejar ir.

—Bella, un hotel alejado de tu casa, necesito que me des alguno.

— ¿Un hotel? No pienso ir a ningún hotel, Edward. ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? —digo histérica—. Regrésame a casa.

—Bella, entiende, si te regreso a casa sabrán quién eres, lo que menos quiero es exponerte. Ellos estarán encima de ti por semanas.

—Debiste pensar en eso antes de besarme —lo culpo y su rostro se crispa de culpabilidad.

—Lo lamento, sé que te he colocado en una posición complicada, en verdad lo lamento, Bella, pero no me arrepiento de besarte, me arrepiento de no pedirle a Tyler que vigilara mientras estábamos juntos.

No quiero discutir, así que decido dejarlo pasar.

—De acuerdo, entonces cuál es tu plan —pregunto sin mirarlo.

—Iremos a un hotel y lo lamento, pero me temo que estaremos ahí hasta el día siguiente. Tyler se encargará de traer un equipo que nos permitirá salir del establecimiento sin ser vistos.

— ¡Genial! ¿Cómo se supone que haré para ir al trabajo?

—Preferiría que no fueras a trabajar mañana, si necesitas algo Tyler se encargará de llevarlo al hotel.

Suelto un resoplido y me dejo caer por completo en el asiento de carro.

—Señor —escucho una voz desconocida y sé que es el famoso Tyler, el hombre de Edward—. Hemos llegado, de acuerdo con Sam tiene cinco minutos para ingresar al hotel. Fiorella ha arreglado todo, la suite principal es suya, puede subir de inmediato, iré por la llave y me encontraré con ustedes en el piso.

—Gracias, Tyler.

Edward jala mi mano y bajamos del auto, corremos hacia el hotel y no paramos hasta llegar al elevador y para suerte de nosotros, nos espera con las puertas abiertas. Al entrar Edward oprime el botón de la planta donde se encuentra la suite y después me arrincona con su cuerpo, entiendo que está cubriéndome.

—En verdad lo lamento, Bella. No quería esto, no para ti —parece torturado y siento una irreconocible y premurosa necesidad de consolarlo, de aliviar esa tortura y decirle que estaremos bien.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada, sólo esperar —es todo lo que puedo comentar.

Me hace entrar a la habitación y no puede ser otra cosa más que una habitación a la altura del magnate más rico de Italia, Edward Cullen. Me giro hacia él que se encuentra recargado en la puerta y me recorre con la mirada.

—Debemos pensar en algo para pasar el tiempo mientras estamos aquí, no podrás huir y hablaremos.

— ¿Me obligarás si no quiero hacerlo?

—Necesitamos hacerlo y lo sabes.

— ¿Para qué? No necesito escucharte decir cuán arrepentido estás, la presión bajo la que te encuentras y sólo fue una liberación, tampoco necesito escuchar que te casarás con ella y que apenado me confieses que la amas —declaro y me siento orgullosa de mí por poder hacerlo sin temblor alguno en mi voz—. Ahora dime, ¿debo agregar a esto el deseo de mantenerme como tu amante? ¿O acaso se trata de una charla para remediar tu culpa y decirme que tampoco es mía, que fue el momento y no debo sentirme mal por haberme revolcado con el prometido de mi clienta?

—Bella, basta. No es así, nada en absoluto. No entiendes.

—Y honestamente, no sé si quiero entenderlo.

—Pues lo harás —dice con firmeza, no hay pauta para alguna réplica—. No amo a Tanya y nunca lo he hecho.

—No es necesario mentir, lo entiendo, no querías casarte todavía, sentiste demasiada presión y te pareció un aire de frescura acostarte con la diseñadora, lo entiendo. Basta, demos vuelta a la página.

— ¡Carajo, Bella! —me grita furioso—. ¿Por qué te empeñas en volverlo superficial? Es lo más lejano a la realidad.

No me atrevo a decir una sola palabra, no quiero hacerlo enojar más porque no sé qué pueda hacer. Me doy vuelta y camino hacia un sillón que se encuentra en una pequeña sala, es una huida, lleno mis pulmones y me siento, no creo poder sostenerme de pie ante la charla que estamos por tener. Al ver que no continúo o intervengo decide continuar mientras avanza hacia donde estoy y se coloca a mi lado.

—Bien, aclararé todo, pero debes escuchar todo hasta el final, después podrás decir lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo asiento, he decidido escuchar lo que tenga que decir, no creo que resulte más doloroso de lo que ya es todo y entre más rápido pase todo más rápido podré regresar a casa y dar cierre final a todo este asunto.

—Tanya no es más que el medio para satisfacer una de las peticiones de mi madre y poder darle tranquilidad. Como seguramente Alice te ha dicho, mi madre se encuentra bastante delicada —quiero abrazarlo en este momento, sus ojos se humedecen y él trata de alejar cualquier rastro de lágrimas—. Ella se encuentra preocupada de manera absurda por encontrarme solo, por no encontrar a una mujer a la cual pueda amar, Tanya estaba ahí como la mejor opción para calmar su preocupación. No la amo, no la amé y nunca lo haré, mi relación con Tanya comenzó en el mismo instante en que mi madre me pidió casarme, mi relación con Tanya no ha ido más allá de la apariencia pública y ante mi madre. Jamás me ha interesado de esa manera.

Escucho lo que dice y trato de asimilarlo, repitiendo cada palabra dicha. Me resulta increíble. Edward ha estado este tiempo con Tanya sólo para cumplir una promesa a su madre, él no quiere estar con ella; no es que Edward no quiera casarse, sino que no quiere casarse con Tanya, no la quiere.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber que todo esto es cierto?

—Estoy seguro de que Alice estará encantada, e incluso tía Esme, de confirmártelo. Ninguno de ellas, ni el tío Carlisle quieren que continúe. Ellos no entiendes que por mamá estoy dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio.

—Y Tanya es ese sacrificio —afirmo.

Edward asiente.

—En cuanto pase lo que tenga que pasar con mamá, mi relación con Tanya terminará y estoy seguro que Tanya lo sabe, por eso quiere llevar esta absurda boda a lo alto. La boda y el divorcio con el empresario, hijo de una de las familias con más prestigio de Italia, eso podrá traerle muchos beneficios.

—Y a ti podrá perjudicarte.

—Lo sé, pero ya estoy tomando medidas preventivas y es algo que puedo manejar, por mi mamá haría lo que fuera.

Ahora es que soy capaz de comprender una infinidad de cosas; como el por qué le resultaba sorprendente e incluso ofensivo la manera en cómo Renée me trata y nuestra relación, él ha crecido con una madre amorosa y una relación demasiado estrecha, le resulta inexplicable que puedan existir relaciones con una madre tan frías; entiendo esa falta de calidez al hablar de Tanya y su matrimonio y lo infeliz que puede lucir al hablar de su futuro al lado de ella. Edward está haciendo un sacrificio para darle a los últimos momentos de su madre tranquilidad. Me pregunto si se dará cuenta su progenitora del enorme gesto que su hijo tiene, se dará cuenta al igual que yo de la falta de amor y afecto hacia Tanya.

—Me sorprende que tu madre no se haya dado cuenta del poco entusiasmo por tu boda.

—Ella lo ha hecho, he tratado de convencerla que son los nervios de la boda y el miedo a dejar la soltería, pero ella es demasiado perceptiva.

— ¿Y no es así? ¿No temes dejar la soltería y poder estar con otras personas?

—No, no ahora —de nuevo esa mirada profunda y cargada de algo cálido.

Me hace ruborizarme.

—Ahora lo sabes y eso nos deja en el momento en que es tu turno de explicar por qué te regresaste sin avisar ni nada.

Supongo que es justo el darle respuestas como él me las ha dado a mí. Tomo un gran respiro, me centro en la sensación de mis pulmones expandiéndose y contrayéndose conforme expulso el aire.

—No quería encontrarme contigo, no quería dejarme seducir, me sentía más que culpable por lo sucedido —Edward trata de decir algo, pero levanto una mano, pidiéndole con ese gesto que me deje hablar—. Sabía que intentarías hablar conmigo y en mi mente sólo había dos opciones, de las cuales ninguna era lo que deseaba.

—Bella, ¿cuáles son esas opciones?

—La primera de ellas, y la más dolorosa debo reconocer, era que vinieras a disculparte, a decirme que amas a Tanya y lo sucedido no debió pasar, fue un arranque, un lapsus, y al mismo tiempo pidiéndome que tampoco me sintiera culpable —confieso y me doy cuenta de cuán cierto es, mi temor más grande es que él se sintiera arrepentido, que no hubiera significado nada y es ahora que comprendo su coraje cuando me escuchó hablar en el parque—. La segunda opción era que me ofrecieras continuar como tu amante, que trataras de seducirme y convencerme de lo bueno que sería seguir encontrándonos.

Veo cómo su rostro se crispa e inmediatamente mi cara se tuerce en un gesto de confusión.

—Bella, seré honesto contigo, has despertado en mí sentimientos tan profundos. Eres como un terremoto que ha llegado a demoler cualquier barrera construida en mí, me has derrumbado y te confieso que me siento indefenso ante la abrumadora avalancha de sentimiento que despiertas en mí, pero al mismo tiempo quiero mantenerte a mi lado —toma mis manos y deposita un par de besos—. No sé qué me has hecho, Isabella, pero por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo me siento vivo.

Sus palabras me tocan el centro de mi alma, no puedo negarle a Edward lo que me está pidiendo, y, todavía más importante, no puedo negarme a mí misma algo que anhelaba con todo mi ser. Haciendo lo que él me había pedido, dejo de pensar y sólo actúo. Me levanto y en un movimiento bastante fluido me siento en horcajadas sobre él, tomo su rostro y lo acerco al mío, veo la confusión en su rostro, no se esperaba que actuara de esta manera, y honestamente, tampoco me lo esperaba yo, pero me siento atrevida, me siento segura y quiero estar con él.

—Bésame, Edward.

—Bella —lo escucho gruñir—. Bella

Envuelve rápidamente mi cintura con sus brazos, me pega completamente a su cuerpo, sus manos recorren mi cuerpo de manera ansiosa; ansiedad transmitida en sus besos, en los movimientos de sus labios que buscan poseer los míos, es como si quisiera demostrar algo. Me quita mi chaqueta y blusa. Acaricia mi piel desnuda y siento como la ansiedad me invade a mí también, necesito sentir su piel contra la mía; siento mi cuerpo arder y sólo él podrá calmarlo.

—Te haré el amor, te haré mía y será para siempre —dice entre besos.

Baja hacia mi cuello que mordisquea y lame, no soy experta, pero estoy segura que terminaré con una marca fea y no sé cómo la explicaré, pero no me detengo a pensar más en eso debido a que sus labios se posan sobre mi pezón que se encuentra erecto, me estremezco por la estimulación que me da la sensación de la humedad de su boca y la textura del encaje de mi brasier.

Se levanta del sillón con mis piernas enredadas en sus caderas, durante el camino a la cama somos incapaces de separar nuestros labios, sus manos siguen apretadas a mi alrededor y me deja suavemente sobre el colchón mullido, su cuerpo apenas se separa del mío, pero sus labios continúan sobre mí, bajan por mi cuello hasta el inicio de mis pechos que se encuentran cubiertos por el encaje de mi brasier, delinea con la punta de su lengua el inicio de mi prenda mientras lleva sus manos a mi espalda y lo desabrocha, lo quita con maestría de mi cuerpo y me mira a los ojos en el momento en que toma mi pezón izquierdo en su boca, arqueo mi espalda como respuesta a su caricia y me deleito en ella. La humedad de su boca y la succión hacen que me estremezca, es una sensación infinitamente deliciosa. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello, pareciera que soy adicta a su suavidad, y lo pego más a mi pecho, al parecer entiendo lo que necesito ya que toma mi botón entre sus dientes y tira de manera delicada de él al mismo tiempo que comienza a pellizcar con sus dedos mi otro pecho.

Mis manos que se han mantenido en su cabello comienzan a picar por acariciarlo, por tocar su piel, pero para eso debo quitarle la ropa, así que comienzo a quitarle la gabardina que todavía lleva puesta, junto con su saco y la camisa blanca que prácticamente le arranco. Justo en el momento en que mis manos comienzan a tocar la piel desnuda de su torso se enciende una necesidad ferviente, un arrebato que me hace moverme con urgencia por sentir mi piel contra su piel. Edward se aparta un poco, lo justo para poder pasear mis manos por tu abdomen y pecho, deleitándome por la suavidad de su piel y lo duro y firmes que son sus músculos, pero termina con mi deleite para incorporarse y tomar en sus manos la pretina de mi pantalón, desabrocharla y bajar la prenda junto con mis bragas. He quedado totalmente expuesta a él.

Sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo, pareciera que el brillo en ellos ha aumentado y se encuentran más abiertos, hay una pasión oscura que los baña, una pasión que comienza a despertar mi cuerpo. Vuelve a inclinarse sobre mí y besa mis pezones, para bajar hacia mi ombligo y rodearlo con la punta húmeda de su lengua, continúa su camino hacia mis caderas, mordisquea sobre mi hueso y emprende el recorrido hacia el otro lado por medio de besos delicados, cuando llega al centro, justo por encima de mi pubis suelta un soplido, eso provoca que alce mis caderas para buscar un poco de contacto en el botón de terminaciones nerviosas que se encuentra anhelante.

—Edward —susurro.

Edward continúa con su camino por mis caderas y después inhala sobre mi sexo, su rostro es embriagante.

—El mejor aroma —dice para sí mismo, yo sólo puedo ruborizarme. No sé si alguna vez podré acostumbrarme a escuchar esas cosas. ¡Alto, pero qué estoy diciendo!

No puedo continuar con mis pensamientos cuando siento como su lengua recorre toda la longitud de mi sexo, es como si estuviera recogiendo el cúmulo de mi néctar.

—El mejor sabor —me dedica una sonrisa traviesa y continúa bebiendo de mí—. Joder —gruñe—. Podría pasarme aquí toda una vida.

Tomo sus cabellos y tiro de ellos, a veces la intensidad me sobrepasa y necesito que pare, pero él parece no querer darme ningún tipo de descanso.

—Por favor, Edward. Te necesito.

Edward se compadece de mí, se levanta y desprende de sus últimas prendas, me maravillo por la magnífica vista de él completamente desnudo ante mí. Los músculos no terminan en su abdomen, siguen a lo largo de sus piernas. Edward es simplemente espectacular. Me muerdo mi labio por el deseo.

Repite la acción de inclinarse sobre mí, pero en esta ocasión besa mis labios con pasión y ambos caemos sobre el colchón, jadeo al sentir su piel contra la mía, son dos cuerpos cálidos que comienzan a fundirse. Besa mi cuello y comienza a restregar su erección contra mi centro húmedo, muevo mis caderas al ritmo de sus movimientos. Me dirige esa mirada profunda que se ha vuelto una característica de él y lo siento adentrarse en mí. Es un movimiento lento y certero, me llena poco a poco, se adentra milímetro a milímetro y disfruto de la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Suspiro de satisfacción, es mucho mejor de lo que recordaba.

—Me tienes por completo, Bella.

Comenta mientras besa mis labios.

—Me moveré despacio, sólo disfruta.

Sólo soy capaz de responderle con jadeos, mi respiración es rápida y mi corazón está a todo lo que da. La piel de su pubis me acaricia mi clítoris en cada embiste, mis caderas se mueven para encontrarlo a medio camino, mi espalda se arquea para no perder el contacto de la piel de su pecho. Es lento, es una danza suave y apasionada, un encuentro amoroso.

—Bella

—Edward

Repetimos nuestros nombres una y otra vez. Siento mi vientre contraerse y cuando se libere será explosivo, puedo sentirlo, mi orgasmo me dejará fuera de combate y sé que todo se debe a que se trata de Edward.

—Te has puesto más estrecha, Bella. Déjate ir, déjame disfrutar de tu clímax —susurra en mi oído mientras sigo moviendo mis caderas para él, para su placer y el mío.

—Me… me corro, Edward —no puedo contenerlo más, la explosión está por llegar y me arrastrará con ella.

—Te amo, Bella. Te amo tanto.

Sus palabras son el desencadenante que necesitaba para mí liberación y estallo a su alrededor. El nirvana de Edward llega segundos después y la satisfacción aumenta al sentir su calidez siendo liberada y colmándome. Nuestras respiraciones están acompasadas, son rápidas y poco profundas. Sonríe de lado y besa rápido mis labios. Sin siquiera pensarlo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—No creas que se me ha pasado el hecho de que no has respondido —me dice después de darme otro beso.

—No creo que sea necesario decirlo.

—No, pero sería bastante agradable escucharte decirlo.

Se aparta para colocarse a mi lado, gimo por la caricia íntima que provoca su semierección al salir de mí. Toma mis caderas y me coloca de lado, de tal manera que quedamos uno frente al otro. Al mirar sus ojos me pierdo en ellos y cedo fácilmente, necesito decirle lo que siento por él y lo que tanto desea escuchar.

—Te amo, Edward.

Su cara se vuelve radiante, su sonrisa la ilumina, parece un niño pequeño. Desaparece esa fachada del hombre empresario multimillonario con la inmensa carga en sus hombros de satisfacer a su madre.

—Debemos dormir, lo más seguro es que no salgamos por el resto del día y la noche hasta mañana.

—Oh, no, eso no puede ser.

—Ya te dije que Tyler traerá lo necesario para que trabajes y además una muda de ropa. Por cierto, no creo que sea algo recomendable que vayas mañana a trabajar.

—Estás mal si crees que dejaré de ir a trabajar.

—Entonces permite a Tyler acompañarte.

— ¿Y tú?

—Estaré arreglando todo, me aseguraré de que nadie te moleste. Mañana será un día ajetreado, trataré de que esas fotos no salgan a la luz —la dicha de hace unos momentos ha desaparecido, ahora habla con solemnidad y preocupación—. Prometo que no dejaré que te hagan nada, no permitiré que se atrevan a dañarte.

— ¿Crees que hayan visto mi rostro?

—No, te cubrí antes de que dieran vuelta y tomaran otro ángulo, de todas formas, verificaré. Tyler ya se encargó de empezar a mover todas las piezas necesarias, pero seré yo quien me encargue de todo mañana. No temas —pega sus labios a mi frente y deposita montones de besos pequeños.

Me junto más a su cuerpo y enredo mis piernas con las suyas, entierro mi rostro en su pecho y aspiro su delicioso aroma. Él me sostiene, me abraza y en ese gesto me transite su protección.

—Debemos dormir.

Estoy tan cómoda, no quiero levantarme para meternos debajo de las cobijas. Edward parece entenderlo y jala el edredón para cobijarme, después me sube a su cuerpo y comienza a enrollarse en el resto de la cobija. A pesar del cansancio suelto una risa, ahora somos un taco de cobijas que tiene como relleno a dos personas.

—De esta manera no podrás escaparte de mí —besa mis labios.

—No podremos movernos.

—Esa es la idea, no te podrás apartar de mí.

Continuamos de la misma forma por unos minutos, pero después sentimos la necesidad de movernos, así que lo dejo hacer todo el trabajo para desenredarnos y quedarnos acostados sobre la cama con el edredón encima de nosotros, y en cuanto ha terminado enredamos nuestras piernas y nos abrazamos. De esa manera nos quedamos dormidos.

Despierto al notar la luz pegando en mi rostro, se nos ha olvidado cerrar las cortinas en la noche. Abro un ojo despacio y veo los rayos del sol bañando la alfombra de la habitación, creando sombras en las paredes e iluminando cada rincón de la habitación. Por la cantidad de luz debo asumir que se me ha hecho tarde. Deben pasar de las diez de la mañana.

Siento los brazos de Edward apretarse más a mi alrededor y comienza a moverse.

—Es perfecto despertar de esta manera —mete su rostro en mi cuello y comienza a besarlo—. Cuánto quisiera poder despertar cada mañana de esta manera.

Esas palabras hacen un clic en mi cabeza, es como si hubiera estado tratando de mantener esa idea lejos y con lo dicho por Edward hubieran terminado de aterrizar. Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Pienso una y otra vez, una y otra vez y es entonces que recuerdo su rostro, su expresión de culpabilidad cuando le dije la segunda opción, cuando sospeché que él me pediría continuar en esta relación mientras él se casaba con Tanya, pidiéndome convertirme en la amante.

—No puede ser —susurro.

—Bella —dice curioso.

Ahora tienen sentido sus palabras _"Cuánto quisiera poder despertar cada mañana de esta manera"_

—Continuarás con tus planes ¿cierto? —me aparto de él porque sé que no es necesaria una respuesta—. Quieres que me convierta en tu amante.

—Bella… —su voz lo dice todo.

* * *

 **Les dije que Bella por lo menos intentaría mantenerse lejos de los problemas, en este caso Edward, pero bueno, una no puede siempre resistirse, por lo menos ahora se ha dado cuenta bien de las cosas y no se preocupen, Edward en los siguientes capítulos tomará un par de cucharadas de su propia medicina, ya lo verán. Se vienen los capítulos más intensos, pero a la vez los más bonitos (en mi opinión). He leído sus comentarios sobre Renée y descuiden su propia ambición le dará un tiro por la culata como decimos por acá.**

 **MIL GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS:** Liduvina, alejandra1987, Sanveronica, eliananayara, Tecupi, Mar91, caresgar26, Smedina, Melina, Karina, Alexandra Nash, Tata XOXO, patymdn, Jade HSos, Maryluna, torrespera172, Adriu, piligm, Sully YM, tulgarita, kaja0507, LicetSalvatore, rjnavajas, Adriana Molina, liduvina, Melany, nydiac10, Liz Vidal, krisr0405, BereB, saraipineda44, cavendano33, Yoliki y todos aquelos lectores anónimos.

 **En verdad que no me creo el apoyo que le dan a mi historio y se los agradezco inmensamente.**  


 **Nuevamente lo siento por dejarles las próximas semanas sin actualización u.u Nos leemos en los siguiente capítulos, manténganse pendientes porque en serio, en serio, los capítulos que vienen están increíbles ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto, mis divinuras de lectoras!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Listo! Amo este capítulo, espero lo disfruten y haya valido la pena la espera.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Camino por las calles mientras trato de alejar el recuerdo de Edward pidiéndome que me quede, tratándome de convencerme el continuar, su voz rogándome que lo entendiera. Él había dado su palabra y sus principios de caballero no le permitían dejar botada a Tanya a poco tiempo antes de la boda. Su explicación diciéndome que entre ellos jamás sucedería nada, que todo sería una farsa de matrimonio, sería yo la mujer a la que siempre amaría y a la que regresaría cada día. Limpio las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas. No debo llorar por esto, no lo haré; me repito una y otra vez. Él ha dado sus explicaciones, todo con base a la educación que le dieron, siempre caballero, siempre responsable y fiel a su palabra.

Al final decido no ir a la tienda y le aviso a Ángela que se haga cargo, además le pido que mantenga a mi madre lejos. No tengo ánimo para enfrentarme a ella y sus ocurrencias. Me siento demasiado agotada, expuesta y dolida.

Pude haber aceptado la propuesta de Edward y estar en estos momentos con él, entre sus brazos, pero no, no quiero conformarme con ser la amante, aquella que tenga que resignarse con el poco tiempo que le quede libre para verlo, no quiero ser esa mujer que sólo espera una llamada para ver si puede verlo, quien tiene que esconderse y cuidarse de no ser vista con él; y, sobre todo, no quiero ser la segunda opción. Si Edward es incapaz de abandonar sus planes para estar conmigo es prueba suficiente que no es a quien estoy buscando, y que el amor que dice sentir por mí no es más que el encanto del momento, la atracción hacia la aventura, porque aunque no lo haya dicho, sus acciones dicen que para él soy una mujer con la que no puede mantener una relación seria y estable.

Mientras salgo de la ducha escucho mi teléfono y corro a mi cuarto por él, por un momento mi corazón se acelera al pensar que es Edward, pero sé que si es él corro el riesgo de caer y ceder, así que ignoro la llamada.

Comienzo a ponerme crema y sacar mi ropa de mi armario cuando mi teléfono vuelve a sonar, me fijo que es el mismo número de la ocasión anterior y dudo, no es el mismo número de donde Edward me mandó su mensaje, pero eso no me garantiza que no sea él. Lo pienso por unas milésimas de segundo y respondo.

— ¿Sí, diga? —respondo.

—Oh, Bella. ¡Qué bueno que has respondido! —la voz es alegre—. Soy Jacob, tu cita de esta noche.

¡Diablos! Había olvidado por completo la cita que tenía, tengo, con Jacob ¿Qué se supone que debo decirle? No estoy tan segura de querer ir. No, más bien estoy segura de que no quiero ir, no estoy de ánimo para enfrentarme a esa situación, no después de lo que pasó con Edward, necesito tiempo, estar sola.

—Le he pedido tu número a Kate, espero eso no te moleste… ¿Bella, sigues ahí?

— ¿Qué? Disculpa, estoy un poco distraída.

—No me vas a decir que se te había olvidado o que no irás ¿cierto?

Mordisqueo mi labio, porque justamente son esas dos cosas. Me siento mal por él, había quedado en salir con él esta noche y estoy segura de que si Edward no hubiera llegado o no hubiera pasado lo sucedido estaría dispuesta a ir. Como dijo Ángela, merecía mis momentos de diversión y Jacob es un chico realmente agradable con quien podría pasarla más que bien, así que es momento de tomar lo que la vida me trae, Jacob es una puerta segura, o por lo menos más segura de lo que cierta persona de ojos verdes puede serlo.

—Si tienes otra cosa que hacer podemos dejar la salida para otro día —en su voz se escucha un poco de decepción.

—Jake, deja termino de arreglar unas cosas y te regreso la llamada ¿te parece?

—Claro.

-Vale, te hablo en unos minutos.

Corto la llamada y me dejo caer en mi cama con únicamente la ropa interior puesta. Doy miles de vueltas al asunto, pienso en lo que ha pasado con Edward, en su decisión, en sus palabras, me ha dicho que me ama, pero al mismo tiempo lo único que desea tener conmigo es una clase de relación clandestina, encuentros casuales, mantenerme oculta y en resumen, ser su segunda mejor opción; y no, eso en definitiva no es lo que quiero para mí.

Estoy cien por ciento segura que he hecho lo mejor en alejarme, tomar mis cosas y terminarlo todo, así que ¿debo deprimirme por ello? ¿debo dejar a un lado la opción que me brinda Jacob de divertirme e incluso de algo más? Bien, quizá para ese algo más sea demasiado pronto, pero sentada en casa sumiéndome en el hoyo del tormento que significa Edward no lograré dar un paso más cerca a ese "algo más", Así que la decisión está tomada, saldré con Jacob y ese será el punto inicial para dejar todo lo relacionado a Edward Cullen en el pasado, será un evento emocionante y lindo en mi vida, pero nada más.

Coloco el último pasador en mi cabello, he recogido la mitad en un moño delicado que combina con la sutileza de mi maquillaje, ahora falta elegir el atuendo. Sé exactamente quién estaría encantada de ayudarme en ello: Alice Cullen. Sacudo mi cabeza, eso también debo dejarlo atrás, al menos por el momento.

Dejo los dos atuendos encima de mi cama y me paro frente a ellos para tratar de decidir. Por un lado, tenemos un vestido azul marino con mangas de encaje cortas y hombros descubiertos, entallado y que me llega por encima de la rodilla, junto con unos tacones negros. Por el otro, tengo una falda color vino y un top de color negro; la falda me llega a mitad del muslo y el top se cruza justo debajo de mis pechos dejando piel expuesta. No está mal, pero no creo sea el atuendo para una cita en la que realmente no sé cuáles son los términos, así que me decido por el vestido azul marino, pero cambio los tacones por unos zapatos de piso.

Gruño frustrada al ver la marca que Edward me ha dejado la noche anterior, así que debo agregarle a mi atuendo una pañoleta que tape el chupetón que me hizo. Espero Jacob no se dé cuenta y la pañoleta pueda hacer bien su labor. Tomo la gabardina y espero a que Jacob llegue. No tarda mucho, a los pocos minutos ya estoy bajando para encontrarme con él.

—Luces radiante —me dice con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tú también, luces bastante bien —le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Y realmente lo hace. Jacob lleva puesto unos jeans oscuros con botas, una camisa azul que se encuentra parcialmente oculta por una cazadora de piel color negro. Su atuendo le hacía lucir tremendamente sexy y salvaje, es bastante guapo e incluso mejor, es bastante simpático. Puede sonar ruin, pero es la persona ideal para poder dejar atrás a Edward.

—Entonces cuál es el plan —le dije.

— ¿Qué te parece ir a cenar? Es un poco cliché, pero creo que es un buen inicio para conocernos —me guiña un ojo y una sonrisa instantánea se dibuja en mi rostro—. Después algún paseo estará perfecto. Creo que es importante sentar las bases en la primera cita para lo que pueda venir después.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Pasa un brazo por mi espalda y me dirige hacia su auto que se encuentra a escasos metros de la entrada de mi edificio.

Pronto llegamos a Royal Thai Taste, hay un par de parejas frente a nosotros esperando a que se les asigne una mesa. Está haciendo un poco de viento, así que espero nos toque dentro. Miro hacia el otro lado de la calle y me quedo petrificada al ver un Mercedes negro igual al que me subí ayer junto con Edward después del incidente en el parque. No puede ser, agito mi cabeza, soy una tonta, no es el único hombre en Crawley con un Mercedes Negro rentado.

—Descuida, la reservación la he hecho para las mesas de adentro —sonrío al ver que correré con suerte y no me congelaré—. Por cierto, es lindo el detalle de la pañoleta. Luce bien.

Me ruborizo, no por su comentario, sino por la razón por la cual me la colocado. Me la acomodo para evitar que muestre algún rastro de la marca de Edward. Extiende una mano, toma un extremo del moño y lo acomoda.

—Listo, ahora está todo bien —me sonríe.

Justo en ese momento llega nuestro turno, Jacob da su nombre y nos conducen al interior cálido del restaurante. Mientras caminamos hacia el interior, Jacob rodea mi cintura para evitar que me empujen los camareros que se acercan a las mesas a dejar sus pedidos. Uno de los meseros gira inesperadamente con la bandeja en la mano y empuja mis caderas, logrando que pierda el equilibrio y esté a punto de perder el equilibrio y aunque Jacob tiene su brazo a mi alrededor, le es imposible agarrarme para evitar que caiga. Justo cuando creo que terminaré cayendo de bruces, hay un par de brazos que me sostienen y me mantienen firme, debería sentirme aliviada, pero hay una escalofriante y placentera reacción en mí al sentir esas manos tocándome, y yo sé de quién se trata antes de levantar la vista.

—Gracias —le dice Jacob—. Bella ¿estás bien?

Mi mandíbula comienza a temblar. ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

— ¿Bella? —repite Jacob.

Me digo que tengo que ser valiente y encararlo. Así que recompongo mi gesto antes de verlo a los ojos y entonces lo hago. Su gesto es duro y frío, sus ojos se encuentran entrecerrados y sus pestañas le dan un aire oscuro, hay un estremecimiento que quiere recorrer mi cuerpo, pero me controlo. Sus manos se cierran más firmes alrededor de mis brazos. Puedo ver que se encuentra molesto, sumamente molesto.

—Gracias, si no hubiera sido por… usted, habría terminado todo en un desastre —digo en tono neutro. Él me mira sorprendido ¿y dolido? Debe de estar desconcertado por desconocerle, por actuar como si no lo hubiera visto antes.

—Bellas ¿te encuentras bien?

Jacob rodea mi cintura y me pega a su cuerpo, es ruin lo que haré, pero debo alejar a Edward, debo mantenerme a salvo de él y en este preciso momento Jake es mi salvación. Sin pensarlo más pego mi cuerpo a Jacob, le dedico mi sonrisa más coqueta y lo rodeo con mis brazos.

—Sólo fue el susto, descuida —y acto final, le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Me giro hacia Edward y me doy cuenta de la rigidez de su postura, se está controlando, la única evidencia de su furia son sus puños, cerrados con fuerza y temblando.

—Gracias, de nuevo —le sonrío, tomo la mano de Jacob y avanzo hacia donde nuestro mesero nos espera.

No estoy segura, pero siento su mirada en mi nuca, no sé en qué lugar del establecimiento se encuentre y no me atrevo a buscarlo. Toda la valentía de hace un momento se ha esfumado y ahora dudo de haber hecho bien. Mi conciencia me remuerde, el enfado en su mirada e incluso aquel destello de dolor, su posición fría y tensa. No debí haberlo hecho, quizá ahora crea que me estoy burlando de él.

— ¿En serio te encuentras bien? —me pregunta Jacob—. Podemos retirarnos si lo deseas.

—No, no fue nada, fue sólo un pequeño percance —sonrío—. Si no hubiera sido por E… el joven que alcanzo a tomarme hubiera terminado haciendo un espectáculo –pongo una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, falsa por supuesto.

—Sí, fue una suerte, aunque parecía bastante tenso, por un momento creí que estaba apretando tus brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Sin querer suelto una risita nerviosa.

—No, para nada, fue bastante amable.

El camarero entrega nuestras cartas y dice que regresará en un momento para tomar nuestra orden. No me encuentro muy interesada en el menú, así que sólo pediré la especialidad, sea lo sea. Tengo que recomponerme o Jacob se dará cuenta de que algo sucede. Así que comienzo a preguntarle sobre su último proyecto, para el cual tendrá que salir de la ciudad en los próximos meses hacia Estados Unidos, al parecer será un gran proyecto. Soy completamente honesta con él al decirle lo feliz que me pone su triunfo.

—Quizá en alguna ocasión puedas acompañarme en mis viajes, podríamos hacer un poco de turismo —se muestra muy optimista.

—Estaría increíble, pero no sé qué tan saturada esté con el trabajo en la tienda.

—Todos los días aparece una novia nueva —bromea.

—No es tan así, sólo que hay algunas que son bastante especiales —pienso en Tanya inmediatamente—. Traen complicaciones con ellas —muevo mi boca en un mohín.

— ¿Alguna reciente? —sigue en plan de broma.

—Oh, sí, bastante reciente.

— ¿Es ella quien ha provocado que olvidaras la cita de hoy? —me siento culpable de inmediato porque no está tan alejado de la realidad.

—No, ella no, es la complicación que vino con ella, pero ya, dentro de un par de semanas todo estará finiquitado, sólo espero no encontrarme otro caso como éste.

—Eso quiere decir que te acordarás de nuestra próxima cita.

¡Diablos! Mordisqueo mis labios debido a la culpabilidad. Pobre Jacob, si no fuera porque decidió pedirle mi número a Kate y llamarme, seguramente me hubiera encontrada en casa con un pijama y un bote de helado a mi lado.

—Hey, descuida, sólo estoy bromeando —el camarero trae nuestros platillos y las copas de vino que hemos pedido—. Brindemos por las novias histéricas y sus complicaciones.

Sin poder evitarlo me río con él, sabe cómo dejar los malos momentos atrás. Sí, Jacob realmente me agrada.

—A veces son quienes le agregan la sal y la pimienta a mi día.

— ¿Acaso diseñar y dibujar no te gusta?

—Oh, no, no me malentiendas, amo, adoro, es mi vida el diseñar y dibujar vestidos de novia, escuchar sus historias, imaginar al novio perdidamente enamorado y es entonces que entro yo, es como la cereza del pastel. Quiero que cada novia que salga de mi tienda se vaya con una sonrisa en su rostro, que el día de su boda se sienta la novia más hermosa y su futuro esposo se pierda en la imagen de ella caminando hacia el altar con su vestido de novia —sonrío como boba.

—Vaya, deberías de hablar con mis colegas y compartirles un poco de tu pasión —sonríe—. Pocas personas pueden hablar con esa intensidad de cuánto disfrutan sus trabajos.

—Soy afortunada —me encojo de hombros.

Continuamos comiendo, pero sigo encontrándome incómoda, puedo sentir su mirada aún clavada en mí, no tengo idea de qué tan cerca se encuentra, esperaba que a lo largo de la cena se diera cuenta que no habría contacto alguno y terminara por marcharse, pero no es así.

—Si me disculpas, debo ir al sanitario.

—Por supuesto, mientras pediré la cuenta —me sonríe.

Se ha portado bastante comprensivo, se ha dado cuenta que me siento incomoda y aunque no entiende el porqué, ha procurado mantenerme entretenida para disminuir mi malestar. Le sonrío, tomo mi bolso y me dirijo hacia los baños, procuro no mirar a otro lado, únicamente hacia donde se encuentran los sanitarios, temo encontrarme con su mirada.

Le dedico una última sonrisa a Jacob antes de irme hacia al baño. Camino con paso decidido, no estoy dispuesta a que vea algún rastro de duda o debilidad. En cuanto entro al baño doy un gran respiro de alivio, por lo menos el primer paso lo he dado bien y me siento más relajada alejada de donde está Edward, no hay nadie, sólo yo. Esa tranquilidad termina pronto; justo en el momento en que Edward entra y cierra la puerta con seguro. Lo miro por el espejo y me giro de inmediato hacia él. ¡Diablos, diablos! Sigue estando furioso. Ya no me siento tan valiente sin la presencia de Jacob, y mucho menos con la capacidad de resistirme a él si intenta convencerme.

En cuanto se asegura de tener la puerta trancada da dos enormes zancadas cargadas de furia, me toma de los brazos y me arrincona contra la pared. No sé quién de los dos tiene la respiración más agitada, pero creo que él me gana en esta ocasión. Miro directo a sus ojos y a diferencia de lo que había en ellos cuando entró, ahora veo algo más, más profundo y tengo una extraña sensación de desgarre al verlo.

— ¿Quién… es… él? —gruñe.

—Edward —intento tranquilizarlo.

— ¡No, responde! ¿Qué haces con él? ¿Qué significa él para ti? —su voz, aunque es apenas un susurro, se logra ver que hay enojo, es un cuerpo de lleno de dolor, celos y enfado—. Dijiste que no había nadie en tu vida —eso último suena a reclamo.

Suelto una risa que contiene todo mi coraje. Coraje por su último comentario, acusándome de hacer lo mismo que él; coraje por el descaro de ofrecerme ser la amante y exponerme a esa situación, insultándome con esa proposición. En este momento soy capaz de mirarle con coraje.

—El león cree que todos somos de su condición, ¿no es así señor Cullen? Puede que tú puedas y quieras rebajarme a la posición de la amante, del segundo plato, pero yo no le haría eso a nadie, mucho menos a Jacob.

Su rostro se crispa, sé que estoy provocando más dolor en su alma, pero él necesita saber que no voy a someterme a sus decisiones, que no cederé ante sus caprichos por muy enamorada que esté.

—Si necesitas una explicación bien, te la daré —sacudo mis hombros y me suelto de su agarre—. Jacob es un chico que acabo de conocer, y sí, es bastante agradable, guapo, simpático, puedo pasar horas hablando con él, y sí, me gusta, me gusta mucho. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Que con el poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos sé que soy su opción número uno, que me respeta y sería incapaz de colocarme en una posición tan nefasta como la amante, como la mujer con la que sólo quiere revolcarse…

—Bella —dice dolido.

—No, pediste una explicación y es ésta. Jacob es ahora mi primera opción, veo en él a esa persona con quien quiero llegar a usar mi vestido.

— ¡Es mentira! —me grita, toma mis brazos y me pega a él. Su rostro se encuentra descompuesto—. Tú me amas. No podrías estar con alguien más, no eres así.

—Oh, pero qué sucede, hasta hace poco creías que te había mentido al decirte que no había alguien en mi vida.

—Estás mintiendo, ese muchacho no es nada para ti.

— ¿Por qué dejaría ir a alguien que me ve como su primera opción, alguien que puede tomarme en serio y me respeta? Tienes razón, te amo y no lo negaré, pero también me veo amando a Jacob en un futuro, así que me daré esa oportunidad, quiero sentirme amada y él puede hacerlo —vuelvo a separarme de él.

—Yo te amo, Bella —susurra derrotado.

—No, amas la alternativa de diversión, de adrenalina y clandestinidad.

—No es así, no hables por mí en cuanto a mis sentimientos. No dejaré que nadie, ni siquiera tú ensucien mis sentimientos hacia ti. Es lo más puro que tengo.

—Lamento decirte que tú solo te has encargado de eso.

—Bella, por favor.

Se acerca a mí, me rodea con sus brazos, convirtiéndolos en una prisión placentera. Besa mi mejilla, baja por el hueso de mi mandíbula, la comisura de mi labio; quita la pañoleta y besa delicadamente en donde ha dejado el moretón y recorre con su nariz toda la extensión de mi cuello, deteniéndose en mi clavícula. Suelto un suspiro, mi cuerpo responde por sí mismo, sin entender razones sólo responde a él.

—Mi Bella —susurra e inhala profundamente—. ¿Él ha mirado esto? ¿Por qué lo has cubierto?

—Es la evidencia de un error que quiero dejar atrás.

— ¿Acaso no ves el dolor que me provocas?

—Tú no fuiste capaz de mirar el dolor que provocó en mí el haberme ofrecido ser tu amante. No soy esa clase de mujer y lamento mucho que me hayas confundido con una.

Me aparto lo más que puedo de él, mientras deja caer sus brazos. Lo miro una última vez, es una tortura, pero quiero grabar cada centímetro de su rostro en mí memoria, ésta sería la última vez que nos encontraremos.

—Suerte en tu matrimonio con Tanya —aliso mi vestido—. Sé feliz con ella, yo haré lo mismo.

Suelta una risa amarga.

— ¿Con Jacob?

—Quizá no sea Jacob, pero será alguien que me ame y a quien ame en la misma medida, alguien quien me respete y, sobre todo, sea su primera opción. Alguien quien pueda ofrecerme lo que yo le daré en la misma medida.

—Bella, yo te amo, por favor.

—No entiendes, no estoy dispuesta a ser la otra. Y tú eres incapaz de tomarme en serio. Es como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena para ti para tomarme en serio.

—Para, jamás he dicho…

—No es necesario continuar con esta discusión, las decisiones están tomadas. Desde ayer tú por tu camino y yo por el mío.

Tomo mi bolso que he dejado en el lavabo, abro la puerta y aparece una chica frente a mí que me mira curiosa y después mira hacia donde está Edward.

—Bella —Edward vuelve a llamarme, pero no me vuelvo, no creo ser capaz de avanzar si me dejo mirarlo por última vez—. ¡Bella! —me grita, pero sigo caminando, incluso me acerco corriendo a Jacob.

— ¿Bella, estás bien? —me pregunta asustado cuando me ve. Mis labios comienzan a temblar y mis ojos a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Quiero irme a casa —le pido.

—Por supuesto.

Jacob toma mi chaqueta y me envuelve con ella y sus brazos. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y sé el motivo. Edward me está observando.

Caminamos hacia la salida y lo siguiente que siento son los destellos de montones de cámaras, están prácticamente en mi cara.

— ¿Es cierto que usted es la diseñadora del vestido de novia de la modelo Tanya Denali?

— ¿Qué tan cierto es que se acuesta con el señor Edward Cullen? ¿Es usted la señorita con quien se ha encontrado el señor Cullen en el parque Buchan Country?

— ¿Es su amante? ¿Ambos engañan a la modelo Tanya Denali?

— ¿Cómo se siente al diseñar el vestido de novia de la prometida de Edward Cullen, su amante?

— ¿Qué opina Tanya Denali sobre el engaño de Edward Cullen? ¿Continuará siendo su amante después de la boda?

Me quedo paralizada, mi cerebro no termina de procesar todo lo que está sucediendo, me llegan preguntas por todos lados, los destellos de las cámaras me ciegan y puedo sentir a todos estos reporteros lanzándose sobre mí como si se tratara de una manada de felinos hambrientos ante un buen trozo de carne.

—Jacob —gimo.

—Te sacaré de aquí.

Jacob me estrecha más hacia su cuerpo y gracias a su tamaño quedo casi cubierta en mi totalidad; al ver que los reporteros se ponen frente a mí para tratar de tomar una foto, él prácticamente me carga sobre su costado y comienza a abrirse camino ante la bola enardecida de los periodistas.

—Señorita Isabella —escucho una voz a mi lado y me resulta conocida—. La llevaré a casa.

Siento otro par de brazos rodearme. Alzo la vista hacia el cuerpo que tengo a mi otro lado y me encuentro con Tyler, el guardaespaldas y asistente de Edward. Jacob no está muy seguro de lo que sucede así que no se aparta de mi lado.

—Tyler.

—El señor Cullen me ha pedido que no me aparte de usted hasta que se encuentre a salvo en casa.

—Pero Jacob —me giro hacia donde se encuentra Jake.

—Descuida, los seguiré en mi auto hasta tu departamento.

Dibujo una sonrisa de amabilidad y agradecimiento. En definitiva, es un buen tipo y deseo tanto poder enamorarme de él, aunque claro, no sé si él continúe con sus planes de conquista después de esta noche. Ahora me siento realmente apenada con él, además de abrumada por todo lo que está sucediendo. Tyler rodea mi cintura y me carga, da grandes zancadas hasta llegar al Mercedes negro que vi antes de entrar, abre la puerta y me coloca con cuidado dentro del auto, afuera siguen insistiendo los benditos periodistas con sus preguntas y sus benditas cámaras.

— ¿Y Edward? —me atrevo a preguntarle—. Se lo comerán vivo si lo dejamos ahí.

—Descuide señorita, Jackson se hará cargo de él. Es el segundo a cargo —me informa.

Me hundo en el sillón del carro y me concentro en cada farol de la calle, los voy contando… uno… dos… tres… cuatro… quince… treinta… y pierdo la cuenta. Giro hacia atrás y veo varios carros detrás de nosotros, pero me relajo al ver que al parecer en ninguno de ellos va algún reportero. Reconozco el carro de Jacob, que es el que va justo detrás de nosotros. Cinco minutos después Tyler estaciona frente al pórtico de mi edificio.

—Permítame, le abriré la puerta.

Tyler sale y de manera elegante y con cierta autoridad camina sobre la acera y me abre la puerta.

—Gracias Tyler, ¿podría agradecerle al señor Cullen por esto? —él sólo asiente en un movimiento.

—Si me permite sugerirle, señorita Swan, no salga en un par de días. Los reporteros seguirán buscando carne fresca y el señor Cullen no quiere que la lastimen.

—Haré lo que pueda —me encojo de hombros—. Muchas gracias, Tyler.

—Bella —escucho a Jacob llamarme y veo que se acerca con paso presuroso hasta donde estamos—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro que sí —tomo una gran bocanada de aire—. Creo que te debo una explicación, en verdad entiendo si quieres marcharte a tu casa y no escuchar más de mí.

—Bella, no. No tienes que explicarme nada. Todo está bien.

—Déjame invitarte una taza de chocolate caliente y responderé todo lo que me preguntes —le digo.

—De acuerdo —me sonríe.

Me giro de nuevo hacia Tyler.

—Adiós, Tyler. Linda noche —le sonrío—. Y de nuevo muchas gracias.

—No tiene nada que agradecer.

Jacob me toma del brazo y subimos los escalones del pórtico. Abro la puerta y lo dejo pasar, al girarme para cerrar la puerta veo a Tyler arrancando y más atrás en la misma acera otro auto de color plateado arranca, al pasar delante de mí mi corazón se detiene. Edward va en la parte trasera y me mira, pero pronto dirige su mirada hacia el frente. En cuanto se terminan de marchar cierro la puerta.

Adiós, Edward.

Me despido de él para siempre.

Jacob me escucha de manera atenta y aprecio que no me juzgue y no pregunte, se conforma con la información que decido darle. Quedamos en llamarnos más adelante, al parecer el saber un poco de mi historia con Edward no le quita las ganas de seguirme conociendo y es algo que también agradezco, al final no perdería la nueva oportunidad que me brindaba la vida.

Despierto y escucho un alboroto fuera del edificio, me asomo por la ventana y encuentro al mismo tumulto de reporteros de la noche anterior, me pregunto si no tienen otra cosa que hacer en su vida, familias con quienes compartir, lugares en donde pasar el tiempo. Tendré que llamar a Ángela y decirle que el día de hoy también tendrá que hacerse cargo de la tienda. Aprovecharía para revisar un par de diseños que tenía pendientes y correos de mis clientas, quizá tuviera tiempo y la cabeza un poco despejada para dibujar algo nuevo.

A medio día escucho unos golpes en la puerta. Quizá fuera Ángela para traerme algo de la tienda o hacerme alguna consulta, pero al abrir la puerta me encuentro a quien menos necesito en estos momentos: mi madre. Lleva un periódico en la mano y en la otra se encuentra su bolso.

—Vaya, vaya, Isabella te he subestimado —tiene una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras atraviesa la puerta y pone el periódico en mis manos.

—Mamá, me da gusto de verte también —le saludo.

—Vamos, Isabella. Después de lo que he descubierto no es momento para saludos convencionales —se deja caer en el sofá que se encuentra a un costado de la ventana.

Afuera comienzan a caer grandes gotas de lluvia, espero que eso termine de correr a las personas que se encuentran al pie del poche esperando para cazarme. Miro cómo se estrellan las gotas en el cristal de la ventana, una tras otra. El cielo es gris, es el día perfecto para mi ánimo de hoy y mamá no piensa ayudar mucho. Me quedo parada, espero que de esa manera la visita sea corta.

—Te he subestimado, querida hija mía. Tú sí vas a lo grande —ríe—. Con razón ignorabas mis recomendaciones con respecto a Tanya. Yo sólo pensaba que podía ser tu gran oportunidad de éxito y ganar mucho más dinero, cuando tú ya estabas pensando en las ligas mayores.

— ¿De qué hablas? —cruzo los dedos para que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

—No me dirás que no has leído los periódicos del día de hoy o no has escuchado el escándalo de periodistas ahí afuera.

Y sí, es justo lo que me imaginaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres mamá? —digo con cansancio, en verdad que es el momento menos oportuno para lidiar con sus cosas.

—Bella, yo sólo he venido a felicitarte. Tirarte al prometido de tu mejor clienta quien es nada más y nada menos que uno de los principales herederos de Italia, un auténtico multimillonario. Haces bien en convertirte en su amante. Él nos mantendrá, ya no será necesario que continúes con esa tienducha y podrás pagarme.

Cada palabra dicha por mi madre me provoca asco y repulsión. No puedo creer que la persona sentada frente a mí sea mi madre, la mujer que me dio la vida. La peor parte es saber que parte de sus palabras son verdad; al final si terminé acostándome con Edward y por unos instantes fui su amante, pero mi madre ha logrado ensuciar mis sentimientos por Edward, los momentos tiernos que vivimos y que compartimos ella se ha encargo de teñirlos de ambición y egoísmo. Para ella todo esto no es más que un producto con una alta rentabilidad; todo esto me llena de impotencia, coraje y tristeza.

—Estás equivocada, entre Edward y yo no habrá nada.

— ¿Estás negando que te has acostado con él? Espero que no seas tan imbécil de haber aceptado una relación sin recibir recompensa alguna.

— ¿Te estás escuchando? Me estás diciendo que debo venderme, que debo ofrecerme como un producto. No soy una mujerzuela.

—No vengas con posiciones puritana porque ante las circunstancias no te queda.

—Cometí un error, pero eso no quiere decir que me venderé al mejor postor. Deberías de saber que a diferencia de ti el dinero no es lo que me mueve.

Renée resopla y se ve fastidiada, pero realmente no me importa, en este preciso momento no hay otra cosa que pueda sentir por ella que repulsión. Si fuese por ella, estaría vendida a Edward a cambio de una buena posición en la sociedad, es todo lo que ha querido y ahora comprendo que todo este tiempo no he sido más que su pieza en el juego para encontrar un camino y llegar a ésta.

—Cuando leí el periódico en la mañana creí que no había desperdiciado mi vida criando a una santurrona incrédula. Eres una estúpida, no irás a ningún lado con esa actitud.

—Lo que te duele es que no te llevaré a ningún lado. Lo siento, madre, pero tu pieza no te servirá más en este juego.

Renée bufa y se levanta furiosa del sofá.

—Ya lo veremos, recuerda que sigues endeudada conmigo y puedo hacer con tu tienda lo que quiera.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero ambas sabemos que no harás nada, porque si se acaba la tienda, se acaban tus ingresos y el dinero es lo que mueve a personas como tú.

Mi madre me fulmina con su mirada, me resisto al estremecimiento que amenaza mi cuerpo.

—Yo no estaría tan confiada, querida Isabella.

Pasa a mi lado y me empuja con su hombro, no me giro a mirarla, sólo escucho el portazo que da al salir.

Vuelvo a mirar hacia la entrada del edificio y me sorprendo al ver a Tyler y otra persona alejando a los periodistas y haciendo guardia en la entrada. Edward los ha enviado. Si al final quedaba alguna duda de nuestra relación con esto queda demostrado que efectivamente soy yo la chica con la que lo atraparon en el parque besándose. Me dejo caer al sofá, mi vida se volverá un infierno a partir de ahora.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Edward ha comenzado a sufrir y sufrirá un poco más en el siguiente, es el pago por no apurarse y ser tan burro. Se acerca el final, mis queridas lectoras. Habrá actualización la próxima semana y será la última del año, todavía quedan otros tres capítulos mínimo.**

 **Ahora sí, lo importante MIL GRACIAS tanto por la paciencia como por el apoyo:** rjnavajas, Alexandra Nash, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Sanveronica,Tecupi, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, kaja0507, BereB, Lizdayana, Melany, Maryluna, Liz Vidal, torrespera172, Adriu, Yoliki, krisr0405, Pili, Jade HSos, Nadiia16, Bells, Mar91, Lidia, patymdn, saraipineda, nydiac10, cary, Smedina, Twilight all my love 4 ever, Adriana Molina, alejandra1987

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Última actualización del año!**

 **Capítulo 8**

Han pasado dos semanas y media desde el incidente con los periodistas, al parecer todo se ha calmado o Edward ha logrado mover sus influencias para mantener a la prensa a raya; supongo que no ha de querer este tipo de circo alrededor de su compromiso y con la boda a semanas de realizarse. No he recibido noticia alguna de él desde aquella noche en el restaurante, ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje, nada, únicamente a Tyler que estuvo cuidándome durante los días siguientes cuando los periodistas aparecían en cualquier lugar al que iba. De alguna medida agradecía lo que hacía Tyler y el que Edward se mantuviera alejado, eso me permitiría irlo olvidando poco a poco, que por el momento el éxito en esa tarea está nulo. Cada día me despertaba con el anhelo de tenerlo a mi lado, de recibir una sola llamada de su parte, un mensaje, algo, pero nada. El único rastro que me quedaba de él era Tyler.

Mi vida ha sido tan patética estas últimas semanas, todo era la casa y la tienda, mi único contacto con las personas eran mis clientas y Ángela. Justo ahora me encuentro en una situación bastante incómoda. Frente a Ángela y de mí está el vestido de Tanya, por fin está concluido y es realmente hermoso, quizá el más hermoso que alguna vez haya diseñado; por un momento mi pecho se llena de ira y a la vez de nostalgia, ese vestido debería de usarlo yo, no ella.

—Luciría mucho mejor en ti —comenta Ángela a mi lado—. Eres mucho más hermosa que ese palo de escoba.

—Ángela —dije en tono de advertencia.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no diré nada —hace un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos con él? Tanya no ha llamado para confirmar envío.

—Nuestro deber es enviarlo —no puedo evitar que se forme un nudo en mi estómago al pensar en el momento en que lo usará.

—Pero no sabemos si la boda sigue en pie —hace una mueca.

—No hemos recibido cancelación —digo con pesar—, así que quiere decir que la novia lo sigue esperando.

—No deberías dejarlo ir así de fácil —me mira directamente e intenta apremiarme a que siga su consejo.

—Ya dije que ese tema quedó en el pasado. Tanya y su prometido a partir de hoy no son más incumbencia de la tienda.

Ella vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

—Encárgate del envío.

Doy media vuelta y salgo del cuarto para dirigirme hacia mi oficina donde tengo montones de papeles que ordenar. Una novia no tarda en llegar para revisar los últimos arreglos a su vestido, pero de eso se puede encargar alguna de las otras chicas, al menos que Lilian me solicite en específico. Tiro bocetos que no fueron a parar a ningún lado, recibos vencidos, propagandas, entre muchos otros.

—Bella —se asoma Ángela por la puerta—. Ha llegado esto para ti.

Deposita un sobre blanco que tienen un par de sellos.

—Creo que no son buenas noticias.

Miro a Ángela de manera interrogante, a qué se refiere con eso. Para salir de dudas abro deprisa el sobre y saco las hojas que tiene como contenido. Comienzo por leer y me doy cuenta de que es una demanda, de nadie más y nadie menos que de mi propia madre. Renée me reclama el pago del préstamo y además el veinte por ciento de intereses. Tengo un mes para devolverle el dinero, o, de lo contrario, me quitará la tienda. Suelto una risa amarga, se atrevió; justo cuando creía que mi madre no podía hacerme más daño, lo hizo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me pregunta Ángela.

—Renée —digo como respuesta.

—Ahora qué se supone que ha hecho la bruja de tu madre… ¡Oh, lo siento!

—No, está bien, ahora sí se ha comportado como una auténtica bruja. Me exige el pago del préstamo con todo e intereses, en caso contrario tendré que darle la tienda.

—No puedes hacer eso —me dijo Ángela asustada.

—Tengo que hacerlo si no junto el dinero. Cuando me prestó el dinero hace años esa fue la garantía, la tienda es mía, pero está en sus manos —me hundo en el sillón.

Siento como si estuviera desconectada, como si lo que estuviera pasando no fuera verdad y sólo lo estuviera observando por fuera. No sé si es preferible estar de esta manera, sin encontrar algún tipo de reacción en mí o preferiría estar alterada. Tomo los documentos y vuelvo a leerlos, y sí, es efectivamente un mes exacto el que tengo para pagar.

— ¿Cuánto se supone que le debes a Renée? —pregunta Ángela.

—Casi medio millón —saco todo el aire de golpe.

—Pero eso es demasiado dinero —me comenta.

—El préstamo original fue menor, pero al principio no podía pagarle, Renée aprovechó la situación para aumentar los intereses tanto como pudo, así que la cuenta fue creciendo y creciendo.

— ¡Es tan abusiva! —Ángela se veía realmente molesta—. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto justo ahora?

—La hice enfadar, le dije un par de verdades y ella juró que me haría pagar, no creí que lo hiciera ya que ella no sabe absolutamente nada de administrar la tienda.

—Lo siento, Bella, pero tu madre es totalmente desagradable. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —me pregunta.

—No lo sé, ni con todos mis ahorros llego a juntar el dinero, y dudo, sinceramente, que en un mes logre reunir el resto.

— ¡Ay, Bella! —Ángela corre a abrazarme—. Tampoco es mucho el dinero que tengo ahorrado, pero puede servirte de algo, así que mi cuenta bancaria a partir de hoy es toda tuya.

—Oh, no, Ángela, no, no podría aceptar eso. Es un gesto bellísimo de tu parte, pero no puedo hacerte eso.

Es en ese momento que mi cuerpo comienza a reaccionar, la tristeza y desesperación me llegan a montones que siento la manera en cómo me derriban. No tengo otra manera de expulsar todo lo que en estos momentos me embarga, por lo que lloro, dejo que cada lágrima sea expresión pura de mi pesar.

—Encontraremos la manera de sacar la tienda adelante, ya lo verás —continúa abrazándome—. Todavía nos queda un buen pago de la dichosa Tanya.

Quién diría que sentiría un alivio al pensar en entregarle mi vestido a Tanya, por lo menos el dolor en mi pecho por pensar en Edward casándose con ella serviría para rescatar mi amada tienda. Es lo último que me quedaba.

—Hay que enviar el vestido cuanto antes —le dije a Ángela—. Me encerraré a revisar la contabilidad de la tienda y ver los movimientos necesarios.

—Bella, cualquier cosa, en serio, puedes contar conmigo y te lo reitero, mi cuenta bancaria está a tu disposición.

Ángela sale de la oficia y amablemente cierra la puerta para darme espacio y realizar mis movimientos. Froto mis sienes para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que ha comenzado de la nada, será una tarde larga y me temo que el mes que me queda por delante será de la misma manera.

Consulto mi cuenta bancaria y la de la tienda, hay un poco de dinero que podría utilizar para pagar, pero debo asegurarme de dejar el capital necesario para pagar la nómina a mis chicas y para las provisiones de telas y material de costura, tendré que reducir y sacarle todo el provecho posible al material que ya está en la bodega, habrá que pagar cuentas y aunque en el transcurso del mes recibiré tres pagos pendientes de las novias quedo corta de la meta de pagarle a Renée.

El tiempo se me pasó volando, no me despegué en toda la tarde de mi escritorio; paso mis manos por mi cara para despabilarme un poco, me levanto y miro el reloj, pasan de las nueve de la noche, lo mejor será que me marche y venga temprano al día siguiente. Acomodo todo, tomo mi abrigo con mi bolso y salgo, no hay ni una sola alma en la tienda.

Camino por las calles, hay viento y es demasiado frío, capaz de helarme todo el cuerpo, con todo y el abrigo. Me repito una y otra vez que debo recordar comprar algunos pares de guantes antes de que llegue el invierno. Las calles todavía están llenas de gente, es típico, un viernes por la noche es igual a salidas con las amistades y salidas de pareja. Mi ánimo decae un poco más de lo que ya estaba. No tengo a nadie para realizar este tipo de salidas, amigas con quienes salir, alguien que me tome la mano mientras caminamos y hoy me he dado cuenta de que la única familia que tengo ha estado conmigo por interés.

—Bella —escucho detrás de mí.

Me giro para enfrentarme al dueño de esa voz.

—Jacob, hola —saludo de manera tímida.

Me siento demasiado apenada con él. Después de aquella noche no volví a hablarle y tampoco respondí sus llamadas; por una parte, no me sentía con ánimos de hablar con él o con cualquier otra persona y por otro lado, la vergüenza, le había hecho pasar un mal momento, y aunque él aseguró que no había problema alguno no me sentí con el derecho de exponerlo al escándalo que en su momento me rodeaba.

—Jake, yo lo lamento todo fue…

—No tienes que disculparte, comprendo a la perfección la situación por la que estabas atravesando, sólo estaba preocupado por ti ¿Cómo estás?

—No lo sé —me encojo de hombros—. No creí que las cosas pudieran estar peor, pero hoy me di cuenta de que sí pueden estarlo.

— ¿Se trata de Edward de nuevo?

—No, eso ya es cosa del pasado. Se trata de mi madre.

—Eso suena interesante, pero me estoy congelando aquí. ¿Quieres venir a casa a tomar algo? Podemos pasar a comprar algo de comida.

—No lo sé, quizás estés ocupado, no quiero interrumpir tus actividades.

—Para nada, hace tiempo que necesito una buena charla y la tuya tiene pinta de ser la mejor que podría tener en meses. Anda.

Jacob rodea mis hombros con uno de sus brazos, su cuerpo es cálido así que me acurruco a su lado mientras caminamos hacia su casa. Pasamos horas platicando y él amablemente me lleva a mi departamento pasada la media noche.

—Necesito una buena taza de café —me levanto y camino hacia la cafetera que tengo en mi oficina.

—Bella —escucho a Ángela, su tono de voz me pone en alerta—. Tanya ha cancelado el pedido y pide el reembolso de su dinero.

— ¿Qué?

Pierdo todo color posible en mi rostro, estoy segura de que estoy tan blanca como la cal. Necesito sentarme, todo el aire en mis pulmones me ha abandonado. Me siento y tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos, esto no puede estarme pasando, no sólo no contaré con el resto del dinero de Tanya, sino que además quiere que le regrese lo que ha pagado hasta ahora.

—No puede ser, no, no, no.

—Bella —Ángela se pone de cuclillas frente de mí—. Saldremos adelante, sé que las cosas pueden lucir un poco negras en este momento.

—No sé cómo hacerlo, no sé qué hacer.

—Empieza a revisar el contrato para ver si Tanya puede exigir el reembolso.

— ¿El haberme acostado con su prometido no te parece causa suficiente? Si no le regreso el dinero encontrará otra manera para hacerme pagar por lo que le hice.

— ¿Entonces le regresarás el dinero?

—No tengo otra opción, Ángela. Tenemos suerte que sólo haya pedido el reembolso y no se le haya ocurrido otra manera de vengarse.

—Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabes que no se casará. Edward ya no está comprometido.

Levanto la cabeza de golpe para mirarla, es como si no entendiera lo que ella acababa de decir, como si las palabras no terminaran de conectarse y procesarse en mi cerebro. Tanya había cancelado el vestido, eso sólo quería decir… ¡Para! No podía ir por ese lado, el que me cancelara no quería decir precisamente que no se fueran casar, sino que ella no quería tener nada con la chica con quien su prometido la había engañado.

—No exactamente. Sólo es señal de no querer relacionarse conmigo y la comprendo, al final soy la chica que la ha dejado en ridículo, que ha manchado su compromiso y su reputación.

—Por favor, Bella, hablas como si las cosas hubieran pasado sólo gracias a ti y debo recordarte que nadie obligo a Edward. Además, tú, ella, Edward y yo sabemos que esa relación es de puertas para afuera, ellos casados o no nunca tendrán nada.

—Bueno, sea como sea, no tenía por qué meterme en la cama de Edward.

—Basta ya de castigarte, lo has parado a tiempo, si no regresa a ti es porque en verdad no valía la pena.

—Bella, Bella —escucho la voz de quien menos necesito y quiero ver en estos momentos—. Vengo por una respuesta.

—Tendrás que esperar a final del mes, mientras tanto te pido que no vengas a mi tienda.

Renée sonríe con sorna.

— ¿En serio tendrás el dinero para final de mes? ¿Se lo pedirás a tu amante italiano?

—La manera en cómo consiga ese dinero no es de tu incumbencia, lo que debe importarte es que lo tendrás para la fecha señalada.

—Ya lo veremos, Bella. Me acabo de enterar que Tanya te ha cancelado, eso debe ser un golpe duro para el negocio. ¿Te imaginas lo que le sucederá a la tienda si ella decide hablar y hacer todo esto más público?

Inhalo lo más profundo que puedo, hasta sentir que mis pulmones estallan de lo llenos que se encuentran, necesito controlarme porque si exploto contra mi madre, ella podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de herirme y regresar el golpe; eso fue lo que sucedió la última vez, y sé que su comentario va orientado precisamente a ese lugar, a amenazarme con poner el nombre de la tienda y mi nombre en tela de juicio ante los medios.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero repito, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Sólo te pido que mientras pase ese tiempo puedas abstenerte de venir a la tienda.

—Isabella —escucho su tono—, me da tanta pena, pudiste llegar tan lejos si tan sólo me hubieras escuchado, pero tenías que heredar lo patético de tu padre, pero está bien, no quiero que se diga que soy una bruja —Ángela suelta una risita detrás de mí y mi madre la fulmina—. Te daré el espacio que pides. Esto lo hago por tu bien, Bella, debes aprender a elegir mejor tus batallas y sacar provecho de las oportunidades.

—Adiós, madre.

Renée resopla.

—Adiós, Bella.

Me dejo caer totalmente en la silla, dejo mis músculos relajarse, todo libre, no tengo ni un solo gramo de fuerza en mí. Siento como el aire comienza a hacerse pesado a mi alrededor y me cuesta respirar. Debo salir de aquí, necesito tiempo a solas.

—Necesito salir de aquí. ¿Me cubres?

—Por supuesto. Si no lo decías tú, yo misma te sacaba.

Me coloco mi abrigo y mi gorro de lana, tomo mi teléfono y cartera y salgo caminando lo más rápido que puedo, a mi paso termino por empujar a unas cuantas personas y me disculpo mientras continúo con mi trayecto. Sin darme cuenta llego al lugar menos esperado, o quizá ni tan inesperado. Estoy parada justo frente a la banca en la que solía encontrarme con Edward en el Buchan Country Park, he estado tan perdida entre mis pensamientos y mis cuestionamientos sobre qué hare con la deuda, que no me he dado cuenta de que mis pies de manera inconsciente me trajeron a este lugar. Miro alrededor y me doy cuenta de que tengo el anhelo de encontrarlo, de verlo aquí como si estuviera esperando encontrarme. Suspiro, soy realmente patética, se supone que debo comenzar a dejar todo esto atrás.

Hace demasiado frío y no tengo ganas de caminar, así que me siento en nuestra banca, me quedo hipnotizada viendo el horizonte, las nubes se ven un poco bajas, quedan pocos árboles con un verde radiante. Veo las ramas danzar al ritmo del viento, las hojas estremecerse y me permito cerrar los ojos por un momento, me concentro en el sonido que las ramas de los árboles provocan al ser acariciadas por el viento; en cómo el viento desprende el cabello de mis mejillas y comienza a enfriarlas. Todo este viento helado me suena a que tendremos un invierno bastante frío. El viento trae consigo la paz que necesito en estos momentos.

—Nunca imaginé que te encontraría aquí.

Siento su cuerpo cálido colocarse a mi lado y su voz me envuelve por completo. ¿Cómo es posible que unas cuantas palabras me calienten el alma? Estoy tan pasmada por tenerlo a mi lado que soy incapaz de voltear a verlo por el temor de darme cuenta de que no es real, que todo ha sido producto de mi imaginación y el desesperante anhelo de tenerlo cerca.

—He venido aquí en los últimos tres días, pero nunca estabas, después me di cuenta de que este lugar podía ser un mal recuerdo para ti —escucho tristeza en su voz y es lo que me hace girarme hacia él.

Edward me sonríe, pero no es una sonrisa que le llega a los ojos. Sus pozos esmeraldas ya no tienen esa profundidad, ni el brillo que los caracteriza, son dos pozos vacíos y eso me rompe el corazón.

—Bella… yo tengo tantas cosas que decirte, no sé por dónde empezar; entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo después de haberte dejado tan expuesta y vulnerable, después de lo que te pedí realmente sé que no tengo derecho alguno de pedirte algo.

—Edward —empiezo a decir—. No tiene sentido seguir hablando de ello.

—Para mí sí, porque te lastimé, porque herí lo más puro que tenía en mi vida, porque te perdí.

Mis ojos vagan por todo su rostro, por su torso cubierto por un abrigo azul marino y un suéter negro que alcanza a asomarse por las solapas del abrigo. Me doy cuenta que luce más delgado, que su rostro ha perdido color y carece de expresión. Este no es mi Edward.

—Tenías razón, fui un desconsiderado, un sinvergüenza al ofrecerte ser mi amante, al esperar que siguieras a mi lado mientras yo me casaba con Tanya. No lo merecías, no merecías que te tratara de esa manera y no es una justificación, pero me aterraba la idea de continuar sin ti, me llenaba de ira y una tristeza profunda el imaginar mis días sin tu sonrisa. Te convertiste en la luz más intensa en mi vida, en el aire de frescura que busco cada día y no quería dejarte ir —suelta una risa amarga—. Lo irónico es que buscando el no perderte es que terminé logrando todo lo contrario. Perdóname, Bella, por favor.

—Yo, no lo sé, entiendo lo que me explicas, pero…

—No, no lo entiendes, sé que con mis acciones te hice dudar de mi amor por ti, pero juro, Bella, por todo lo que tengo, por mi vida misma, que aquí —toca su pecho—, sólo estás tú, te amo tanto que mi pecho se llena de calor, quema, Bella, y en este momento duele, duele como un infierno porque sé que te he perdido. Entiendo cuánto daño te he hecho, entiendo que lo mejor para ti es que yo salga de tu vida para siempre, pero sólo te pido esto Bella, perdóname.

No puedo negarle el perdón, porque realmente no estoy enfadada con él, porque no puedo verlo de esta manera y porque sus palabras se están clavando en lo más hondo de mi pecho. Siento un dolor que me apremia, una presión realmente dolorosa y sólo quiero llorar. Sus palabras suenan a una despedida y es absurdo porque estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás, pero ahora, al ver que piensa irse de mi vida y después de su declaración no quiero dejarlo ir.

—Lo hago, Edward, te perdono.

—Quiero que entiendas que si planeaba continuar con mi casamiento con Tanya fue solamente por el hecho de haber dado mi palabra, así me educaron, a cumplir con mis promesas, esa es la más importante lección que me dejó mi padre; nada vale más en un hombre que su palabra y por ende cumplir con ella. En ningún momento fue por creer que no fueras suficiente para mí, para ser mi esposa —vuelve a reír y hay un poco de añoranza en su voz cuando vuelve a hablar—. De hecho, no sabes cuántas veces te imaginé siendo mi esposa, siendo tú la que usaría el bendito vestido de novia mientras caminabas hacia mí en el altar, pero no podía dejar botada a Tanya.

Mi pecho vuelve a contraerse ante esas palabras, él quiere que sea su esposa, lo anhela. Respiro profundo porque siento mi pecho explotar de felicidad por sus palabras, él realmente me quiere a su lado, no como una aventura, sino para pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

—Pero ahora que me has perdonado podré continuar, sé que no habrá rencor en ti por mí, es lo que menos deseo. Deseo ser un buen recuerdo en tu vida, Bella. Quiero que entiendas que siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, jamás podré amar a alguien como te amo a ti —Edward toma mis manos y deposita un beso en ellas—. Sólo te pido que seas feliz.

—Edward —comienzo a susurrar con pánico. Se está despidiendo.

—Te amo tanto, Bella —besa la comisura de mis labios, se levanta de la banca y se va.

Se va, se está yendo de mi vida. No piensa regresar. Me cuesta respirar, la presión en mi pecho me está dificultando el paso del aire, mi pecho duele, mi corazón duele. Y entonces lo entiendo, no puedo dejarlo ir, no así. Mi cerebro comienza a ir a mil por hora, y me doy cuenta de sus palabras: _"He venido aquí en los últimos tres días"… "si planeaba continuar con mi casamiento con Tanya fue solamente por el hecho de haber dado mi palabra"_ Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, tropiezo con mis pies, pero logro sostenerme y comienzo a correr, debo alcanzarlo.

Logro verlo unos metros delante de mí, afortunadamente está caminando lento, debo lograr que se detenga.

— ¡¿Si no me hubieras encontrado hoy qué hubieras hecho?! —le grito y tan pronto escucha mi voz se detiene, es mi oportunidad, así que tengo que continuar—. ¿Te hubieras marchado sin decirme todo esto? ¿Te hubieras marchado sin luchar? Has terminado tu relación con Tanya ¿cierto?

Edward se gira lentamente y veo que sus ojos están cristalinos ¡Diablos! Muero por abrazarlo.

—Nunca ha habido una relación, sólo era un compromiso —me dice—. Prácticamente un negocio.

Edward no se mueve de donde está, así que soy yo quien me acerco a él, mis pasos son dubitativos, quizá haya malentendido todo.

— ¿A qué has venido a Crawley? ¿No tenías planeado decirme todo lo que acabas de decir? —pregunto cuando ya estoy parada frente a él, nuestros cuerpos casi se tocan.

Edward vuelve a sacar una risa amarga.

—El único motivo que tengo para estar aquí eres tú. Sólo estaba tomando valor para ir a verte, no podía irme sin decírtelo todo.

— ¿Edward Cullen, el magnate heredero de Italia, necesitaba tomar valor? —le sonrío para tratar de relajar la situación, pero no, él no responde la sonrisa.

—Necesitaba prepararme para el rechazo —murmura y lo miro extrañada—. Bella, entiendo que he llegado tarde, que estás buscando comenzar una nueva vida y me gustaría decirte cuán feliz me siento por ti, pero no puedo, porque quiero que esa vida sea a mi lado no al lado de él o de cualquier otra persona. No tenía el valor, ni el coraje, de escuchar tus palabras diciéndome que te estás dando una oportunidad y que eres feliz, no quería escuchar tu rechazo.

¿De qué diablos está hablando? ¿Quién es él? ¿A qué se refiere? No comprendo ni una sola palabra.

—Edward ¿a qué te refieres?

—Te vi, Bella. Hace un par de días, justamente el día que llegué, ya era tarde, pero no podía esperar más, así que fui a la tienda, decidí ir caminando, estaba bastante ansioso para concentrarme en manejar. Estaba bastante cerca cuando los vi, a ti y a ese hombre, el mismo del restaurante, él te abrazaba y tú le sonreíste. Los celos me cegaron, carcomieron hasta el último rincón de mí, los seguí, llegaron a su departamento, pasaron las horas y me di cuenta de que no saldrías —su voz suena contenida y miro sus manos, están hechas puños—. Quería subir, tocar puerta por puerta y sacarte de ahí, ¡Demonios! De sólo pensar en sus manos tocándote —un sonido lleno de furia sale del fondo de su pecho—. Pero entonces lo comprendí, nadie mejor que tú para merecer la felicidad, mereces todo aquello que me dijiste y mucho más, desearía ser para ti todo eso, deseo que tu felicidad estuviera a mi lado, pero no tengo ningún derecho…

— ¡Basta ya! —le grito para interrumpirlo y lo beso.

Uno sus labios a los míos con ansiedad, con anhelo y apenas se rozan cuando me siento en casa, cuando la calidad que despertó en mí con sus palabras se extiende por todo mi cuerpo, me llena de vida y me hace vibrar. Lo tomo firmemente de las solapas de su abrigo para tenerlo pegado a mí y cuando siento que no se separará e incluso rodea mi cintura con sus brazos es que enredo mis dedos en su cabello. El beso continúa, se vuelve ardiente, es como si buscáramos la recompensa por los días que hemos estado separados, no queremos separarnos del otro, pero necesitamos aire y además la gente se detiene a nuestro lado para mirarnos.

—Bella —dice agitado.

—Dímelo —murmuro pegada a sus labios—. ¿Has terminado todo con Tanya?

—Eso es lo que planeaba decirte. Comprendí que la respuesta siempre estuvo ahí, el problema nunca ha sido que no quiera casarme, quiero hacerlo contigo. Tenía que hacer a un lado mi palabra y mi compromiso con Tanya para regresar a ti. He estado arreglando todo en las últimas semanas, pero…

—Te amo —le dije—. Lo que viste no fue más que un encuentro. Jacob estuvo llamando, pero estaba apenada así que huía de él, ese día me lo encontré por casualidad y necesitaba hablar con alguien, había sido un día nefasto y necesitaba desahogarme. No pasó nada en su apartamento, sí, me retiré tarde de ahí, pero lo único que sucedió fue una charla de amigos.

— ¿En serio? —una enorme sonrisa comienza a dibujarse en su rostro.

Sólo comienzo a asentir. La sonrisa se hace más grande y ahora sí que llega a sus ojos, por arte de magia el vacío ha sido llenado, el brillo ha regresado y la tristeza ha desaparecido.

—Si tan sólo me hubieras hablado en ese momento —le digo.

— ¡Dios, Bella! —me estrecha entre sus brazos, me pega por completo a su cuerpo y me fundo con él en este abrazo; hundo mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro—. Dime que estarás conmigo, por favor, dime que continuaremos juntos. Nos enfrentaremos a lo que sea.

—Lo haremos, Edward.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero me siento realmente cómoda entre sus brazos, respirando su aroma y sentir el latido de su corazón cerca de mí.

—Amo estar así contigo, pero comienza a hacer más frío, no quiero que termines enferma —besa mis cabellos—. Vamos a donde quieras.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento? —le pregunto.

—Claro —me dice, pero ninguno de los dos suelta al otro—. Creo que debemos avanzar para salir de aquí.

Suelto una risita tonta y a regañadientes aparto mis brazos de él. Edward toma mi mano y comenzamos a andar; no puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, me siento a rebosar de la felicidad que me llena en este momento. Pronto llegamos al Mercedes y esta vez estamos solos. No veo a Tyler por ninguna parte. Me abre la puerta, pero antes de entrar me jala hasta pegarme a su cuerpo, su sonrisa enorme es reflejo de la mía. Sus ojos me observan atentamente, es como si me adorara con ellos, se ve un poco nervioso. ¡Vaya! Se comporta como un adolescente.

—Entra, porque si te beso, no nos iremos de aquí nunca.

Estoy hipnotizada por su mirada y su voz.

—Bella, deja de mirarme así. Lo complicas todo.

Esas palabras me hacen reaccionar, asiento y me adentro al auto. Edward cierra la puerta y corre hacia su lado. El camino es silencioso, pero bastante reconfortante, de vez en cuando nos dedicamos una que otra mirada y sonrisa. En los semáforos rojos Edward aprovecha para tomar mi mano y depositar besos en ella, yo por mi parte cedo ante la tentación de acariciar su rostro.

Llegamos a mi departamento y nos encontramos de pronto en silencio, mirándonos el uno al otro, Edward sigue parado al lado de la puerta, creo que ambos nos encontramos nerviosos. Definitivamente parecemos unos críos.

—Creo que debemos hablar y aclarar las cosas —comento.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor —se encoge de hombros—. No sé por dónde empezar.

—Tanya —sugiero y no es que quiera hablar de ella, pero quiero saber lo que sucedió, si ella ha salido de su vida en su totalidad.

—El día en que se desató el caos, que te viste en la mira de la prensa te seguí, iba detrás de Tyler mientras te traía a casa.

—Lo sé, te vi cuando te marchaste.

—Bueno, vi que este chico a tu lado, ingresaron a tu edificio y entonces lo entendí todo. Te quería para mí, te quiero para mí. Eres mía, Bella, no quería darle la ventaja, nada que lo acercara a ti y supe lo que tenía que hacer. Prefería romper mi palabra, faltar a lo que me han inculcado, haría cualquier cosa para tenerte a mi lado y lo primero era averiguar cómo se había enterado la prensa, necesitaba cuidarte, alejar a toda la prensa de ti y mantenerte a salvo, después hablaría con Tanya para terminar nuestro compromiso.

—Entonces ya no hay compromiso ni nada ¿no es así? —no puedo ocultar el entusiasmo en mi voz.

—Así es, descubrí que Tanya se había enterado de todo y fue ella quien les dio toda la información a los medios. En cuanto me enteré fui a enfrentarla, no lo negó. Estaba hecha una furia, hablaba y hablaba de la humillación, de cómo había podido cambiarla, entre otras cosas; aproveché la situación y terminé con ella definitivamente.

No puedo creer lo que me dice, cómo Tanya se ha enterado de todo, cómo pudo ser tan manipuladora y ella misma colocarse en la posición de la víctima sufrida, me doy de topes por preguntarme eso, su narcisismo es demasiado grande, con tal de que se hable de ella es mucho mejor a que se le ignore; al final esa fue la razón por la que accedió a casarse con Edward: la atención que obtendría al final. Y es cuando recuerdo el motivo por el cual él había accedido a casarse con ella desde el principio.

— ¿Cómo lo ha tomado tu madre?

—Ella estalló de felicidad, me recriminó por no haberlo hecho antes. Al parecer había logrado todo lo contrario a mi propósito de casarme con Tanya, ella se encontraba realmente mortificada de que me casara con ella.

—Me alegro de que esto no haya afectado su relación.

—Le he hablado de ti —me mira y sonríe de lado—. Muere por conocerte.

—Oh, por Dios.

—Estoy seguro de que en cuanto te conozca me querrá dar una paliza por habértelo hecho pasar tan mal.

—Edward.

—Bella, dejemos todo atrás, que a partir de este momento todo comience desde cero. Ignoremos todo.

—Pero ¿Tanya no podrá meterte en problemas?

—Lo tiene prohibido, incluso debe agradecer que no haya actuado de manera legal en su contra después de lo que hizo, aunque fue de ti de quien proporcionó información, terminó involucrando mi nombre, pero lo dejé en una advertencia. Ella sabe lo que le conviene y un escándalo es lo menos que necesita. Afortunadamente soy un hombre precavido; antes de comenzar la relación la hice firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, así que eso es todo. ¿Aceptas estar conmigo para siempre?

— ¿Qué? —pregunto incrédula.

—No es la proposición más romántica, pero no puedo esperar más por ponerte un anillo en el dedo y reclamarte como mía ante cualquiera —y ahí está el Edward que me atrajo desde el primer momento. Seguro de sí mismo, firme, orgulloso e incluso ególatra—. En el parque has accedido y lamento decirte que no hay escapatoria para ti. Eres mía y te reclamaré de cualquier manera posible— se acerca a mí por primera vez desde que llegamos, toma mi cara entre sus manos y me besa.

Siento como si perdiera la cabeza, no puedo asimilar lo que está insinuando. Se separa de mí ysaca una caja cubierta de piel, es pequeña y cuadrada. No es lo que creo que es, me digo a mí misma.

—Isabella Swan ¿aceptas casarte conmigo, compartir cada día a mi lado porque Dios sabe que no pienso volver a apartarme de ti? Déjame amarte, por favor.

— ¿Qué, pero cómo es… lo tenías planeado todo esto?

—No, absolutamente no. Debo reconocer que es mera coincidencia. Quiero decir, sí, tenía planeado el pedirte que pasaras el resto de tu vida conmigo, pero no ahora —comienza a explicar—. Compré el anillo antes de venir a Crawley por ti, estaba decidido a no regresar a Italia sin ti, pero planeaba hacerlo de otra manera. Es casualidad que lo traiga conmigo todavía en el bolsillo del abrigo, no lo saqué ni un solo instante.

—Vaya —murmuro.

— ¿Y qué me dices?

—Yo ya soy tuya en todos los sentidos —le digo.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —sólo digo que sí con mi cabeza y él me toma en sus brazos haciéndome girar mientras ríe al igual que yo—. Mía —me dice al bajarme y comienza a besarme con pasión.

* * *

 **¡Por fin Edward actuó! Ahora toca ver cómo paga Renée. Bella ya no está sola y puede enfrentar a esta bruja.**

 **Es la última actualización del año, me voy de vacaciones así que nos leeremos hasta la segunda semana de Enero, prometo aprovechar bien este tiempo para derramar miel sobre hojuelas con nuestra parejita.**

 **GRACIAS ENORMES POR SUS REVIEWS:** Jade HSos, Danny Ordaz, patymdn, alejandra1987, Nadiia16, terewee, cary, Smedina, kaja0507, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, Sully YM, Tecupi, Karina, Poppy, Adriu, BereB, torrespera172, rjnavajas, krisr0405, Lizdayana, Liz Vidal, andryc, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Pili, saraipineda44, Melany, Alexandra Nash, cavendano13, Sanveronica.  


 **¡Nos leemos el siguiente año!**

 **Felices fiestas, diviértanse un montón, disfruten a sus seres queridos. Les mando mis bendiciones y un montón de abrazos ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Lo sé, ha sido casi un mes las que las he dejado sin actualizar y en la mejor parte! Así que sin más, les dejo el capítulo... ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Capítulo 9**

—Vendré por ti a las ocho, quiero llevarte a cenar —me dice y después deposita un beso en mi coronilla.

Nos encontramos sentados y acurrucados en mi sillón, no puedo apartar la mirada de mi mano izquierda que ahora se encuentra adornada con un precioso anillo de compromiso. Es de platino con un diamante grande y cuadrado, rodeado de montones más diminutos, no puedo evitar rodar los ojos. Es algo demasiado Edward.

— ¿Estás seguro de que la prensa no nos molestará?

—Me encargaré de eso. No dejaré que nadie te lastime, ahora me tienes a mí para cuidarte.

—Entonces te estaré esperando —le sonrío—. No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo.

Edward besa mis cabellos y me estrecha más a su cuerpo como una manera de hacer todo más terrenal para mí y alejar la sensación de fantasía.

—Tengo que irme para arreglar todo y cancelar mi vuelo que tenía programado para mañana.

— ¿Te ibas tan pronto?

Esa idea me desagrada por completo, si no lo hubiera visto hoy en el parque él quizá se hubiera marchado sin decir algo.

—Tenía planeado hablar contigo mañana por la mañana y después marcharme, no quería estar más tiempo aquí, sería una tentación el regresar contigo y pedirte que estuviéramos juntos.

—Pero ya no te irás ¿cierto?

—No, por lo menos no sin ti. Quiero que vayas a conocer a mi madre y Alice se muere de la impaciencia por tenerte a su lado. Quiere empezar a hablar contigo de ese vestido de novia que prometiste.

Oh, Alice, la idea de tenerla como amiga e incluso cuñada, me hizo sonreír.

—Sé que tienes que arreglar cosas en tu tienda para poderte marchar por unos días, pero iremos arreglando eso. Por ahora debo marcharme para tener todo listo para la cena.

—De acuerdo.

Me aparto a regañadientes, él toma mi mano entra las suyas y deposita un beso en ella, no paso desapercibida la manera en cómo sonríe al ver su anillo puesto en mi dedo.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta en donde tardamos un poco en despedirnos, no queremos que termine y particularmente me da miedo el que todo sea un sueño, donde despierte y me encuentre en mi cama. Lo miro por última vez y lo dejo ir, sólo serán unas cuantas horas antes de volver a verlo.

Cuando termina de irse corro hacia mi habitación y busco qué ponerme. Elijo una falda campana un poco corta de color negro y una blusa blanca de encaje con mangas tres cuartos y unas balerinas. Sólo recojo un poco mi cabello con un broche y el resto lo dejo suelto con mis ondas naturales, no me entretengo mucho en el maquillaje, sombras claras y un rosa claro para los labios. Me miro en el espejo y me siento lista, a los pocos segundos de terminar de arreglarme suena el timbre y por la reacción de mi corazón y el resto de mi cuerpo, sé que es él.

Abro la puerta y ahí está, al contrario de lo que esperaba de encontrarlo con algún traje de tres piezas, lleva unos jeans, una camisa con un suéter y un saco abrigo. Le da un aire jovial, pero sin perder esa elegancia que lo caracteriza. Lo admito, me quedo como boba admirándolo.

—Bella, deja de mirarme de esa manera o te juro que no saldremos a cenar por el resto de la noche.

—Lo… lo siento —siento cómo mi sonrojo me acusa.

—Vamos, Tyler nos llevará —salgo del departamento y estoy por cerrar la puerta cuando me detiene—. Bella, sólo me preguntaba… —se nota un poco nervioso y me pregunto qué es lo que está pensando que lo pone así—, no gustas tomar algunas de tus cosas en caso de que te quedes a dormir conmigo.

Oh, eso es lo que está pensando.

—No, olvídalo —dice y siento una punzada de decepción en mi vientre—. No quiero presionarte, perdóname. Es sólo que se me ha hecho eterno todo este tiempo sin ti y sí, Bella, te deseo, te deseo a cada instante.

Me toma de mis brazos y me arrincona contra la pared, puedo sentir su cuerpo totalmente pegado al mío, si no fuera por las capas de ropa podría sentir la firmeza de sus músculos, sin embargo, vaya que sí puedo sentir la potencia de su erección enterrándose en mi vientre. Mis entrañas se estremecen al recordar esas dos ocasiones en las que hemos estado juntos de esa manera. No puedo negarlo, lo deseo y mucho.

—Quizá podrías ser tú quien se quede en mi casa —muerdo mi labio.

—No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres, sé que quizá necesites tiempo…

—Me gusta dormir a tu lado y en esta ocasión no hay sentimiento de culpa que empañe la dicha —le sonrío.

— ¡Ay, Bella! —besa de manera casta mis labios y tira de mí para avanzar por el pasillo.

Salimos del edificio y ahí se encuentra Tyler esperando recargado en el Mercedes, me pregunto si es el carro de Edward o es de su agrado rentar ese coche siempre que viene. En cuanto ve a Edward aparecer, Tyler abre la puerta del asiento trasero. Siento gratitud hacia él, por ayudarme aquella noche y echar a volar a aquellos periodistas que acosaban la entrada de mi edificio.

—Tyler, gracias —él me mira extrañado—. No tuve oportunidad de agradecerte por correr a los periodistas que estuvieron merodeando por aquí.

—Ha sido un placer —asiente con la cabeza—. Es mi trabajo, además —le sonríe a Edward.

—Tu trabajo es cuidarlo a él —señalo al hermoso chico de ojos esmeralda que está a mi lado.

—Créame señorita Swan, cuidarla a usted es cuidarlo a él.

Miro hacia Edward y veo que luce un poco incómodo, así que decido que por el momento es suficiente, debe ser algo nuevo para él también el sentirse de esta manera y más para las personas cercanas a él.

—Tyler, mientras ceno con Bella prepara mi maleta. A partir de esta noche me quedaré en su departamento. Puedes quedarte en mi suite y dejarle la habitación sola a Jackson.

—Como usted deseé.

Ambos terminamos de adentrarnos en el coche y una vez dentro Edward me pega a su costado y besa mi mejilla. Sigo sin poder creerlo, el tenerlo a mi lado, sin ningún tipo de obstáculo entre nosotros y de esta manera. De nuevo esa sonrisa grande y radiante se expone en mi rostro.

—No sabes lo hermosa que te ves cuando sonríes. No dejes de hacerlo nunca —me pide y soy incapaz de controlar mi sonrojo—. Y esos sonrojos son mi perdición —vuelve a besar mi mejilla.

Al bajar Edward se quita su abrigo y me cubre con él, comienza a hacer un poco de frío y he olvidado mi chaqueta, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el restaurante donde el anfitrión nos recibe y llama a uno de los meseros para que nos atienda. Avanzamos detrás de él hasta llegar una mesa que se encuentra a varios metros de distancia de las otras y además se encuentra separada por un enorme biombo de madera por la cual se alcanza a ver las otras mesas a través de las pequeñas rendijas. Detrás de la mesa hay una fuente mediana con montones de luces.

—Vaya, un privado —comento.

—No quiero compartirte con nadie esta noche —me dice—. Sólo para mis ojos.

El camarero pronto nos trae nuestros platillos junto con nuestras bebidas. Edward y yo continuamos platicando sobre lo sucedido en las últimas semanas; al parecer el verme con Jacob resultó ser lo bastante turbador para él, esa noche se la pasó bebiendo en la habitación de su hotel imaginándose lo que estaríamos haciendo. En medio de las copas y de sus pensamientos desatados, llegó a la conclusión de lo que haría.

—Me sorprende que Tanya haya cedido pronto.

—Sabía que no lo haría, por eso tardé, porque preparé todo el terreno para no darle opción. Sabía que no podía regresar a ti hasta que todo hubiera terminado y tuviera algo que ofrecerte, algo definitivo porque no estaba, ni estoy dispuesto a pasar lo mismo que con el tal Jacob —dice entre dientes.

—Jake es sólo un amigo —vuelve a gruñir—. Tendrás que moderar tus celos, no puedes ponerte así cada vez que un amigo se acerque a mí.

—Ambos sabemos que Jacob no sólo quiere ser tu amigo.

—Quizá sea cierto, pero él tiene claro con quien quiero estar.

—Es lo que espero si no quiere meterse en problemas —su mirada es dura y yo lo fulmino con mi mirada.

—No soy un trofeo —le digo.

—Para mí lo eres, eres lo más preciado en mi vida y no pienso dejarte ir a ningún lado —me dice con fervor.

—No iré a ningún lado —le explico—, pero eso no significa que deje de ver a mis amigos.

Aunque realmente no tenía muchos, incluso sólo era Jake, sin embargo, tenía que dejar todo este asunto claro. No cedería.

—Estoy segura de que tienes bastantes amigas que están dispuestas a ser tu compañera de cama —la idea realmente me desagrada—, pero no te pediré que dejes de verlas, confío en ti. Además, he tenido que soportar que has estado con Tanya mientras estabas conmigo, o lo que sea que fuera lo que había entre nosotros.

Edward inhala profundo y de manera furiosa, el rumbo de la conversación no le está agradando.

—Por enésima vez, Bella. Jamás me acosté con Tanya.

—Pretendes que crea eso ¿en serio?

— ¡Sí, porque es la verdad! Jamás la toqué de esa manera —me mira directo y sé que le creo, pero hay algo en mí que no me permite ceder—. Después de estar juntos en Italia e incluso después de nuestro primer beso huía de ella, ni siquiera podía besarla. No me interesa alguien más como compañera de cama. Para mí tú serás la única compañera de vida que esté a mi lado.

—Bien, disculpa.

—Además, no cambies de tema.

— ¿Cuál tema?

—Jacob Black.

Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Espera, cómo sabes su nombre.

—Investigo a mis oponentes y él en especial, está dispuesto a llevarse lo que es mío. Tengo que conocerlo bien para darle pelea.

— ¿Cuál pelea, de qué hablas? Estás siendo totalmente absurdo —me cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

Continuamos en silencio por lo que a mí me parece un largo periodo. Lo siento moverse, pero sigo sin mirarlo, me entretengo con el ritmo de la caída del agua de la fuente. Puede llegar a ser un bello escape. La luz la atraviesa y forma lindos destellos.

—De acuerdo, así no es como planee que pasara esta velada. Me estoy comportando como un imbécil.

Me animo a mirarlo y veo que se siente incómodo y arrepentido.

—Sí, así es. Estás siendo un grandísimo imbécil —le digo y él se sorprende.

—Yo planeaba hablar de nuestros planes, tu visita a Italia, nuestro futuro juntos y al final hemos terminado hablando de Tanya y Jacob.

Suspiro y dejo caer mis hombros. Tiene razón, deberíamos centrarnos más en lo que tenemos por delante y disfrutar de este momento, dejando todo lo demás fuera.

—Me gustaría que la boda fuera algo pequeño, íntimo. No tengo a muchas personas a mi alrededor, pero sé que tú sí y lo importante que debe ser tu boda en tu círculo social.

—Nuestra boda —me corrige—, y es importante sólo para ti y para mí. Los demás pueden irse al carajo. Si quieres una boda pequeña, será pequeña; si quieres una boda a lo grande, será de esa manera. Lo único que pido es que seas tú a quien mire caminar hacia el altar mientras estoy esperándote —toma mi mano que está encima de la mesa y me da un beso—. No me importa nadie más —hace una pausa—, aunque claro, Alice me mataría por no estar presente en nuestra boda y a mi madre se le partiría el corazón si se la pierde.

—Oh, no, por supuesto que quiero que tu madre y Alice estén con nosotros —le sonrío.

—Entonces ¿qué me dices de ir a Italia en los próximos días? —sonríe de lado y es totalmente hermoso.

Sonrío como idiota, la idea de estar a su lado me encandila, pero entonces recuerdo que me quedan poco más de tres semanas para pagar la deuda con Renée y con Tanya, no puedo darme el lujo de viajar, aunque sea un par de días.

Edward nota el cambio en mi cara y me mira preocupado.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Crees que es demasiado pronto?

—No, no es eso. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la tienda y me es imposible irme ahora —le explico.

—Podemos viajar hasta la semana que viene.

—Es que no creo poder viajar hasta finales del mes, son algunos asuntos de la tienda. Todo estará arreglado para ese entonces y podré dejar la tienda en manos de Ángela por el tiempo que sea necesario.

Si es que todavía tengo tienda, me digo a mí misma.

— ¡Diablos! —hace una mueca que me intranquiliza.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—Tengo que ir a Italia por muy tardar la próxima semana y no quería irme sin ti.

—Edward, yo…

—Descuida, lo entiendo, tienes cosas que arreglar e incluso más ahora que habrá que tomar una decisión con respecto a la tienda.

—Al final no tendré que preocuparme por tomar esa decisión —murmuro.

Él me mira extrañado, pero no hace comentario alguno.

—Ve a Italia, dales la buena noticia a tu madre y Alice. Te alcanzaré en cuanto me sea posible. Lo prometo —le sonrío.

Edward está por decir algo, pero llega el camarero y nos pregunta por el postre, la mirada del hermoso hombre delante de mí se enturbia, se vuelve oscura del deseo y me devora. Muerdo mi labio por la presión que comienzo a sentir en mi vientre y entre mis piernas. Me muevo incómoda porque de pronto es como si necesitara un alivio urgente en mi sexo.

—El postre lo comeré después —dice Edward sin apartar la mirada de mí—. Por ahora queremos la cuenta —Edward saca su cartera y extiende una tarjeta de crédito al mesero.

Esperamos pacientemente, o por lo menos eso tratamos. Pocos minutos después le entregan la tarjeta a Edward y él de inmediato toma mi mano y me saca casi corriendo de ahí. Una vez fuera del establecimiento me presiona con su cuerpo a una de las paredes laterales, enreda sus manos en mi cabello y me besa con firmeza y posesión. Sus labios son suaves, pero firmes, se mueven de manera demandante al igual que los míos, lo tomo de su suéter y camisa y lo presiono más hacia mí; de nuevo puedo sentir su erección clavándose en mi vientre, esas contracciones de deseo en mi cuerpo, el hormigueo recorriéndome. Edward se separa jadeante, pero baja por mi cuello, hacia el lugar donde había dejado su marca y vuelve a succionar.

—Eres mi perdición —susurra contra la piel de mi cuello, da un último beso justo detrás de mi oído— Andando o terminaremos dando un espectáculo.

Tomo aire lo más profundo que puedo, acomodo su abrigo y el resto de mi ropa y lo sigo de cerca. Dentro del auto no pierde tiempo y me sienta en su regazo, chillo de la sorpresa y él comienza a besarme en el cuello mientras coloca una de sus manos en mi muslo. Mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada y siento demasiado calor. Estoy por comenzar a desabotonar su camisa cuando recuerdo donde estamos y que no estamos solos.

—Edward —digo entre gemidos—, por favor. Tyler está…

Edward gruñe en mi cuello, aleja su mano de mi muslo y trata de regular su respiración.

— ¿Qué me haces? Logras que me comporte como un loco adolescente hormonal —ríe todavía con su rostro enterrado en mi cuello.

Saco las llaves de mi bolso, pero Edward me las arrebata y abre rápido la puerta; la empuja con una pierna mientras me toma en sus brazos al estilo novia. No puedo parar de reír por su reacción, realmente luce desesperado. Ni siquiera somos capaces de llegar a la sala, me deja sobre la barra de la cocina que se encuentra a un costado de la puerta de la entrada. Abraza mi cintura y me pega a su cuerpo, besa mi cuello y aparta su abrigo.

—Dije que iba a esperar, pero…

—No quiero que esperes, quiero que ambos nos dejemos llevar —susurro cerca de su oído y siento cómo se estremece.

—Me gusta tanto el tenerte entre mis brazos, cómo se siente tu cuerpo delicado y cálido —me estrecha todavía más y vuelve a besar mi cuello.

Mis manos comienzan a trabajar en busca de lo que más desean. Comienzo por su suéter, lo alzo por su cuerpo y hago que levante sus manos para poder quitárselo, después prosigo desabotonando su camina. Él vuelve a devorar mis labios, sus manos ahora están en mis muslos y suben de manera lenta, me acaricia y abre mis piernas para poder colocarse en medio; extraño sus caricias en el mismo momento en que tiene que apartar sus manos para desprenderse de la camisa.

Quiero tomarlo con calma, deleitarme con el tiempo y ahogarme en él. Es la primera vez que estaremos juntos sin que haya alguien más de quien preocuparse, es la primera vez que me entregaré a él con libertad, y debo admitirlo, se siente mucho mejor al saber que es totalmente mío. Es ahora cuando comprendo su necesidad de reclamarme como suya, puedo sentir la misma necesidad en la piel, en cada rincón de mi cuerpo, en mi corazón, en todo. Él es mío.

—Mío —murmuro.

—Todo tuyo, Bella.

—Hazme el amor, Edward, por favor —acaricio su espalda y me atrevo a bajar más las manos hasta llegar a la pretina de su pantalón y meter mis manos.

Edward gruñe y deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, es como si estuviera derrotado. Lleva sus manos a mis costados y las mete debajo de mi blusa, sube lentamente hasta encontrarse con mis pechos, a los cuales masajea de manera delicada, se detiene en mis pezones erectos. Jadeo, busco mayor cantidad de aire, subo mis manos y recorro toda su espalda, me deleito acariciando cada línea de sus músculos, la firmeza de su cuerpo.

Edward vuelve a bajar las manos para subir mi blusa y quitármela, lo hace de manera lenta mientras no se pierde ningún detalle, me recorre con su mirada de arriba abajo; sin apartar la mirada desabrocha mi sostén, liberándome de él. Me acaricia con su mirada nuevamente, se acerca a mí y comienza a besar el valle de mis pechos. Enredo mis dedos en sus cabellos y lo pego más a mí. Sus manos me acarician mis piernas y suben lento, muy lento, hasta llegar a mis bragas que comienza a bajar. Envuelve con una mano mi cintura, me levanta de la barra lo suficiente para poder bajarlas por completo hasta dejarlas enredadas en mis tobillos. Sube con sus besos por la extensión de mi cuello, me arqueo para darle más acceso a mi piel.

—Mía —susurra cuando toca con la punta de su lengua la marca que seguramente ha comenzado a aparecer.

—Toda tuya.

Siento formarse su sonrisa.

Doy un respingo cuando sus dedos llegan hasta mi intimidad más que húmeda y deseosa de recibirlo, comienzan acariciando sólo por la superficie, pero al llegar a mi manojo de nervios, que está hinchado por el deseo, sus caricias se vuelven más profundas. Me recorre por completo. Adentra un par de dedos y comienza a moverlos de manera lenta, demasiado lenta para mi gusto. Me acaricia, me venera. Soy suya.

Mi vientre comienza a apretarse, mis paredes a aprisionar sus dedos. El placer se empieza a extender por cada rincón de mi cuerpo y cuando besa una parte estratégica detrás de mi oído me dejo llevar, dejo que las contracciones empiecen y terminen de derrumbarme. Mi respiración está más allá de ser agitada.

—Edward —gimo cuando saca sus dedos de mi interior

—Esto es sólo el principio. Esta noche quiero adorarte, mi dulce Bella.

Vuelve a tomarme en brazos y pregunta por mi habitación, señalo con un dedo y él se apresura a llevarme ahí. Me suelta sobre el colchón de manera delicada. Comienza a desvestirme y cuando logra dejarme en completa desnudez es cuando comienza a bajar sus pantalones, quedando en bóxer negro donde se marca una tremenda erección. Se inclina hacia mí y comienza a besar mis pechos, vuelvo a entretenerme con su espalda, acaricio cada musculo que queda a mi alcance. Me siento atrevida así que bajo hasta detenerme en su firme trasero y lo aprieto con mis manos para tratar de sentir más cerca su pelvis a la mía. Baja lentamente dejando besos pequeños hasta llegar a mi abdomen; rodea mi ombligo con su lengua y continúa bajando hasta mis caderas, recorre toda la línea, va de un lado a otro y se detiene justo arriba de mis pubis. Siento mi cara arder cuando comienza a bajar, separa mis muslos para crear un espacio y se hunde en mi sexo. Su lengua me recorre por completo y se detiene en puntos estratégicos que me hacen temblar. Aprieto en puños la tela de mi edredón tratando de mantener la calma ante sus caricias, es demasiada la tensión que comienza a acumularse en mi interior, mis piernas, mi abdomen todo mi cuerpo se mantiene en una constante contención, sé que en cualquier momento un orgasmo devastador me demolerá.

Edward se entretiene en el punto central de mis nervios succionando, pero mi cabeza se pierde y la liberación de mi cuerpo estalla justo en el momento en que él introduce dos de sus dedos en mí. Las contracciones continúan por un largo momento y mis extremidades las siento laxas, realmente me quedo agotada por el esfuerzo de mantener apretado todo mi cuerpo a la espera de mi nirvana.

—El siguiente es conmigo dentro de tu dulce cuerpo, mi Bella.

Gimo ante sus palabras porque no sé si seré capaz de aguantar otro más, no creo poder mover mis brazos y mucho menos mis piernas, pero mis caderas tienen otros planes; justo en el momento en que Edward se incorpora y me acaricia con su miembro a lo largo de mi humedad, ellas buscan un mayor contacto con esa parte de su anatomía, pero se mantienen quietas cuando él de manera lenta se va abriendo camino en m interior. Suelto un gemido al sentirme llena por él, al sentirme unida.

—Edward —jadeo.

— ¡Joder! —gruñe cuando está completamente dentro de mí.

Besa mis labios en el momento que comienza a balancear sus caderas, es un movimiento cadencioso y lento. Me pierdo en la sensación de ser acariciada y colmada; pronto encuentro el ritmo adecuado para acompañarlo en los movimientos. Ambos jadeamos, Edward mantiene apretada su mandíbula con fuerza, puedo ver una vena en su frente; le está costando hacerlo lento.

—Hazlo rápido —le pido para aliviar su tensión y la mía.

Edward se incorpora quedando de rodillas y me coloca en horcadas sobre él, en ningún momento sale de mí, lleva sus manos a mis caderas y comienza a moverme sobre él, me hace tomarlo completo, llega a lo más profundo de mi ser, cierro los ojos para disfrutar del momento, del placer que me está proporcionando.

—Abre los ojos, mírame mientras nos unimos —es tan sensual su voz que soy incapaz de negarle aquello que me pide.

Nuestros ojos se conectan, no perdemos el contacto visual en ningún momento, continuamos con nuestros movimientos, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis dedos acarician las puntas de su cabello. Edward aprieta su agarre con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro sube hasta mi cabello y lo enreda en su mano, de esa manera me mantiene más firme. Pronto la presión en la zona sur de mi cuerpo comienza a ser vertiginosa, mi vientre se contrae cada vez más esperando la explosión inminente. La parte superior de su pubis acaricia mi inflamado sexo siendo una estimulación más para llegar a mi nirvana. Muerdo mi labio tratando de acallar los jadeos.

—Déjalo ir, Bella. Llévame contigo al paraíso —se acerca a mi cuello y besa su marca, saca un poco su lengua y me acaricia con ella.

— ¡Edward! —grito cuando siento el imperioso orgasmo llegar.

Mi interior tiene explosivas contracciones, mi centro palpita alrededor de él y por fin mi vientre se ve librado de la tensión. Edward continúa moviéndome y de esa manera alarga mi satisfacción; siento hincharse su miembro en mi interior y segundos después palpita al igual que mi sexo y siento como su semen cálido me invade. Esa deliciosa sensación de plenitud nos embarga a ambos por varios segundos e incluso minutos.

Siento mis piernas débiles e incluso creo que están temblando, no me siento capaz de poder moverme del regazo de Edward, él apoya su frente en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Su respiración es agitada al igual que la mía.

—Bella, necesitamos acostarnos y cubrirnos.

—Mmm —digo.

Creo que soy incapaz de hablar también. Edward se ríe, toma todo mi peso y me recuesta sobre el colchón. Trato de jalar el edredón, pero él me detiene.

—Déjame admirar tu desnudez —lo veo recorrer todo mi cuerpo tanto con su mirada como con su mano.

Cuando llega a mis pechos los besa con delicadeza y sube hasta mis labios.

—Te amo —murmura.

—Y yo a ti —le sonrío.

Edward hace una mueca que parece de disgusto.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto—. ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Tengo que irme a Italia y no quiero hacerlo sin ti.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar la tienda —acaricio su mejilla mientras hablo con él.

—Lo sé, lo entiendo. Es sólo que no quiero separarme de ti, pero tienes razón, arreglarás todo y después podrás alcanzarme en Italia y disfrutaremos de un tiempo a solas —me sonríe y besa mi muñeca que tengo en su rostro—. Descuida. Sólo promete que apresurarás tus asuntos. ¡Joder! No me veo pasando tanto tiempo sin ti. Lo siento, parezco un loco posesivo.

—Todo terminará más pronto de lo que crees —le digo y por primera vez la posibilidad de perder la tienda no me duele tanto.

Pasamos el resto de la noche abrazados, acariciando todo lo que nos quedaba a nuestro alcanza. A mitad de la madrugada el deseo hace mella en nosotros de nuevo y terminamos agitados, sudorosos y agotados finalmente.

Amanecer entre los brazos de Edward, con su aroma envolviéndome y su calidez a mi lado es la mejor forma de amanecer, de despertar y sonreírle al día. Su respiración es todavía acompasada y tranquila, así que debe de seguir dormido, temo moverme y despertarlo, no quiero que el momento termine; sé que tendremos más momentos como éste de ahora en adelante, pero quiero disfrutarlo lo más que se pueda. Me dedico a acariciar su pecho, delinear las líneas marcadas en su abdomen, trazo las mismas líneas una y otra vez. Coloco mi palma extendida sobre la altura de su corazón y me centro en sus latidos, entonces noto que se remueve un poco.

—Buenos días —le digo antes de dejar un pequeño beso en su pecho y alzar la mirada hacia su rostro.

—Vaya que lo son —me estrecha más hacia su cuerpo—. No sabes cuánto amo despertar así. Me siento completo al tenerte a mi lado.

—Justamente eso pensaba hace un momento —confieso.

—Prometo hacer hasta lo imposible para que cada despertar estés a mi lado y sea mi rostro lo primero que veas, amarte cada mañana y decirte cuánto te amo —promete y estoy completamente confiada en que así será.

Noto su erección en mi cadera y todavía estoy lejos de estar satisfecha de este hombre. ¡Rayos!

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunta al ver mi cara de alarma.

—He recordado que en ninguno de nuestros encuentros nos hemos cuidado —la miro asustada.

—Debo reconocer que me olvido de todo cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todo, sólo puedo pensar en hacerte el amor —reconoce y no puedo culparlo porque me encuentro en la misma posición—. Quizá sea demasiado pronto, pero sería feliz si llegaras a estar embarazada.

Puede sonar irresponsable, pero el imaginar a un pequeño con sus hermosos ojos corriendo a los brazos de su padre buscando refugio mientras voy detrás de él me causa añoranza.

—Supongo que no estaría tan mal —le sonrío.

Nos enredamos en una sesión de besos y caricias sin ir más lejos, o por lo menos hasta que llegamos a la ducha donde nos entregamos por completo mientras sentimos las gotas chocando con nuestra piel. Durante el transcurso de la mañana Tyler lleva la maleta de Edward a mi departamento y me sonrojo al ser encontrada con nada más y nada menos que una bata, a Edward parece incomodarle también puesto que rápidamente me ha quitado del campo de visión de Tyler. Mi ánimo decae un poco cuando solicita que su vuelo hacia Italia se prepare para pasado mañana, pero trato de animarme al pensar que sólo serán unos días, en lo que tomo una decisión sobre lo que haré con la tienda. Quizá si no existiera la demanda de Tanya por ser devuelto su dinero podría alcanzar a pagarle a mi madre pidiendo un pequeño préstamo, pero no tengo la solvencia necesaria para pagar ambas deudas, así que no queda mucho que pueda hacer.

Los días siguientes se pasan demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Edward se encuentra preparando su maleta mientras que yo termino de vestirme. Tyler ha quedado en recogernos para ir a dejar a Edward al aeropuerto, sus órdenes habían sido claras, Tyler se quedaría conmigo para "cuidarme", temía que la noticia de nuestro compromiso se hubiera colado a la prensa y me viera acosa nuevamente. Mientras lo veo cerrar su equipaje no puedo evitar que mi ánimo decaiga.

Edward recibe un mensaje y sé de inmediato que se trata de Tyler avisando su llegada, tomo mi abrigo y bolso. Edward me espera en la puerta, toma mi mano y salimos de mi departamento.

—Buenos días, Tyler —le saluda Edward.

—Hola, Tyler.

—Buenos días, señor, señorita Swan —nos saluda mientras abre nuestra puerta.

—Nunca me llamarás Bella ¿cierto?

Él sólo me responde con un encogimiento de hombros.

Durante el transcurso del trayecto en el carro, Edward toma mi mano y da suaves masajes circulares en el dorso para tranquilizarme. Si bien era él quien se mostraba disgustado con la idea de marcharse y yo quedarme, era ahora yo quien se sentía desanimada, incluso estuve tentada de llamar a Ángela y pedirle que se hiciera cargo de pagar la deuda de Tanya y entregar los documentos y todo lo referente a la tienda a Renée, pero no, la responsabilidad es mía y soy yo quien daría la cara. No quería separarme de Edward, a pesar de saber que tendríamos más momentos como los de los últimos días, la idea de separarme de él me ponía mal. Cuán patética podía ser, llevaba poco tiempo conociéndolo y sólo unos días en nuestra relación y pareciera que no puedo vivir sin él.

— ¿Qué pasa por esa linda cabecita? —Edward se inclina para besar mis cabellos y enterrar su nariz.

—Nada, es sólo que odio esto, el que tú te marches y yo tenga que quedarme.

—Sólo serán algunos días, cuando mucho una semana. Estaremos juntos de nuevo, además te llamaré todos los días

— ¡Oh, Edward!

No puedo evitarlo, me giro de manera rápida y lanzo mis brazos a su cuello, su respuesta no se hace esperar, me coloca sobre su regazo y me abraza fuerte, me acurruco a su lado y disfruto la sensación de sentirme en casa mientras estoy así. En verdad que es tentadora la idea de marcharme con él y olvidarme de todo.

Me llega una notificación avisándome que me queda una semana para pagarle todo el dinero a Renée. Suspiro frustrada, enfadada y sí, triste. Es un hecho que no podré pagar ese dinero, no ahora que he dado el pago a Tanya. No puedo creer que vaya a perderlo todo, no puedo creer que mi madre esté dispuesta a arrebatarme todo por lo que he trabajado. Debo llamar a las chicas y avisarles, debo darles la opción de poder elegir si quedarse o irse.

Le pido a Ángela que prepare una pequeña reunión en una de las salas, debo aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos libre. Ángela sabe qué es lo que diré y me da ánimos para poder hacerlo, ella está segura de que la mayoría de las chicas me apoyarán y dejarán sola a Renée. Al llegar a la sala las veo a todas, algunas sentadas, algunas otras de pie.

—Bueno chicas, lamento haberlas hecho venir así tan deprisa, pero es urgente que hable con ustedes sobre el futuro de esta tienda, lo que está por suceder en unos días.

Todas me miran preocupadas.

—Algunas se habrán enterado de la deuda que tengo con mi madre, ella ahora exige su pago, de caso contrario la tienda pasará a sus manos —tomo un gran respiro antes de continuar—. He estudiado la contabilidad de la tienda y mis cuentas, me temo que no tengo los fondos necesarios para pagar, así que la tienda a partir de la semana que viene cambiará de dueña. Le entregaré la tienda a mi madre.

Veo distintas reacciones en mis chicas, desde desosiego, tristeza, enojo, desconcierto, entre otros. Ahora me siento tan culpable, porque sé que al quedarse con mi madre les garantizo malas condiciones de trabajo, prácticamente terminarán trabajando para una tirana y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlas.

—Les cuento esto porque creo que están en su derecho de saberlo, de poder decidir, ustedes conocen a mi madre y no es necesario que les diga lo que puede esperarles en el momento en que ella tome el mando, por eso les dejo a ustedes el decidir si se quedan aquí. Si deciden irse en este momento su liquidación está garantizada.

Trato de sonreír, pero un enorme nudo en la garganta se me ha formado; al ver a todas estas chicas frente a mí que me han acompañado a lo largo de este sueño, algunas empezaron conmigo desde el inicio y otras se fueron incorporando, me apoyaron y pusieron su corazón en cada vestido, en cada novia.

—Puedo decirles de la manera más sincera que mejor equipo de trabajo no pude haber tenido en estos años. Ya sea que se queden o decidan irse les deseo todo el éxito en lo que deseen hacer —mis ojos comienzas a picar por las lágrimas.

—Oh, Bella —me abraza Ángela.

—Bella —escucho a Carol, una de las chicas que estuvo conmigo desde el inicio—. Creo que hablo por todas nosotras al ofrecerte nuestra ayuda, quizá no es mucho lo que podemos aportar.

—Sí, Bella. Cuenta con nosotros —le secunda Marie.

Su gesto me conmueve hasta los huesos y no puedo reprimir más las ganas de llorar, así que las lágrimas comienzan a derramarse y bajan por mis mejillas.

—Chicas, mil gracias por su gesto —me apresuro a limpiar el desastre que está convirtiéndose—, en verdad se los agradezco, pero no creo que así alcancemos a pagar. Es bastante dinero, cuando tomé prestado el dinero cometí bastantes errores al firmar pagares y demás, ahora debo hacerme cargo de ello.

—No sé las demás, pero este proyecto lo inicié contigo, Bella —me dice Carol—. No tiene sentido quedarme aquí ahora que te marchas.

—Además, tu madre es una bruja —continúa Gabrielle.

—Bueno, tienen esta semana para pensar bien las cosas, como les he dicho, si deciden irse su dinero está garantizado. No pienso perjudicarlas más de lo que esta situación lo hace.

—Haremos nuestro mejor trabajo hasta el final, mientras estés al frente trabajaremos como nos has enseñado —me dice Marie.

—En verdad, gracias por este tiempo. Ahora debo retirarme a la oficina y comenzar a preparar algunas cosas —pongo una sonrisa en mi rostro para mi equipo—. Manos a la obra que todavía tenemos novias a quienes ayudar.

Salgo de la sala y en cuanto llego a mi oficina me derrumbo. Estoy diciendo adiós a mi sueño, a todo aquello por lo que he trabajado, al mismo tiempo que la tristeza y decepción me llegan, la ira comienza a recorrerme; no puedo creer lo que la codicia hace hacer a mi madre. Actuar de esta manera sólo por el dinero.

Me encierro el resto del día y agradezco a Ángela y a las chicas que no me molesten, sólo cuando llega la hora de su salida. Me quedo al final, los próximos días estaré fuera para arreglar algunos documentos y la contabilidad, así que quizá sea la última ocasión que tenga de admirar la tienda. Vuelvo a encender todas las luces, me aseguro de que el letrero de cerrado esté bien colocado y comienzo a recorrer los pasillos, los mostradores, las salas y al final dejo lo más importante, los percheros, en donde cuelgan algunos vestidos. Me siento frente a ellos y observo detenidamente cada vestido ahí colgado. Algunos totalmente blancos, otros, color perla, algunos color champaña, en fin. Definitivamente no dejaré esto atrás, continuaré diseñando y quizá en algunos años pueda volver a abrir una pequeña tienda.

Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de que ya es tarde, Tyler debe llevar tiempo esperando fuera, aliso mi ropa y camino hacia mi oficina para recoger mis cosas. Al salir, efectivamente, me encuentro a Tyler ahí.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan —me saluda.

—Hola, Tyler. Lamento la demora, tenía algunos últimos pendientes.

—Descuide.

Subo al carro y justo me entra una llamada de Edward, una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, una manera dulce de terminar con este día. No tardo en responder.

—Cariño, hola —le digo.

—Repítelo —me pide.

— ¿Qué?

—La manera en cómo me has llamado, mi pecho se ha estremecido al escucharte llamarme de esa manera.

—Cariño.

—Llevamos sólo un par de días separados y se me hace insoportable el tiempo para volver a verte —confiesa.

—Sé exactamente la manera en cómo te sientes —suelto un suspiro—. No puedo esperar por reunirme contigo en Italia.

—Pronto. ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?

Suelto un largo suspiro lleno de frustración, pero no quiero arruinar nuestra llamada contándole sobre la decisión de dejarle la tienda a mi madre, ni siquiera le he podido contar sobre la deuda y quizá, no, quizá no, estoy segura de que terminará enfadándose; él ya me lo ha dicho en ocasiones anteriores sobre el abuso de mi madre.

—Bien, ahora que me has llamado —es lo mejor que puedo responder y que al final no es otra cosa más que la pura verdad.

—Bella, qué sucede, algo está pasando —es demasiado intuitivo o mi voz ha fracaso totalmente en aparentar tranquilidad.

—Nada importante, en cuanto vaya a Italia te lo contaré todo. ¿Ya has hablado con tu madre y Alice? —pregunto para desviar el tema.

—Con mi madre ya, Alice ha andado fuera, pero mañana llega y podré contarle todo, así que prepárate porque seguramente te llenará tu buzón de llamadas y mensajes para atosigarte con los preparativos.

Sonrío y es de manera sincera, después de tanto tiempo de sólo poder contar con Ángela, ahora tengo a Edward y a su familia. Deseo tanto el poder unirme ya a esa familia.

—Puedes decirle que estaré esperando, necesitaré ayuda para tomar decisiones.

—Quizá debas reconsiderar esa idea —se ríe—. No has conocido a Alice cuando se trata de organizar algún evento.

—No se veía muy interactiva en tu boda con Tanya.

—Porque no le interesaba, ella sabía los fines por los cuales se llevaría a cabo esa boda. No estaba dispuesta a colaborar en esa locura. Ahora es diferente —escucho esa ternura en su voz, mezclada con pasión.

Cuando me doy cuenta, ya estamos frente a mi edificio y me despido de Edward, tengo que levantarme temprano para arreglar todos mis asuntos y con suerte, dentro de un par de días podré estar viajando a Italia y comenzar con una nueva vida.

Me acurruco en mi cama, me parece demasiado vacía, el departamento me parece demasiado grande y frío sin él aquí. Lo cual es totalmente absurdo, él sólo ha estado un par de días aquí antes de marcharse a Italia. En verdad los extraño, en tan poco tiempo se ha vuelto parte importante de mi vida. Sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida y disfruto de dulces sueños con el guapo dueño de un par de orbes verdes.

Llego a mitad de la tarde a la tienda, he logrado hacer algunos pagos en el banco y comenzar a pedir los requisitos para el cambio de propietario de la tienda, si todo sale tan bien como hoy, podré darle la sorpresa a Edward y llegar el jueves por la tarde a Italia. Sólo dos días más, sólo dos días, me repito. Tengo que resistir, sé que en sus brazos podré soportar cualquier cosa y superaré todo esto. Hay pocas personas en la tienda, incluso están la mitad de las chicas, pero está bien, sólo hay una novia por atender.

—Ángela, ¿alguna novedad? —le pregunto mientras me desprendo de todas mis prendas abrigadoras— ¿No ha venido mi madre?

—No, no se ha parado por aquí, gracias al cielo —Ángela hace un gesto teatral y yo río.

—No cantemos victoria todavía, puede aparecer en cualquier momento —le digo.

Dicho y hecho, a los pocos minutos aparece mi madre, entra con ese andar orgulloso y presuntuoso. La miro dejar sus cosas sobre el mostrador de la recepción, respiro lo más profundo que puedo y me preparo para lo que viene.

—Te preguntaría por si ya tienes el dinero, pero sería una pérdida de tiempo, la última vez que vi tu estado de cuenta contabas tan solo con poco más de la mitad de lo que me debes.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi estado de cuenta? —pregunto curiosa—. Eso es muy bajo, incluso para ti.

Ella entrecierra sus ojos, me siento fulminada con su mirada y reacciono de manera nerviosa, tomo mi cabello y me lo recojo en un moño improvisado, con ayuda de un bolígrafo que queda a mi alcance.

—Vaya, vaya, mira nada más ese pedrusco —sus ojos se encuentran abiertos de par en par. Ella está viendo mi anillo de compromiso—. ¿De dónde has sacado esto hija mía? —toma mi mano y la jala más cerca de su rostro.

—No es de tu incumbencia —aparto mi mano de manera brusca—. No era necesario que vinieras, en un par de días tendrás todos los documentos que te acreditan como la nueva dueña.

—Bella, lamento tanto que las cosas llegaran hasta aquí —aunque su voz suena con pesar que no es verdad, ella realmente no lamenta nada—. Pero el dinero es el dinero y…

—Y lo tendrá señora.

Se escucha una voz fría y amenazadora detrás de Renée, es él. Aparto mi mirada del rostro de mi madre para ver a Edward, quien se encuentra fulminándola con sus ojos. Hay ira en ellos, hay una cruda frialdad que incluso llega a darme escalofríos.

Mi madre da un respingo al sentirlo detrás de ella, él la rodea y llega a mi lado para envolverme con sus brazos e incluso se coloca un poco frente a mí cubriéndome. Me relajo de inmediato a su lado. Sus brazos se aprietan a mi alrededor, está tratando de mandarme un mensaje y lo recibo claro y fuerte: él está aquí conmigo.

—Según tengo entendido a Bella le quedan un par de días todavía para pagar ¿no es así, cariño? —Edward me mira.

—Así es —digo en un susurro.

—Vaya, vaya, Bella, pero si has seguido mi consejo y has aceptado… —se detiene a la mitad de la frase y sus ojos vuelan hacia mi anillo—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Bella! Pero vaya niña, has sido más inteligente de lo que pensé. Has ido directo por el premio gordo.

— ¡Basta! —la manera en cómo se refiere a mi relación con Edward me enfurece.

—Ahora entiendo por qué esta tienducha ya no te importa, ahora vas por algo mejor —le dirige una mirada significativa a Edward.

Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar por la ira que está despertando mi madre, pero Edward me abraza más fuerte y trata de calmarme.

—No todos son como usted, señora —Edward usa un tono despectivo cuando se dirige a mi madre—. No toleraré que le falte el respeto a Bella, de ahora en adelante Bella no estará sola. No permitiré ni un solo abuso más de su parte —su voz realmente resulta amenazante.

El rostro de mi madre es inexpresivo, ya no me mira más, sólo lo ve a él.

Edward saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta un papel doblado, parece ser un cheque.

—Aquí está todo el dinero que Bella le debe, así como un extra —extiende el pequeño papel, pero antes de que mi madre pueda tomarlo lo aparta rápido—. Pero hay una condición.

Mi madre sólo puede ver el cheque, sus ojos brillan de la emoción. Su ambición está a unos centímetros de ser satisfecha.

— ¿Cuál?

—El día de mañana se presentará en una dirección que le daré y firmará un documento, donde se haga constar que Bella ha pagado hasta el último centavo, así como que usted no volverá a pedirle dinero en ningún momento y bajo ningún concepto. La quiero fuera de la vida de Bella y al parecer ese es el único motivo que tiene para molestar y dañar a mi futura esposa

Mi madre lo considera, pero no tiene muchas opciones.

—Bien.

—De acuerdo —Edward sonríe, pero es igual de amenazadora—. Mañana la esperamos a las diez en este lugar —Edward toma otro papel de su bolsillo y se lo entrega a Renée.

Pronto sale de la tienda sin decir una sola palabra. Me giro hacia Edward, mis emociones han permanecido la mayoría del tiempo dormidas, pero ahora que Renée se ha marchado tengo montones de preguntas y me siento realmente confundida.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le pregunto.

Edward me mira y de nuevo esa profundidad inunda su mirada, el brillo ha regresado y esa frialdad ha desaparecido. Toma mi mano y se la lleva a los labios, besa cada uno de mis nudillos y después me dedica su más radiante y atractiva sonrisa.

—Porque puedo —se está burlando, lo sé—. Porque no dejaré que tu madre siga abusando de ti y te trate como se le dé la gana. Mientras esté vivo no permitiré que alguien, quien sea, te haga daño. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerte.

—Pero debes dejarme pelear mis propias batallas —le explico.

No puede entrar a mi rescate en cada paso que dé, entiendo el que quiera protegerme, pero debe dejarme enfrentarme a mis propios problemas, sólo de esa manera puedo aprender y avanzar.

—Bella, si está en mis manos el ayudarte y aliviar tus penas lo haré. No me pidas que me detenga cuando se trata de ti.

—Debes dejarme hacerlo. Puedes aliviar mis penas estando a mi lado, consolándome cuando las cosas me salgan mal. Puedes brindarme un abrazo, tus palabras y tu cariño, de esa manera puedes acompañarme.

—Bella… —comienza a protestar.

—Prometo que si en algún momento necesito de tu ayuda te lo haré saber.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le doy un delicado beso, pero él parece no conformarse. Envuelve sus brazos en mi cintura y profundiza nuestro beso, su lengua acaricia la mía en un baile sensual, sus labios se adueñan de los míos y sus manos se enredan en mis cabellos. Mi corazón está acelerado, comienza a faltarme el aire, pero no quiero separarme.

—Chicos, por Dios, tenemos una clienta presente —se escucha la voz de Ángela.

Edward me separa lentamente de él y yo escondo mi rostro en su pecho. Sé que debo estar más que sonrojada.

—Vamos —tomo la mano de Edward y camino hacia mi oficina.

Una vez dentro de mi oficina, Edward me pega a la pared y vuelve al ataque de mis labios. Me siento como una sedienta a quien le dan a probar unas gotas de agua, quiero devorarlo, quiero hacerlo mío.

—Mía —es como una repetición de mis pensamientos—. Te extrañé demasiado, Bella.

—Y yo a ti —sonrío pegada a sus labios— ¿Cómo supiste lo que estaba sucediendo con mi madre?

—Ayer que te llamé no me convenció tu tono de voz, así que después de colgar contigo llamé de inmediato a Tyler y le pedí averiguar lo que sucedía. Entonces él me contó sobre la deuda y la desventajosa situación en la que tu madre te estaba colocando, así que viajé de inmediato.

— ¿Has dejado todos tus planes para venir a ayudarme?

—No hay nada más importante que tú.

— ¡Edward! —le digo extasiada.

Es la primera vez que siento el apoyo incondicional de alguien, la primera vez que me siento protegida y a salvo.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo películas, abrazados y con una gran taza de chocolate caliente. Me resulta increíble el ver a Edward en esta faceta; un magnate de su altura, imponente, seguro e incluso temible para algunos de sus socios y negociantes, de esta manera, pasando las tardes viendo películas sobre un sofá con una taza de chocolate entre sus manos.

Por un momento me pierdo de la trama de la película y concentro en los problemas con mi madre, Edward pagará la deuda, pero me pregunto si realmente es necesario. Cierto es que esa tienda es mi sueño hecho realidad, pero lo que realmente me importa es continuar diseñando y creando vestidos de novia y eso puedo hacerlo en cualquier lugar, con o sin un local, además no tendría mucho sentido recuperarla si me iré a vivir a Italia. Él no me lo ha pedido, pero es lo más obvio y viable en nuestra situación. Lo que me pone mal de verdad es perder mis creaciones y dejar a mis clientas en manos de mi madre; aunque las chicas que se queden puedan ayudarlas, Renée no sabrá cómo ayudarlas en el momento que entren en pánico porque alguna modificación no ha quedado a su gusto, porque los nervios les han hecho subir un poco de peso o lo contrario. ¿Cómo puedo arreglar esto?

— ¿En qué piensas, cariño? —sonrío de forma boba, me he enamorado de su manera de llamarme "cariño"

—Necesito tu ayuda —él me mira con su entrecejo fruncido—. No quiero que pagues para recuperar la tienda —parece que va a protestar, pero lo corto rápido—. Quiero saber si hay alguna forma de entregarle la tienda sin incluir mis diseños ya hechos. Mi sueño no es ese local, es el poder crear para otras personas.

—De acuerdo, creo que te estoy entendiendo.

—Quiero recuperar mis diseños, ayudar a mis trabajadoras, pero en especial, no quiero que mis clientas se queden con mi madre, sé que ella no podrá ayudarlas. Para ella un vestido de novia es únicamente tela e hilo. Puedo empezar otra tienda en cualquier lugar.

—Bien, entonces hay que hacer un par de llamadas. Tendremos que abandonar este sofá cálido e ir con mis abogados.

— ¿Tienes abogados en Crawley?

—Los traje conmigo cuando me enteré de esto, tu madre puede ser muy astuta.

Dos horas después sus abogados preparan un documento donde se hace constar que los vestidos son de mi propiedad debido a que son creaciones propias, y ya que no existe ningún documento donde se dictamine que debo de entregarlos junto con el local, podré sacarlos de la tienda. Asimismo, se han encargado de liberar a cada una de mis empleadas, si así lo quieren, de cualquier penalidad por incumplimiento de contrato; en cuanto a las clientas me he encargado de hablar con ellas por teléfono con la ayuda de Ángela y hemos logrado que abandonen el contrato con la tienda. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo y se ha firmado uno nuevo bajo mi nombre y no más con la tienda. Me siento satisfecha, si mi madre quiere la tienda, la tendrá, pero no se quedará con mi sueño.

* * *

 **¡Edward llegó al rescate y Bella luchará por lo suyo! Renée está por recibir lo suyo ;) Todo comienza a acomodarse y eso se debe a que sólo queda un capítulo más y el epílogo... Esta historia está por llegar al final :( Me pone triste y feliz al mismo tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer:** Pili, patymdn, saraipineda44, Jade HSos, Alexandra Nash, Adriu, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, BereB, torrespera, rjnavajas, tulgarita, LicetSalvatore, cavendano13, Sanveronica, Tecupi, krisr0405, Lili Cullen- Swan, Tata XOXO, Melany, NAdiia16, Lizdayana, eliananayara, alejandra1987, Smedina, Lidia, Mar91, Adriana Molina, kaja0507, somas, Vane .

 **Les puedo decir que el capítulo que viene es muy tierno y llega la venganza de Bella *puño al aire***

 **¡Gracias por leer y la ENORME paciencia que me han tenido!**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Listo el nuevo capítulo, mis divinuras!**

 **Capítulo 10**

Edward toma mi mano mientras entramos a la pequeña sala reservada en el hotel donde solía hospedarse, le da un ligero apretón como símbolo de apoyo total, cruzamos la pequeña instancia donde ya se encuentran un par de hombres que no pasan de los cuarenta y cinco, ambos enfundados en trajes negros y camisa de un pulcro blanco, sólo que uno lleva corbata gris perla y el otro una negra con rayas grises. Edward nos presenta y mi corazón da un brinco cuando menciona "mi futura esposa"; continúa pareciéndome tan irreal. Me siento al lado de mi prometido, en ningún momento apartamos nuestras manos.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa, no sé cómo se tome esto mi madre —le confieso a Edward.

—Descuida, no tiene mucho de dónde escoger, está jugando con las propias cartas que ha elegido. Ella no esperaba que jugaras tú también —me sonríe.

—No podría hacer esto sin ti —le doy un beso en la mejilla—. Muchas gracias.

—Se me ocurre otra manera de agradecer más tarde —me guiña un ojo.

—Edward —le digo a modo de censura mientras me sonrojo. Él me responde con una risita.

Escucho unos tacones acercarse y mi corazón se detiene, ha llegado el momento de hacerle frente realmente a mi madre. Entra de manera digna y altiva, va vestida con un traje pantalón- saco de color beige y unos tacones rojos, todo su atuendo pareciera que se dirige a un festejo. Detrás de ella va un hombre, quien supongo es su abogado.

—Buenos días caballeros —parece ronronear—. Bella.

—Madre —es todo lo que digo.

El señor parado a su lado sólo asiente con su cabeza a modo de saludo.

—He traído a mi abogado para que revise el documento que firmaré, no es que dude de ustedes, claro está, es sólo precaución —sonríe.

—Ha habido un cambio de planes —le digo—. Sí firmarás un documento, pero no es el mismo del que te había hablado Edward.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Le he pedido a Edward que analizáramos todos los documentos firmados por mí sobre el préstamo que me has hecho —comienzo a explicar.

—Ajá, y qué con eso —ella se recarga en la silla y cruza los brazos

—He decidido que no te pagaré ni un solo centavo, puedes quedarte con la tienda.

Ella ladea un poco la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos.

— ¿Quieres dejarme tu tienda? —pregunta, hay incredulidad en su voz—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? Eres una estúpida sentimental y esa tienda significa todo para ti, por qué ahora el cambio.

Edward aprieta su agarre y siento cómo su cuerpo se pone más que rígido, está dispuesto a atacarle, pero acaricio el dorso de su mano para calmarlo. Ha llegado mi momento de actuar.

—Oh, no, ya veo —mira de nuevo la mano donde tengo mi anillo de compromiso y después a Edward—. A mí tampoco me importaría la tienda si tengo a un multimillonario a mi lado, ya no hay necesidad de levantar un solo dedo.

Respiro profundo, lleno a su máxima capacidad mis pulmones y lo suelto lentamente, eso ayuda a relajarme y tomar la fuerza necesaria para poder responder.

—Lo que tú quieres quitarme no es más que el espacio físico en donde llevo a cabo mi sueño. Pronto me iré a vivir a Italia y continuaré allá con él. Así que el local es tuyo. Todo lo que hay en él es tuyo —la cara de Renée es inexpresiva—, claro, a excepción de mis vestidos y diseños.

Sus ojos se abren a tope, se incorpora rápido y me mira de manera penetrante. Comienza a sospechar por cuál camino seguiré.

—Gracias a la ayuda de los abogados de Edward, he descubierto que mis vestidos y diseños que se encuentran en la tienda no forman parte del aval, no existe en ningún documento estipulado que formen parte del pago y que deban de contemplarse en el pago, así que mis vestidos y diseños me los llevo —le sonrío.

— ¡No puedes hacerme eso! —grita desesperada.

—Por cierto, tendrás que buscar nuevas trabajadoras, las mías han decidido renunciar y no te preocupes, seré yo quien les pague su finiquito. Y para que no te tome por sorpresa cuando tomes posesión de la tienda, los contratos con cada una de las clientas están terminados —trato de mantenerme firme y no dejarme intimidar con sus gestos de furia, está a punto de explotar.

—Te has convertido en una auténtica perra —ríe, pero hay amenaza en ella—. Óyeme bien niña estúpida…

— ¡Basta! —Edward se levanta y se interpone en el camino de la ira de mi madre—. Se lo advertí una vez y considérese afortunada al tener una segunda advertencia, un insulto más a mi mujer y lo lamentará.

Me levanto detrás de Edward y coloco un mano sobre su hombro para hacerlo calmar, logro ver a mi madre fulminándolo, su mandíbula y pupilas tiemblan, sus ojos están rojos, al igual que sus mejillas. Redirige el destino de sus miradas y siento su desprecio saliendo por cada poro de su piel y encaminarse hacia mí, sólo tengo a Edward como escudo.

— ¿Así es como le pagas a tu madre, niña estúpida? ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? —gruñe.

—Empezar a rascarse con sus propias uñas, señora. Se la ha pasado toda la vida menospreciando a Bella, le ha hecho sentirse culpable de los errores que usted cometió, tanto la ha denigrado cuando es usted el parásito, ha vivido del enorme talento que tiene Bella, la ha explotado hasta donde ha querido, pero ya no más. Su ira es debido a que sabe lo que ocurrirá, Bella tiene el talento y es exitosa por sí misma, puede abrir otra tienda aquí o en donde ella quiera, pero la tienda sin ella no le sirve de nada, así que ha perdido —la voz de Edward fue fría en todo momento, no sonaba a un reproche, era como la voz de una profecía con un trágico final—. Así que tome los papeles que la acreditan como la nueva dueña y firme el documento donde se consta que con dicha acción Bella ha saldado la deuda.

—De ninguna manera —se planta firme mi madre—. Quiero mi dinero.

—No lo obtendrá, todo lo que tendrá como pago es la tienda, no nos haga perder más el tiempo. Es más, ni Bella, ni yo tenemos por qué seguir soportándola.

Edward se gira, toma mi mano y hace un gesto hacia sus abogados que se acercan adonde está mi madre con su abogado mientras nosotros tomamos nuestras cosas para irnos.

—Mis abogados les explicarán la manera en cómo sucederán las cosas de ahora en adelante —comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida de la sala—. Por cierto, una cosa más, le prohíbo que se vuelva a contactar con Bella, especialmente para pedirle dinero.

Edward envuelve su brazo en mi cintura y emprendemos el camino hacia la salida de la sala y de las oficinas donde hemos citado a mi madre. Con cada paso que doy me siento más ligera, es como desprenderse de una carga con la que he estado cargando por años. Puedo despedirme de la presión constante, a las palabras de menosprecio de mi madre, a su actitud agresiva cada día, al abuso económico; es una sensación de libertad.

Fuera del edificio Tyler nos espera, hace un gesto de asentimiento a modo de saludo a Edward, y él hace lo mismo, yo levanto mi mano para saludarlo. Sentados en la parte trasera del Mercedes, Edward me envuelve con sus brazos y me pega a su costado.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —me pregunta.

—Sí, por supuesto, ha sido difícil porque al final ella sigue siendo mi madre, pero es fácil de olvidar cuando en ninguno de estos años se ha comportado como tal. Necesitaba pelear por esto, decir un _es suficiente_. Así que gracias —me aparto un poco y lo beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Por qué?

—Me has dado la oportunidad de terminar con esto.

—Entonces podemos irnos directo a Italia ¿no es así?

—Soy toda tuya desde este momento —le sonrío, pero él niega con su cabeza, tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eres mía desde el día que nos conocimos, me perteneces desde ese mismo instante en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez —una mezcla de rodar los ojos con una sonrisa boba aparece en mi rostro.

Al final no está tan equivocado, me atrapó en ese mismo instante.

Tyler nos lleva al aeropuerto y por primera vez conozco lo que es saltarse las filas de espera, vamos directo a una sala privada al fondo del aeropuerto. Edward habla con un hombre alto vestido de etiqueta, no sé qué es lo que ha dicho, pero parece ser pura formalidad pues el hombre alto lo ha reconocido en cuanto ha entrado en su campo de visión. A nuestro lado pasan dos hombres más pequeños cargando nuestro equipaje y lo ingresan en una puerta que se encuentra en un rincón. Edward entrega mis documentos junto con los suyos y una mujer rubia y joven nos pide que la sigamos hasta unos mullidos sillones mientras esperamos a que el jet de Edward esté listo.

Una vez en el avión comienzo a pensar en los planes que me esperan de ahora en adelante, quiero continuar y abrir una nueva tienda, quizá Ángela quiera venir y unirse a mí, necesitaría ahorrar más dinero, afortunadamente cuento todavía con mis clientas y procuraré terminar todos los vestidos antes de irme a vivir a Italia definitivamente, aun así, creo tendré que solicitar un préstamo, pero temo que sea difícil por el poco tiempo de residencia en Italia.

Cuando aterrizamos, mis nervios se disparan, Edward me ha dicho que lo primero que haríamos sería ir a conocer a su madre, Alice se encontraría allí. ¿Y si no lograba agradarle a su madre? ¿Qué pasaría si ella pensaba que no era suficiente para su hijo? Al final, ella estaba acostumbrada a alguien de mayor rango y figura al lado de su hijo y…

—Basta —Edward aprieta mi rodilla con una de sus manos—. Ella ya te adora.

—Pero ni siquiera me ha visto, cómo puedes saber que le agradaré.

—Todo el tiempo que estuve en Italia le hablé de ti, está entusiasmada por conocerte. Aun no te conoce y ya sabe que eres la mujer ideal para mí —besa mi mejilla—. Además, no sé quién te halagó más, si yo o Alice.

Sonrío al pensar en mi nueva amiga.

—Mi madre ya te ama, Bella —acaricia mi mejilla.

—Pero ¿y si cambia de opinión al verme? No soy una modelo ostentosa que pueda compe… —sella mis labios colocando un dedo en ellos.

—Eres mucho mejor que eso. Mi madre ve el alma de las personas, no su posición. Eres mucho más hermosa que Tanya, especialmente por dentro.

—De acuerdo, dejaré de ser una tonta.

—Eso sí, te lo advierto como a ellas, no dejaré que te acaparen con los preparativos de la boda. Eres mi prometida, quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo.

—Pero debes trabajar, no creo que tus negocios se arreglen solos.

—No, pero quizá sea momento de empezar a delegar algunas tareas para tener más tiempo contigo. Seré un hombre hogareño cuando nos casemos.

No puedo imaginar a Edward siendo un hombre hogareño. No lo veo andando por la casa con ropa deportiva, bermudas o alguna otra prenda por el estilo cortando el césped, podando los arbustos, arreglando tuberías flojas. Definitivamente no es su estilo. Río al pensarlo.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —me cuestiona.

—Simplemente no te veo como un hombre hogareño. Además, no quiero que dejes botado tu trabajo por mí, yo seguiré ocupada con los diseños o cualquier otra cosa. Podría pasar tiempo con tu madre o algo.

—Cuando digo que seré un hombre hogareño me refiero a que estaré contigo todo el tiempo que me sea permitido. Tengo deberes como esposo que debo desempeñar —me guiña un ojo y coloca una sonrisa lasciva que hace estremecer mis entrañas de anhelo.

—Entonces dime cuáles son los planes.

—Me tomaré un par de días para disfrutar contigo de mi ciudad natal, después me temo que tendré que dejarte en manos de Alice, quiero apresurarme en todo lo que esté a mi alcance para tener todo el tiempo que tengo planeado para nuestra luna de miel.

—Yo debo regresar a Crawley en un par de semanas para terminar de arreglar todo.

—Lo sé —suspira—, y me temo que no podré acompañarte —su rostro se tensa.

—Estaré bien, quizá pueda pedirle a tu madre, si su salud se lo permite, que venga conmigo —le sonrío.

—Esa idea le encantará.

Besa mis labios y estamos por profundizar cuando un carraspeo proveniente de la parte delantera del auto nos interrumpe. Miramos por la ventana y al parecer hemos llegado, no me he percatado del momento en que Tyler ha estacionado el auto.

Edward sale del auto con su elegancia característica y me tiende su mano para ayudarme a salir. Una vez a su lado, me aseguro de tener toda mi ropa en su lugar, eliminando rastros de pelusilla. Sí, sigo bastante nerviosa a pesar de las palabras de Edward.

Me distraigo por un momento mientras admiro la casa frente a mí. A diferencia de lo que pude haberme imaginado en algún momento, es una casa de tamaño mediano, aunque el terreno que la rodea es bastante extenso. La casa tiene grandes ventanales, en los muros se mezclan la madera y loseta. Parece ser de un solo piso, pero el tamaño me hace dudar. A un costado se encuentran un par de escalones para llegar a la puerta principal.

Comenzamos a andar por el camino de losetas pequeñas que forman montones de caracoles. Nos detenemos frente a la puerta, Edward toma mis manos y les da un suave apretón para darme valor. Toca un par de veces y esperamos, doy un respingo cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse. Edward me abraza y me pega a su costado, aunque yo quisiera esconderme detrás de él.

La puerta se abre y aparece Alice que salta adonde estoy y se funde conmigo en un abrazo apretado, sus gritos me ensordecen un poco, pero queda ensombrecido ese hecho con la felicidad que me llena al verla. No es mucho lo que he compartido con ella, pero la aprecio bastante y me hace sentir querida, así que le regreso el abrazo.

—Han tardado bastante —se queja—. Mamá ha comenzado a impacientarse.

¡Diablos, ese no es un buen comienzo!

—Ya estamos aquí, Alice. ¿Y mamá? —pregunta Edward, soy bastante capaz de notar el cambio en su voz. Hay adoración, admiración y jubilo.

—Con Jasper y Carmen —le explica—. Carmen es la mejor amiga y enfermera de nuestra madre —me explica—. Emmett ha avisado que llegará en media hora. Rosalie no ha parado con las náuseas —esta vez se dirige a Edward.

—Emmett es nuestro primo, casi como un hermano, es el hijo de Esme y Carlisle —dice Edward.

Sí, el nombre de Emmett me parecía haberlo escuchado antes.

—Su novia, Rosalie tiene cuatro meses de embarazo —comienza a contarme Alice mientras me arrastra hacia el interior de la casa—. Esme y mi madre están demasiado entusiasmadas con el bebé, es el primer bebé de nuestra generación. Por cierto, no te agobies si mi madre comienza a pedirte que le des nietos pronto. Toda la tarde se la ha pasado metiendo presión a mi pobre Jasper y a mí.

—Alice, la vas a asustar —dice Edward detrás de nosotros.

—Oh, no temas. Supongo que todos somos así a cierta edad. Mamá ya te ama, Bella. Sin conocerte, ha visto lo mismo que yo en Edward.

— ¿Y qué se supone que es eso? —pregunta el susodicho.

—Vida y felicidad —voltea a ver a su hermano y le sonríe cálidamente.

Alice suelta mi brazo y abre una puerta corrediza al fondo de la estancia que supongo debe ser la sala, por los sofás de color camel, el diván beige, las lámparas grandes y el televisor.

—No sólo mi madre te presionará —escucho a Edward murmurar en mi oído—. Quiero tener muchos hijos y debemos comenzar pronto, por lo menos en cuanto a la práctica se refiere.

— ¡Edward! —le regaño.

¿Cómo puede decirme eso momentos antes de conocer a su madre? Ahora mi rostro es una cereza roja y brillante.

—Vamos, cariño. No hagamos esperar más a mi madre.

Cruzamos la puerta corrediza y me encuentro con un jardín hermoso, si no me equivoco, del lado izquierdo hay un amplio invernadero; se alcanzan a ver un montón de masetas de todos tamaños, ramas de hojas medianas colgando de la mesa. A simple vista es hermoso. Hay antorchas elegantes y un columpio con techo, una piscina mediana, un antecomedor cubierto con una sombrilla y una sala para exterior y es ahí donde mi mirada se detiene.

Hay tres personas, además de Alice. Dos mujeres y un hombre, pero es una persona quien llama mi atención. Es casi idéntica a Esme, sólo que tiene su cabello color caramelo y unos preciosos ojos miel. Es bellísima, sin dudad ahora sé de dónde Edward ha sacado su levanta y sonríe al ver a su hijo, es un par de centímetros más alta que yo y delgada, su rostro es cálido y con una mirada suya me hace sentir en casa. Comienza a caminar con paso presuroso y abre sus brazos, va en búsqueda de su hijo, pero me sorprende, porque es a mí a quien atrapa entre sus brazos y me estrecha dulcemente, me doy cuenta de que el abrazo es débil, pero no por eso deja de ser afectuoso.

Edward se acerca por atrás y susurra.

—Te dije que ya te amaba —sonríe.

Nos separamos unos segundos después y ella toma mi rostro para darme dos besos en mis mejillas.

—Bienvenida, Bella —su sonrisa es tan dulce.

—Muchas gracias, señora —digo tímida.

—Nada de señora, ya somos suegra y nuera, puedes llamarme Elizabeth o Elie. La boda es sólo un mero requisito innecesario.

Miro extrañada a Edward, se supone que él se casaría con Tanya únicamente para poder complacer el último deseo de su madre y ahora resulta que la boda era un requisito innecesario para ser su nuera.

—Madre, ¿no eras tú quien me pedía casarme?

—No, yo te pedí encontrar a una mujer con quien pasar el resto de tu vida y quien cuidara de ti. Con Bella veo que eres feliz, con ella no es necesario tener un matrimonio de por medio para saber que estará contigo toda tu vida. Es evidente que ustedes dos se aman con locura y por ello sé que Bella cuidará de ti cuando yo ya no esté —tomo el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y lo hizo inclinarse a su altura para darle un beso en la frente.

Aparto mis ojos de la escena porque siento como si estuviera violando algún tipo de privacidad, era un momento íntimo entre madre e hijo. Edward no lo había dicho aún con todas las palabras, pero sabía que su madre era la persona más importante para él y con la única con quien lo había visto bajar cualquier muro, era un Edward libre frente a ella.

—Vamos, Bella. Debes probar los deliciosos pastelillos de naranja que hemos preparado Carmen y yo. Estoy tan feliz de conocerte —enreda su brazo con el mío y caminamos hacia la sala.

Al estar ahí es cuando comienzo a prestar mayor atención a las otras dos personas que están frente a mí. El chico, de cabello rubio, ondulado y corto, de ojos color avellana, rostro amable, pero serio, un par de centímetros más bajo que Edward, menos fornido, pero bastante guapo; se encontraba al lado de Alice, rodeaba sus hombros, por lo que supuse que sería su prometido. La tercera mujer de cabellos oscuros como la noche que combinan a la perfección con unos ojos oscuros, casi negros, parece unos cuantos años más joven que Elizabeth, pero más baja de estatura, es de complexión media.

—Quiero presentarles a mi nuera. Ella es Bella —me jala más, hasta quedar pegada a su lado—. Por los próximos meses estaremos organizando su boda con mi precioso Edward.

— ¿Acaso no habías dicho que no era necesario? —pregunta Edward detrás de nosotros.

—Oh, por favor, como si no estuvieras ansioso de poder casarte con esta hermosa muchacha, hijo. No finjas, que eres tú el más interesado en esto. Y lo comprendo, ella es la indicada —me sonríe con complicidad—. Has tenido suerte en que te aceptara como acompañante en su vida, así que aprovecha la oportunidad, Edward, y no cometas ninguna burrada que pueda arruinarlo.

—Jamás, madre. Haré lo que sea para hacerla feliz.

— ¡Hemos llegado! —se escucha detrás de nosotros. Es una voz varonil y alegre.

Nos giramos hacia la casa y me encuentro con dos personas. Un hombre de la misma altura que Edward, pero es bastante musculoso, su cabello es rizado y oscuro, sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa de niño, se le marcan dos hoyuelos; si no fuera por el tamaño de su cuerpo, luciría demasiado tierno incluso. A su lado va una mujer despampanante, es rubia y tiene el cabello ondulado y corto, le llega por arriba de los hombros, es alta y lleva un vestido rojo y largo que hace lucir su pequeña barriga de embarazada.

Se acerca a mí y me toma en brazos como si fuésemos viejos conocidos y me da vueltas por los aires. Me baja cuando Edward se lo pide, en todo momento su sonrisa está dibujada en su rostro y es tan contagiosa que no puedo evitar regresársela.

—Edward, cuida a tu chica, podría enamorarse de mí con facilidad —me guiña un ojo.

Escucho a Edward gruñir detrás de mí y siento sus brazos rodearme por completo para pegarme a su cuerpo.

—No le hagas caso a este bobo —me dice la chica—. Le gusta bromear, ya lo irás conociendo. Si te hace sentir incómoda sólo avísame, sé mantenerlo a raya —me guiña un ojo—. Soy Rosalie y el mastodonte a mi lado es Emmett.

—Hola, Bella —me saluda—. Ella es la correcta —le dice a Edward y no puedo evitar sonrojarme—. Vaya tienes razón, se sonroja bastante.

Miro a Edward con los ojos abiertos.

—Me encanta que te sonrojes —besa mi mejilla.

—Chica, estaré agradecido contigo toda la vida por sacar a la perra fría de nuestras vidas —dice Emmett.

—Emmett, no hables de esa manera —escucho a Esme regañarle.

—Lo siento, ma, pero antes muerto que formar parte de la misma familia que la lombriz falsa.

Rosalie suelta una risita y juro que trato de controlarme también para no reír.

—Suegra, sabe que tiene razón. Tanya era un fastidio, nada más porque cargo en mi vientre lo más valioso, de caso contrario me hubiera desecho de ella yo misma.

—Bueno, sea como sea —dice Emmett—. Bella, bienvenida a la familia. Pocas tendrían el valor de aguantar al energúmeno de mi primo.

—Muchas gracias, idiota.

—Es con amor, Eddie, es con amor —se acerca e intenta besarlo en la mejilla.

Me siento demasiado feliz con toda esta gente, pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más amo es ver a Edward de esta manera, en un ambiente familiar sin ningún muro, así que me dejo envolver por la calidez de esta familia.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde probando bocadillos, me hicieron preguntas sobre mi pasión por el diseño, cuándo me di cuenta que era a lo que quería dedicarme el resto de mi vida, o cuándo me había percatado de tener un talento, si había intentado trabajar en diseñar otro tipo de ropa, una colección completa, qué era lo que me motivaba; aunque también hubo momentos incómodos, en especial aquellos donde preguntaron por mi familia, pero afortunadamente no ahondaron más en el tema cuando se dieron cuenta que era un tema delicado para mí y del cual prefería no hablar. Poco a poco vamos notando que Elizabeth comienza a perder color y su energía se agota, se ve decaída y Carmen decide que es momento de hacer una pausa para ella, ella no quiere marcharse, quiere continuar conversando conmigo. Le prometo que los días que esté en Italia vendré a visitarla para conversar todo lo que ella quiera, pero debe descansar para recuperar toda la energía y ayudarme a comenzar con los preparativos, quiero que sea parte de todo esto.

—Bien, bien. Carmen, puedes subirme a mi habitación.

Su amiga se acerca y la ayuda a levantarse, Edward y Emmett se acercan a ella. Su estado se ha deteriorado demasiado rápido, pero Alice me tranquiliza diciéndome que sucede cuando se agota, sólo es cuestión de descansar.

—Edward, promete que subirán a despedirse cuando se marchen.

—Lo haremos, mamá. Vamos a tu habitación.

Edward y Emmett la guían y Carmen los sigue de cerca. No aparto la mirada de ellos hasta que desaparecen dentro de la casa.

Continúo charlando con Jasper y Alice, Alice dice que será mi primera clienta en Italia, queda en venir durante mi estancia en Italia para comenzar a platicar sobre su vestido. Su boda será en tres meses. Un poco apretado de tiempo, pero lo haré por ella. Le daré su vestido de novia soñado.

—Jasper, te lo advierto, cuando me veas con la hermosa creación que diseñe Bella para nuestra boda te irás de espaldas, cariño —Alice se sienta en las piernas de Jasper.

—Alie, yo ya me voy de espaldas cada vez que te miro —besa su mejilla.

Sonrío al verlos. Son un complemento perfecto, Jasper es toda tranquilidad, el balance idóneo para el huracán Alice Cullen.

—Dime si no es el mejor hombre del mundo —Alice toma el rostro de Jasper y lo besa con bastante entusiasmo.

—Ella no puede decir eso, al menos que se trate de mí —dice Edward detrás de mí.

Rodea mi cintura y pega mi espalda a su pecho. Siento la firmeza de su cuerpo y me estremezco, sobre todo cuando mete sus dedos bajo mi blusa y comienza a hacer pequeños círculos sobre mi piel. Sus caricias me ponen la piel de gallina y comienzo a sentir mucho calor. Edward debe parar o me sentiré incómoda frente a su familia.

—Quizá es hora de marcharnos —me da un beso detrás de mi oído.

— ¡Dios, Edward! Déjala respirar por un minuto.

Siento cómo los brazos de Emmett apartan las manos de Edward de mi cintura; al principio aprieta con mayor firmeza, pero al ver que su primo no piensa ceder y podría lastimarme termina apartándolas él mismo. Emmett aprovecha la oportunidad y rodea mis hombros con su enorme brazo.

—Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga charla sobre cómo logró el cascarrabias de mi primo conquistar a tan linda dulzura.

—Emmett —gruñe Edward.

—Edward ésta es una conversación privada ¿acaso tía Elizabeth no te enseñó a respetar las conversaciones ajenas? No metas tus narices en esto.

Emmett comienza a alejarme de Edward y me lleva al columpio que está a un lado del hermoso invernadero. Comienza a oscurecer y las antorchar dispersas en el jardín comienzan a encenderse.

—Oye, no te voy a comer —me sonríe y guiña un ojo hacia Edward quien nos fulmina con su mirada. Me resulta increíble que se muestre celoso con su primo, quien no sólo tiene pareja sino además esperan su primer bebé—. Acércate, molestemos un poco a Edward.

— ¿Acaso Rosalie no se molestará?

—Mi nena sabe que sólo tengo ojos para ella. Además, entiende a la perfección que todo esto lo hago para joder a Edward, tengo una maña por hacerlo enfadar—sonríe con picardía y me es imposible no responderle.

—Es distinto ver a Edward en su ambiente familiar. Cuando lo conocí, vi a un hombre con demasiadas barreras.

—Lo sé, creció con la responsabilidad de cuidar de su madre y hermana, pero el golpe final lo recibió cuando mi tía enfermó. Desde entonces ha creado un muro con el único fin de mantenerse fuerte y ser el pilar principal para ellas. Es por eso por lo que todos estamos agradecidos con que aparecieras en su vida, has hecho que brote alegría en él, que se relaje y disfrute del momento. Aunque Rosalie te agradece más por haber sacado a la odiosa de Tanya de nuestra vida, ¡Dame cinco por eso, hermana! —Emmett alza su mano con entusiasmo y entonces entiendo que quiere que choque mi palma con la suya y lo hago—. Nuestro tiempo juntos se ha acabado, dulzura.

— ¿Ya dejarás de acaparar a _mi_ prometida? —escucho enfado en su voz, pero sé que son los celos.

—Edward pareciera que fueres primerizo. Eres como un niño con juguete nuevo.

—Bella no es ningún juguete, Emmett.

—Debes de compartir un poco —Emmett sigue picando a Edward mientras me abraza.

Edward toma mi mano y me jala hacia él, sacándome de los brazos de Emmett. Rodea mis hombros con sus brazos y prácticamente cubre mi cuerpo con el suyo. Sin poder contenerla, una risita se me escapa y él me mira confundido. No termina de comprenderlo.

Aunque es lindo verlo poniéndose celoso y sin saber cómo enfrentarlo.

Emmett se marcha riéndose de la escena de celos de su primo, después nos sentamos en el columpio y comienza a balancearnos.

— ¿Qué te provocó tanta gracia hace unos momentos? —me pregunta.

—No puedo creer que te pongas celoso de tu primo, por Dios, Edward, va a tener un bebé con la mujer que ama —vuelvo a reírme.

—Es un pesado.

—Sabes que lo hace solamente para fastidiarte ¿cierto? Edward no puedes reaccionar así cada vez que Emmett o cualquier hombre se acerque a mí.

— ¡Nadie se acercará a ti! —gruñe.

—Edward, no seas absurdo, no puedes pretender que ande encerrada en una caja de cristal —me pongo seria, debe entender que no puede reaccionar de esta manera cuando un hombre se acerque a mí.

—No, pero quizá deba contratar un guardaespaldas que evite que cualquier hombre se acerque a ti.

Vuelvo a reírme, pero procuro recuperar la compostura de manera rápida. Necesito ser lo más seria o él no tomará en serio la conversación y terminará por no comprender al punto al que quiero llegar.

— ¿Y qué? Al final el guardaespaldas será un hombre ¿será el único permitido en acercarse?

—Será mujer, tu guardaespaldas será mujer —murmura.

—Edward, estás siendo completamente ridículo. Entiendo la cuestión de los celos.

— ¡No, nos los entiendes! —sube un poco el tono de su voz y giro para ver si los demás lo han escuchado, estuvo cerca de ser un grito.

—Edward… —trato de intervenir.

—No, Bella. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, es la primera vez que siento celos y no sé cómo manejarlo, no sé qué se supone que debo hacer ante esta situación, cómo debo reaccionar, no sé ni siquiera si es normal. Me carcomen desde lo más profundo. Es como si hubiera dentro de mí una olla a presión a punto de explotar y todo porque te quiero sólo para mí y jamás, en toda mi vida, he deseado tanto algo para mí, únicamente para mí.

Lo miro directamente a los ojos y puedo ver cuán preocupado está por no saber cómo debe actuar, lo desesperado que se siente por no terminar de comprender lo que sucede y entonces es cuando comprendo y relaciono su reacción con lo que me ha contado Emmett. Edward ha seguido un plan toda su vida, donde ha tenido que mantener las emociones fuera de su radar, al menos que se tratara de su familia, es ajeno a las emociones despertadas por otras personas que no sean su madre, hermana y el resto de su familia. Es un terreno tan nuevo para él como lo es para mí, sin embargo, él jamás se ha permitido sentir porque significaría para él el desatender su deber para con su madre y hermana. Todo lo que ha deseado siempre es para el bienestar de ellas y ahora vengo yo a despertar tantos sentimientos y sensaciones, entre ellos los celos y es un terreno en el que no sabe cómo actuar y mucho menos agradable y que deseé sentir.

—Aprenderemos juntos —tomo su rostro entre mis manos y beso sus labios—. Aunque tenga a mi alrededor, cientos, miles de hombres, para mí sólo estarás tú. Te encontraré siempre y correré a tu lado porque es ahí donde pertenezco.

Es él ahora quien me besa y vaya de qué manera, es con desesperación, quiere hacerme sentir todo lo que lo inunda y yo lo acepto.

—Sé que puedo ser como un cavernícola, pero te quiero sólo para mí. Quiero ser egoísta por una vez. Sé lo que tengo contigo, sé lo que vales y cualquier idiota puede verlo, no quiero dar ni la más mínima oportunidad de que te aparten de mi lado.

—No lo harán porque no quiero ir a ningún otro lugar que no sea a tu lado. Soy tuya y en unos meses será completamente oficial.

Estamos algunos otros minutos, pero el frío comienza a sentirse, sin embargo, no quiero romper el momento. Es la primera vez que tenemos este tiempo nosotros solos desde que llegamos a la casa de su madre.

Edward se aparta un momento y se quita su cazadora y la coloca sobre mis hombros. Le sonrío a madnera de agradecimiento. Emmett, Rosalie y Esme se acercan a nosotros, al parecer ya se retiran puesto que llevan sus bolsos y cosas en la mano. Nos levantamos para despedirnos de ellos y quedamos en ir a desayunar a casa de Esme, al parecer debo conocer al último miembro de la familia, su esposo Carlisle.

Al final sólo quedamos Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo. Ingresamos a la casa ya que el frío comienza a calar, además debemos marcharnos, Elizabeth debe descansar, o eso es lo que pensaba. Edward termina diciéndome que él duerme la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de su madre, al igual que Alice.

— ¿Estás bien con eso? Si quieres podemos irnos a mi casa y…

—No, por mí está más que bien —le interrumpo—. Quiero quedarme aquí —beso su mejilla.

— ¿En verdad?

—Sí, quiero pasar este tiempo con tu madre, que ella me termine de conocer y yo a ella. Quiero pasar tiempo con ella, sé que es muy pronto, pero tu familia me ha hecho sentir parte ustedes y en verdad deseo compartir con Alice, tu madre, con todos. Tengo un extraño anhelo de pasar un desayuno familiar.

— ¡Oh, Bella! Gracias, muchas gracias por estar en mi vida.

Me abraza con fuerza y me desprende del suelo, me doy cuenta de que Alice y Jasper nos observan con atención. Jasper parece realmente sorprendido.

—Te lo dije, ella le hace bastante bien —escucho a Alice decir.

Edward y yo nos separamos un poco incómodos ante el público que teníamos como espectador. Edward me mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo mientras que Alice nos miraba con algo parecido a la conmoción, mientras que Jasper se inclinaba más por el asombro.

—Bella está cansada, así que nos retiraremos a descansar. Primero pasaremos a darle las buenas noches a mi madre —dice Edward.

—Sí, nosotros ya nos marchamos. Nos vemos mañana, Bella —Alice corre hacia nosotros y nos envuelve a ambos en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Oficialmente cuándo podré empezar a llamarte cuñada? —me pregunta.

—Alice, Bella y yo no hemos hablado sobre una fecha, pero será pronto. Quiero que lleve mi apellido pronto —miro hacia Edward y veo que su mirada profunda se encuentra bien marcada en sus ojos.

—Edward, calma, te escuchas como un hombre de plena edad media —lo regaña Alice.

Bueno, por lo menos no son sólo conjeturas mías.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido con el hombre moderno que hay en ti? No pensabas darle tu apellido a Tanya —Alice lo pica y de inmediato sé que no ha tomado un buen camino.

—No tengo que darte explicación alguna —Edward toma mi mano y besa mis nudillos—. No vuelvas a comparar de ninguna manera mi unión con Bella y la relación establecida con Tanya —menciona la última parte de la frase con desagrado—. Mucho menos te atrevas a colocar en la misma categoría a Tanya y Bella.

—Edward —le pido—, ella no pretendía ser ofensiva.

—Bella, no creas que mi hermano se ha ganado el apodo de cascarrabias de a gratis. Conforme pase el tiempo puede que incluso te arrepientas de tu decisión de casarte.

Edward se pone tenso y aprieta con mayor fuerza mi mano que tiene entre las suyas. Voltea a mirarme y mi corazón se estruja, su mirada podría lucir vacía para otros, pero no para mí, había miedo en ellos. Él temía que en verdad llegara a arrepentirme de mi decisión.

—No lo haré, no importa si eres un cascarrabias. Te acepto y te amo tal cual eres, es así como me enamoré de ti.

—Prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos e incluso aquello imposible para que jamás tengas que arrepentirte de pasar cada día a mi lado.

Sonrío como una boba, me coloco de puntitas y beso su mejilla; Edward suelta mis manos y me abraza con fuerza.

—Lo siento par de tortolitos, pero debemos marcharnos. Iremos a despedirnos de mi mamá y Carmen.

Esperamos que Alice y Jasper bajen de despedirse de su madre para hacer lo propio nosotros con ellos y con Elizabeth. Bajan despacio las escaleras para encontrarse con nosotros; tras despedirnos de ellos nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Elizabeth. Edward toca un par de veces la puerta y escuchamos la voz de Carmen dándonos el pase.

La habitación es amplia y al fondo, justo en el centro, frente a la puerta, se encuentra la cama en donde Elizabeth se encuentra recostada. Se encuentra apoyada en un par de almohadas que lucen deliciosamente mullidas, se encuentra vestida con un pijama de seda rosa, ha recuperado un poco de color, no luce tan pálida como en la tarde cuando se retiró por el cansancio, sus ojos se abren más al ver a Edward entrar y vuelan hacia la unión de nuestras manos, sonríe cálidamente. Carmen acaba de quitar el aparato para medir la presión y comienza a abrir los frascos que se encuentran al lado de la cama. Son demasiados frascos me digo a mí misma sorprendida.

—Creí que ya se habían marchado, pero Alice me ha dicho que se quedarán —luce más que feliz por la noticia.

—Por supuesto, si a usted le parece bien —le digo.

—Me parece que ya habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Elizabeth —me sonríe.

—Gracias, Elizabeth.

—Estaré encantada de tenerlos aquí, sin embargo, no me gustaría que se sintieran presionados, están próximos a casarse y sé que necesitan su propio espacio —comenta.

—Bella es quien ha insistido en quedarse aquí. Ambos estamos felices de poder hacerlo.

—Bueno, creo que esta es una reunión familiar, así que los dejaré solos —comenta Carmen—. Elizabeth ha estado extasiada desde que Edward le habló de ti, Bella. Así que me imagino que debe de tener montones de cosas por preguntarles. Sólo recuerda no dormirte tan tarde.

—No lo haré mamá —dice Elizabeth cual niña pequeña.

—Descansen todos, nos vemos en la mañana —se despide Carmen de nosotros y sale.

—Ven, Bella, toma esa silla y siéntate a mi lado —me dice Elizabeth—. Me dirás, mi querida niña, cuándo te diste cuenta de que amabas a Edward.

—Honestamente, no lo sé, pudo ser el momento en que me besó por primera vez, o bien podría ser el instante en que miré por primera vez sus hermosos ojos verdes —miro a Edward en todo momento, él parece absorber mis palabras con deleite, obviamente.

—Me hace muy feliz que te tenga —se extiende un poco y apoya la palma de su mano en mi rostro—. Sabrás mantenerlo a raya, pero, sobre todo, derribarás esas murallas que él ha construido estos años.

Edward carraspea incómodo.

—Avísame si te causa algún problema —me guiña el ojo—. He visto que es muy celoso. Lo vi desde aquí, la manera en cómo te apartó del lado de Emmett.

—Trabajaremos en ello ¿cierto? —le pregunto a Edward.

—Ni por asomo se te ocurra pensar que dejaré a otro tocar lo que es mío.

Su madre rueda los ojos.

—Son los genes Cullen, su padre, Anthony, era exactamente igual. Prácticamente quería marcar un territorio a mi alrededor para que otros no pudieran acercarse.

— ¿Y qué hizo usted?

Esto era de mi interés, quizá podría ayudarme a entender la manera en cómo debo de tomar y resolver los problemas de celos de Edward.

—Los celos nunca desaparecieron, pero aprendió a controlarlos. Me encargué de hacerle ver que era el hombre de mi vida y jamás podría cambiarlo, mi corazón lo había elegido a él, aunque debo reconocer que era bastante tierno verlo tirando de sus cabellos como única medida de expresión de sus inquietudes.

Justo lo que pienso al ver a Edward tratando de combatir la situación, al final del día Edward puede ser un empresario confiado y un heredero seguro de sí mismo, pero cuando se trata de entrar en el terreno del amor, algo totalmente desconocido y hasta hace poco fuera de su alcance, se muestra inseguro, no sabe dónde pisar, así que si él necesita que le dé de vez en cuando un poco de seguridad y que le marque por donde ir lo haré.

—Madre, es tarde, debes descansar. Mañana podrán continuar charlando.

Edward se acerca a la silla donde estoy y me ayuda a levantarme, me hago a un lado para que pueda pasar y darle las buenas noches a su madre; le da un beso en la frente y otro en la mejilla, después soy yo quien se despide de ella. Salimos y caminamos hacia la que supongo es la habitación de Edward, la cual no tiene nada que ver con lo que esperaba. Es menos amplia que la de Esme, la cama está perpendicular a la puerta y un enorme ventanal al costado contrario. La habitación se encuentra llena de colores pastel, color arena, blanco y lila adornan paredes, tapices y muebles. Es realmente acogedora, contrario a lo que me esperaba de la habitación de un empresario soltero y frío.

—Espero te guste, le pedí ayuda a Alice para decorarla. Fue una de las cosas que hice la ocasión anterior que vine a Italia.

—Es hermosa —me giro hacia él—. Gracias.

—Quiero que entiendas que ahora formas parte de mi vida en cada sentido, en cada lugar, siempre —promete con aplomo.

—Gracias por eso. Te amo mucho, Edward.

—Tanto como yo a ti, cariño —se acerca y me envuelve con sus brazos.

Comenzamos a besarnos, nuestros labios se muestran exigentes, tratando de reclamar el tiempo que hemos estado separados en la tarde. Debería preocuparme por la necesidad que tenemos el uno del otro, pero no lo hago. Es algo que nos sienta bien y mientras no nos cause ningún conflicto con la realidad supongo que todo está bien.

Nos preparamos para ir a la cama, me coloco un camisón de seda y encaje de color negro, me llega a mitad de los muslos. Tomo mi bata y salgo, Edward se encuentra preparando la cama para acostarnos, lleva puesta únicamente un pantalón de chándal, me quedo hipnotizada al ver la marcada V de sus caderas.

—No deberías continuar mirándome de esa manera si quieres dormir y no que te tome justo donde estás.

—Edward, no puedes, estamos en casa de tu madre.

—Oh, no, ni se te ocurra decirme que mientras estemos en la casa de mi madre no podré tocarte.

Me acerco a él, tomo sus manos y las coloco en mis mejillas.

—Claro que podrás tocarme.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero y de una vez te digo que si ese es tu plan, a partir de mañana dormiremos en mi departamento y nada de dormir aquí.

—Edward —trato de razonar.

—Te haré mía en donde yo quiera.

Se abalanza sobre mí, me toma en sus brazos y me deposita sobre la cama. Me quedo maravillada y perdida. Mis manos no son cortas ni perezosas, van por aquello que quieres, y eso es tocarlo. Aventuro mis manos por toda la extensión de su pecho y abdomen, no puedo detenerme, cada línea me conduce a otra, cada músculo firme me hace añorar tocar más.

—Para ser alguien quien no quiere que hagamos nada en la casa de mi madre te comportas de manera bastante temeraria.

—No puedes privarme del placer de acariciarte —le digo.

—Ni pretendo hacerlo. Quiero darte cualquier cosa que me pidas, que desees.

Baja hasta mi cuello y comienza a besarlo, recorre toda la extensión con besos húmedos y después se desplaza más allá hasta llegar a mis clavículas que mordisquea; sus manos, por otra parte, se encuentran entretenidas acariciando la piel expuesta de mis piernas, cada vez más cerca, sólo unos centímetros lo separan de mi intimidad y cuando por fin lo hacen, sus labios llegan a mi pezón. El encaje con su textura y la humedad de su boca vuelven su caricia un regocijo.

—Edward —susurro por el placer que me causa.

—Mía —susurra sobre mis pechos.

Aparta una de sus manos de mi intimidad y las sube hasta mi busto, donde baja el encaje para dejarlos libres. Mis pezones se encuentran erguidos de manera inmodesta. Edward se incorpora en uno de sus brazos y con la otra comienza a bajar mi camisón hasta terminar de quitármelo, por mi parte me entretengo con sus pantalones y bajo sólo lo necesario para dejar a la vista su erección que se muestra tirante. Me muestro atrevida y la rodeo con mi mano, acaricio la punta que ya se encuentra húmeda y masajeo en círculos.

—Bella —gruñe y se apodera de mis pechos con su boca y sus manos.

Hace a un lado mi tanga y de manera lenta penetra en mi interior. La plenitud de ser llenada por su miembro me enloquece, necesito que comience a moverse, así que lo instigo con mis caderas y él parece entender a la perfección porque comienza con un mete y saca apasionado. Nos movemos a la par, nos amamos y entregamos por completo.

—Joder —susurra una y otra vez.

Siento su miembro palpitar en mi interior, justo a la par de mis paredes vaginales aprisionándolo y en un solo movimiento me hace explotar, mi vientre convulsiona como símbolo del orgasmo que estoy teniendo y para rematar lo siento explotar en mi interior, su néctar me inunda y extiende mi éxtasis.

—Te amo tanto, Bella —susurra y deposita dulces besos en el valle de mis pechos, yo por mi parte acaricio sus cabellos y enredo mis dedos en ellos.

—Como yo a ti.

Se aparta de encima de mí, toma un pañuelo de la mesilla de noche para limpiarme y después de acomodar mi ropa interior me atrae hacia su pecho y nos envuelve con el edredón, me siento plena entre sus brazos, ambos tratamos de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones mientras él susurra palabras cariñosas. De esa manera ambos nos quedamos dormidos dando inicio a una nueva vida.

* * *

 **¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Debo decir que moría de ternura mientras escribía el encuentro con la madre de Edward. Viene el último capítulo, esta historia ya llega a su fin, como todo en la vida... pero les tengo una sorpresa... Haré el intento de hacer un outtake desde el punto de vista de Edward ;)**

 **Gracias por sus comentario:** cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Pili, Liz Vidal, krisr0405,Yoliki, Lisdayana, torrespera172, Alexandra Nash, patymdn,saraipineda44, Adriana Molina, Sanveronica, Bere B, Tecupi, LicetSalvatore, tulgarita, rjnavajas, Smedina, cary, liduvina, alejandra1987, Nadiia16, liduvina, Jade HSos, somas, ALEJANDRA, kaja0507 y anybella


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Último capítulo!**

 **Disfrútenlo mis divinuras de personas ;)**

 **Capítulo 11**

Comienzo a pasearme por toda la habitación, me encuentro sumamente nerviosa, no puedo creerme que dentro de un par de horas estaré casada con el hombre más maravilloso que pude haber encontrado, además que muero de las ganas por verlo. Elizabeth y Alice lograron mantenernos separados por los dos últimos días, es la primera vez que hemos estado separados desde que él regresó a Crowley y me rescató de mi madre.

—Pareces león enjaulado —se burla Ángela al entrar a mi cuarto y al de Edward.

—Oh, creí que no llegabas —corro hacia ella y le arrebato la bolsa que contiene mi vestido.

—Lo siento, has adelgazado por los nervios y tuve que hacer unos reajustes de último momento —explica.

Comienzo a ignorar lo que dice y me encargo de sacar con todo el cuidado posible mi vestido de novia, no me encuentro atrasada, pero no quiero llegar tarde, llevo esperando esto tanto tiempo.

Tomo la bolsa y la aparto, quito el gancho y coloco el vestido sobre la cama, me quedo admirándolo, quizá por minutos enteros. Es precioso, con su escote en V ligeramente marcado, sin mangas, sólo con tiras hechas de organza y encaje que caen por debajo del hombro, el corte imperial, el encaje en el torso del vestido va desvaneciéndose hasta llegar a la parte de la falda, se ve tan delicado y da una sensación de libertad.

—No entiendo por qué no tomaste tu vestido, al final te quedaste con él.

—Porque ese vestido no es lo que quiero para mi boda con Edward, en cambio éste fue creado pensando únicamente en la vida que me espera a su lado, en el momento en que lo conocí.

—Oh, eso es tan romántico.

—Veo que hay mucha plática y poca acción por aquí —dice Alice entrando a la habitación.

—Ya comenzábamos a alistarnos.

—Bien, porque han llegado el maquillista y la estilista.

Tomo un gran respiro, mi estómago se agita de los nervios, no me termino de creer que esté a horas de casarme con el hombre que amo. Oprimo mi estómago tratando de calmar las mariposas, muero por verlo con su traje blanco en el altar, justo ahí al final de la fila y de fondo el maravilloso jardín de la casa de Esme. Será una boda sencilla, sólo su familia y amigos, en mi caso estará Ángela, algunas chicas de la tienda y Jacob, no tengo familia más que Renée, pero no estoy dispuesta a introducirla en esta nueva etapa de mi vida.

—Vamos a comenzar, a darle prisa a este paso —les digo a las chicas.

Alice hace pasar al maquillista y al estilista, piden ver mi vestido y zapatos para tomar decisiones sobre el peinado y maquillaje adecuados. Recogerán mi cabello en un moño bajo con algunos mechones sueltos y adornos de perla regados por todo el peinado, el maquillaje será con los ojos en tonos violetas y rosados, así como los labios rosados.

Se despiden de nosotras y salen presurosos para darnos el espacio y privacidad para cambiarme, cada minuto lo cuento para ir hacia él. Me desprendo de mi bata de seda y quedo solamente con mi lencería que se compone de un corsé blanco de encaje, es de media copa y logra juntar y subir mis pechos lo necesario para lucir el vestido, en la parte de abajo tengo colocado mi liguero y unas bragas demasiado reveladoras; me sonrojo al pensar en ellas, pero no tengo más, Alice y Rosalie lo eligieron.

Tomo el vestido y me lo coloco con ayuda de Ángela, ella se encarga de vigilar que todo esté en su lugar; da una vuelta a mi alrededor para observarme por completo.

—Preciosa. A Edward le dará un ataque cuando te vea. Estás preciosa, amiga.

— ¿Todo listo allá adentro? —pregunta Alice desde fuera.

—Sí, Alice, puedes pasar.

—Perfecto, porque Edward ya está esperándote y hará un enorme hoyo en el jardín de mamá. Emmett está haciendo todo lo posible para tranquilizarlo, pero no lo hará hasta que te vea.

—Estoy lista, andando —tomo el ramo de peonias rosas y blancas amarradas con un lazo de organza rosa.

Bajo los escalones, no hay nadie dentro de la casa, más que los meseros y algunos miembros del equipo encargado de organizar y llevar acabo la boda. Todos me saludan y me van dando sus felicitaciones conforme avanzo y por fin, por fin logro dar los pasos que me llevan al jardín. A lo lejos veo a las personas conglomeradas, comienzan a tomar sus asientos, otros se saludan y avanzan hacia las sillas. Del otro lado se encuentra la carpa con las mesas, sillas, el banquete y demás.

Avanzo acompañada de Alice y Ángela, pero unos metros antes de llegar me detienen, me piden que espere un momento, las miro interrogantes, pero me piden paciencia ¿Acaso algo anda mal? Me pregunto mientras las veo avanzar para reunirse con el resto de las personas; Edward aparece de pronto a mi lado, lo miro cautelosa porque no sé qué es lo que sucede, a qué se debe esta situación. No puedo evitar que mi corazón comience a tronar en mis oídos, más vale que comience a explicarme pronto lo que sucede o comenzaré a pensar en lo peor.

—Bella, sé lo importante que este día es para ambos. Quiero que este día esté completo para ti, no me has contado aún toda la historia de tu madre y tu padre, pero sé que lo extrañas, Bella, sé que habías perdido el rastro de él —toma mi mano y deja un beso suave—. Éste es uno de mis regalos en nuestra boda.

No logro comprender a lo que se refiere, pero cuando se aparta logro verlo. Veo a mi padre caminando hacia mí, su cabello castaño como el mío se encuentra encanecido en algunas partes, y cuando está cerca de mí puedo ver que hay unas cuantas arrugas al lado de sus ojos y en las comisuras de su boca. Sus ojos grises me miran brillosos por las lágrimas, son reflejo de los míos. Mi mandíbula comienza a temblar como prueba de mis intentos de contener el llanto, pero no lo aguanto más, me lanzo a los brazos de mi padre y él me recibe afectuoso. Me aprieta entre sus brazos mientras susurra en mi oído.

—Mi dulce niña —besa mis cabellos una y otra vez.

—Papá, oh papá —las lágrimas se derraman por mis mejillas. Afortunadamente han usado maquillaje a prueba de agua—. Papá estás aquí.

—Estoy aquí, pequeña. Te he extrañado tanto.

—Lamento haberme ido de esa manera, yo no quería marcharme, pero mamá…

—Shhh, eras muy pequeña, no tienes la culpa de nada.

Nos separamos un poco, pero continuamos con los brazos alrededor del otro, sus ojos están llenos de alegría, las arrugas alrededor de ellos se acentúan. Está más delgado, mucho más delgado de lo que recuerdo, me doy cuenta de que tiene surcadas un par de ojeras profundas. No es necesario que me lo diga, sé que ha sufrido mucho todos estos años que mi madre nos ha mantenido separados. Él debió extrañarnos demasiado, debió de haberse sentido impotente por no poder arreglar la situación y mantenernos a su lado.

—Has cambiado tanto, hija —acuna mi rostro.

—La última vez que me viste tenía nueve años, por supuesto que he cambiado —ambos soltamos una risita.

— ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? —le pregunto.

—Tu futuro esposo me ha encontrado, me habló de su boda y me pidió que estuviera aquí para ti. Quería que pudieras pasar este día al lado de tu padre. No lo conozco mucho, pero es un hombre de carácter —besa mi mejilla—. Prácticamente me ha amenazado si llego a hacerte daño, la única condición que me ha impuesto para traerme a tu lado es quererte.

Miro hacia donde está Edward, parece ajeno a nuestra charla, pero sé que está atento a cualquier cosa que pueda decirme mi padre y pueda causarme daño, él siente mi mirada y alza sus ojos para mirarme, murmuro un "Gracias" y él guiña un ojo.

—Ese hombre te adora —dice mi padre mirándonos.

—Y yo a él.

—Entonces no hay que hacerlo esperar más ¿no es cierto?

Asiento con la cabeza y me dejo dirigir con mi padre con nuestros brazos entrelazados, me suelto por un momento para ir hacia Edward, envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y beso suavemente sus labios.

—Gracias, Edward. Ha sido el mejor regalo de mi vida.

—Chicos, los invitados comienzan a preguntar lo que sucede —escucho a Rosalie detrás de nosotros.

—Te veo en el altar —le digo.

—Estaré esperando por ti, cariño —besa mi mejilla y se va acompañado de Rosalie.

Mi padre y yo caminamos y cuando llegamos al principio del pasillo mi corazón se acelera al verlo, estoy segura de que mis ojos se encuentran llenos de anhelo porque eso es lo que siento en este momento, el anhelo de comenzar esta vida a su lado, de amarlo y dejarme amar por él.

El pasillo se me hace eterno, pero sé que todo ha valido la pena en cuanto estoy a su lado. Mi padre une mi mano a la de Edward y él la besa, me sonríe de la manera que más me encanta. Nos hace girar hacia el sacerdote que oficiará la ceremonia. Soy honesta y no logro captar una sola pregunta de lo dicho durante la ceremonia, sólo puedo pensar en Edward mirándome todo el tiempo y roza de manera descuidada su mano con la mía.

Durante los votos escucho, hecha un mar de lágrimas, las palabras llenas de amor que me dedica, en ellas plasma su amor y su deseo de protección, me promete una vida llena de felicidad, la cual ha comenzado ya. Yo por mi parte prometo acompañarlo en cada paso, estar ahí cuando él me necesite, ayudarlo a derribar sus paredes y hacerlo feliz cada día. El padre da por terminada la ceremonia cuando nos da el pase libre para besarnos. Continúo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas que Edward recoge con sus pulgares y las lleva a sus labios, acuna mi rostro y besa mis labios, comienza siendo algo bastante casto, pero pronto la necesidad nos apremia y nos fundimos en algo mucho más apasionado. Me olvido de todo y todos, sólo somos nosotros dos disfrutando del momento.

—Te amo, esposa mía —susurra pegado a mis labios.

—Y yo a ti.

Cruzamos de regreso el pasillo que divide las hileras de las sillas, sólo que en esta ocasión lo hago del brazo de Edward.

No me deja despegarme ni un solo instante de él, adonde voy él me sigue y adonde él va me pide lo acompañe, quiere aprovechar cada minuto y recuperar el tiempo que nos han mantenido separados. A él le ha pesado tanto como a mí. Pronto llega el momento del baile de los novios y cuando toca el turno de bailar con mi padre, no puedo parar de agradecerle por darme la oportunidad de disfrutar de estos momentos con mi progenitor, me separo de Edward cuando Charlie llega a mi lado. Comienzo a bailar con él y aprovechamos el momento para conversar sobre nuestras vidas.

—Edward me ha contado un poco acerca de lo sucedido con tu madre, lamento mucho que haya actuado de esa manera.

—Tú no tienes que disculparte por lo que ella hizo, ella tomó sus decisiones, eligió la avaricia, está bien, podré lidiar con ello ahora que te tengo de regreso en mi vida —le estrecho entre mis brazos mientras continuamos bailando—. Promete que continuarás en ella.

—Gracias a Edward logré encontrarte y no desaprovecharé la oportunidad —besa mi mejilla justo en el momento en que la música llega a su fin.

Edward aparece pronto a mi lado y me envuelve en sus brazos, deja un suave beso en mi cuello y asciende hasta llegar a mi oído.

—Debemos marcharnos, necesito tenerte para mí solo —su mano se coloca detrás de mi nuca y masajea en pequeños círculos—. Dime que sí, vámonos.

—Edward, no llevamos ni la mitad de la recepción —trato de ser razonable. Uno de los dos tiene que serlo.

—Me importa un reverendo pepino —gruñe—. Sólo me importas tú.

Continúa besando mi cuello y sube de nuevo, pero esta vez se detiene en mi mandíbula y mordisquea, sé que está haciendo todo lo posible por convencerme de marcharnos de la recepción, pero estoy segura que Elizabeth se sentirá decepcionada si nos marchamos, sin embargo me está resultando realmente imposible el seguirme resistiendo.

—Edward, tu madre…

—Ya he hablado con ella, sabe que debemos marcharnos pronto para poder darte tu sorpresa.

— ¿Otra sorpresa? —pregunto asombrada.

—Así es, pero si quieres recibirla tenemos que irnos pronto —sonríe de manera pícara.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —pregunto dudosa de lo que puede estar planeando.

—Tendrás que esperar hasta que nos marchemos de aquí, así que tú dime ¿nos vamos o no, cariño?

Entrecierro mis ojos para darle a entender que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con la manera que tiene de actuar, él sonríe, pero ya no de manera ladina, sino cariñosa, como si viera lo más preciado del mundo.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo, Bella?

—Creo haber dejado lo suficientemente claro que iré contigo adonde sea —envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él y entierro mi rostro en su pecho. Este hombre me hace inmensamente feliz, soy como una adicta a todo lo que me da, no puedo pensar ni un solo momento de no disfrutar a su lado, de toda la dicha que me proporciona con tan sólo respirar a mi lado.

—Siempre, Bella. Te querré siempre a mi lado.

—Eso suena bien ya que nos acabamos de casar —río un poco.

—Salgamos de aquí entonces —levanta mi rostro y comienza a besarme dulcemente. Sé que se está conteniendo.

—Ese beso fue algo bastante calmado para alguien que ansía tanto salir de aquí.

—Si hubiera profundizado el beso hubiera terminado dando un espectáculo bastante interesante y morboso para nuestros invitados, cariño.

Edward me lleva a despedirme de todos los invitados, por lo menos de aquellos quienes son más cercanos, entre ellos su familia, Ángela y mi padre. Salimos de la casa de su madre y Tyler nos espera en una camioneta Jeep negra, los vidrios están polarizados, es absolutamente imposible ver algo dentro de la camioneta. Se apresura a abrir la puerta sin esperar a que sea Tyler quien las abra para nosotros, una vez dentro se abalanza hacia mí de tal forma que hace que me caiga en el asiento y la mitad de mi espalda se encuentre recargada en el asiento, no puedo contener mis risas, pero al mismo tiempo me dejo llevar por su juego, sus manos me rodean para pegarme a su cuerpo, sus labios se apoderan con fervor de los míos e iniciamos la ya conocida danza de exploración. Quiero, deseo más de él, bajo mis manos hacia su chaleco y comienzo a tocar hasta encontrar los botones que empiezo por desabotonar mientras él trata de distraerme besando mi cuello y mandíbula.

—Edward —jadeo cuando me da un mordisco.

Tomo con fuerza la tela de su camisa cuando comienza a besar el valle de mis pechos, pero en ese momento abro mis ojos veo la cabeza de Tyler que mira muy concentrado el camino que tiene enfrente. Jadeo horrorizada al pensar lo que estamos haciendo frente al guardaespaldas de Edward, lo empujo suavemente, pero él está perdido.

—Edward, por favor —trato de decir.

—Lo sé, lo deseo también —sus manos buscan el cierre de mi vestido.

—Edward, no, Tyler —susurro para que solamente él pueda oírme y parece hacerlo porque inmediatamente aparta las manos y se separa un poco de mí.

Me muerdo mi labio al mirarlo porque mis entrañas se remueven al mirar la pasión y el anhelo en sus ojos, recorre mi rostro y baja hacia mi pecho, tensa su mandíbula como muestra de la contención de su deseo.

—Lo siento —saca una de sus manos de mi espalda y acaricia mis labios—. Están hinchados.

Deposito un beso en la punta de su dedo; no me sorprende que estén hinchados después de toda la actividad que han tenido a lo largo del día y especialmente en los últimos minutos.

—Haces que me olvide de todo y de todos —mirada hacia donde está Tyler.

—Lo siento —es mi turno de disculparme.

—Joder, no lo hagas, me encanta. Me encanta perderme en ti y contigo —se endereza y se sienta, al mismo tiempo que tira de mí para sentarme en su regazo, es un poco engorroso con toda la tela del vestido estorbando.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —le pregunto mientras acaricio con mi pulgar su labio inferior, se encuentra igual de hinchado que el mío.

—Te he dicho que es una sorpresa y debes esperar —atrapa mi mano con la suya y deposita montones de suaves besos.

—Hmm —fue todo lo que pude murmurar, de pronto me siento bastante cansada.

Me recuesto sobre su pecho mientras que mi mano sigue envuelta en la suya, pero mis dedos que se escapan de su agarre juegan con las solapas de su saco. El latir de su corazón es como una nana y mis ojos se vuelven bastante pesados.

—Sí duermes no podrás ver tu sorpresa, ya estamos cerca —sonríe.

—Deberás mantenerme despierta —murmuro y vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos.

—Se me ocurren unas cuantas maneras de mantenerte despierta, pero no son aptas para una mostración pública —un sensual guiño aparece en su rostro.

Un carraspeo interrumpe nuestra interacción. Edward regresa el carraspeo y en lugar de regresarme a mi lugar, me mantiene ahí en su regazo.

—Hemos llegado, cariño —besa mis labios—. Vendaré tus ojos, descuida, yo me encargaré de llevarte hasta donde se encuentra la sorpresa. ¿Confías en mí?

—Siempre —murmuro mientras veo que toma un pañuelo negro del bolsillo de su saco.

Cierro los ojos y espero a sentir la tela del pañuelo cubrir mis ojos. Lo hace con delicadeza, amarra el nudo detrás de mi cabeza y se detiene a besar mi cuello, ninguno de los dos puede mantenerse sin contacto con el otro por mucho tiempo. Agradezco no ser la única que se encuentra en esa situación o realmente sería embarazoso.

—Te tomaré en brazos hasta el lugar. Tyler me ayudará a salir, no temas si sientes a alguien más tomarte en brazos ¿de acuerdo?

Asiento como respuesta.

Pronto siento otros brazos quitarme del regazo de Edward y me sostienen por un breve tiempo mientras escucho movimiento, debe ser mi amado esposo bajando del coche. Tyler me deposita en sus brazos cuando está listo. Siento el movimiento de sus pasos, sonrío al darme cuenta que con todo y mi peso encima continúa con ese andar tan característico de él.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —pregunta.

—De ti —le digo.

—Me alegra ser la razón de su sonrisa señora Cullen.

—Me alegra que lo sea señor Cullen.

—Bueno, listo, hemos llegado. Me agradaría una sonrisa igual de hermosa que la última.

Me coloca en el piso con sumo cuidado y desprende el pañuelo, abro los ojos lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz tenue.

—Disfruta de tu sorpresa —susurra pegado a mi oído.

Lo que veo frente a mí me deja con la boca abierta. Hay un edificio de dos pisos con una fachada bastante moderna, gran parte de los muros frontales son de cristal, en ellos se encuentra grabado el mismo letrero sobre la puerta principal; "Diseños y creaciones Isabella Cullen". Puedo ver a través de los cristales y me doy cuenta de que algunos de ellos son aparadores; hay maniquíes, plataformas y algunos muebles que sirven de mostradores.

— Edward ¿qué es todo esto?

—Esta es tu nueva tienda. Si hay algo que no sea de tu agrado podemos cambiarlo, si no te agrada el nombre podemos poner el que tu prefieras. ¿Quieres entrar y echarle un vistazo?

—Edward, no…

—Por favor, entremos y dime qué te parece.

Toma mi mano y me jala hacia la entrada, pero antes de entrar se detiene para entregarme unas llaves, las deja caer en mis manos; tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, realmente está feliz de darme esta sorpresa. Aprieto las llaves en un puño, me inclino sólo un poco para abrir la doble puerta, que es una bonita y elegante combinación de acero y cristal. En cuanto entramos se salta una alarma, Edward se apresura a oprimir una contraseña en un panel ubicado a la izquierda, la alarma se desactiva. Una vez que la alarma para comienzo a caminar por toda la tienda, siento sus pasos detrás de mí. Voy directo a las pequeñas salas privadas, son bastantes elegantes. Hay muchas más que la antigua. Todo es una mezcla de beige, rosa palo, gris y blanco. Hay pequeñas decoraciones refiriendo a la naturaleza, simulación de troncos de árboles con ramas secas, todo blanco; simulaciones de ramas colgantes y en donde se supone deberían de estar las hojas hay pequeñas lucecillas. Las alfombras varían de una sala a otra, algunas son rosa palo, otras grises, y demás; en algunas hay puras sillas de distintos diseños, en otros sofás y sillones.

Voy a los percheros de madera blanca donde sólo se encuentran unos cuantos ganchos vacíos. Hay unos cuantos mostradores, pequeñas salas de espera, maniquíes desplegados por toda la tienda, una zona pequeña de recepción. Todo eso en la planta baja.

—Todo eso se encuentra en el almacén y oficinas, en la parte trasera hay un pequeño taller de costura.

— ¿Qué? —mi pregunta sale en un grito.

En la tienda anterior tenía dos locales rentados, uno de ellos era el taller y estaba a varias cuadras de distancia del local donde era la tienda.

—Creí que sería más práctico para ti y para tus trabajadoras tener el taller aquí mismo —besa mi hombro—. Sé que será difícil sacarte de aquí y por eso he actuado; quiero disfrutar de mi esposa, por ello y para evitar que te quedes aquí hasta altas horas de la noche he instalado otro taller de costura para ti en nuestra casa.

— ¡Oh por Dios, Edward! —lanzo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me cuelgo de él —. Muchas gracias.

Este hombre es magnífico, es mucho más de lo que pudiera haber pedido en algún otro. Le amo tanto y me siento tan dichosa que él me ame de la manera en que lo hace, de poder contar con él el resto de mi vida, pero todo esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo sin más.

—Edward, te agradezco con todo mi ser todo esto —me aparto de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos—, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Es demasiado, no puedo simplemente tomar las cosas sin haber trabajado por ellas. Me hace tan feliz que hayas pensado en mí y quieras darme todo esto, eres maravilloso y te amo tanto, pero no me sentiría bien aceptándolo nada más así.

—Bella, has hecho y pasado tantas cosas en tu vida que esto sólo puede representar una pequeña recompensa, a eso debes agregarle la felicidad que me das día a día, el haberme enamorado hasta la locura y ser mi vida entera. Quiero darte todo cuanto esté a mi alcance y te sientas cómodo con ello, quiero llenar tu vida de sorpresas; pero sabía que dirías algo así, entonces hay dos opciones, elije aquella con la que te sientas mejor: a) ser tu socio o b) tomarlo como un préstamo. No tienes que responderme ahora, sólo disfruta de esto.

—Eres el hombre más maravilloso. En verdad te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí. No tengo que pensar mucho, empecé esto como un sueño y quiero continuar hasta el final, quiero mi propia tienda. Aceptaré esto como un prestado.

—Perfecto, esto será un préstamo, como acreedor pondré algunas condiciones para el pago —me dedica una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Y cuáles son esas condiciones? —pregunto con suspicacia.

—Primero, no sabrás nada acerca del monto total hasta que yo diga que has saldado tu cuenta, sin embargo, mis planes son cobrarte todos los intereses posibles —se inclina a besar la comisura de mis labios—.Segundo, no será un pago monetario, me cobraré de otra manera.

— ¿Qué manera?

—Se me ocurre una inmensidad de posibilidades que pueden proporcionarme mucha más satisfacción —ahora su sonrisa me hace estremecer, está llena de deseo, anticipación y lascivia— Existen unas cuantas fantasías que tengo en mente y todas ellas involucran tu placer.

—Edward —mis piernas tiemblan al escuchar su voz impregnada de una prometida pasión desenfrenada.

—Vamos, nos espera un avión que abordar.

Abordamos la camioneta en la cual Tyler nos ha estado esperando, antes de subir le doy un último vistazo a la tienda. Una vez dentro de la camioneta me acurruco al lado de Edward y él me envuelve en sus brazos. Pienso de nuevo en la sorpresa que me ha dado.

— ¿Cuándo podré comenzar a trabajar en la tienda?

—Regresando de nuestra luna de miel. Ángela estará trabajando estos días para tenerlo todo listo a nuestra llegada.

— ¿Cuál es mi plazo para pagar mi deuda?

—Nueva condición, no te atormentarás por el dinero que gasté, yo me encargaré de la cuenta, tú no tienes que preocuparte, pero si te interesa saber será esta misma noche durante nuestro vuelo que comenzaré a cobrar mi deuda, una pequeña fantasía con usted señora Cullen con el único fin de poseerla y adorarla.

Toma mi barbilla y alza mi rostro hacia él, nuestras miradas se cruzan y nos perdemos en los ojos del otro. No importa cuánto discuta con este hombre, nunca podré ganarle, no cuando tiene como firme decisión el proporcionarme dicha. De pronto siento una necesidad urgente de llegar al aeropuerto y tomar ese bendito avión para entregarme a él. Quiero cumplir cada fantasía que tenga este hombre, si esa es la manera en que debo pagar lo haré encantada. Él me da todo con sólo estar a mi lado, no puedo hacer otra cosa que rendirme a su placer y por supuesto al mío propio. Gracias a él he comenzado un nuevo camino, he adquirido una nueva familia y he tomado las riendas por completo de mi vida. Esto sólo es el comienzo de una grandiosa vida a su lado.

 **Y bueno, este es el final ¿Qué les ha parecido? Yo estoy que lloro porque siento algo especial por esta historia, llegó en un momento bastante complicado en mi vida y fue una especia de salvavidas escribirla o por lo menos el boceto.**

 **Bella por fin ha obtenido la familia que desea y ha recuperado en parte la que ya tenía y gracias a Edward. Espero lo hayan disfrutado ;) No me despido de ustedes hasta el siguiente outtake. Les adelanto que el EPOV será un mini resumen de todo lo sucedido :D**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:** cavendano13, Sanveronica, anybella, Yoliki, BereB, LizVidal, krisr0405, Maryluna, patymdn. tulgarita, Pili, Tata XOXO, rjnavajas, saraipineda44, Melany, LicetSalvatore, Adriana Molina, Tecupi, Nadiia16, liduvina, Jade HSos, alejandra1987, nydiac10, Alexandra Nash, cary, NidiaWhitlok, Karina, Smedina, Annimo, Adriu, Mar91, kaja0507,

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	12. OUTTAKE

**Mis hermosas lectoras, muchas gracias por la paciencia. Por fin he logrado terminar el outtake, espero que sea de su agrado :)**

 **OUTTAKE**

 **EPOV**

Ella es toda dulzura, toda ternura, toda belleza. Me cautivó desde la primera vez que la vi. Es el ser más puro e inocente que haya conocido alguna vez; despertó un candor en lo más profundo de mí, que ha ido creciendo día a día, es tan ardiente el sentimiento que ha cosechado en mí; la enorme necesidad de protegerla de su madre y cualquier otra persona que ose querer dañarla. Necesito verla nuevamente, tenerla en mis brazos otra vez, volver a sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y su entrega

Mientras conduzco rememoro el momento más maravilloso que he tenido en mi vida. El momento más apasionante, puro y arrebatador. Recuerdo el sonrojo dulce de sus mejillas al llegar al orgasmo, la fiereza con la que enterró sus uñas a lo largo de mi espalda, la pasión que la consumía al mismo tiempo que a mí, la dulce música de sus jadeos al ser acariciada, al disfrutar de nuestra unión. La excitación comienza a despertarme, necesito verla ya. Acelero… pero la decepción llega pronto, ella no está se ha ido, ha regresado a Crawley antes de tiempo, el pánico comienza a carcomer en mí al recordar sus palabras de ayer.

Doy vueltas por la habitación, esperando en vano que ella regrese, comienzo a sentir furia conmigo mismo. Es por mí que no puedo estar con ella, es por el estúpido compromiso que tengo con Tanya. Comienzo a lanzar cosas a través de la habitación, rompo jarrones y esculturas, la ira que me recorre no puede ser calmada hasta que la tenga de vuelta.

Decido ir por ella, después de dos semanas en las que me he visto envuelto en reuniones y compromisos imposibles de posponer soy libre para ir por Bella. He parecido un león desesperado por ir en búsqueda de su presa, estoy hambriento de la dulzura, de la ternura, de la pasión y calidez de Bella. Tengo que encontrar una solución para tenerla conmigo siempre, porque ella es mía.

¡Dios! Siento una furia tan salvaje apoderarse de mí ante la posibilidad de que otro sea quien la tenga, soy completamente irracional y lo más lejano a un buen caballero, me estoy convirtiendo en un maldito posesivo. Necesito reclamarla, asegurarme que esperará a mi lado por unos años en lo que logro terminar mi matrimonio con Tanya. Si tan sólo Bella hubiera llegado a mi vida años antes, ella es la persona ideal para cumplir mi promesa a mi madre, no tendría que sacrificarme y soportar a una arpía de persona como Tanya por los próximos años, pero un Cullen debe de cumplir siempre su palabra, siempre, sin involucrar sentimientos, sin importar las circunstancias un Cullen cumple con los compromisos adquiridos. Suena tan antiguo y tan obtuso, pero es la lección más importante que mi padre y abuelo me han dejado. Sólo espero que Bella logre comprenderlo y quiera permanecer a mi lado hasta que pueda ser libre. La ira fluye de la nada al recordar la noche anterior cuando la vi con el imbécil aquel que osó estar cerca de ella, que pretende conseguir aquello que anhelo y deseo; quiero saber quién es el, qué hacía ella con él, ¿será acaso…? No, ella no puede estar saliendo con él, ella dijo que no tenía pareja. Es frustrante no saber cómo manejar estos celos, porque ¡Demonios! Estoy jodidamente celoso.

Una voz bastante molesta en mi cabeza me dice que no tengo derecho alguno de reclamarle, ni mucho menos de exigirle absolutamente nada, aun así me resulta difícil mantener estos malditos celos a raya.

Temo que no se presente, que ignore la nota que le he mandado, doy vueltas de un lado al otro frente a la banca de nuestro primer encuentro, estoy nervioso, furioso, pero sobre todo anhelante de verla y abrazarla. Ella es la única persona en este mundo capaz de quebrantar mi seguridad, mi confianza en mí mismo y la capacidad de conseguir lo que quiero, pero ella lo hace, aparece, tan hermosa como siempre, seré completamente ridículo al pensar que este mundo no merece a alguien como ella. Es un ángel, mi ángel.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres decirme? —dice con voz contenida.

—Has venido —estoy realmente aliviado al verla frente a mí—. Temí que no lo hicieras y estaba planeando ir a tu casa, en verdad necesitamos hablar.

—Particularmente no tengo algo que decir, pero debido a tu insistencia me imagino tú sí, así que te escucho.

—Bella, ¿por qué te fuiste así, sin decir nada? Fui a buscarte ese día en la noche, pero cuando llegué me informaron que habías abandonado el hotel y habías pedido ayuda para cambiar los boletos ¿Por qué?

—Ya no tenía que hacer nada en Italia, tengo más cosas que hacer aquí, hay personas quienes me esperaban. Mi contrato contigo, más bien con Tanya, está por concluir, como dije, el vestido está casi terminado y me haré cargo de enviarlo con Ángela para que llegue en perfectas condiciones.

— ¿Las personas a quienes te refieres incluyen al tipo que te llevó a casa anoche? —trato de contenerme, de no explotar y arruinar las cosas.

—Edward, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ese tipo de cosas no entran en las relaciones cliente- vendedor.

— ¡Para ya! —me enoja, me llena de furia que trate de resumir lo que tenemos en un absurdo contrato—. Deja de hablar como si entre nosotros no hubiera pasado algo, como si no fuéramos algo.

Una risa sarcástica se le escapa.

—Por supuesto que hay algo entre nosotros, eres el futuro esposo de una de mis clientas, la más complicada que he tenido, si me dejas agregar. Pronto se van a casar.

—Bella… —comienzo a decir, pero me da corte.

—Lo que haya sucedido entre nosotros prefiero dejarlo en el pasado. Para ti puede ser fácil, pero si continuamos con esto terminaré siendo un desastre, Edward.

—Bella, yo… No es así, no hables así de lo sucedido. Ese día fue uno de los mejores. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí —trato de explicarme, pero son tanto sentimientos que vienen a mí que me desbordan y realmente no sé qué explicación puedo darle.

—Oh sí, me lo imagino. Ver a la cara a tu prometida, a quien amas, después de acostarte con su diseñadora y no cualquier diseñadora, sino la diseñadora de su vestido de novia, me imagino lo difícil que debió ser para ti. El remordimiento, la culpa, cómo podías verla a la cara después de revolcarte en la cama de tu habitación de tu hotel conmigo, ¿no es así? —comienza a sonar molesta, su rostro se tuerce en gestos de enfado, pero eso no logra opacar la desesperación y sí el resentimiento que siento hacia ella por atreverse a hablar de esa manera del momento más feliz y limpio en mi vida. No dejaré que nadie lo ensucie, ni si quiera ella.

— ¡No hables así! —le grito y la rodeo con mis brazos—. No te atrevas a hablar del momento más feliz de mi vida como si hubiera sido un error, no manches ese recuerdo, Bella. No te atrevas —digo entre dientes. Cada maldita palabra que ha salido de su boca se ha convertido en una llaga en mi pecho. ¿Cómo puede hablar de esa manera de un acto tan puro?

—Edward, no es necesario que hagas todo esto. No tienes que fingir…

Mis labios no le dejan terminar, al principio fue un beso torpe con fuerza mientras ella se muestra rígida en sus brazos, pero poco a poco comienza a ceder ante lo que desea, el beso entonces se vuelve más lento, seductor y apasionado. Chupo, lamo y mordisqueo su labio inferior. Ella acaricia mi cabello. Continúo besándola, deleitándome en ella, pero maldición, me doy cuenta de que tenemos compañía, no sé cómo, pero los medios nos han encontrado. Mi primera reacción es protegerla, ella intenta girar, pero la detengo, debo cubrirla, impedir que sepan quién es; la acribillarán y no puedo permitirlo, no a ella.

—Procura caminar con la cabeza agachada, no levantes el rostro. ¡Mierda!

Sea quien sea quien les haya dado la información lo pagará, me encargaré de matarlos uno por uno de ser necesario. Nadie la lastimará, nadie la dejará expuesta. ¡Demonios! Esto de nuevo es mi culpa.

—Edward, necesito quitarme tu gabardina.

—No levantes el rostro, seré yo quien te guíe.

—Edward, ¿podrías explicarme qué es lo que sucede?

—Bella, te lo diré cuando estemos en el coche. Afortunadamente hoy decidí traer a Tyler conmigo.

— ¿Quién es Tyler? ¡Demonios, Edward, no entiendo nada!

—Bella, por favor sólo camina, prometo que en el auto te explico.

Continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos a la acera, Tyler de inmediato se pone en acción, va maldiciendo al igual que yo. Ambos debimos de darnos cuenta cuando se iban acercando, pero la prioridad ahora mismo es sacarla de aquí sin que la reconozcan.

—Debes conducir rápido, Tyler, la prensa ha comenzado, la prioridad es proteger a la señorita Swan, nadie debe verla.

—Edward —gimotea.

—Lo sé, lo siento, debí decirle a Tyler que vigilara pero nunca creí que la prensa fuera a estar aquí, nadie sabía que viajaría hacia aquí.

—Edward, el beso, Tanya ¡Ahora se enterará! ¡Por qué, por qué! No debiste besarme, no debiste venir hacia aquí. Edward yo…

Ella está asustada. No, no, no, mi ángel no merece esto. Debo de darle paz, de evitar que la dañen.

Llegamos al hotel y subimos de inmediato a la habitación esperando que Tyler haya manejado lo suficientemente rápido para darnos unos minutos de ventaja y poder subir con calma.

—En verdad lo lamento, Bella. No quería esto, no para ti.

—Ya no podemos hacer nada, sólo esperar.

—Debemos pensar en algo para pasar el tiempo mientras estamos aquí, no podrás huir y hablaremos.

— ¿Me obligarás si no quiero hacerlo?

—Necesitamos hacerlo y lo sabes.

— ¿Para qué? No necesito escucharte decir cuán arrepentido estás, la presión bajo la que te encuentras y sólo fue una liberación, tampoco necesito escuchar que te casarás con ella y que apenado me confieses que la amas. Ahora dime, ¿debo agregar a esto el deseo de mantenerme como tu amante? ¿O acaso se trata de una charla para remediar tu culpa y decirme que tampoco es mía, que fue el momento y no debo sentirme mal por haberme revolcado con el prometido de mi clienta?

¡Carajo! Está comenzando a hacerme enfadar de nuevo, últimamente soy ira y desesperación. ¿Por qué se empeña en verlo todo de esta manera? ¿Por qué quiere ensuciar nuestra unión, nuestro amor? De nuevo esa vocecita molesta que me dice que soy yo quien lo está haciendo. Así que me apresuro a aclarar las cosas con ella.

—Tanya no es más que el medio para satisfacer una de las peticiones de mi madre y poder darle tranquilidad. Como seguramente Alice te ha dicho, mi madre se encuentra bastante delicada —creí que sería más difícil hablar de esto con ella, pero no es así, ella me da todo, paz, comprensión, amor—. Ella se encuentra preocupada de manera absurda por encontrarme solo, por no encontrar a una mujer a la cual pueda amar, Tanya estaba ahí como la mejor opción para calmar su preocupación. No la amo, no la amé y nunca lo haré, mi relación con Tanya comenzó en el mismo instante en que mi madre me pidió casarme, mi relación con Tanya no ha ido más allá de la apariencia pública y ante mi madre. Jamás me ha interesado de esa manera.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber que todo esto es cierto?

No puedo culparla porque dude de lo que le digo.

—Estoy seguro de que Alice estará encantada, e incluso tía Esme, de confirmártelo. Ninguna de ellas, ni el tío Carlisle quieren que continúe. Ellos no entienden que por mamá estoy dispuesto a cualquier sacrificio.

—Y Tanya es ese sacrificio —afirma.

Sólo soy capaz de asentir.

—En cuanto pase lo que tenga que pasar con mamá, mi relación con Tanya terminará y estoy seguro que Tanya lo sabe, por eso quiere llevar esta absurda boda a lo alto. La boda y el divorcio con el empresario, hijo de una de las familias con más prestigio de Italia, eso podrá traerle muchos beneficios.

—Y a ti podrá perjudicarte.

—Lo sé, pero ya estoy tomando medidas preventivas y es algo que puedo manejar, por mi mamá haría lo que fuera.

—Me sorprende que tu madre no se haya dado cuenta del poco entusiasmo por tu boda.

—Ella lo ha hecho, he tratado de convencerla que son los nervios de la boda y el miedo a dejar la soltería, pero ella es demasiado perceptiva.

— ¿Y no es así? ¿No temes dejar la soltería y poder estar con otras personas?

—No, no ahora —la miro fijamente porque es cierto, anhelo dejar la soltería pero para unirme a ella. Ella lo cambia todo.

Hacemos el amor nuevamente, de la manera más íntima, apasionante y entregada. Ambos queremos y deseamos esto. Cada embiste de mi parte, cada movimiento de recepción suyo es la confirmación de que nos pertenecemos, de que nos amamos, que estar al lado del otro es nuestra naturaleza, es para lo que estamos hechos. No la dejaré ir, ella no lo ha dicho completamente, pero sé que es mía, su alma es mía, su cuerpo es mío, su amor me pertenece; todo en la misma medida que yo a ella. Me siento aliviado porque estará conmigo, me esperará, lo ha comprendido todo.

Vivo el despertar más pacífico, más hechicero con ella entre mis brazos. La sensación es extraordinaria, quiero vivirlo por el resto de mi vida.

Pero todo se desmorona, ambos hemos malinterpretado todo. Ella no estará conmigo, ella no puede esperarme. Ella se me está yendo entre las manos, pero no me rendiré.

Esa noche decido ir a buscarla de nuevo a su departamento, pero mi sorpresa es mayor y me saca de mis casillas. Ella de nuevo con el fulano de la otra noche. Aprieto mis puños hasta el punto del dolor, golpeo el volante del carro, quiero ir por ella, subirla al carro y llevarla conmigo. Respiro hondo, debo de calmarme o arruinaré más las cosas con ella. Los sigo de cerca, van a cenar, espero que no se trate de una clase de cita, pero resulta que lo es; lo que termina de llenar mi costal de ira es que me negara frente a él, que negara conocerme, además que ha cubierto para él la muestra evidente de nuestro encuentro de anoche. ¿Cómo puede hacernos esto?

Mi cabeza es un torbellino rojo sangre mientras la veo cenar con el imbécil ese, ella está incómoda y aprovecho que se marcha al baño para ir detrás de ella y pedirle una explicación, pero cada palabra que dice me hiere, desgarran mi pecho porque al ver las cosas en como ella lo hace me odio por atreverme a hacerle esto, a pedirle que sea la otra. ¿Qué es más fuerte en mí, mi amor y deseo de estar con ella o su bienestar?

Ella sale despavorida del baño en cuanto tiene oportunidad, pero nuevamente la pongo frente al foco. Hay una jauría de reporteros esperando por ella, quiero ir tras ella y protegerla, pero sé que eso sólo la perjudicaría más, así que dejo que Tyler se encargue de ella mientras manejo la situación y me aseguro que no le seguirán y pondrán en peligro.

Cuando la veo subir de nuevo acompañada por el mismo hombre con el que cenó es que me doy cuenta de lo que debo hacer. Bebo durante toda la noche tratando de alejar de mi mente todos los escenarios de ella al lado de ese tipo. Pienso en la libertad que él tiene para darle todo lo que ella busca. Ella no merece esto, merece todo aquello que me dijo, ser la primera opción, merece tener a alguien a su lado que la ame y pase cada día a su lado… y seré yo quien se lo dé.

—Tyler quiero que te comuniques con Emmett y mis abogados, todos, cada uno de ellos. Nos esperan unos largos días, y una cosa más, necesito todos los datos, hasta el mínimo detalle del hombre que ha estado con Bella.

Empaco mis cosas y Tyler me lleva de inmediato al aeropuerto.

—Deberás quedarte y cuidar de la señorita Swan, cualquier cosa que necesite encárgate de que sea cubierto, sin importar costo alguno. Su seguridad es la prioridad.

—Entendido, señor.

—Procuraré estar de regreso cuanto antes, mantenme informado.

Es lo último que le digo antes de abordar.

Emmett ya me espera, tiene todo listo y claro no pudo mantenerse callado. Alice está como loca saltando porque por fin romperé mi compromiso con Tanya.

—Esto es por atreverte a colocar a Bella en la posición de la amante —me da una bofetada en cuanto estoy frente a ella.

Mi hermana si que tiene la mano pesada.

—Auch —es todo lo que digo.

—Di que no hago más porque quiero que muevas tu trasero y te deshagas de la perra de Tanya cuanto antes para que puedas ir por ella, pero eso sí Edward Cullen, una más y seré yo misma quien le busque a Bella con quien casarse y frente a ti, te ataré a una maldita silla y te obligaré a ser el testigo que firme el acta de matrimonio.

Gruño ante ese escenario, nadie me la quitará.

Toda la mierda del papeleo ha tardado más de la cuenta, durante las dos semana he ignorado las llamadas, mensajes y cualquier medio de comunicación que Tanya haya elegido para contactarse conmigo, hasta que estoy listo. Me he enterado que ha sido ella quien le ha dado toda la información a la prensa, una mala jugada que terminará de ayudarme para deshacerme de ella.

—Hasta que apareces —me dice nada más entrar a su casa—. Quiero mi remuneración, esa perra de la costurera…

—¡Basta! —le grito—. Jamás vuelvas a dirigirte a Bella de esa manera.

—Con que esas tenemos.

—A partir de hoy considérate avisada por si se te ocurre para una próxima ocasión ponerte a hablar de más con la prensa sobre mí.

Le entrego un sobre.

—Como recordarás al empezar todo este show, firmaste un par de documentos. Soltaste la lengua y con ello perdiste cualquier beneficio o utilidad que pudieras explotar de esta absurda relación.

Su rostro luce desencajado y antes de que pronuncie palabra decido continuar.

—Vuelves a hacerlo o a tocar a Bella y me encargaré que tus días como una modelo famosa queden atrás. No juegues conmigo Tanya Denali porque siempre perderás.

Doy media vuelta para salir de su casa, pero me detengo y le dirijo una mirada sobre el hombro.

—Puedes quedarte con el anillo, puede que lo necesites para empeñarlo en algún momento. A mí ni a Bella nos interesa.

Al regresar a casa tengo en la mesa el reporte completo de todo lo referido a Jacob Black, ya tiene nombre y para mi desgracia no hay ni un solo detalle que recriminarle, ni un solo hecho que pueda usar en su contra y pueda ser indigno del afecto de Bella. Esto me atemoriza todavía más, no hay compromiso que lo mantenga alejado de ella, no ha cometido error tras error con ella, no la ha ofendido de la manera que lo he hecho yo, no hay nada que le impida estar con ella completamente. Han pasado semanas desde la última vez que la vi y todos estos factores pueden haberme jugado en contra. Dejo la carpeta a un lado porque ahora soy completamente libre para ir por ella, pero no puedo llegar sin nada que ofrecerle. Quizá sea demasiado pronto, quizá no lo tome del todo bien, sin embargo quiero arriesgarme. He anhelado esto desde que la conocí. Agarro mi teléfono y le pido a Alice encontrarnos con su compradora personal y que lleve todo lo necesario.

— ¿En serio harás esto, hermanito? —Alice me mira emocionada.

—No puedo esperar por ello, Alice. La amo, demasiado, y la sola idea de perderla me está matando. Es poco tiempo el que llevo de conocerla, pero me es imposible imaginarme una vida sin ella, es insoportable el vacío que siento en mi pecho cuando estoy lejos.

—Oh, Edward. Es la primera vez que te veo enamorado, no sabes cuánto he esperado por verte así.

—Sólo espero que no sea tarde.

—No lo será, estoy segura de que pronto estaremos organizando su boda, es más, seguramente será antes que la mía.

Alice me ayude a elegir el anillo, me siento como un crío, tan nervioso que soy incapaz de tomar decisiones racionales. Sólo espero que esto sea suficiente para poder estar a su lado cada día.

Lo primero que hago al llegar a Crawley es ir en su búsqueda, necesito decirle que mi compromiso con Tanya ha terminado, que podemos estar juntos sin ninguna barrera, sin ninguna culpa. Camino por las calles con paso apresurado, la distancia entre nosotros se va reduciendo, me siento como un niño emocionado por navidad. Todo lo que ella me hace sentir es demasiado nuevo. La necesidad me apremia cada vez más conforme me acerco a su local; pero entonces mi alma comienza a morir. Frente a mí tengo la presentación consumada de aquello que más he temido, ella encontró a alguien que podía darle todo lo que buscaba. Miro atentamente como masoquista la manera en cómo ella le sonríe, en cómo él la abraza, comienzan a caminar y voy detrás de ellos con el firme propósito de arrebatarla de sus brazos, de llevármela, pero no lo hago. Espero fuera del pequeño edificio donde vive el tal Jacob, espero y espero, ella no sale y mi mente comienza a torturarme; cada segundo, cada minuto se vuelve más desgarrador.

¡Mierda! El dolor es insoportable, siento que me arrancan a tirones el alma. Me quedo vacío. La he perdido, he hecho todo mal y lo he solucionado tarde. Los días siguientes me la paso yendo a Buchan Country Park, trato de rememorar cada recuerdo que tengo con ella en este lugar, tratando de mitigar el dolor. Estoy tan arrepentido, debí de haber actuado antes, ahora ella no está más. Cada noche he gritado de desesperación y odio conmigo mismo; me he tenido que detener de ir por ella, no puedo arrebatarle la felicidad que ha encontrado con él, debo ser capaz de aceptarlo, debo aprender a vivir con el enorme vacío que hay en mí, vivir con el profundo amor que le tengo; debo dejar que continúe su camino. Pero también debo hablar con ella, no puedo dejar que crea que no me atreví a dejar atrás mi compromiso con Tanya porque ella no fuera suficiente.

Dolerá como una mierda el tenerla frente a mí y saber que debo dejarla partir después de que me explique, así que cada tarde en el parque es un intento de ganar fuerza y voluntad para ir a despedirme de ella. Tengo que hacerlo esta noche, es mi última oportunidad. Voy pensando en el discurso que presentaré cuando veo una cabellera preciosa sentada en nuestra banca. Me parece una alucinación. Me acerco lentamente, parece perdida en sus pensamientos porque no me escucha.

—Nunca imaginé que te encontraría aquí —le digo.

Ella se gira y mi corazón se detiene… Duele… Deja de latir… Me mata.

Vuelvo a la vida.

El alivio me llena, siento temblar mis rodillas de felicidad cuando ella me aclara todo, Bella no está con Jacob, todo fue una confusión, ella continúa amándome. Ella quiere estar conmigo por el resto de mis días, quiere ser mi compañera de vida. Me ama tanto como yo a ella. La nobleza de su alma me ha perdonado, quiere estar conmigo y lo estaremos, sin culpas, sin barreras, sin compromisos de por medio. Podré hacerla feliz como se merece, amarla cada día y protegerla de cualquiera. Bella me ha aceptado en su vida y yo me hago una promesa: jamás dejar que este ser tan puro vuelve a sentir un gramo de infelicidad.

 _Tres años después_

—Necesito ese contrato lo antes posible —hablo con mi personal—. Sin pretextos ni excusas, Tony —corto antes de que me dé alguna excusa.

Todos asientes, saben que una vez dada la orden se debe cumplir, al menos que exista una razón realmente fundamentada daré marcha atrás. Van saliendo de la sala de juntas uno por uno, una vez vacía me levanto de mi asiento y abro la puerta detrás de mí que da lugar a mi amplia oficina. Todo el jodido mundo queda atrás, la alegría y paz vuelven a reinar en mí y todo es a causa de la persona que tengo frente a mí. Ella se encuentra parada justo frente a mi escritorio. Aunque ella no me crea cuando se lo digo soy completamente sincero, cada día es más hermosa.

—No ha ido muy bien la reunión allá adentro ¿cierto? —me dedica su cálida sonrisa, capaz de desaparecer hasta el más amargo recuerdo.

—Ven aquí —es todo lo que digo.

Ella da un par de pasos y yo le sigo, nos encontramos justo a la mitad. Mis brazos como si tuvieran vida propia envuelven su pequeño y cálido cuerpo. Ella acomoda mi corbata y las solapas de mi saco.

—Fui con Alice a la tumba de tu madre —toma mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos—. Quería que conociera al pequeño Owen, ahora que el pediatra le ha dado luz verde me pidió que la acompañara.

—Oh, Bella —coloco una de mis manos en su nuca—. No sé qué hubiera hecho si no hubieras estado a mi lado.

—Shhh, estoy aquí —ella toma mi rostro entre sus delicadas manos y besa dulcemente mis labios—. Siempre, para ti.

—Mi dulce Bella — la atraigo hacia mí y la envuelvo por completo—. La extraño tanto.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Ha dejado un hueco en todos, pero ella está tranquila y se fue siendo feliz y rodeada de su familia.

—¿Sabes que parte de esa felicidad se debe a ti?

— ¿Yo? Ella sólo veía a sus hijos felices y eso es lo que le dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

—Mi felicidad eres tú.

Ella se sonroja; y joder que a lo largo de los años sigo sin acostumbrarme, sigo adorando esa característica y de nuevo joder, que cada vez la adoro más a ella, cada parte de ella. Lo único que ha cambiado en ella es esa confianza y seguridad en sí misma que ha ido ganando. Ha logrado cumplir su sueño y lo ha realizado por ella misma, por su trabajo y dedicación, y de manera increíble su pasión por su trabajo ha ido incrementando, su ilusión sigue puesta en esa tienda de vestidos de novia; creí que podría llegar a sentirme celoso del tiempo que les dedica a sus diseños o al negocio, pero no es así, tengo una fascinación por verla trabajar. Su espíritu ya brioso se ha fortalecido en estos años y gran parte de ese resultado es el distanciamiento que ha tenido con su madre.

Renée trató de contactarla más rápido de lo que pensé, vendió el local con todo dentro, pero el dinero se le acabó y trató de recurrir a su mina de oro, pero no más. Se ha bloqueado cualquier vía de comunicación que pudiera tener con Bella, quiero que continúe con la paz que le ha dado el estar lejos de su madre. Lo último que me enteré de ella es que ha comenzado a ser la típica cazafortunas, pero no le ha ido muy bien. Al final ella es pasado en la vida de Bella y no merece la mínima preocupación.

—Y tú la mía —besa mi mejilla, regresándome a nuestra realidad—. Le he pedido a Tyler que me trajera, espero no te moleste.

—Pero mira las cosas que dices, sabes que pondría tu taller y la tienda aquí mismo para tenerte a mi lado a cada instante —tomo sus manos y reparto besos entre ambas.

—Eso no sería muy productivo para los dos —se sonroja y sé exactamente por qué lo dice.

Camino con ella entre mis brazos hasta llegar a mi escritorio, la tomo de sus caderas y la siento en él, abro sus piernas y me coloco entre ellas.

—Yo también necesito un incentivo en mi lugar de trabajo. La imagen de ti jadeante sobre mi escritorio me ayudará a resistir las largas horas de trabajo hasta que te tenga de nuevo a mi lado.

Huelo su delicioso aroma detrás de tu oído, recorro toda su exquisita piel a lo largo de su cuello, deposito un suave beso en el hueco entre sus hombros y cuello. Ella lleva su mano a mi nuca, justo donde termina mi cabello y masajea en pequeños círculos, eso se siente realmente bien.

—Mi dulce Bella, necesito probarte —le digo mirándola a sus ojos—. Necesito tomarte como lo hice en tu taller, perderme en la calidez de tu cuerpo.

Subo la falda de su vestido y bajo sus bragas, termino de quitárselas y me aseguro de guardarlas en el bolsillo de mi saco, después la beso de manera ferviente; mi deseo se vuelve incontrolable, nada de eso ha cambiado tampoco. La pasión, la dicha, el amor siguen ahí, cada vez que la miro, cada vez que la respiro y la toco. Ella sigue provocando el calor que se expande desde mi pecho hasta el último rincón de mi ser, cada día sigo necesitándola, sigo queriendo ser lo mejor para ella.

Hago que se pare del escritorio, quiero darle la vuelta y perderme en su carne húmeda, pero justo en el momento en que lo hago ella trastabilla, cae desvanecida en mis brazos, pero sigue consciente, por lo que la llevo hasta el sillón frente a mi escritorio y la recuesto. Se ha puesto pálida y mi corazón se ha desbocado por la preocupación.

—Maldición, Bella, me habías dicho que ya no estabas teniendo estos mareos —gruño.

—No quería preocuparte, es el cansancio.

—No, Bella, esto es más que cansancio y si piensas seguir con esa excusa te advierto que mandaré a cerrar la tienda.

—No puedes hacer eso, es mi tienda —trata de incorporarse y la ayudo a levantarse—. Sé que todavía no termino de liquidar mi préstamo…

— ¡Mierda, Bella! No me hagas enfadar —aprieto el puente de mi nariz—. Ni siquiera has llamado al médico como te he pedido.

—He estado ocupada con…

Antes de que termine su frase la tomo del brazo para hacerle levantar y la jalo conmigo, cuidando en todo momento que no tropiece y se encuentre en condiciones de andar, pero lo pienso mejor y la tomo en brazos, camino con ella por todo el lobbie hasta el ascensor.

—Edward, espera, tu secretaria nos está viendo.

Finjo no escucharla porque en este preciso momento estoy demasiado encabronado con ella.

—Edward, por favor, adónde vamos.

—Iremos al puto médico —gruño.

—Cariño, sé razonable, hagamos una cita para ir otro día —la fulmino con la mirada—. Está bien, más tarde.

—No me arriesgaré, Bella.

—Bájame por lo menos.

—Puedes caer, acabas de desvanecerte en mis brazos —le digo afligido, mi pecho está encogido por la preocupación. Ella inclina su cabeza y la comprensión aparece en su rostro. La abrazo y la mantengo pegada a mí—. No puedo perderte a ti también.

— ¡Oh, Edward! —se separa y me da un beso delicado—. No lo harás, si fuera algo grave te lo diría, pero está bien, vamos. Pero debes bajarme y debemos regresar un momento a tu despacho.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunto.

—Porque no traigo bragas y probablemente terminaré dando un espectáculo.

—Bien, señora Cullen, creo que la manera más rápido de poder verificar mis sospechas es practicándole una ecografía —la doctora nos mira atentamente, no ha explicado qué es lo que sospecha en absoluto y espero tener mis respuestas rápido porque terminaré explotando.

Miro a mi hermosa esposa, el color ha vuelto a sus mejillas. La sigo con la mirada mientras entra al baño para prepararse con una bata. Espero pacientemente y una vez que la doctora la coloca sobre la camilla me siento a su lado y tomo su manos. Bella se estremece por el frío del gel. La doctora comienza a analizar el vientre de Bella.

—Sí, ya nos esperaba —sonríe la doctora.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Un minuto.

Unos cuantos movimientos en el aparato y un golpeteo frenético llena el consultorio, es furioso y al mismo tiempo alegre. Es el preludio de algo extraordinario.

Y de pronto mi corazón palpita al mismo ritmo de esa magnifica cacofonía.

—Ese ruido, señores Cullen, es el latido del corazón de su hijo. Tienes poco más de mes y medio de embarazo.

Bella se lleva su mano libre a su boca y veo como sus ojos se vuelven acuosos.

—Edward —susurra—. Es nuestro, Edward. Nuestro hijo.

En ese momento reacciono a lo dicho por ella y por la médico. Mi bebé, mi hijo, el retoño de nuestro amor está en camino. Miro la pantalla donde la doctora ha congelado la imagen, veo con mayor claridad el pequeño bulto. Me levanto rápidamente para acercarme más a la imagen más bella que haya visto; cuando aparto los ojos lo hago para tomar el rostro de Bella y llenarlo de besos.

—Gracias, joder, gracias. Me has dado una razón más de existir, el regalo más grande que alguien pueda desear.

Ella asiente y dos enormes lágrimas se deslizan por su mejilla, las cuales me apresuro a limpiar con mis labios.

 _Cinco meses después_

—Ustedes dos son increíbles —me dice Alice—. ¿Cómo se supone que le compre ropita a mi sobrino o sobrina si no me dejan saber el sexo?

—Queremos que sea una sorpresa para todos, Alice —le explico por millonésima vez.

En ese momento sale de la casa mi esposa. Ella realmente luce radiante y mierda, mucho más sensual, su ligeramente abultado vientre sobresale en ese vestido blanco que trae. Ella es un ángel radiante.

—Siento la demora —nos saluda—. Gracias por mandar a Tyler por mí —besa mi mejilla, pero yo quiero mucho más así que en lugar de dejarla apartarse le doy un beso en sus dulces labios.

— ¿Cómo está mi bebé? —me inclino a besar el vientre de mi esposa y de inmediato siento una patadita en respuesta.

—Te ama —me dice Bella.

—Como yo a ustedes —me enderezo nuevamente y beso la coronilla de Bella.

—Señores Cullen, todo está listo para su ecografía.

Bella pasa primero para prepararse, cuando nos dejan pasar a Alice y a mí ella ya se encuentra acostada con su vientre asomándose. Tomo mi lugar a su lado y la tomo de su mano, ella me dedica una sonrisa radiante. La doctora pronto se pone manos a la obra y nos muestra a nuestro pequeño tesoro. Está creciendo sano y su corazón late con fuerza. Cada vez falta menos para tenerlo con nosotros.

En algún momento de la consulta a Alice le parece buena idea tratar de sobornar a la doctora para que le diga el sexo del bebé con la excusa de tener que ir preparando a Owen sobre la bienvenida de su primo o prima. Se retira enfurruñada al ver que no obtendrá respuestas.

Ayudo a Bella a ponerse de pie y colocarse de nuevo su ropa, aprovecho que la doctora se ha retirado para poder acariciar a mi mujer, subo lentamente por sus piernas con el propósito de colocar sus bragas en su lugar.

— ¡Edward! —susurra escandalizada.

—Sólo me aseguro de que estén bien puestas en su lugar.

—Pues ahora ya lo están —dice sonrojada—. Necesito sentarme para colocarme mis balerinas.

—Ven acá.

La tomo en brazos y vuelvo a sentarla sobre la camilla, tomo sus zapatos y se los coloco, pero primero deposito un beso en ellos. Ella ríe por las cosquillas que le he provocado.

—Al paso que vamos terminarás poniéndome todos los días los zapatos, con semejante vientre ya no puedo moverme con tanta agilidad, ya ni siquiera puedo verme los pies —mira hacia abajo y se encuentra con nuestra hermosa creación y hace un puchero.

—Tú encárgate de mantener calientito y horneándose a nuestro bebé, yo me encargo de todo lo demás.

—Terminarás llevándome en brazos a todos lados —hace un tierno puchero y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Bueno, mi dulce Bella no ha quedado exenta del efecto de las hormonas del embarazo.

—Una razón mas para estar tocándote todo el tiempo —froto la punta de mi nariz con la suya.

Cuando salimos Alice sigue enfurruñada por no poder saber el sexo de nuestro hijo, pero su rostro cambia en cuanto le hablan para avisarle que el pequeño Owen clama por su madre, se va despavorida y yo me encuentro agradecido con mi sobrino por librarnos de los reclamos de su madre. Vemos a Tyler en la entrada del hospital esperando por nosotros, se acerca para tomar el bolso de mi esposa y le sonríe avergonzado, frunzo mi ceño ante ese gesto.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella?

Bella me mira suspicaz y creo que sé exactamente lo que ha sucedido.

—Antes de que lo digas, entiende que me preocupo por ti. Tu embarazo está avanzado y no puedo estar contigo. ¿Qué pasa si te sucede algo y necesitas ayuda? —me estremezco ante ese escenario. Quiero abrazarla, quiero mantenerla cerca de mí y asegurarme de que está bien cuidada.

—Ángela está conmigo todo el tiempo, además sólo estoy trabajando la mitad de la jornada en la tienda y la mitad en casa, pero entiendo que te pongas ansioso, esto es nuevo para ambos —toca su vientre y sonríe, es la más hermosa sonrisa, incluso más de la que suele dedicarme exclusivamente a mí.

—¿Entonces no estás molesta?

—Sí, pero entiendo que te hace sentir más seguro, también me hubiera gustado que me consultaras o por lo menos avisaras que aumentarías mi seguridad —acaricia mi mejilla—. Lo que sí es un hecho es que después de que nazca el bebé esto terminará. Regresaremos a lo usual, Tyler o alguno otro de los chicos revisando esporádicamente que todo esté bien.

—De acuerdo, puedo vivir con eso.

Se para de puntitas y me besa profundamente. Siento a nuestro pequeño agitarse dentro de su madre. No puedo esperar para tenerlo con nosotros.

 _CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS_

Me acerco sigilosamente al moisés donde se encuentra durmiendo nuestra pequeña Caeli Elizabeth, es un pequeño ángel regordete, con sus mejillas tintadas de un dulce rubor, su cabello chocolate al igual que el de su madre. Deposito un beso en su frente y aunque está dormida se dibuja una pequeña sonrisa. Me siento aliviado, al parecer está teniendo dulces sueños.

—Anda, ven a dormir —escucho a Bella detrás de mí.

—Es sólo que es tan pequeña y frágil —murmuro sin despegar un ojo de ella.

—Ella estará bien —trata de calmarme, ha notado la zozobra en mi voz—. Te tiene a ti, nos tiene a ambos para protegerla.

—Siempre, cariño, siempre las protegeré.

—Cariño, ven, necesitamos dormir antes de que se despierte y pida que la alimente.

—Debo confesar que me encanta verte amamantarla —le digo mientras me meto en la cama y atraigo a Bella a mi cuerpo, pego su espalda a mi pecho y la mantengo ahí —. Es una escena enternecedora y excitante —beso detrás de su oído y la siento estremecer—. Sólo con ella estoy dispuesto a compartirte, claro y con nuestros pequeños que tengamos más adelante.

—Tranquilo, saltamontes, uno a la vez.

Cuando estamos por quedarnos dormidos se escuchan pequeños quejidos desde el moisés y sus pequeñas manos regordetas se agitan.

—Alguien tiene hambre más pronto de lo usual —le digo a Bella.

Bella la toma del moisés justo en el momento en que clama por atención con su llanto, se sienta en la mecedora y descubre su pecho cubierto por su pequeño camisón de satín rosado. Me pierdo en esa imagen, pero definitivamente me quedo embobado de la siguiente escena. Caeli toma entre sus pequeños labios el pezón de Bella y toma su pecho de manera posesiva. Me acerco a ella y acaricio la mejilla de mi hija, sintiendo sus movimientos de succión.

—Justo como su padre de posesivo —me sonríe Bella.

—Ella es perfecta.

Observo a mi hija y en cuanto ha escuchado mi voz ella dirige sus ojitos verdes a mí y con todavía el pezón entre sus labios me dedica una sonrisa.

—Ella definitivamente es la hija consentida de papá.

Después de su cena la tomo en brazos para sacar el gas y tomo el lugar de Bella en la mecedora mientras ella va al baño a limpiarse. Comienzo a cantarle una canción de cuna, Caeli toma con firmeza mi dedo mientras se queda dormida. Al levantar la vista veo a Bella mirándome fijamente, su mirada brilla.

Dejo con pesar a Caeli en su moisés y camino hacia Bella.

—¿En qué piensas, cariño?

—Eres un hombre extraordinario, un magnífico padre y esposo. Te amo tanto —se pega a mí y me da un beso en la comisura de mis labios —Soy tan afortunada de tenerte a mi lado.

—Supongo que al final debemos de dar gracias a Tanya, gracias a ella entré ese día a tu tienda y gracias a ella pude conocer a mi compañera de vida, mi complemento y ahora tengo a la luz más radiante —me giro hacia el moisés.

—Y todo comenzó con mi vestido de novia —dice sonriente antes de besarme.

* * *

 **Mis divinuras, salidito del horno. La verdad es que me costó un montón el poder escribirlo; uno, porque estoy hasta el tope con la maestría y el voluntariado; dos, porque mientras escribía esta historia me metí mucho desde la perspectiva de Bella y cambiar a Edward fue realmente complicado, pero bueno acá les dejo lo que me han pedido desde el inicio.**

 **Me gustaría decirles que tengo una nueva historia para publicar, pero no es así. Las locuras de Dai se toman un receso, espero que pequeño.**

 **Mil gracias por el enorme apoyo y aceptación que ha tenido esta historia, como dije, comenzó a sugir en un momento algo oscuro en mi vida y ha terminado. En serio, MIL GRACIAS a cada una de ustedes.**

 **¡Hasta la siguiente historia!**


End file.
